Gracias al Destino que me unió a ti
by Rominitap Moon
Summary: [COMPLETO]En una ronda de prefectos Hermione y Draco se pelean y una cadena los une por un hechizo mal hecho... el destino tiene preparado para Draco algo q nunca hubo.. ahora deberan permanecer los dos juntos por obligacion.
1. Cáp 1: El Error

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la grandiosa J.K.Rowling :D

* * *

**Cáp. 1: El error**

Estaban en el ultimo día de la primera semana de clases, Hermione y Ron estaban sentados juntos en el ultimo puesto de la fila. Harry y Neville estaban sentados delante de los dos. Siempre era así, se turnaban, a veces Harry y Hermione, o Hermione y Neville. En Pociones, esa era su ubicación, que incluía a Draco Malfoy tres puestos mas adelante, en el primer lugar de la fila, junto con Crabbe.

Todos habían cambiado mucho, Harry era tan alto como Ron, y ambos habían mejorado su fisico gracias al Quidditch, Hermione por su parte, ya no era una niña, se veía como toda una mujer. Incluso Draco había cambiado, es mas, se podría decir que era al que mejor le había sentado el verano. Había crecido unos 15 centímetros, era mas alto que Ron o Harry, y tenia un muy buen físico, que de seguro trabajaba con algo mas que con Quidditch.

Estaban en pociones y Snape les había dado una trabajo, que seria una gran nota. Pues debían cuidar la preparación de la poción que tardaba 1 mes completo. _El Veritaserum_. Todos ya estaban estresados y tan solo era su primera clase. Necesitaba las medidas exactas de los ingredientes, que estaban escritos en la pizarra. Si se pasaban un solo gramo, podría cambiar todo en la poción, podrían tener resultados desastrosos si es que no cuidaban bien cada detalle.

Harry estaba ya de muy mal ánimo, pues venían de adivinación, y ya en su primera clase de la semana la profesora Trelawney había vaticinado unas cincuenta formas en las que Harry moriría trágicamente. Por lo que Parvati y Lavender lo miraban con tristeza y hasta le habían dado el pésame.

Harry se levantó de su puesto, para ir al armario en busca de plumas de Jobberknoll, ya que no le quedaban. Malfoy noto esto y sin duda no quiso dejar pasar una oportunidad de fastidiar a Potter. Disimuladamente, mientras esparcía con una mano un polvo plateado, sobre la poción y sostenía con cuidado en la otra unas hojas de asfódelo, saco su pie fuera de su pupitre y Harry que iba en su mundo, contando cuantas plumas había sacado, se tropezó y cayo al suelo, empujando a Draco también. Harry le pego en el brazo al rubio y este soltó todas las hojas dentro de la poción. Una gran explosión se escucho en la mazmorra y el caldero de Malfoy estallo en mil pedazos.

- Que es lo que pasa aquí!? – dijo Snape, mientras se dirigía directamente al lugar donde estaban Draco y Harry tirados en el piso.

- Potter me ha empujado y por su culpa se han caído las hojas de asfódelo dentro de la poción. – dijo el rubio.

- Eso es mentira! El me ha hecho caer!

- Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor y tendrá que darle su poción al señor Malfoy, Potter. – dijo Snape, con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en la cara. – Hablare con la jefa de su casa para que decida cual será el mejor castigo para usted, señor Potter.

Al final de la clase, Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron de la clase rápidamente. Harry estaba demasiado enfadado como para asegurar que no le lanzaría una maldición a Malfoy frente a Snape. Así que decidieron ir a comer en seguida.

- Es muy injusto lo que paso Harry, si hablan con la Profesora McGonagall estoy segura de que intercederá por ti, no tienes la culpa, fue Malfoy el que te hizo caer.

- Hedmion tiefe raflon – dijo Ron con un gran trozo de pollo en la boca – Ha fido culpa fe Mafloy, cofletamefte.

Hermione miro a Ron con cara de asco, y puso los ojos en blanco y luego siguió comiendo. Harry no muy convencido, ni de haber entendido lo que había dicho Ron, ni de que la Profesora McGonagall estuviera a su favor, asintió, mas por compromiso que por creer, llevándose un trozo de pastel de calabaza a la boca. En eso, vieron que la Profesora se acercaba por el borde de la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Señor Potter – dijo cuando llegó junto a ellos – el Profesor Snape me ha contado lo sucedido en la clase de hoy. Creo que no me ha parecido del todo cierto que usted empujara al señor Malfoy de la nada..

- Es que no ha sido así profesora! Se lo juro! – dijo Harry desesperado.

- No me interrumpa, señor Potter. De todos modos tendrá que cumplir un castigo, junto con el señor Malfoy. Es lo mejor que pude conseguir a su favor. Todos los Viernes del año, hasta que se determine lo contrario, deberán hacer un trabajo asignado por el profesor Snape para pociones, o por mí, de Transformaciones, claro está. JUNTOS – recalcó la bruja.

Harry quería morir, era su primera semana del año y ya estaba castigado. Y con Malfoy! Como si algo pudiese ser peor! Odiaba con todo su corazón a Malfoy, pero por lo menos, lo alegro un poco el ver que Snape estaba hablando con Malfoy y este palidecía mientras se dibujaba en su cara una mueca de ira. "Por lo menos, es igual de malo para ambos" pensó Harry.

En la sala común de Gryffindor estaba el trío sentado junto a la chimenea haciendo los deberes que ya se estaban empezando a acumular y eso que era su primera semana.

- Este año hay que estudiar muchos más, y cada momento libre que tengamos hay que utilizarlo y aprovecharlo para estudiar para los Éxtasis, tengo que hacer un horario de repasos y uno para los deberes – dijo Hermione mas para ella, que para los chicos.

- Vamos Hermione, tienes que relajarte, es nuestra primera semana aquí, faltan años luz para los éxtasis!

- No te darás cuenta cuando ya estén en cima de nosotros! Además, falta poquísimo Ron!

- Para ti falta poco desde que estamos en segundo año, Hermione! – dijo el pelirrojo con un poco de hastío en la voz.

- Basta ya! Eres un pesado – dijo la castaña muy enojada.

- Al menos es más simpático que el estúpido de Malfoy – dijo Harry con pesimismo, era la primera vez que hablaban desde la hora de la cena. – Tendremos que hacer otro "Veritaserum" para Snape, los dos juntos, y cuando este lista, tendremos que beber cada uno un poco, para ver si resulto bien.

- Al menos podrás sonsacarle información a Malfoy – dijo el pelirrojo

- Lo siento mucho Harry, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, quizás si te mantienes bien y te comportas en las clases de McGonagall y Snape, les levanten el castigo pronto, aunque es muy buena idea la de sonsacarle información – dijo la chica

- Es verdad, muy buena idea, es que se me ocurrió a mí. – Dijo con cara de autosuficiencia - igual es una tortura estar con ese maldito engreído. – dijo Ron.

- A lo mejor al final se llevan bien y se hacen amigos – Ginny venia llegando donde estaban ellos, pues se llevaban muy bien y compartían mucho juntos. Ginny y Harry habían cortado, aunque se notaba que aun se querían, pero por el momento eran solo amigos. Además Ginny era la mejor amiga de Hermione. Así que pasaban mucho tiempo todos juntos aunque hubiesen terminado. – Me he enterado Harry, lo lamento mucho. Te doy mi más sincero pésame. Pero al menos, tú también podrás hacerle los castigos igual de desagradables de lo que son para ti.

Harry sonrió, Ginny siempre hacia que él olvidara las cosas malas, y que se tomara la vida con un poco de humor. – Claro que si – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bueno chicos, nosotros nos vamos, nos toca ronda nocturna a los Prefectos – dijo Hermione.

- Oh, por Merlín, que aburrido pasear por el colegio a estas horas! Si no hay nadie en los pasillos! – dijo el pelirrojo enfadado.

- No es mi culpa Ronald! Son los deberes! Así que más te vale salir AHORA!. – y salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda. Ron tenia que patrullar por los pisos superiores, mientras que Hermione le toco la planta baja.

La castaña iba caminando por un pasillo cercano al Gran Salón, repasando algunos ingredientes de una poción complicada, enumerándolos con sus dedos cuando de repente escucho una risita.

- Enumerando cuantas cosas me hacen el chico mas irresistible, Granger? – pregunto un chico arrastrando las palabras.

- Claro Malfoy, como lo supiste? Es que no ves que me faltan dedos para seguir contando? – Dijo sarcásticamente la chica – lo arrogante, lo engreído.. – dijo tocando sus dedos de una mano, haciendo como que contaba.

- Ja, te crees muy divertida, Sangre Sucia? – pregunto fríamente Malfoy.

- Lo creativo para los sobrenombres, se me olvidaba – dijo la castaña, poniendo los ojos en blanco. – pero eso debe ser por la falta de cerebro. No te culpo

- Que sabes tu, maldita impura? – dijo sacando su varita del bolsillo interior de su túnica.

- Ahora te crees tan valiente? Frente a una mujer, sola? – dijo Hermione mientras empuñaba su varita también.

- _Depul.._ – comenzó a decir Malfoy, pero Hermione se le adelanto.

- _CONFUNDUS_!

_-..osa_ – Termino malfoy, y de su varita salio una cuerda que amarro la muñeca de Hermione y luego unió a la de él mismo, y fueron tirados hacia el centro los dos. Que ahora estaban unidos por una especie de esposas que parecían tan firmes como el Hierro.

- Que has hecho? – grito Hermione, sus manos no estaban mas de 5 centímetros de distancia. Y no podía alejarse de Malfoy, ya que esas esposas la tenían fuertemente unido a él. – Que es esto? Deshazlo ya!

- Es que no se que he hecho! Si no me hubieses lanzado ese maldito hechizo! Maldita Sangre Sucia! Por Merlín. Suelta esto. – dijo el rubio.

Intentaron todos los hechizos que suponían podían servirles, pero nada dio resultado. Seguía tan firme como siempre. Sin siquiera muestra de soltarse o romperse. Y lo mas extraño, es que en un principio, la "cadena" que los había unido, era de un color negro, que brillaba, pero ahora estaba perdiendo color.

* * *

_Hola Gente!!_

_Bueno, aqui les dejo mi primer fic de Harry Potter. Es un **Dramione** :)  
Mi pareja favorita de Ayer y Hoy! Solo he escrito un fic en mi vida.. de sailor moon (paso el dato xD)_

_Espero que me apoyen con este fic.. no se muy bien para donde va.. :S asi que acepto ideas... es solo que tengo muchas ganas de escribir sobre esta parejita. Asi que mas adelante veremos que sale..._

_Tengo casi listo el cap nº 2.. asi que pronto actualizo :)_

_Rominitap Moon_


	2. Cáp 2: El Segundo Castigo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son creacion de J. K. Rowling, si no fuera asi.. ahora yo seria una de las mas millonarias de inglaterra xD

* * *

**Cáp. 2: El Segundo Castigo **

Intentaron todos los hechizos que suponían podían servirles, pero nada dio resultado. Seguía tan firme como siempre. Sin siquiera muestra de soltarse o romperse. Y lo mas extraño, es que en un principio, la "cadena" que los había unido, era de un color negro, que brillaba, pero ahora estaba perdiendo color.

- Malfoy, creo que se esta volviendo transparente! – dijo ahogando un grito la castaña.

- No puede ser, ahora mas encima no se vera lo que nos tiene atrapados! Quizás que pensaran de mi! – dijo el chico poniéndose muy pálido.

- Uy! Si! Quizás a tu club de fans les de un ataque, al verte así con una chica!

- Quizás! Y mi reputación.. Caería.. Porque no.. no eres una chica.. Eres una Sangre Sucia.. No me pueden ver junto a una impura! – dijo Draco

- Como te atreves! Soy una chica para que sepas! Y lo que me importa que tu reputación caiga hasta los suelos!

- Aunque tal vez así me dejen de molestar. Es bastante jodido que todos los días lleguen chocolatitos con filtros amorosos. O cualquier cosa con filtros de no se que! – dijo Malfoy pensativo, mas para él, que para la castaña.

- Bueno, de todas maneras, no pretendo pasar la noche unida a ti! Vamos a ver a un profesor! De inmediato! No pienso pasar mas segundos contigo! – dijo Hermione exasperada.

Se levantaron y cada uno partió en dirección contraria, por lo que con el tirón, cayeron duramente al suelo con un golpe seco. Y Hermione cayó de espaldas sobre el pecho de Malfoy. Este inhalo fuertemente por el golpe, pero hasta sus narices llego el olor más dulce que había sentido, un olor a miel, con mezcla de caramelo.

- Buen perfume Granger! Oculta tu olor a Sangre Sucia. – dijo con tono prepotente – y si te quitas, que no eres una pluma! Un poco de dieta no te vendría mal, si pretendes irte tirando en cima de mi, con cualquier pretexto!

- Malfoy! Que te crees! No seas estúpido, no quiero tirarme en cima tuyo! Es mas! Quiero estar lo mas lejos posible! Por eso vamos a ver a la Profesora McGonagall ahora mismo! –

- No, no. Yo quiero ir a ver a Snape

- Ohh, por Merlín, McGonagall es profesora de Transformaciones, debe saber como transformar esto! – dijo mientras los dos se ponían de pie.

- He dicho que no, Granger. Vamos – y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las mazmorras. Pero Hermione no quería ir donde Snape, porque seguro les quitaba mil puntos por algo que ella no había causado. Así que intento caminar en dirección en contra, pero Malfoy era más fuerte y grande que ella, así que la castaña, iba literalmente arrastrando, tras el rubio y luchando para ir hacia el otro lado. De pronto, Malfoy paro y dijo – Ya me hartaste – y tomo a Hermione de la cintura y se la subió al hombro. Mientras Hermione gritaba y le daba golpes con su mano izquierda en la espalda del chico, ya que la derecha la tenía unida a la mano izquierda del Slytherin, y daba patadas en el pecho. – Quédate quieta ya, Granger – Dijo

- Bájame ya! Que te crees que soy! Un saco de papas que te hechas al hombro!? – dijo gritando y pataleando aun.

- Claro que no, los sacos de papas no molestan tanto como tu! – musito Draco. Hermione lanzo algo parecido a un gruñido. Cansada de tanto patalear, al final se dejo caer en el hombro del Slytherin agotada por tanto pegar y gritar. De repente el rubio se detuvo y dejo caer a Hermione, pero no tomo en cuenta que estaban unidos por la cadena y los dos cayeron nuevamente al suelo. Esta vez Draco cayó sobre Hermione. Pero al ver que iba a caer sobre ella, alargo como pudo los brazos y logro apoyarse en los codos, para no aplastarla.

- Vaya, gracias por no aplastarme – dijo la Gryffindor, porque pensó que el golpe podría haberle roto una cosquilla o algo.

- Si, claro, no lo hice por ti, si no porque me costaría mas cargar con un bulto hasta el despacho de Snape, aunque estemos a solo tres pasos. Así que levántate de una vez – dijo y se paro de golpe, por lo que la chica no logro reaccionar, y con un tirón Malfoy volvió a caer sobre ella. – Que demonios? Se nota que te gusta tenerme encima de ti! Pero podrías disimular un poco.

- No sueñes, maldito arrogante, entiende que estamos unidos por esta cadena, y si no me esperas un poco, vas a seguir cayéndote sobre mí todo el rato. Así que si tu única neurona sigue viva después de tantas caídas, te rogaría que me esperaras cuando intentes hacer algo.

- Ja, ja, muy ingeniosa Granger, esta te la aplaudo – dijo formando una risa sarcástica – es que tu cerebro no sirve solo para memorizar libros, también puedes hacer bromas, aunque debo decir, que te falta practica. Si quieres te puedo enseñar

- Si, claro, estoy deseosa de tener que desperdiciar más minutos valiosos de mi vida contigo. Aprendiendo algo TAN importante – recalco – como hacer bromas pesadas. – Malfoy la miro por un momento. E hizo una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa. Hermione lo miro a los ojos. No podía negar que se veía guapo cuando sonreía. "Como será su risa, debe verse genial riendo verdaderamente, y no con esa sonrisa sarcástica que tiene ahora". De pronto Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, y desvió la mirada del Slytherin. No podía pensar que era guapo, aunque lo fuera. De pronto, Draco le dio un tirón para alcanzar la puerta del despacho de Snape. Toco y esperaron. Se oyeron unos pasos y luego se abrió la puerta. El profesor, miro a Draco, y luego su mirada se poso en la chica.

- Pero que…? – dijo con claro enojo impreso en la voz.

- Profesor, disculpe por molestarlo tan tarde, pero Granger ha hecho esto, mientras estábamos en la ronda de prefectos. Y no hemos podido hacerlo desaparecer – dijo Draco

- Mentira! Tu intentaste lanzarme un hechizo, y luego tu conjuraste estas cadenas! No me eches toda la culpa a mi Malfoy!

- Silencio! – dijo Snape. Hermione se callo en seguida. – tendremos que ir a ver a la Profesora McGonagall – dijo con preocupación.

Salieron desde las mazmorras en dirección al despacho de McGonagall, subieron hasta el primer piso, donde éste estaba ubicado. Llamaron y al momento después abrió la bruja.

- Que ocurre, profesor Snape? Hay algún problema con estos alumnos? - pregunto haciéndolos pasar a los tres, notando que Hermione y Draco iban muy cerca, cuando miro a sus manos vio que una cadena de color plomo, semitransparente los unía.

- Pues para ser sincero si, profesora.

- Que ha pasado? – replico la profesora, sentándose tras su escritorio.

- Estoy tan perdido como usted, profesora, así que agradecería que alguno de los dos, pudiera explicarnos bien que es lo que ha pasado – dijo arrastrando las palabras Snape.

- Lo que pasa profesora, es que estábamos haciendo la ronda de los prefectos, Malfoy y yo y nos encontramos, y hemos tenido algunas diferencias de opinión. – Dijo Hermione

- Y esto es lo que logro Granger – termino el Slytherin

- Eso es mentira, Malfoy intento lanzarme un hechizo, y yo para defenderme conjure un "Confundus" antes de que terminara, y luego esta cadena nos ha unido, y cada vez esta más transparente. – dijo la chica mirando con preocupación que a penas se veía la cadena ahora

- Que hechizo intento usar contra la Srta. Granger, Sr. Malfoy? – pregunto la profesora McGonagall sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-"Depulso" – contesto él, mientras su mandíbula se tensaba, porque sentía la mirada de Snape sobre su nuca.

-Me parece bien, señor Malfoy, que sin mas vueltas, acepte que intento lanzarle un hechizo a la señorita Granger, pero no me parece nada de bien el hecho de que lo haya lanzado. Y señorita Granger, me parece muy inepto de su parte, lanzar el hechizo "Confundus" para defenderse, sabiendo que eso confunde, y un hechizo mal pronunciado, puede ocasionar cosas muchas peores que el hechizo bien pronunciado. No le parece señorita Granger? – dijo la bruja

- Si, profesora, lo siento mucho – dijo apenada Hermione, mirando al suelo.

- Por lo que me parece que ustedes dos, necesitan un castigo, y me imagino que el profesor Snape no coincidirá conmigo en este punto.

-Claro que si, profesora – dijo con una mueca torcida.

- Señor Malfoy, creo que es hora de comenzar a cambiar su actitud, si pretende terminar este último año en Hogwarts, ya que lleva dos castigos encima y es solo su primera semana escolar. Y debo decirles, que necesitaran crear una poción para poder disolver esta cadena, y su preparación dura, aproximadamente dos semanas y medias.

-QUE? – dijeron Draco y Hermione al mismo tiempo, mientras ambos palidecían.

- Me temo que si, señores. Les prepararemos una habitación para que puedan dormir, ya que claramente, no pueden ir a sus casas, y como saben esta prohibida la entrada de un alumno a la sala común de otro casa que no sea la casa propia. – dijo la profesora McGonagall, mientras se paraba y les indicaba que los siguieran.

Salieron del despacho, siguiendo a la profesora, que iba unos pasos mas adelante, conversando algo en voz baja con el profesor Snape. Caminaron por unos pasillos, y llegaron al segundo piso del castillo. Pararon frente a una puerta de madera, que estaba a unos metros del aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Era un pasillo lleno de armaduras, aunque había muchas a las que les faltaba alguna parte. La profesora abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba vacía, aunque tenía una ventana y una chimenea. Las antorchas que habían en las paredes de la habitación y una gran lámpara que había en el centro se encendieron a penas la profesora puso un pie dentro de la sala.

Con un movimiento de varita, aparecieron dos camas iguales a las que ocupaban para dormir, con cortinas. Estaban muy cerca, es mas, no cabía nadie entre el espacio mínimo que las separaba. Con otro movimiento de varita, aparecieron unas butacas frente a una chimenea apagada que había. Luego la profesora McGonagall prendió la chimenea, y con un último movimiento de varita, los baúles de los dos chicos aparecieron a los pies de cada cama.

- Bueno, esta de mas decir que tendrán que dormir aquí, que no podrán ir a sus casas, hasta que este lista la poción, y que no podrán traer a nadie aquí. También para evitar conflictos, no podrán ir a las comidas al gran comedor, así que algún elfo se encargara de traerles las comidas. – dijo la profesora mirándolos estrictamente – Señor Malfoy, por estas semanas se suspende su castigo con el señor Potter. Cuando hayan terminado su poción y el problema de la cadena este solucionado, arreglaremos junto con el profesor Snape, cual será el castigo que deberán cumplir. Y si veo, escucho, o me llega el comentario de que no se están comportando, o crean algún conflicto, me temo que tendré que expulsarlos. Si señorita Granger, he dicho expulsarlos – dijo ante la cara de horror de Hermione – Tomen esto como una oportunidad de la vida para que limen asperezas.

Sin mas, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape, salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta.

* * *

_un saludo muy especial a:_

**_- Kiitah -_**

_**- eva -** _

_mis 2 primeras lectoras!! muchas gracias por sus reviews en mi primer cap.. se que todo esta confuso. pero gracias por el apoyo brindado desde el primero de los caps:D me pone muy japi!_

_Saludos a todos! y gracias por leer mi fic!!_

_**Rominitap Moon**_


	3. Cáp 3: Un Poco amable? No

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**Cáp. 3: Un poco amable?.. No..**

Hermione estaba horrorizada, no podía estarle pasando esto. Tendría que compartir dos semanas de su vida unida a Malfoy. Y su lado racional decía, que lo mejor era empezar de cero, que tendrían de alguna manera que llevarse bien, por que si no, en los días que vendrían se estarían cayendo al suelo constantemente y peleando. Y ESO SI QUE NO. Por que la profesora McGonagall había dicho que si tenían algún conflicto los expulsarían.

Por otra parte, Malfoy tenía pensamientos similares e igualmente horrorizados. Si su padre se enteraba que por su error iba a estar por dos semanas conviviendo con una Sangre Sucia, de seguro que lo mataba, o peor, no lo dejaba entrar al servicio del Lord Oscuro. Era el mayor anhelo de Draco servirle al Señor de las tinieblas. Había sido educado para que eso fuese. Tenia que ser un mortífago, y el chico se mostraba bastante insistente con eso, quería serlo lo antes posible. Pero su padre no lo había permitido, ya que estando en Hogwarts era muy fácil que alguien le viera la marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo, por lo que tenia que esperar a salir del colegio. Pero si lo expulsaban! Merlín sabía que si expulsaban a Draco, su padre lo mataría en vez de permitir que se uniese al bando de Lord Voldemort. Seria una vergüenza para su familia. Para él mismo, no podía permitir ser expulsado. No por culpa de una Sangre Sucia.

Metidos en sus pensamientos, los dos seguían de pie frente a la chimenea, en el centro de la habitación. De pronto Draco volvió en si, miro la cadena que los unía, luego comenzó a caminar hacia las butacas frente a la chimenea. Hermione fue sacada de su ensimismamiento a la fuerza ya que casi se cae al no darse cuenta que el rubio se alejaba de ella. Él se sentó en una de las butacas, apoyo el codo del brazo derecho, que era el que tenia libre, en el apoyabrazos y luego dejo caer su cara sobre su mano, con expresión enfadada y aburrida. A la castaña no le quedo más que sentarse en la butaca del lado.

Estuvieron largo rato en silencio, cada uno en su mundo, dando vuelta a mil y un pensamientos. Hasta que Hermione comenzó a bostezar.

-Malfoy – dijo la chica entre bostezos – tengo sueño, podemos acostarnos? – el chico la miro.

- Tan pronto ya te quieres acostar conmigo? Sabes? Las otras chicas por lo menos me coquetean un poco antes.. – dijo con una mueca de autosuficiencia.

- No seas estúpido – dijo poniéndose levemente colorada – jamás querría eso con alguien como tu.

- Claro… por ti.. Podrías follarte los libros.. Pero de tipos guapos.. Nada..

-Claro que no.. por su puesto que con un guapísimo me encantaría acostarme.. Pero como no veo ninguno por aquí, a menos que este escondido detrás de ti, y me lo tapes. Y estoy medio unida a ti, me gustaría poder DORMIR y así poder dejar de mirarte la cara de hurón, pero para eso tu también te tienes que acostar.

- No te pases de lista, Granger – dijo Malfoy muy enojado – O me encargare de que te expulsen en estos días.

- Basta ya! – dijo la chica. – Cállate de una buena vez.

Camino hasta su baúl lo abrió y saco su pijama, en ese momento, se dio cuenta que le costaría un mundo ponérselo.. y que tendría que desnudarse frente a Malfoy!! Como se iba a cambiar de ropa ahí, o en cualquier lugar ya que él no podía estar a mas de 5 centímetros de distancia de ella! Como se ducharía!?

- Malfoy! Tienes que darte la vuelta para que me cambie! – grito Hermione

- Ni que quisiera verte.. – murmuro Draco por lo bajo

- Te escuche!

-Y? Que miedo que me hayas escuchado. Creo que llorare, lo último que quería en la vida era que escucharas mi comentario, Granger. Para que sepas no te miraría ni aunque fueses la ultima mujer del planeta! Podría vomitar con solo imaginarme la imagen patética que seria verte sin ropa… – Pero había llegado muy lejos. Por mucho que siempre la hubiese insultado, estaba pasando a llevar su orgullo de mujer. Era verdad que ella no era la chica mas agraciada del mundo, pero este ultimo año había crecido y se había desarrollado, y aunque nunca había tenido un novio formal, algunos pretendientes si había tenido. No podía ser tan fea y ni pasar tan desapercibida para un hombre. Unas lágrimas amenazaron con escapársele, pero su orgullo era mayor. Sabía que los días que vendrían serian difíciles. Y que tendría que soportar día y noche las pezadeces de Malfoy

-..Solo date vuelta y déjame cambiarme en paz – Draco noto la amargura en su voz, la miró por un segundo a los ojos. Sabia que la había herido con lo que había dicho. Pero por primera vez no le parecía genial, no le parecía que fuese divertido… ni quería seguir diciéndole esas cosas… es mas… sentía una pequeña angustia por dentro. Al percatarse de esto, sacudió su cabeza, como para lanzar lejos esas ideas y sentimientos que lo rondaban. No llevaba ni tres horas unido a la chica y ya tenia extrañas ocurrencias.

Hermione subió a la cama, dejando el brazo que la unía a Malfoy estirado, corrió las cortinas, para que la taparan y se puso su pijama de dos piezas como pudo. Luego corrió la cortina nuevamente y le dijo a malfoy

–Ya estoy lista. Tu vas a dormir así, o también te pondrás pijama? – pregunto sin mirarle.. y con una voz neutra, que no denotaba expresión, que Draco noto.

-Ah... si, claro – saco unos pantalones de color verde de su baúl, subió a su cama, y con el mismo proceso que la chica se puso los pantalones. Cuando salio Hermione vio que no llevaba nada para arriba por lo que sus ojos se posaron en su abdomen, bien marcado, y la chica se ruborizo. Draco lo notó y sonrió al notar la mirada de la castaña en él y al notar que sus ojos ya no expresaban tristeza – Te gusta, Granger? O me corro para que veas al chico guapo que decías que podía haber tras de mi? O es que ya me volví yo guapo para ti?

-Como crees… primero muerta – dijo Hermione desviando la mirada e intentando que el calor que sentía en las mejillas y en el rostro entero se disipara.

-Si, si, como digas. Debo decirte que ese pijama rosadito con leoncitos, es uno de los más sexys que he visto Granger, y eso que no he visto pocos. – dijo el rubio. Hermione sonrió ante el comentario del chico. Sabia que su pijama era bastante infantil, pero le gustaba, y no le importaba que la molestaran por él, es mas Parvati y Lavender siempre lo hacían, pero a ella le gustaba y punto. Draco también sonrió al ver la sonrisa de la chica. "Se siente muy bien hacerla sonreír, se ve muy bella con esa sonrisa picara en su rostro." Pensó, y nuevamente dio una sacudida de cabeza como para echar a volar esas ideas.

-Gracias por el cumplido, Malfoy – dijo Hermione en tono sarcástico pero sin malicia, y es que no le había molestado el comentario, estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios por su pijama, pero tenia que aceptar que ese había sido ingenioso, más bien le había hecho gracia. Y si no estaba soñando… acaso habían cruzado mas de una oración cada uno sin atacarse? Eso si que era extraño. – Bueno, tengo sueño. – dijo sin mas

Hermione se hinco en su cama y comenzó a avanzar, y como Draco no estaba preparado, cayó sobre la cama de Hermione

-Despabílate Malfoy! Que quiero dormir – dijo con una sonrisa Hermione, al ver la cara de despistado del chico.

-Si, si, ya, es que te has apurado mucho, tienes que esperarme, Granger. – Se subió a la cama de Hermione y desde ahí se paso a la suya. Se cubrieron con las frazadas, como pudieron con su única mano libre. La mano derecha de Hermione quedaba en el espacio entre las dos camas y la mano izquierda de Malfoy en el mismo lugar. Se miraron unos segundos. Y luego Malfoy dijo – Hasta mañana Granger, no te vayas a escapar en la noche.

-No te preocupes que no pensaba ir muy lejos contigo arrastrándote por el suelo tras de mi. – dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Eso quisieras… - dijo Malfoy aunque de una forma distinta... no era cargado de odio ni de desagrado, sino que era en una forma mas bromista que nada…

Hermione cerró los ojos, pero aún no dormía. Su vida en esos momentos parecía un sueño, o tal vez una pesadilla, pero algo completamente irreal. No podía estar durmiendo con Malfoy, unidos por una cadena, casi transparente. Y lo mas extraño, y que le quitaba toda gota de razón y lógica a la situación. Draco Malfoy había sido, agradable con ella, aunque tan solo un poco, pero lo había sido. Y lo mas contradictorio es que fue después de haber sido un grosero y muy hiriente con ella. "Malfoy es un bipolar" pensó Hermione.

Al mismo tiempo Draco en su cama, meditaba sobre lo ocurrido ese día. Pensaba que en su situación actual, nada podría ser peor, pero luego recordó a las muchas niñitas que lo acosaban, y se reían tontamente cuando el pasaba. Eso le gustaba, claro que sí, a quien no le gustaría saberse querido y deseado, pero a veces le hartaban y deseaba que desaparecieran de la tierra. Sería peor estar con cualquiera de ellas en esa situación. Pero Granger tampoco era un premio… Aunque a ser verdad... solo conocía su faceta de ira en contra de su persona, junto con el cara rajada y el pobretón. Pero sabía que tenia que buscar alguna forma de que esas dos semanas pasaran sin ningún tipo de guerras entre los dos. Él también era humano. También se cansaba de pelear y de estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo. Y suponía que Granger... aunque dudaba de que un humano pudiese ser tan odiosamente sabelotodo, también se debía cansar de estar discutiendo todo el tiempo.

Pero pronto los venció el sueño, y después de ese día agotador para los dos y se durmieron profundamente cada uno aun en sus pensamientos. Para su suerte o tal vez no, era viernes y no tenían clases al otro día, por lo que no era necesario que salieran de la habitación. Pero tendrían que estar todo el día juntos encerrados ahí?

* * *

_Hola!!! Bueno.. aqui les dejo otro nuevo cap!!!  
Que les ha parecido?? Ha habido momentos de cruel Malfoy... pero luego.. hubo un momento de paz entre los dos? naaaahhh!! jejeje.. bueno.. espero que les guste la historia..._

_diganme si les parece que va mal.. o que va bien.. que les gusta, que vaya mas lento mas rapido.. no se!_

_cuentenme lo que les parece y lo que esperan de este fic :)_

_**Muchas gracias a la gente que me dejo reviews** tb en este cap.. son pokitos.. pero se les agradece :)  
no saben lo bien que se siente ver que hay gente a la que le gusta lo que haces :)_

_y tambien gracias a la gente que agrego a mi historia a sus alertas y favoritas :)_

Sin ustedes este fic no seria nada!! 

_Saludos a todos:D_

_nos leemos pronto!! pq ya tengo encaminado el prox cap :)_

_**Rominitap Moon**_


	4. Cáp 4: Tregua

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

**

* * *

Cáp. 4: Tregua **

Los primeros rayos de luz comenzaban a inundar la habitación mientras el rubio abría los ojos, sus padres lo habían acostumbrado a levantarse temprano, no importaba si no tenia nada que hacer. Miro a su alrededor, estaba desorientado. De pronto recordó todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior y miro en seguida y por reflejo su brazo y notó que estaba completamente en su cama y que Hermione estaba durmiendo casi en el borde de su cama. Supuso que en la noche el debía haberse movido y como la chica era mas bien pequeña debía haberla arrastrado hasta casi llegar a su cama. La miro unos momentos, se veía muy serena durmiendo ahí, tan tranquila parecía hasta... una chica normal. Pero no era una chica normal, no para él, era una sangre sucia. Un poco atractiva, pero sangre sucia al fin y al cabo.

Nunca había sabido porque los hijos de muggles y los muggles eran inferiores a los magos, si eran mundos paralelos y todos vivan en perfectas condiciones. No se molestaban. Los magos no necesitaban de cosas muggles y los muggles no necesitaban magia. Para él no había inferioridad en eso. Pero tenía que obedecer a su padre. Eso se le había inculcado y él entendía que así era.

Hermione comenzaba a abrir los ojos, al igual que Draco estaba un poco desorientada, por lo que el chico no hizo ningún ruido para no asustarla al verlo ahí acostado a su lado. Hermione cerró los ojos un momento, Draco imaginó que estaba recordando lo sucedido el día anterior. Al abrir nuevamente los ojos, su mirada fue desde su mano a Malfoy.

-No fue una pesadilla – comento apesadumbrada.

-No lamentablemente, Granger, no creas que estoy feliz así. – dijo un poco molesto por el comentario de la chica.

-Solo fue un comentario, Malfoy

-Pues no te atrevas a comentar sobre mi, no eres mas que una sangre sucia, deberías darte con una piedra en el pecho agradeciéndole a Merlín de que tienes el privilegio de estar conmigo. Y no es que lo mismo pueda decir – le espeto el chico. La chica no podía creer que recién habían despertado y ya estaban discutiendo, pero tal vez era por su culpa, acaso a Malfoy le había molestado su comentario?

-Malfoy, por favor, escúchame.

-No tengo nada que escucharte, sabelotodo, ya demasiado te escucho todos los días en clases cuando das tus discursos a los profesores, para lucirte. – dijo el rubio. No sabia porque le había molestado tanto que la castaña hubiese hecho ese comentario sobre la situación. Antes de dormir, se habían entendido un poco, podrían seguir así, pero no, ella tenía que hacer sus comentarios. Nadie podía pasar a llevar a un Malfoy, menos una sangre sucia como Granger. – Eres una sangre sucia, no tienes derecho a pedirme nada, ni ordenarme nada. Soy un Malfoy lo sabes? Un Sangre Pura y soy superior a ti. Así que más te vale respetarme

Llevaban diez minutos de ese nuevo y primer día completamente juntos y ya las cosas iban así.. Hermione se imagino teniendo que soportar sus insultos y ofensas todo el día… No se sentía capaz de estar todo el tiempo a la defensiva, y menos se sentía capaz de ir a la ofensiva, ella no era así. Pensó en que serían dos semanas el tiempo mínimo que estarían así.. y la vista de lo desolador que seria hicieron que las lagrimas comenzaran a brotar sin remedio. Pero se sentía agotada, así, recién despertando, se sentía agotada, incluso como para intentar no llorar frente a Malfoy, si al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que él buscaba. Molestarla hasta el llanto, ella solo había apurado la situación.

-Como digas – dijo la chica.

Malfoy no pensó que podría hacerla llorar. No había buscado eso. Solo se había molestado por su comentario y quería que ella también sintiera esa pequeña angustia que había sentido ante lo dicho. Que podía hacer ahora? No podía aparentar que no la veía llorar… sus cuerpos estaban a unos 10 centímetros de distancia. Tendría que darle alguna palabra de consuelo? O esperar a que parara de llorar?. Pasaron unos minutos y Hermione no mostraba ni señas de querer parar de llorar.

-Vamos, no seas llorona, no fue para tanto – dijo el rubio, como acto amable. Tampoco podía lanzarse a abrazarla y mimarla y hacerle cariño. Era ella y el era él. Además el no le había hecho cariño nunca a nadie, así que tampoco sabría como hacerlo.

-Déjame en paz – dijo entre sollozos la chica.

-Si pudiese lo haría – dijo Draco – pero estoy unido a ti, y si te parece "en paz" estar a cinco centímetros máximo de lejanía. Pues me muevo un poquito. – hizo el ademán de moverse, pero vio a Hermione con una sonrisa, aunque las lagrimas empapaban su rostro. – Que te dio?

Hermione tomo la frase de Draco como lo que había sido realmente, un intento por que parara de llorar.

-Se que para ti, no estoy en opción de pedirte nada. Pero Malfoy, son dos semanas las que vamos a estar juntos, si o si. No te parece que podríamos intentar llevarnos bien? – pregunto la chica y él pudo distinguir un poco de suplica en su voz.

-No creas que nos vamos a hacer amiguitos ahora, jamás.

-Mira, solo estas dos semanas, y cuando estemos solos, intentemos llevarnos bien. Yo no se lo contare a Harry ni a Ron, ni tú a tus amigos y así no sabrán que trataste con una Sangre Sucia. Delante del resto, podemos ignorarnos aunque resulte estúpido ya que estamos anclados el uno al otro. Pero no podrías hacer el intento de llevarte bien conmigo? Solo por el plazo de estas dos semanas… Por Favor.

Malfoy miro a la chica un momento, él también había pensado en que tendrían que llevarse de alguna manera para sobrevivir estas dos semanas y ahora el no tendría que plantearlo, solo tendría que aceptar, así no parecería él el débil.

-Esta bien – dijo. – Pero cuando estas semanas terminen, haremos algo, lo que yo diga, para asegurarme que no se lo contaras a nadie.

-Algo como que? – dijo Hermione con preocupación en la voz. Seguro que se lo ocurría algo retorcido para hacerla callar, y no lo iba a permitir.

-No lo se, un hechizo desmemorizante, un juramento inquebrantable, algo así.

-Bueno, ahí veremos eso. – dijo intentando cambiar el tema, no dejaría que le borraran la memoria y no haría un juramento así- Tampoco es que quiera ir contando a todo el mundo que logre tener una conversación civilizada contigo. No es para tanto.

-Eso crees tu Granger – dijo el chico con una sonrisa picara en el rostro – pero muchas matarían por estar en tu lugar y poder disfrutar de mi compañía por dos semanas.

-No voy a hacer comentario ante eso, por que no quiero discutir – dijo la castaña poniendo cara de "yo no pienso así" y levantándose de la cama, limpiándose las lágrimas que habían recorrido su rostro momentos atrás – Necesito escribir una carta.

-Una carta? Para quien? Para que?- preguntó el Slytherin – Igual la voy a leer, así que mejor me respondes. – Hermione lo pensó un momento, era verdad, no podía hacer que Malfoy se fuera mientras escribía la carta. Eso era imposible en la situación en que estaban

-Para Harry y Ron – dijo con resignación – deben estar preocupados por no verme llegar anoche después de la ronda, y al no verme a la hora del desayuno.

-Seguro ni se acuerdan de ti. Ni se han dado cuenta que faltas.

-Eso crees? – le espetó la chica un poco ofendida. – Que clase de amigos tienes tu? Acaso no te preocuparías si uno no llega una noche?

-No en realidad. Pensaría que se quedo con alguna chica pasando la noche – dijo con una sonrisa torcida, pero luego su expresión cambio a una fría y mas seria. Por quien se preocuparía él? Si no tenía reales amigos. Alguien se estaría preguntando donde estaba? Seguro que no.

- Bueno, ellos si se preocupan por mi. – y con esto camino hacía la mesa y se sentó mientras Draco Malfoy la seguía y se sentaba a su lado, ella tomó uno de los pergaminos que había ahí. Mojo una pluma en el tintero y escribió.

"_Queridos Harry y Ron:_

_Les escribo esta nota para que no se preocupen por mí. No me ha pasado nada, es solo que tuve un "pequeño" problemita con Malfoy y ahora no me puedo separar de él. Es literal. Por lo que la profesora McGonagall nos acomodo en una habitación a los dos juntos. Estamos unidos por una cadena, que ahora se ha vuelto transparente, pero está ahí. Tendremos que crear una poción que demora 2 semanas en estar terminada, si es que se hace bien. Por lo que estaré en este lugar hasta entonces. No puede nadie venir a vernos, Snape y la profesora McGonagall nos lo han prohibido. Por lo que nos veremos el lunes en clases. Preferimos no salir por el fin de semana, ya que claramente dará que hablar. Los extraño mucho! Estudien cuando puedan! Recuerden los Éxtasis! Ya se acercan! No se preocupen por mi, voy a estar bien. Por lo menos te salve de dos semanas de castigo con él. No crean que estoy feliz por esto, si no pongo nada malo es porque esta mirando lo que escribo, ya que no podemos estar a más de diez centímetros de distancia. _

_Los quiere Hermione"_

La chica selló el pergamino para que nadie lo leyera a excepción de ellos. Luego hizo un movimiento de varita y el pequeño trozo de papel tomo la forma de un ave y salio volando por la ventana.

-Y bien? – dijo la chica. – Que hacemos?

-No se, no debes pedirle permiso a San Potter o a la comadreja para hacer algo? – dijo con un tono irónico.

-No – dijo con simpleza la castaña. Se levantó de la silla y fue hacia su baúl, saco un libro de él. Malfoy la arrastró luego hacia el suyo y se puso a buscar algo, por lo que saco un frasquito que contenía una sustancia incolora dentro. – Es _Veritaserum_? – pregunto la chica.

-Si – dijo el chico con simpleza – Porque? Te asusta? Tienes algo que esconder? Que te gusto por ejemplo? – dijo mientras cerraba su baúl habiendo sacado un libro.

-Oh si… que cada noche pareces en mis sueños, y que lo único que quiero estar el resto de mi vida aquí junto a ti – respondió con sarcasmo.

-Bueno… Ya veremos, en cualquier momento te lo hecho a la bebida.

-No te atrevas Malfoy, o yo también te lo echare a ti.

-Te atreves a amenazarme? – le dijo, aunque en su rostro se veía reflejado levemente una tensión poco propia de él.

Se sentaron en las butacas frente a la chimenea, sin dirigirse la palabra, y comenzaron a leer. Pasaron unos diez minutos cuando Hedwig una hermosa lechuza blanca como la nieve, golpeaba el cristal de la ventana con el pico. Hermione no pensó que Harry le respondería la carta, por lo que de la impresión se levantó del asiento de un salto. Pero no recordó el porque estaba en esa habitación junto a Draco Malfoy, no recordó que una cadena la unía al chico y éste no alcanzó a reaccionar ni a levantarse por lo que la castaña no logro mover ni un centímetro a Draco y al llegar al tope de la cadena, Hermione reboto y perdió el equilibrio, por lo que cayó al suelo y se golpeo en la cabeza con el borde de madera de la butaca.

Draco observo a la chica tirada en suelo, sin dar muestra de querer moverse. Tenia los ojos cerrados y una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

-Granger? – pregunto inseguro el chico, pues ya se imaginaba que la chica no iba a responder. Se había golpeado muy fuerte y lo mas probable era que estuviese inconciente. – genial – dijo el chico con sarcasmo – y ahora que hago contigo?

No podía levantarse, ya que no le daba el largo de la cadena como para estar de pie, se arrodillo en el suelo, y con un dedo le toco el hombro a Hermione, primero despacio… nada, no despertaba, ni cambiaba la expresión. Volvió a tocar a la chica, mas brusco y con mas fuerza… nada otra vez. "maldita sea" pensó el chico. Pasó un brazo por la cintura de la chica y otro por detrás de sus rodillas y sin mucho esfuerzo la levanto en sus brazos. El cuerpo de Hermione colgaba como si de goma. Dio unos pasos y la tendió en la cama. Pensó en llamar al profesor Snape, pero luego se dijo que no era para tanto y que en cualquier momento despertaba.

Mientras tanto el incesante golpeteo del ave en la ventana estaba logrando molestar al rubio que no se caracterizaba por ser paciente y relajado. Intento alcanzar la ventana sin tener que mover a la castaña, pero no lo lograba y en un intento por estirarse al máximo casi hizo caer nuevamente a la chica. Mas irritado aún se dio vuelta, volvió a tomar a la Gryffindor en sus brazos y fue con ella hasta la ventana, la abrió y la lechuza entro, y luego se poso en la mesa que ahí había y levanto la patita donde tenia atada la nota. Draco soltó un gruñido. Es que acaso iba a tener que pasearse por toda la habitación con la chica inconciente en sus brazos? Fue hasta la mesa, le desato la nota la lechuza que se fue volando rápidamente por la ventana. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a poner a la chica en la cama. Con todo ese ajetreo debería haber despertado. Pero aún no pasaba nada. El chico estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

-Vamos Granger, despierta – decía mas como una orden. Que voy a hacer con ella así, a penas podré moverme. No puedo andar siempre cargándola de aquí para acá en este estado.

De pronto Hermione lanzó un gemido ahogado de dolor. Se llevo la mano hasta la cabeza, tenía una gran protuberancia ahí donde se había golpeado. Le dolía mucho y al abrir un poco los ojos vio que todo giraba a su alrededor.

-Que haces Malfoy? – dijo con los ojos entornados.

-Que hago de que? – pregunto el chico extrañado, solo estaba sentado al borde de su cama.

-Detente… Me mareas… - dijo la chica volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-Que me detenga? – replico sin entender a que se refería la castaña.

-Deja de hacer eso… de dar vueltas. – en ese momento Draco entendió que la chica estaba muy mareada y no pudo evitar reír. Hermione se sorprendió mucho, era primera vez que lo oía reírse de verdad, porque algo le hacia gracia y no de forma despectiva.

-No estoy dando vueltas, Granger, estoy aquí sentado en la cama junto a ti, no me estoy moviendo. – dijo aun con algo de risa en la voz. La chica sonrió. Entendió que el golpe la debía haber dejado así de mareada y no había entendido que Draco en realidad estaba quieto.

-Porque sonríes, eh? Es que también me ves vestido de payaso o algo? Fue un golpe o es que bebiste mucho alcohol, Granger?

-No he tomado alcohol. Es solo que…

-…Que?

-Nunca te había escuchado reír así. – Draco se impresiono… esa sonrisa tan calida en su rostro, era solo porque él había reído? Solo por eso era capaz de sonreír así cuando se sentía tan mal?

-Ehhmmm.. bueno… es que me ha hecho gracia nada mas – dijo el chico un poco avergonzado.

-Esta bien, solo me pareció… agradable – dijo regalándole una sonrisa nuevamente, solo que esta vez, mirándole a los ojos. – quiero tomar un poco de agua, vamos al baño.

-Que bueno que entiendas que no puedes pararte de golpe e irte sola, como si no hubiese nada que nos mantuviera unidos. – dijo medio reprendiéndola, medio divertido.

-Si lo sé, fui una estúpida al no pensarlo.

-Así es. – le respondió el chico.

-Claro, ahora me das la razón. – le dijo la chica aparentando estar molesta.

-Pues si.

-No tienes remedio… - dijo Hermione levantándose, y caminando hacia el baño con el chico, pero se sentía realmente mareada, todo se le daba vueltas. El chico la miro y noto que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio. Así que cuando la chica casi cae con un golpe seco, Draco alcanzó a rodearla con sus fuertes brazos para que no se cayera. Fueron solo un par de segundos los que estuvieron abrazados en los que los dos sintieron como una corriente eléctrica les recorría el cuerpo. El rubio rápidamente ayudo a la chica a recobrar el equilibrio y miro hacia cualquier lado.

-Gracias – dijo Hermione levemente ruborizada. Que había sido esa corriente eléctrica que sintió cuando el chico la sostuvo en sus fuertes brazos? Y que le importaba a ella que fueran "fuertes" brazos? Muchos chicos tenían unos brazos fuertes y musculosos y agradables.. y…? que rumbo estaban tomando sus pensamientos! Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esas ideas locas de ella.

Hermione tomo un poco de agua, luego, los dos fueron a sentarse nuevamente a la butaca y estuvieron unos momentos en silencio cada uno enfrascado en sus pensamientos.

-Te ha vuelto el color… - comento Draco rompiendo el silencio al fin.

-Ya me siento mejor – dijo la chica, dedicándole una sonrisa al chico – no quiero leer, te parece si hacemos algo?

-Algo como que? – pregunto el chico extrañado.

-Juguemos a algo! – dijo la chica de repente. Draco la miro con cara de que estaba completamente loca.

-Jugar? No estas un poco grande para andar jugando? – replico

-No… a mi me gusta jugar cuando no tengo nada que hacer. Que te gusta jugar a ti?

-A mi…? Yo.. Yo no juego, Granger.

-No? – pregunto extrañada la chica. – bueno, ahora jugaras conmigo. Si al final no le voy a contar a nadie. Que te parece?

-Esta bien… - dijo aparentando resignación, aunque le gustaba la idea de jugar a algo para no aburrirse – A que vamos a jugar?

-No lo se… podemos jugar a las cartas. Armar rompecabezas. Ajedrez Mágico… - enumero Hermione, poniendo cara de concentración máxima, ya que aun estaba un tanto mareada y le costaba concentrarse. Lo que a Draco le causo gracia y rió nuevamente.

-Creo que podemos jugar Ajedrez… - dijo poco convencido

-Esta bien – dijo Hermione sin dejarlo terminar y con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer un tablero de ajedrez sobre la mesa. Comenzaron a jugar, a ella le tocaba comenzar por lo que movió un peón y luego miro a Malfoy para ver que pieza movía, pero éste movió un alfil en línea recta hacia delante.

-Malfoy… sabes jugar? – pregunto la chica con extrañeza. El chico la miró y ella pudo notar como su cara, en especial sus mejillas.. Siempre pálida como la nieve tomaban un color rosado claro.

-Ehhh.. Claro que si… - dijo con poca convicción. – Es que este juego es muy aburrido.

-Te enseño a jugar? – dijo ella sonriéndole amablemente.

-…esta bien – dijo él con resignación. Nunca nadie le había enseñado a jugar, y hasta Crabbe o Goyle sabían jugar ajedrez, pero él no… y siempre decía que ese era un juego para tontos

Luego de dos horas Malfoy ya dominaba a la perfección el juego. Por lo que a Hermione se le hacía difícil ganarle… Mientras Draco pensaba que pieza debía mover, Hermione tomo el periódico del colegio. Le parecía una rotunda estupidez, ya que lo hacían chicas muy superficiales, y las noticias más relevantes eran siempre como "el ranking de chicos mas guapos de cada casa", pero no tenia nada que hacer mientras Malfoy se dignaba a mover una pieza. Lo abrió y mientras pasaba las paginas despreocupada encontró una que tenia el titular "Conoce mas a tus amigos" y venían enumeradas unas 100 preguntas. Leyó algunas. No informaban de nada en especial.. Eran bastante superficiales o sin importancia. "Cuando fue la ultima vez que estuviste en un hospital?" "Cual es tu color preferido?" "Cual es tu signo?". Pensó en que tal ves seria divertido conocer un poco mas a Draco haciéndole esas preguntas… Si en realidad no tenían nada de comprometedoras.

-Cuando fue la ultima vez que fuiste al hospital por algo que te ocurrió? – pregunto Hermione.

-Que? – respondió extrañado por la pregunta.

-Vamos, responde que es lo mas interesante que he encontrado en este estúpido periódico del colegio.

-Tu también me las vas a responder?

-Esta bien – acepto la chica.

-Bien.. ehh.. la ultima vez.. fue este verano… porque un tío me lanzo un "_rictusempra_" y no podía parar de reír, pero su varita estaba vieja y astillada y no funcionaba el contra-hechizo. Así que ahí mi madre me tuvo que llevar a San Mungo. Bien y tu?

-Mmmm.. fue el invierno pasado, me caí a un lago y me enferme muy fuerte, por lo que mis padres me llevaron al hospital – dijo ella divertida por la historia de Draco. El chico agarro el periódico y busco alguna pregunta para hacerle

-Realmente son preguntas estúpidas – comento – Mmmm… Cual es tu signo? – dijo poco convencido.

-Virgo, y tu?

-Géminis.

-Mi turno – dijo la chica tomando el periódico – Materia favorita?

-Pociones, y tu?

-Aritmancia.

-Mmmmm… Has estado enamorada, cuantos novios has tenido? – leyó el chico sonriendo.

-Ehhh… mmmmm… pues… no.. no he estado enamorada y no he tenido nunca un novio formal. – dijo sonrojada la chica. – Y tu?

-Mmmmm.. prefiero no responder.

-Tienes que responder! – dijo Hermione molesta – estamos haciendo el cuestionario! Y tu elegiste esa pregunta!

-Esta bien.. esta bien… No.. nunca he estado enamorado y tuve una novia cuando tenia 8 años… - dijo el chico con cara de aburrimiento.

-Cuando tenias ocho años? – pregunto la castaña sorprendida

-Si… bueno.. era una vecina que vivía cerca de la mansión, y tengo algunas fotografías con esa niña dándome besos en la boca.. ya sabes… tonterías de niños chicos. Su familia era amiga de nuestra familia y siempre decían que tendríamos que casarnos algún día.

-Que ternura! – dijo Hermione medio riendo. – Y se van a casar?

-No… ella resulto ser una _squib_. No me casaría con ella ni aunque me lo permitieran.. pero aun así mi padre no me dejo verla nunca mas cuando supo que no podía hacer magia.

-Porque? Solo por eso? – pregunto extrañada y un poco molesta

-No lo se.. y no me interesa saberlo. No me quería casar con ella.. era fea.

Hermione, ante la respuesta de Draco no pudo evitar reír…

Anocheció mientras ellos jugaban una y otra vez ajedrez mágico y se hacían preguntas tan estúpidas como "de que color esta pintado tu cuarto" y ambos reían por las respuestas mas ridículas que las mismas preguntas. De pronto vieron la hora y se dieron cuenta de que eran las tres de la madrugada.

-Malfoy! Son las tres de la madrugada! Es mejor que nos acostemos a dormir – dijo la chica. Mientras ambos se daban cuenta de que estaban cansados, pero por lo divertidos que estaban no lo habían notado.

-Si esta bien.

Antes de dormirse Hermione desde su cama dijo

-Malfoy…

-Si..? – pregunto éste.

-Me equivoque contigo… no eres un estúpido y un pesado… todo el tiempo – dijo la chica mientras le daba la espalda al chico, dejando el brazo que los unía estirado.

-En cualquier momento te enamoras, Granger – dijo divertido Draco. Aunque a decir verdad él también había descubierto una persona muy divertida en la "sabelotodo Granger", jamás pensó que fuese así. Que tuvieran gustos en común y cosas por el estilo…

Y en esa tregua cada uno se quedo dormido rápidamente.

* * *

_3996 palabras!!! Mi cap mas largo en mi historia de vida de escritora de fics!  
jejejeje.. perdon por la tardanza.. pero les dejo este cap muy largo.. espero no les aburra!_

_Lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar.. pero es que estoy loca intentando leer "_Harry potter and the Deathly Hallows_" y he descuidado un poco el fic por eso.. pido perdon.. y ya estoy de vuelta... son las 3:32 de la mañana y acabo de terminar este cap para todos los que lo pidieron :)_

_perdonen por no mandar saludos a cada una!_

_pero agradezco infinitamente a la gente que me dejo reviews y que agrego mi historia a sus favoritos:)_

_**Rominitap Moon**_


	5. Cáp 5: Hombre de Palabra

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

"_En cualquier momento te enamoras de mi"_ fue lo ultimo que escucho Hermione… no quiso replicar ya que estaba muy cansada… se quedo dormida placidamente con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Había disfrutado ese día… suponía que ante la necesidad de llevarse bien… ambos estaban cediendo… pero le gustaba tener esa "amistad" con Malfoy, si es que así se podía llamar… Conocer esa nueva faceta del Slytherin.

Soñó…

_Primero estaba en una habitación muy bella… rodeada por estanterías llenas de libros de todo tipo de temáticas y tamaños. Iba corriendo hacia ellos… tomaba uno verde y se sentaba en una butaca hermosa, muy cómoda. Se encontraba en una habitación que tenía una chimenea hermosa decorada con mármol y oro que expandía un calor muy acogedor. _

_Comenzaba a leer el libro y le parecía muy interesante… De pronto alzaba la mirada y ahí estaba parado Draco Malfoy vestido de libro. Con sus brazos se extendidos, por lo que parecía un libro abierto hacia ella… solo se veía de él las manos, y su cabeza_

_  
"Ven conmigo preciosa" decía con una sonrisa muy sexy en el rostro y acentuando mas los brazos como esperando un abrazo._

_Ella embobadamente soltaba el libro y corría hacia él. Lo abrazaba y él la envolvía con las páginas del libro. Luego comenzaban a besarse. Y Hermione decía "Eres el libro mas guapo del mundo"_

Draco miraba estupefacto a Hermione. Había despertado porque la chica se había movido con mucha fuerza hacia el otro extremo de la cama, como intentando correr. Él la había visto y había notado que tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Luego ella había abrazado al aire. Draco estaba impresionado por la fuerza que ella tenía, ya que lo había arrastrado hasta dejarlo con medio cuerpo sobre la cama de la chica.

Hermione se había volteado y lo había abrazado muy fuerte, dejando a Malfoy momentáneamente sin oxigeno y con la boca abierta ante la acción de la chica.

En ese momento Hermione se estaba acercando peligrosamente al rostro de Malfoy.

-Eres el libro mas guapo del mundo – dijo en ese momento. El chico a penas termino de procesar lo que había dicho la castaña, no pudo evita reír desde el fondo de su corazón, tan fuerte que de un salto Hermione abrió los ojos.

Draco la miraba divertido, vibrando aun por intentar no reír tan fuerte. Hermione vio que tenía aprisionado al chico entre sus brazos y que sus rostros estaba a escasos centímetros, y que Malfoy no paraba de reír.

-Soy el libro mas guapo que has visto? – pregunto el Slytherin abrazando su estomago que ya le dolía de tanta risa.

-QUE? – dijo Hermione, en ese momento entendió que probablemente había hablado mientras dormía.. y había arrastrado a Draco hasta su cama, y también lo había capturado entre sus brazos.. y había soñado que se besaban…

Que ella lo besaba.

El rubor comenzó a difundirse por todo su rostro, bañando sus mejillas y llegando a cubrir su frente completa. Soltó rápidamente a Malfoy ya que aun no mantenía abrazado aunque no tan fuerte y se alejo de él lo máximo que la cadena se lo permitió. Estaba muy avergonzada por lo ocurrido. Cuanto había hablado? Habría dicho su nombre? Habría dicho que lo besaba a él? A MALFOY? Como podría saberlo? Como preguntarle sin decirle que había soñado con él? Solo quería que la tierra se tragase su cuerpo y dejara a Malfoy sobre la superficie, para poder estar separados.

-Bueno Granger, debo… decir que… me sorprendes, jamás pensé que… tendrías sueños eróticos con libros… es que… Realmente eres una comelibros… literalmente hablando… - decía mientras se apretaba el estomago riendo y lagrimas de risa comenzaban a escaparse por sus ojos grises, que irradiaban una luz nunca antes vista por la Gryffindor.

-Déjame ya. No me molestes – dijo ella sin saber que decir, que poder replicarle para que pensara algo distinto de ella. Él seguía riendo.

Y reía. Y volvía a reír

Hermione solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando este por fin se detenía unos segundos y era capaz de mirarla por mas de dos segundos, explotaba de nuevo a reír.

-Vamos Malfoy, no es tan gracioso – dijo con poca convicción la castaña un par de veces antes de entender que no tenia sentido que intentara de hacerlo parar de reír.

Cuando ya había transcurrido cerca de una hora en la que Draco solo reía y reía y Hermione lo miraba aun muy molesta, el chico fue parando, y por lo agotador que había sido reírse tanto rato seguido, y rendido por el dolor de abdominales que tenia se quedo dormido. Hermione no dijo nada para despertarlo y no intento moverlo aunque seguía acostado más en la cama de la chica que la de él. Lo miro unos instantes…

Y sonrió.

Por lo poco que había dicho el chico entre risas… ella no había mencionado nada sobre él en el sueño. Lo que le quitaba un gran peso de encima. Nunca había imaginado ver a Draco Malfoy disfrutando tanto de algo, aunque fuera una situación a costa de ella, pero en la que ella no había sido humillada delante de un colegio ni nada… simplemente se había reído por las cosas hechas por ella. Y pensándolo bien era bastante gracioso. Nadie puede soñar con un chico vestido de libro, pensó Hermione.

Se tumbó de espaldas en la cama. Miro hacia el techo de su cama… y el sueño la venció.

Ambos durmieron apaciblemente toda la noche luego del incidente del alocado sueño de Hermione.

Al día siguiente despertaron, no muy temprano, tampoco muy tarde

Luego de haberse duchado y vestido con mucho ajetreo ya que tenían que hacerlo cada uno por separado y preocupándose de tomarse su tiempo en hacerlo. Además de las constantes bromas del Slytherin por lo acontecido la noche anterior no hacían que Hermione quisiera apurar el curso de las cosas, de alguna manera tenia que fastidiar a Malfoy. Y haciéndolo esperar de pie fuera del baño, le parecía una buena manera por el momento.

Tomaron desayuno, comieron tostadas y bebieron jugo de calabaza.

-Que haremos hoy? – Pregunto el rubio con expresión aburrida – no quiero quedarme todo el día aquí mirando las paredes, tienes que hacer algo para entretenerme.

-QUE? No soy tu bufón, Malfoy, si hacemos algo para entretenernos lo haremos los dos – dijo exasperada

-Ya… si esta bien. – dijo tomando el periódico del colegio en la que estaba el cuestionario. Al tomarla se cayo la carta que Harry le había enviado a Hermione el día anterior, pero que ésta por el golpe no había notado que llego.

-La Carta! Quiero leerla! – dijo tomándola y sentándose en una butaca. A Malfoy no le quedo alternativa que sentarse en la butaca contigua y comenzó a ojear la revista.

"_Querida Hermione:_

_Que paso? Como es que estas encadenada a Malfoy! Ron no se lo puede creer, dice que en cualquier cosa que te haga vamos y lo matamos… No nos importa que lo lea... así lo tiene en mente. Esperamos verte pronto, y realiza rápido esa poción para que no tengas que estar mas en compañía de hurones podridos. _

_Y si.. hemos estudiado, pero no nos resulta fácil si no estas aquí para ayudarnos._

_Gracias por quitarme dos semanas de sufrimiento. Pero si hubiese sabido que ibas a tener que estar dos semanas completas con el hurón, hubiese preferido cumplir el castigo._

_Te queremos mucho_

_Avisanos si hace algo que te moleste_

_Ginny te manda saludos y condolencias_

_Harry y Ron"_

Hermione sonrió.

Harry y Ron siempre se preocupaban por ella, quizás la forma en que lo hacían dejaba que desear un poco, o tal vez la sobreprotegían, pero eran sus mejores amigos y sabía que si se preocupaban era por que la querían.

-Que dicen el San Potter y el Pobretón – pregunto desconcentradamente el rubio mientras pasaba las hojas del periódico.

-No les digas así Malfoy! – le espeto enojada Hermione.

-Y ellos si pueden decirme hurón?

-Para que preguntas que dicen si ya leíste la carta – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

-Yo no… bueno, es que si la pones debajo de mis ojos, como no la voy a leer, no es que me interese lo que te dicen.

-Si claro. – replico la chica.

En ese momento apareció sobre la mesa de centro el nuevo periódico. Era una edición semanal y aparecía mágicamente todos los domingos en las salas comunes y lugares donde habitaban alumnos.

Hermione se sorprendió al ver que desde la portada dos fotos le devolvían la mirada. Un chico que conocía muy bien de pelo negro azabache y con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Y al lado en otra fotografía un chico rubio con una mueca torcida que se parecía a una sonrisa, la miraba con arrogancia. Era Draco Malfoy el mismo que estaba sentado a su lado. Solo que en la fotografía se veía bastante sexy.

Draco vio aparecer el periódico y al darse cuenta que su rostro le devolvía la mirada junto a una foto de Potter tomo el periódico en sus manos para ver de que se trataba, para saber porque los dos aparecían en la primera plana.

"_El Hogwarts Express ha hecho una encuesta a la mayoría de las alumnas del colegio para saber cual es el chico mas guapo de todo el castillo._

_Aquí tenemos en un empate cerradísimo a los dos chicos que se disputan el primer lugar…_

_Puedes encontrar la lista completa con los 10 chicos mas guapos de hogwarts dentro en la pagina 6."_

Y así seguía el artículo dentro.

Draco miro unos segundos su fotografía. No sabía de donde la habían sacado.

-Es pura basura… - murmuró más para sí, que para otra persona. Hermione tomo el periódico y lo miro unos instantes

-Vaaaaya…- dijo la castaña – Estoy con uno de los dos chicos más guapos de todo Hogwarts. Debo ser la envidia de muchas. – mientras comenzaba a reírse.

-Ja, Ja, Granger – dijo el chico con indiferencia – ves que todo lo que te dije era cierto, deberías sentirte privilegiada por estar aquí conmigo, muchas matarían por estar aquí, ahora, conmigo

-Yo no soy de esas, Malfoy, lo siento. Y aunque salieras elegido el chico mas guapo de todo el mundo mágico no cambiaria mi percepción sobre esta situación.

-Y que piensas de esta situación? – dijo con voz indiferente, pero en sus ojos había un brillo de incertidumbre que esperaba que la respuesta no fuese negativa.

-Eeehhmm.. bueno.. la verdad en estos momentos no lo se… has demostrado no ser cien por ciento una bestia, lo que realmente me sorprende. – dijo la chica con simpleza – Quieres que hagamos otro de los cuestionarios?

-Esta bien – dijo el Slytherin con un brillo que expresaba algo parecido a alegría o conformidad, en los ojos del chico, aunque era casi imperceptible y que la Gryffindor no notó.

Hermione miro unos momentos el pequeño periódico con el ceño fruncido.

-Mmmm… estas dispuesto a responder preguntas mas personales? No son tan superficiales como las otras – dijo con un poco de preocupación.

-Lo estás tu?

-Vas a mentir? – replico la castaña sin responderle al chico.

-Lo harás tu? – insistió el rubio. De repente una idea se le cruzó por la mente y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Lo que Hermione noto esta vez.

-Que se te ocurrió? – pregunto la chica perspicaz

-No.. nada.. se que no te atreverás… - dijo el chico con una sonrisa. Haciendo que a Hermione le hirviera la sangre. Odiaba que la subestimaran, que porque era estudiosa no era capaz de divertirse o hacer cosas no tan debidas.

-No creas, tu ni te imaginas las cosas que he hecho en mi vida – dijo llena de orgullo – he tenido aventuras con las que tu ni sueñas.

-Entonces tomemos el Veritaserum, solo unas gotas, así sabremos que ninguno va a mentir – dijo Malfoy divertido – Así nos divertimos un rato.

-QUEEE? – dijo Hermione alarmada, nunca pensó que Malfoy le diría eso.

-Sabía que no te atreverías – dijo Draco, aunque un poco de decepción se reflejaba en su voz.

-Esta bien, pero solo unas gotas – dijo Hermione.

-Esta bien – dijo Draco estirando un brazo, ya que alcanzaba su baúl desde la butaca en la que se encontraba.

-Peeero… - dijo Hermione. El chico se volvió a mirarla – No me vas a preguntar nada trascendental, nada que no tenga que ver conmigo. Y yo tampoco a ti.

-Mmmmm… esta bien… aunque eso quita diversión, pero esta bien – dijo con una cara falsamente angelical.

-Me das tu palabra? – pregunto Hermione, ante la cara que había puesto Malfoy.

-Si

-Y eres un hombre de palabra?

-Claro que si. Mi palabra la cumplo... hasta la muerte. Que nunca se te olvide eso – dijo un poco ofendido.

* * *

_No voy a dejar Spoilers.. no se preocupen..._

_y ahora les dejo este cap.. que enrealidad no dice mucho... es que estoy 0 inspiracion! asi que acepto ideas! Lo que esperen de este fic!! no duden en enviarmelo via review!!_

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que agregaron mi fic a sus historias favoritas!! son muchas!! Y no saben cuanto me alegra!! y tambien gracias a los que dejaron reviews:D_

**-****Darky7**  
**-****dauphinita**  
**-****Janet-khp**  
**-****Evelyncita**  
**-Belén  
-unkatah  
-****Kiitah**

_Mis lectoras! Muchas gracias de verdad por sus reviews!! )  
Prometo que hoy a la noche vuelvo y escribo mas... y si puedo hoy mismo actualizo... porque este cap quedo como en nada... verdad?? igual espero comentarios! para que me digan que les parecio!! y recuerden!! **acepto ideas**!!! Ya que mi inspiración tomo un barco hacia un lugar lejano y a mi me dejo aki_

_Saludos!! _

_Rominita Moon_


	6. Cáp 6: Veneno

**Cáp. 6: Veneno**

-Bueno solo unas gotas… no queremos estar diciéndonos la verdad hasta el infinito de los días – dijo la castaña un poco más confiada.

-Si, solo unas gotas. – Con un movimiento de varita Draco hizo aparecer dos vasos, que lleno con jugo de calabaza. Luego a cada vaso le puso 2 gotitas de Veritaserum. Le acerco el vaso a Hermione. Ella lo tomo en su mano, pero no bebió… Solo se quedo mirando al rubio.

Draco sostenía el vaso en la mano. La miró y noto que no bebía nada.

-Debo tomarlo yo primero? – dijo suponiendo que la chica aun desconfiaba un poco. Ella asintió. Y Malfoy se bebió todo el jugo de un solo trago. Hermione lo miro y procedió a beberse el contenido de su vaso también. No tenía ningún sabor extraño, pero eso era de esperarse, ya que la poción bien terminada debía ser incolora, no tener olor ni sabor.

Se miraron unos segundos. Draco sonrió.

-Y bien? Donde están esas preguntas?! – dijo con una sonrisa mas grande aun.

-Te gusta que te haga estas preguntas? – pregunto la chica.

-Si… esta bien, pero no es eso, es que me gusta escuchar lo que respondes.

-Porque? – pregunto extrañada Hermione.

-No lo se – dijo Draco con simpleza. Tomo el periódico donde Harry y él mismo seguían sonriendo muy sexy a quien les mirara. Hermione tomo el periódico, lo abrió y busco las preguntas.

-Bueno… - leyó unos momentos – Pregunta numero uno: donde vives?

-En la Mansión Malfoy en Wiltshire al Suroeste de Inglaterra, y tu?

-Vivo con mis padres en el Londres Muggle, en Mayfair. – Draco tomo el periódico.

-Me toca, yo seleccionare mejor las preguntas – dijo, mientras buscaba alguna – Quien fue a la ultima persona que besaste en la boca?

Hermione se ruborizó, no quería decirle a Malfoy, porque sabía que él se burlaría, pero no podía controlarlo… las palabras venían solas a su boca y salían de ella sin que ella pudiese controlarlo.

-A Viktor Krum – dijo rápidamente y muy colorada – y tu?

- A Daisy Flint, la hermana pequeña de Marcus Flint – respondió sin siquiera una sombra de vergüenza o rubor en su pálido rostro. Hermione frunció el ceño. Probablemente se besaba con muchas chicas diariamente, pensó. Luego se dio cuenta de que sentía una rabia proveniente de ningún lado al pensar en eso. Por lo que sacudió su cabeza para alejar esas ideas y le arrebato el periódico a Malfoy.

-Tienes algún tatuaje o perforación de algún tipo? – pregunto Hermione, y luego se asustó al pensar que Draco podría tener la Marca Tenebrosa

-Nop y tu?

-No.

-Mi turno…- dijo arrebatándole el periódico de las manos a la chica. – Te parezco guapo?

-…que? – dijo Hermione ruborizándose aun mas, que ya parecía que estaba morada.

-Ya escuchaste: te parezco guapo?

-este… pues… - Hermione no quería aceptarlo. Pero al final rindiéndose ya que las palabras salían solas de su boca- Si

-Lo sabía! – dijo Draco y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Y yo a ti? Te parezco guapa? – Hermione se impresiono a si misma por haber preguntado eso. Era obvio que Draco no la encontraba guapa, con suerte habría notado que era una mujer. Ya que siendo una sangre sucia era algo asqueroso para Malfoy. Al mismo tiempo Draco también parecía impresionado por la pregunta. Y en su rostro se veía que hacía esfuerzos para no decir la respuesta.

-No estas mal… - respondió al final.

-Solo eso? No estoy mal, es decir que no te parezco guapa?

-Si, si me pareces guapa. – Draco abrió sus ojos grises como platos. En realidad la encontraba guapa? O era su inconciente el que hablaba por el? Jamás se había fijado en Granger, por todos los prejuicios que tenía hacia ella. Pero mirándola bien. Le parecía bastante simpática a la vista. Tenía sus curvas y una sonrisa que iluminaba el cuarto. Y esos ojos color miel, tan calidos y tan dulces. Draco paró en seco. Que se suponía que estaba pensando? "Puede parecerme guapa, pero tampoco es para que piense en ella como una diosa o una maravilla andante" pensó. – Entre Potter, Weasley y yo. Quien te parece mas guapo?

Hermione se quedo atónita ante la pregunta. Jamás había pensado en eso. Era verdad que Harry y Ron eran muy guapos y causaban furor entre las chicas de Hogwarts. Pero no sabía que pensaba ella exactamente de ellos, ni cual de los dos le parecía mas guapo. Pero no había parámetros para comparar, no podían ser mas distintos físicamente. Uno moreno, uno rubio y otro pelirrojo. Pero las palabras que salieron de su boca la sorprendieron

-El mas guapo eres tu.

-Correcto Granger, es cierto eso del gran cerebro que tienes ¿eh? – dijo Draco con voz arrogante y arrastrando las palabras. Hermione tomo el periódico escondiendo su cara tras él para ocultar lo ruborizada que estaba. Y le dijo la primera pregunta que leyó a Malfoy

-Quien es tu amigo mas fiel? – pregunto sin pensar la castaña. Draco la miró unos segundos, luego bajo la mirada hasta sus manos que reposaban en los apoyabrazos de la butaca mientras un pequeño mechón de pelo rubio caía sobre la nariz del chico.

-Yo… no… tengo ningún amigo. No necesito amistad.

-Como? – pregunto una atónita Hermione. – Y Crabbe o Goyle? No son ellos tus amigos?

-Ellos me siguen a todos lados, solo siguen mis ordenes. Es algo así como un compromiso de familia. Entiendes?

-Y cuando estas triste? O quieres la compañía de alguien para divertirte?

-No necesito amigos – dijo el chico, mientras desviaba su mirada hacía el fuego que ardía en la chimenea – y tu?

-Pensé que no era necesario que lo dijera, Harry y Ron son mis amigos más fieles. Los mejores amigos que puedo tener.

-Porque? Que hacen? No entiendo para que necesitaría alguien amigos.

-Porque cuando estoy triste o en algún problema, ahí están Harry y Ron siempre para ayudarme. Si yo necesito algo ellos hacen hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo. Me hacen disfrutar una tarde riendo todo el tiempo. Porque ellos creen en mi, incluso cuando yo pierdo la confianza en mi. Porque me conocen tal y como soy y me aceptan y así me quieren. Porque si me va bien en algo en un examen o en lo que sea, ellos se ponen felices por mi y celebran mis alegrías, porque si estoy triste ellos comparten mis penas. Me acompañan en mis logros y fracasos. No me juzgan si cometo un error, y me cuidan. Hasta tal vez me sobreprotegen. Y lo mismo hago yo con ellos. Porque somos AMIGOS – dijo poniendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

Draco escuchaba atentamente lo que decía la Gryffindor, con la boca parcialmente abierta. No podía creer que existiera una relación así. Aunque había tenido algo parecido alguna vez con alguien, aunque ni siquiera era humano. Era un lobo.

-Que piensas? – le pregunto la chica.

-En Veneno.

-QUE? – preguntó Hermione alarmada. Draco realmente no quería contar nada sobre eso, pero la poción lo obligaba a contarlo, a vomitar las palabras aunque no lo quisiera así.

-Veneno era un lobo que cuide y tuve cuando era pequeño.

-En serio? Cuéntame sobre eso. – Draco hizo una mueca. No podía negarse.

-Para mi cumpleaños numero 8 un tío me regalo un lobo bebe. Lo cuide, era como un perro, y estábamos todo el día juntos. Mi padre y mi Madre siempre salen mucho, por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba solo con Veneno y los elfos domésticos de la Mansión

-Porque se llamaba Veneno? – pregunto la chica haciendo caso omiso a la mención de los elfos domésticos.

-Cuando me lo regalaron, Veneno tenía como dos meses y me dijeron que probablemente moriría pronto porque le habían dado un veneno. Pero yo le di a comer un bezoar, porque había escuchado a mi padre hablando de esa piedra y que curaba la mayoría de los venenos. Y sabia donde había. Y se salvó, por eso le puse así.

-Y que pasó con Veneno?

Draco miro unos momentos a Hermione, y ella noto por un segundo un destello de infinita tristeza en los ojos grises del chico.

-Cuando tenía 12 años y fui a las vacaciones de verano a la mansión. Tuve algunos pequeños problemas con mi padre. Y este se enfureció y como castigo… - Draco trago saliva, se notaba que le dolía contar eso. – … y él le lanzó un "Avada Kedavra" a Veneno.

Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos, en una mueca de horror, se notaba la impresión y la tristeza impregnadas en sus ojos color miel.

-Eso es horrible!! – gimió la chica horrorizada aun.

-Si – dijo Draco secamente. – Bueno, eso es lo más parecido que he tenido a un amigo, como llamas tú. Y no me parece que me haga tanta falta. – aunque en realidad no creía en lo que decía, aun extrañaba a su lobo.

-No lo creo, Malfoy.

-Bueno cambiemos de tema… otra pregunta o que?

-Que es lo que hizo enfadar tanto a tu padre? – preguntó la castaña. Draco no quería decírselo, y comenzaba a sentir como la poción dejaba de surtir efecto sobre él.

-No quiero decírtelo – dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Y en realidad estaba diciendo la verdad, porque no quería contarlo.

-Esta terminando ya el efecto de la poción? – pregunto la chica con el ceño fruncido

-Sip… - dijo Malfoy

-Pero dijiste que responderíamos a todo.

-Si pero tu te saliste de las preguntas del cuestionario. Y ahora me estas obligando a responder… - le espetó el chico.

-Esta bien… no respondas si no quieres – dijo con resignación la chica dejando el periódico sobre la mesa.

-Ohh rayos, está bien, te lo contaré, pero luego, no mas preguntas hasta dentro de una hora, cuando se pase completamente el efecto de la poción. – dijo el rubio con resignación, pues al ver la cara de decepción de Hermione y los restos de efecto que aun le quedaban en el cuerpo, sentía mas deseos de contarle de lo que le era posible controlar. – Ese verano mi padre me retaba mucho, porque no había conseguido las mejores notas. Porque alguien me había ganado…

-Yo… - dijo Hermione.

-Si, y bueno, no te quiero ofender. No es que me importe, claro – dijo como justificándose ante lo que había dicho. – Pero mi padre estaba enojado porque la persona que me había ganado en calificaciones era una… una.. sangre sucia…

-Ohh…

-Y bueno, recuerdo que le grite algo como que… bueno que… tu eras una sangre sucia, pero que eras tan buena bruja como cualquiera de los magos sangre limpia y que eras mejor que todas las chicas de mi casa en todas las materias… y bueno… se enfureció y asesino a mi Veneno.

Hermione estaba atónita, ahora podía y fundamentaba un poco del odio que Malfoy podía sentir por ella. Por su culpa habían matado a su mascota, a lo mas parecido que tenía a un amigo. La Gryffindor estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

-Cierra la boca, Granger, te van a entrar moscas – dijo Malfoy aunque evitaba la mirada directa a los ojos de la chica.

-Yo… este… lo siento mucho, Malfoy. Perdón. – dijo finalmente Hermione después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Que? – Malfoy la miro extrañada – Porque me pides perdón?

-Porque en cierta forma, fue mi culpa que mataran a tu lobo. Y entiendo que me odies por eso.

-Yo no te odio. – dijo Malfoy repentinamente, aunque luego de entender lo que había dicho se sorprendió a si mismo – o sea, es decir… no por eso.

Hermione sonrió, Malfoy había dicho que no la odiaba. Y luego le había dado vergüenza reconocerlo. El rubio miró a la chica. Esa sonrisa en su rostro, hacía que él sonriera también. Cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba devolviendo la sonrisa, cerro los ojos y busco algo para decir para cambiar el tema.

-Bueno, una hora sin preguntas. Te parece si preparamos la poción para destruir la cadena? – preguntó el Slytherin

-Esa es una pregunta – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Bueno ahora es una orden. –dijo Malfoy aunque sin su tono arrogante, algo mas parecido a una broma.

-Esta bien. – acepto la chica. – No lo hago porque me lo ordenes. Es simplemente que quiero hacerlo yo también.

Y así se les pasó toda la tarde, invocando los materiales que necesitaban para preparar la poción, que probablemente venían del armario de Snape, pero a Draco eso lo tenía sin cuidado.

Cuando ya había oscurecido Hermione hablo:

-Creo que es bastante tarde, deberíamos acostarnos. Mañana es lunes. Tenemos clases, y además tendremos que mostrarnos en publico así como estamos y dar algunas explicaciones a tus cientos de fans.

-Tu puedes contarte entre una de ellas.

-Claro que no!

-Me encuentras guapo, Granger!

-Tu a mi también, Malfoy! – y ambos se callaron un poco intimidados por lo que decían. – Bueno, como decía, creo que debemos descansar… mañana será un día largo.

-Recuerdas el trato que hicimos, verdad? – pregunto Malfoy

-Si, Malfoy, no nos hablaremos, no seremos amables ni nada. Simplemente no existirás cuando haya alguien mas. – dijo la castaña, y en sus ojos se notaba un poco de decepción.

-No lo malinterpretes. Tampoco es que me desagrades tanto, podría haber sido mucho peor esto. Pero ya sabes, tendría que dar muchas explicaciones y hasta tus amiguitos se alterarían.

-Esta bien, ya dije que si. – dijo cortante la chica. Aunque entendía exactamente a que se refería Malfoy.

Se pusieron la ropa de dormir, y sin intercambiar muchas palabras se acostaron.

-Buenas noches – dijo malfoy un poco dudoso – Sabes? No me agradas tanto cuando estas taimada.

Hermione sonrió ante este comentario, pero como estaba la habitación estaba ya muy oscura, Malfoy no pudo notarlo.

-Tanto? – replico

-Debe ser que aun me queda un poco de poción en la sangre – dijo con un tono burlón. – Buenas noches sabelotodo.

-Buenas noches, hasta mañana.

Y con estas ultimas palabras ambos se durmieron.

* * *

_Ayy!! Se me olvido ponerle los agradecimientos y todo... se que les va a salir que subi dos veces este cap.. pero bueno.. es que se me fue ponerle esta parte.. que la edito y luego subo._

_Sorry! jejejeje.. :S_

_Bueno.. que les parecio el cap? les gusto? hemos visto un poco de la parte humana de Draco. y de Hermione tambien... ya se empiezan a ver los primeros pensamientos confundidos entre ellos... ES QUE ALGO ESTA CAMBIANDO:o_

_No lo se!!! o _

_bueno! muchas gracias a todos los que siguen agregando mi fic a sus historias favoritas!! espero que tambien me dejen reviews!!! xD Y muchas gracias las personas que si me dejaron mensajitos en este cap.. igual no fueron muchas.. pero es que actualice super rapido...pero.. mejor asi.. o no? o voy mas lento!_

Bueno! en los reviews me cuentan!!

_**Rominitap Moon**_


	7. Cáp 7: Muestra de Valor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, si no... yo seria la mujer mas millonaria de England! ¬¬

* * *

Era lunes.

Draco despertó primero, como siempre. A veces lograba molestarlo el hecho de tener que ser siempre el primero en despertar, pero su cuerpo no entendía que el quería dormir hasta mas tarde.

Abrió los ojos y se quedo mirando el techo de su cama. Tenía su brazo izquierdo un poco adormecido, al no poder moverlo libremente por estar unido a la cadena. Se acomodó como pudo para que su brazo descansara un poco.

Hoy tendrían que enfrentarse a todo el colegio. Los verían juntos. Que dirían sus compañeros? Que diría Pansy Parkinson? Que siempre se autodenominaba su novia? Aunque él le había dejado claro que no quería nada con ella… que él era un hombre libre y no pretendía tener novia, no en Hogwarts. Pues como siempre decía, era joven aun y tenía mucho que disfrutar. Y Pansy no seria su novia cuando salieran del colegio tampoco. Le molestaba que ella fuese tan vacía, tan tonta. No se podía pensar en tener una conversación civilizada con ella. De lo único que hablaba era de los cambios de looks de las otras chicas y de lo feas y tontas que eran. "No como con Granger" le dijo una voz en su cabeza. "Y quien esta hablando de ella?" pensó Draco en respuesta.

Giró su cabeza y la vio.

Durmiendo tan apaciblemente, se veía tan relajada. Y en realidad no estaba tan preocupada como él. Es que ella tenía amigos que la apoyaban. No como sus compañeros, que lo juzgarían. Tal vez que pensarían de él. Hermione se movió entre las sabanas, él la miro unos segundos más. "Yo soy el príncipe de Slytherin. No pueden insultarme. Ellos me obedecen" Y con ese pensamiento Draco se sintió un poco mas tranquilo.

Hermione se despertó después de unos minutos.

-Buenos… días – dijo entre bostezos.

-Hola. – respondió Draco, en su voz se notaba indiferencia.

Se vistieron. Tomaron desayuno sin cruzar palabra. Hermione notaba que Draco estaba muy distante, como si ella no estuviese unido a ella por una cadena.

-Te pasa algo? – pregunto finalmente la castaña

-No. - fue lo único que se limito a decir el chico.

-Esta bien… - dijo ella, había entendido que con eso Malfoy había dado por finalizada la conversación. En cierta forma le molesto que el rubio se comportara así. "Como puede ser tan agradable y abierto una tarde y de la noche a la mañana, literalmente, cambiar su actitud" pensó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

Draco comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, pero no llego muy lejos ya que Hermione no se movió ni un paso.

-Nos vamos? – dijo con un tono exasperado el rubio. – Tenemos transformaciones. No querrás llegar atrasada donde tu profesorcita.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada unos segundos. No entendía que había pasado con el Malfoy del día anterior, pero definitivamente éste no le agradaba, era el mismo Malfoy de siempre.

Draco pudo notar que en la mirada de la chica se veían impresos la decepción, la extrañeza y el dolor. Es que acaso tan mal le hacía a ella este cambio de actitud de el?

Hermione desvió la mirada y se puso en marcha. El Slytherin casi no alcanza a reaccionar, pero la siguió en cuanto se dio cuenta de que ella estaba yendo hacia la puerta del cuarto.

Caminaron por unos momentos sin decir palabra. Hermione tenía cara de ofendida y Draco intentaba que eso no le importase. Iban con tiempo de sobra, la mayoría de los alumnos estaría aun en el Gran Salón desayunando. Pero ambos lo preferían así, Hermione porque siempre intentaba llegar antes a las clases para conseguir buenas ubicaciones, en especial a las de la Profesora McGonagall y Draco, porque así menos gente los vería.

Llegaron al aula de transformaciones. No había nadie aun ahí. Era un aula no muy grande, con tres filas de asientos dobles. En el centro delante de la habitación estaba el escritorio de la profesora y tras él un gran pizarrón negro.

Hermione avanzó con una fuerza increíble, arrastrando a Draco con ella, luego se sentó en el primer asiento de la fila del centro en silencio, sin decir nada. El chico no quiso discutirle y no sabía porque no quería, pero sin decir nada se sentó a su lado. Dejo sus cosas en el suelo, mientras sacaba la pluma y el frasco de tinta.

De pronto, se abrió la puerta, ambos giraron la cabeza para ver quien era.

En el marco de la puerta aparecieron Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy y Zabini.

-DRACO!!! – grito la chica de largo pelo negro. Corrió hacia el y miro horrorizada quien acompañaba a su amado. – Que haces con ésta?

Zabini se acerco corriendo también.

-Malfoy? – pregunto extrañado.

-Hey! Para mi mala fortuna, por un hechizo mal realizado por culpa de la sangre sucia, estamos unidos por una cadena, que no se ve – dijo tocando algo aparentemente invisible – y ahora tengo que estar unido a ella todo el día, por lo menos por dos semanas completas.

Pansy ahogo un gritito de horror. Crabbe y Goyle miraban con la boca abierta, luego hicieron crujir sus manos.

-Oh no, no le vayan a golpear, que si no adema tendré que andar con ella arrastrando – dijo Malfoy con voz divertida, aunque sintió como Hermione se removía en su asiento. Pansy rió.

-Ohh, mi pobre Draco. Debe ser una tortura, estar así con una mugrienta sabelotodo sangre sucia. – dijo la morena posando su mano en el cabello del rubio. Éste hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

La gente comenzaba a llegar y se oían murmullos alrededor del pequeño grupo que se había formado en torno a Draco y Hermione. Crabbe y Goyle solo mostraban sus nudillos a los que miraban y por eso nadie se acercaba.

-Mala suerte, Malfoy, te compadezco – dijo con voz divertida Zabini.

-Ufff, si vieras, ni te imaginas lo que es… - dijo Draco con voz indiferente. Pero algo lo hizo callar en seco. Oyó un sollozo… a su lado. Hermione estaba llorando. Por un momento en su cara se vio reflejada preocupación. Pero recordó donde estaba y quienes estaban con él y cambio su rostro inmediatamente a la indiferencia de siempre. Los Slytherin lo miraron extrañados, pero en ese momento llego la Profesora McGonagall. Y los chicos se fueron rápidamente a sus asientos.

Draco miró de reojo a Hermione. Ella estaba con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas, el rostro mirando hacia abajo y el cabello castaño cubriéndole el rostro cayéndole descuidadamente sobre el rostro. De vez en cuando una respiración rápida, y algún pequeño movimiento de la chica le indicaban a Hermione que ella seguía sollozando.

-Oye.. – dijo en voz baja el rubio.

-Cállate – dijo cortantemente Hermione, su voz estaba impregnada en rabia – no me hables más. Solo háblame cuando tengas que decirme algo sobre la poción para deshacer esta maldita cadena.

-Pero.. – replico Malfoy, en su voz había un matiz de angustia que Hermione no noto.

-Que te calles te he dicho – dijo la castaña alzando su rostro hacía él. Sus ojos color miel estaban inundados en lágrimas y un poco enrojecidos. Draco se paralizó al verla así. En sus ojos se veía la rabia hacia el, y el dolor provocado por lo que él había dicho.

Hermione saco su pergamino y su pluma y comenzó a anotar lo que había en el pizarrón anotado. Se abrió la puerta una vez más.

-Buenas noches señores Potter y Weasley. Es que no tienen reloj? O aun en su ultimo año en Hogwarts siguen perdiéndose como en su primera semana? – Pregunto la profesora.

Draco noto que Hermione al oír sus nombres dejo de escribir un momento, como paralizada y luego se seco rápidamente cualquier rastro de lágrimas que hubiese en su rostro. Inspiró fuertemente. Y se giró para verlos. Les regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

Ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa

-Lo sentimos Profesora, se nos hizo tarde. – dijo Ron.

-Ultima vez, caballeros, o los tendré que castigar.

-Si profesora – dijo rápidamente Harry.

Se sentaron en el primer puesto de la fila izquierda. Quedando así al lado de Hermione.

-¿Cómo estas? – pregunto Harry en un susurro. Miró a Malfoy con reproche, y éste le devolvió la mirada desafiante.

-Bien, dentro de lo que se puede – dijo Hermione.

-¿Has tenido algún problema? – pregunto Ron

-No nada, no se preocupen, yo puedo sola. – Dijo Hermione, sonriéndoles.

-SILENCIO! – dijo la profesora McGonagall

Estuvieron en silencio transformando animales en algún objeto. Ya que estaban haciendo repasos de toda la materia pasada durante todos los años, y así practicar para los EXTASIS. Malfoy miraba de vez en cuando a Hermione. Pero ella no daba signos de saber que él estaba ahí.

Termino la clase.

La Gryffindor guardo sus cosas, sin decir nada, espero a que Draco también las guardara. Luego se puso la mochila al hombro y se levantó, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Malfoy. Él simplemente la siguió. Ahora tenían clase de Encantamientos.

Iban doblando la esquina en un pasillo y tres niñas, de quinto curso, aproximadamente pensó Hermione, se acercaron a ellos. La castaña pudo notar que eran Slytherins.

-Draco – dijo una de ellas aparentando un tono de voz herido, lloroso y enfadado – porque estas con esa?

-Si – corroboro una de las tres que era rubia de ojos azules – es una Gryffindor. Es tu novia? Dime que no por favor!!!

-Además – dijo la tercera que aun no había hablado – es una sangre sucia! No puedes estar con ella!

-Es posible que lo haya embrujado, hay rumores de que es levemente inteligente para ser inferior. – dijo la primera que era castaña de ojos verdes.

-Pero Draco… - dijo nuevamente la tercera chica.

-Cállense. – dijo Draco lentamente, aunque su voz estaba impregnada de molestia – lo que haga o deje de hacer no les incumbe.

Las tres niñas abrieron los ojos como platos y se llevaron las manos a la boca, en señal de asombro.

-Pero Draco – dijo la rubia – es que nos preocupamos por ti. Por eso queremos saber si esta sangre sucia es tu novia.

-Claro que no lo es. Ahora déjenme solo.

Hermione oyó esto y sintió como su estomago se estrujaba en su interior. Ni si quiera había intentado defenderla o decir algo a su favor… mientras las niñitas la habían humillado llamándola así y sin si quiera hacer como que notaban su presencia. A Hermione le ardía la sangre, y a la vez le dolía inmensamente cada palabra oída. "Claro que no lo es" había dicho él. Porque estaba tan claro? Acaso no se podía fijar en ella? Acaso era tan fea? Tan insignificante..? Tal ves si…

La Gryffindor no hizo ni dijo nada cuando las tres chicas desaparecieron a la vuelta del pasillo.

Draco la miro unos segundos. Que podía decirle? Decidió, finalmente, no seguir intentando hacer nada porque ella volviera hablarle. Que le importaba a él? O le importaba?

-No – dijo de repente interrumpiendo el silencio entre los dos. Se llevo la mano libre a la boca, dándose cuenta que había hablado en voz alta. Hermione lo miro una fracción de segundo, pero luego volvió a mirar hacia un punto indefinido por encima de la línea imaginaria frente a sus ojos. En una actitud inmensamente digna. Aunque por dentro se sentía bastante distinto a eso.

Cuando iban llegando al hall de entrada por el que tenían que pasar para llegar a la sala de encantamientos, se encontraron con un grupo de chicas de Slytherin paradas frente a la puerta de entrada al castillo. Una gritó

-Ahí esta!!! – apuntando a Draco con una mano. Todas las mujeres que estaban ahí miraron donde apuntaba la chica y gritando corrieron hacía ellos

-Demonios… - escucho Hermione decir al rubio antes de que llegaran las chicas.

-Draco!! Draco!!! – gritaba una

-Que te paso!! Porque no llegaste este fin de semana a la sala común?! – decía otra

-Te estuvimos esperando – gritaron dos chicas entre risitas

-…Que hace con ella? – se comenzaban a oír ese tipo de murmullos entre todas las chicas. – Que hace parada al lado de nuestro Draco?

-No es una Gryffindor?

-No es la amiga de Potter?

-No es la odiosa sabelotodo Granger?

-No es una sangre sucia? Si… Es una SANGRE SUCIA! – grito una chica de sexto exasperada

-Aléjate de el, sangre sucia! – grito una morena de quinto curso.

-Eres demasiado poca cosa como para estar tan cerca de él.

Hermione intentaba no escuchar la gran cantidad de insultos que decían dirigiéndose a ella. Cada uno le dolía inmensamente, pero no les iba a dar en el gusto de demostrarles que la herían. Seguía mirando fijo hacía un punto sobre la multitud que se apelotonaba ante ellos.

Draco estaba con la boca abierta. "Son una víboras" pensó. "Son como cincuenta atacando a una que esta sola" se dijo nuevamente. "_POR TU CULPA_" dejo esa molesta voz dentro de él que no podía controlar. "No es mi culpa ser tan irresistible y que tantas chicas vayan tras de mi" se dijo a modo de respuesta. "_pero podrías hacer algo_" volvió a replicarle esa voz en su interior. Draco pensó unos momentos. Defenderla? No… no podía hacer eso, además esas chicas eran impresionantes, lo que las podía llevar a hacer su fascinación con él. Miro a Hermione unos segundos… un brillo se veía en sus ojos, era ¿dolor? No podía permitir que siguieran haciéndole eso.

Dio un pequeño y casi imperceptible a la vista tironcito de su mano, para que la cadena tirara a Hermione y ella lo notara. La Gryffindor dio un pequeño saltito, un respingo. Y de repente Draco dijo:

-Córranse que voy a llegar tarde a clases – haciendo que todas las chicas que seguían insultando a Hermione se callaran al momento.

Draco comenzó a correr atravesando ese grupo de chicas de todos cursos y portes, llevándose a Hermione con él. Pero como él era mas alto y tenia piernas mas largas, a la chica le costaba correr a la velocidad de éste. Y la cadena les estaba haciendo daño en las muñecas. Draco miro hacía atrás, algunas niñitas caminaban rápidamente en dirección a ellos aun. Con un movimiento rápido, Malfoy le tomo la mano a Hermione reanudando la carrera, aunque no sin notar que al tomarse las manos una corriente eléctrica los recorrió desde las manos hasta la punta del pelo a ambos.

Llegaron rápidamente a la sala, se detuvieron en la puerta, el Slytherin soltó la manó de la Gryffindor, y empujaron la puerta, aunque antes de entrar ambos escucharon claramente que una de las chicas que los seguían de cerca había gritado

-LA SANGRE SUCIA OSÓ A TOCAR A NUESTRO DRACO!!! LE TOMO LA MANO.

Y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Se sentaron en unos asientos que aun estaban vacíos. Nadie en la clase había parecido escuchar lo que había gritado la chica fuera. Por lo que ambos suspiraron con tranquilidad. Hermione se sintió levemente ruborizada al recordar fugazmente que había corrido por los pasillos de Hogwarts tomada de la mano de Malfoy. Luego recordó lo horrible que había sido ese día y toda señal de rubor desapareció de su rostro.

La clase transcurrió sin que Hermione le dirigiera la palabra al chico. Luego fueron a comer a la habitación y de camino a ésta un par de niñas se habían encargado de insultar a Hermione con oraciones parecidas a "Maldita sangre sucia, que le hiciste a Malfoy" "eres demasiado poca cosa para estar acompañada de Malfoy" y "esa sangre sucia fea y desaliñada no puede ser tan afortunada de que Draco la acompañe…" y muchas derivaciones de estas.

Comieron en silencio. Draco no sabía que decirle a ella y además estaba bastante aburrido y molesto con las millones de fans que habían aparecido y parecían haberse multiplicado como para querer intentar arreglar las cosas. Es que normalmente no iban a verle todas en un día, pero al verlo con la Gryffindor se habían asustado y lo acosaban todas y a todas horas. En cualquier lugar del castillo en donde se encontraran parecía haber por lo menos una niñita enamorada frenéticamente de Draco. En cualquier lugar menos en esa habitación, que era como un "escape a la realidad", un descanso de ésta.

Después de unos momentos en silencio luego de haber comido Hermione tomo su bolso como todo aviso de que ya era hora de irse. Draco tomo el suyo y salieron de la habitación sin ningún tipo de interacción aun.

El día para los dos paso muy lento y fastidioso.

Draco estaba molesto por todas las chicas que lo iban a ver, pero mas molesto estaba, aunque quería negárselo a si mismo, porque a penas veían a Hermione empezaban a insultarla de una manera que no tenia nada que envidiarle a sus insultos. Además estaba aburrido porque no tenia con quien conversar, ya se había acostumbrado en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo que era el fin de semana, a la compañía que tenía y a las conversaciones y las risas.

Se sorprendía a si mismo pensando en eso y se negaba lo innegable. Hermione era buena compañía, nunca había tenido a alguien con quien simplemente poder pasar tiempo a gusto, era la primera vez. Además aunque esto ni si quiera se lo permitiera pensar a si mismo, extrañaba el sonido de su risa, y los gestos de la chica que le robaban muchas sonrisas al rubio, pero esto ultimo, ni si quiera dejaba que entrara en su mente.

Hermione por su parte estaba bastante cansada anímicamente, pasar todo un día recibiendo insultos de todo tipo, incluso para alguien seguro de si mismo y fuerte habría sido horrible y ella no se consideraba fuerte para recibir ese tipo de golpes bajos y mucho menos tenía mucha confianza en si misma. Así que cuando terminó su ultima clase del día, recogió sus cosas, tratando de olvidar los ceños fruncidos puestos en ella de todas las Slytherin que compartían clases con ellos.

Salieron del salón e iban caminando hacía la habitación cuando en un pasillo se encontraron con todo el 'club de fans' en pleno. Se distinguían algunas chicas de Hufflepuff y otras mas de Revenclaw, pero estaban bien atrás en el grupo, además de todas las chicas de la casa de Slytherin.

-Estúpida Sangre Sucia, aléjate de Malfoy – le grito una chica de pelo corto y castaño.

-Deja a nuestro Draco en paz o te veras con todas nosotras – dijo otra dando un paso al frente.

-Él es demasiado para estar parado junto a ti

-Ensucias su aire, mugrosa

-Déjalo ir, no se como no vomita estando a tu lado por mas de 5 segundos seguidos – dijo otra y muchas rieron.

-En cualquier momento cae enfermo, nuestro querido Draco.

-Debe haberlo encantado para que este ahí con ella… - decían algunas

-Draco debe haber perdido una apuesta, no puede estar paseándose con ella – decían otras

-Es que acaso Potter y Weasley ya no te satisfacen? Tan poca cosa son?

-O es que ahora aspiras a mejores cosas? Porque entendemos que ellos no están al nivel de Malfoy.

Las lágrimas rodaban por la cara de Hermione silenciosamente.

-No digas nada de Harry y de Ron! – grito, en su voz estaba impreso el dolor y la rabia. – Que tu, no eres lo suficientemente digna ni como para pronunciar sus nombres! Son mucho mejores personas que tu! No les llegas ni a los talones.

-Pero tu no nos llegas ni a los talones a nosotras – replico otra – ni a la mugre del zapato.

-CALLENSE YA! NIÑAS ESTUPIDAS! – grito de pronto Draco. – Váyanse de aquí y no vuelvan a molestarnos! No estoy embrujado! Ella no me ha hecho nada! Fui yo el que hizo el hechizo por que ahora estamos juntos! ENTENDIDO? Pero no tengo porque darle explicaciones a niñas vacías y estúpidas como todas ustedes!

Tomo aire y prosiguió.

-No quiero que vuelvan a acercarse a nosotros… – dijo ahora muy despacio, la amenaza se notaba clara en su voz – me escucharon?

Todas asintieron

-Y por ultimo. No vuelvan a insultarla… o se las verán conmigo.

Y diciendo esto se dio la media vuelta y camino decididamente hacía su habitación dejando a todas las chicas atónitas y sin habla. Hermione caminaba con la boca muy abierta sin decir palabra, lo que Malfoy había hecho, defenderla ante todas sus admiradoras, era un sacrificio, una muestra de valor impresionante. Aun se veían los rastros que las lágrimas habían dejado en el rostro de la chica con todos esos insultos, con todas esas ofensas.

Draco abrió la puerta de la habitación, hizo un gesto para que Hermione pasara primero y luego cerró la puerta tras él.

* * *

_Hola mi gente!!  
Como estan? espero que bien:D  
No me demore tanto en actualizar... verdad? Se que no fue tan rapido.. pero tampoco tan lento ;)_

_Bueno, primero quiero aclarar una cosa... estoy super requeteocupada con una funcion (gala de baile) que se me viene pronto... éste miercoles para ser exacta, tengo preuniversitario algunos dias en la mañana y todos los dias! de lunes a lunes durante 3 semanas he tenido ensayos desde las 5 de la tarde aproximadamente hasta como las 10 de la noche.. algunos dias hasta mas tarde...  
Entonces.. supongo que comprenderán que estoy CANSADISIMA!!! y lo estaré hasta el miercoles... por eso.. pido disculpas.. si hay algo mal escrito, espero que se entienda todo... tambien.. mis neuronas estan dormidas... por lo que no se me ocurren muchas cosas.. y como no llegan ideas pal fic.. ni modo.. exploto las pocas que se me ocurren xD  
hasta que vuelva la inspiracion..._

_Pero igual les traigo **3458** palabras puramente de cap!!!  
Disfruten!!_

_Saludos:_

_Dauphinita  
Evelyncita  
__Kiitah_  
_Julia_

_Capitulo especialmente dedicado a mi lectora: **Julia **que me dejo el review mas lindo del mundo!!! y que espero que le guste este cap :D  
dedicado para ti :D porque es muy lindo lo que me escribiste!! es lo que me hizo estar hoy hasta las 3:11 de la madrugada escribiendo :D  
GRACIAS! DE VERDAD!_

_Ya.. me despido antes de que mis saludos sean mas largo que el capitulo en si :P_

* * *

_**Dejen sus Comentarios, haciendo click **__**aqui abajo**_

\/


	8. Cáp 8: Nace un sentimiento

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**Cáp. 8: Nace un sentimiento…**

Se miraron unos segundos en silencio.

-Mira.. LoSientoPorEsteHorribleDíaQueTuvisteQueSoportarHoy… YPorMiActitud… no fue lo mejor. – dijo tan rápidamente que Hermione se quedo unos momentos en silencio tratando de descifrar lo que el chico había dicho.

-Que? – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa divertida, que iluminaba su rostro.

-No me hagas repetirlo – dijo Draco, aunque una sonrisa nacía poco a poco en su rostro al ver la alegría en la cara de Hermione. Ella sonrió.

-Muchas gracias… - dijo ella, mientras avanzaba unos momentos, se ponía de puntillas y besaba a Malfoy en la mejilla, sin pensarlo y rápidamente, para que este no se asustara ni alejara del beso.

Malfoy se quedo mirando hacia el frente con los ojos grises muy abiertos, y la boca levemente abierta también.

Sintió como un pequeño calorcito nacía en su mejilla donde la chica le había besado y se esparcía por todo su cuerpo. Se llevo la mano libre al lugar donde ella había puesto sus labios. Jamás había sentido nada parecido cuando alguna chica lo besaba. Y en realidad nunca lo besaban en la mejilla, cuando él besaba a alguien era en la boca, y era alguna de sus muchas conquistas. Pero nunca algo tan calido y puro como lo que había sentido con el beso de la Gryffindor.

Hermione por su parte, se había ruborizado notoriamente. Que es lo que había sentido al besar a Draco? Porque lo había besado? Ni si quiera lo había pensado, simplemente había hecho lo que su corazón le decía que hiciera. Hace cuanto que no hacía lo que su corazón dictaba? Ella era una chica muy lógica, muy racional, las cosas no se hacían por que si, primero había que tener un motivo y evaluar los efectos que podrían tener actitudes tan alocadas como lo que había hecho recién.

"No es para tanto" se pensó en silencio. "Solo fue un beso en la mejilla de agradecimiento, nada mas" pero en su interior, una voz dijo "en serio no fue nada mas? No sentiste nada?" Hermione se exalto. Como era posible que una voz en su interior le llevara la contra y la hiciera dudar! Debía estar volviéndose loca, no podía haber otra explicación.

Pasaron unos segundos o tal vez minutos, en que los dos seguían de pie, sumidos en sus pensamientos sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Lo siento.. – dijo finalmente Hermione.

-Que? - Pregunto Draco extrañado. Porque pedía perdón? Si le había regalado algo tan puro, lo mas cariñoso que había recibido en su vida era ese beso de agradecimiento de Hermione, pero no se lo diría.

-No debí… - comenzó la castaña, aunque le daba vergüenza decir lo que continuaba.

-No tienes que pedir perdón – dijo de pronto Draco, con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro – es lo mínimo que podías hacer después de todo lo que hice por ti.

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida por la respuesta de Draco, aunque sabía que él estaba bromeando. Luego se rió. Draco la observo reír, ese sonido… era como música en sus oídos. Cada vez que ella reía, el no podía evitar sonreír. Era como si su felicidad fuera la de él. Y de pronto recordó lo que ella había dicho cuando defendió ante él la amistad de ella, Potter y Weasley.

Ella había dicho que una amistad era compartir momentos, cuando las alegrías del otro se volvían sus alegrías, cuando sus tristezas eran las de ambos.

El se había puesto… mal?...Triste? cuando vio a la chica en ese estado. Es que acaso ya tenía una amiga? Ella lo consideraría su amigo? Claro que no, se dijo para sí. Ella tenía amigos de verdad, no necesitaba uno que no supiera serlo, como él.

Y hizo que esas ideas abandonaran su mente.

-Bueno, muchas gracias, señor arrogante – dijo Hermione divertida, trayendo al chico de vuelta a la realidad. – Fue muy noble lo que hiciste, aunque te duela.

-Mientras no se lo cuentes a nadie, Granger – dijo él con una fingida mueca de altivez.

-Yo tal vez no, pero tus queridas y amorosas niñas tal vez si – dijo con una sonrisa llena de malicia en el rostro. – Tu muestra de nobleza y de valor no va a quedar en el olvido, Malfoy, te guste o no.

-Bueno… ya veré que hacer para negarlo. Muero de hambre. Comamos, vale? – dijo Malfoy.

Hermione miro unos segundos a Draco, aun con una sonrisa agradecida en el rostro, pero en seguida comenzó a ser arrastrada por el Slytherin que iba directo a la pequeña mesa que había en una esquina de la habitación donde siempre habían dos platos vacíos y cuando ellos se sentaban en ellos se comenzaban a llenar de comida… como por arte de magia.

Había sido un día largo y ambos tenían hambre y estaban cansados. Cuando terminaron de comer fueron hacia las butacas y comenzaron a hacer los deberes.

Tenían que escribir un informe sobre el hechizo "Lumos Solem" para herbología y porque que producía sobre "El lazo del diablo".

Además de hacer un ensayo de medio metro de pergamino para pociones, sobre las diferencias entre "Amortentia" y el "Filtro de Amor" y sus propiedades.

Comenzaron a hacer el ensayo para Snape.

-Que demonios? No son lo mismo? – pregunto Draco, soltando un bostezo.

-No… no lo son…

-En general, soy bueno en pociones, pero no he estudiado nunca pociones tan estúpidas como éstas, no se en que piensa Snape que nos enseña esto. – dijo molesto draco.

-Te ayudo? – pregunto un poco temerosa Hermione.

-Mmmm… esta bien.

Ella sonrió. Le gustaba ayudar a la gente a hacer deberes, siempre ayudaba a Harry y a Ron, que debían estar muy complicados ahora haciendo el ensayo. Pero jamás se imagino estar ayudándole en pociones a Draco Malfoy, ni en sus sueños más locos.

-Bueno… Amortentia es la poción amorosa más poderosa conocida. Los filtros son temporales.

-Yo podría darte algo con filtros amorosos o amortentia a ti. No te asusta? – pregunto el chico, con una sonrisa torcida muy sexy en el rostro.

-…aunque en realidad no crean amor, simplemente obsesión. – continuo Hermione frunciendo el ceño ante la interrupción del Slytherin.

-Ohhh... entonces no, si ya debes estar enamorada de mi de todos modos.

-Si claro, muero por ti.

-No es para tanto, Granger. No es necesario. Andar con un cadáver a mi lado no seria nada simpático, así que intenta mantenerte viva, por lo menos hasta que rompamos la cadena.

Hermione rió ante el comentario de Malfoy. Luego siguieron trabajando en sus ensayos bastante rato, sin ninguna interrupción.

-Hay algo mas que deba escribir? – le pregunto Draco, pasándole su redacción a la Gryffindor. Ella lo leyó en silencio.

-No… esta muy bien, pero te falto poner la propiedad mas importante del Amortentia.

-Ohh… Cual es? – pregunto el chico.

-Que huele distinto para cada persona. Huele a lo que mas te gusta. – dijo ella

-Vaya… la próxima clase sabremos a que huelen. Snape dijo que va a llevar un poco para que la veamos.

-Aja – dijo Hermione despreocupada. No sabía a que olería su amortentia.

Una hora después terminaron sus deberes. Y se quedaron frente al fuego unos momentos. Draco estaba sumido en sus pensamientos… hasta que un ruido en la ventana hizo que saliera de su ensimismamiento. Estaba lloviendo.

-Oye… - dijo, pero en seguida se calló. Miro a Hermione y la vio profundamente dormida a su lado.

El sonrió. Había sido un día largo para los dos, y mas para ella, para Hermione, que había tenido que aguantar todas las quejas, insultos y furia de todas las admiradoras de él.

En el rostro de la chica se veía el cansancio. Pero Draco pensó que eso no hacía que se viera menos bella.

Abrió los ojos de par en par. Sorprendido por lo que acababa de pensar. Que le estaba pasando?

Porque se sentía así?

Ella le hacía sentir cosas que no comprendía bien. Pero le gustaba sentirse así. No podía alejarla de sus pensamientos. No sabía si porque estaban todo el día juntos, aunque estaba casi seguro que si dejaran de verse en este momento, él no podría apartarla de su mente.

Y lo iba comprendiendo, poco a poco. Es que acaso se sentía atraído? Por ella? Por Hermione Granger. Hasta su nombre le sonaba lindo. Era como una rima o una pequeña poesía. Estaba sintiendo cosas por ella, cosas que no podía explicar.

Porque no? Se dijo a si mismo.

Si ella lo estaba embrujando, pero con esa magia que cada uno lleva dentro. No moviendo una varita. Sino con la magia de su ser, su calidez, su simpatía, su belleza única.

Draco la miro unos instantes, ahora veía detalles que antes no habría notado. Siempre que estaba contenta sus mejillas tenían un tono rosado, que la hacía verse muy tierna.

Ese pelo que antes parecía un arbusto, ahora estaba dominado y tenía hermosos rizos en él, y con la ayuda de algunas trabitas lo ordenaba y tomaba como quería.

Draco tenía miedo de lo que sentía, pero más miedo tenía de no sentirlo… Se estaba dando cuenta de que en 72 horas había conocido a una mujer como ninguna otra.

-Que haz hecho… - murmuro muy despacio Malfoy. – Sólo con mirarme y hablarme, has conseguido lo que otras muchas nunca han podido, Hermione Granger…

La castaña se movió un poco en su butaca y siguió durmiendo apacible. Draco la miró unos minutos más… Luego con mucho cuidado se levantó y tomo sin esfuerzo a Hermione en sus brazos fuertes.

La llevo hasta su cama y la dejo con mucha delicadeza sobre esta. Ahí estaba su pijama rosado de leoncitos. Con un movimiento de varita se lo puso a Hermione y la metió en la cama y la cubrió con las sabanas con cuidado, como si fuese de cristal.

Luego se puso el su pantalón de pijama y se acostó en su cama. Se quedo mirando al techo. Escuchando la lluvia golpear contra la ventana.

Draco había aceptado que sentía algo por la chica. Atracción, aunque una distinta a la que siempre sentía por las chicas que luego se convertían en una mas de su lista de conquistas. No era lo mismo esta vez.

Y ella?

Sentiría algo por él? Y un pensamiento cayó como hielo sobre él. Como podría quererlo alguien como ella? Ella estaba llena de luz, de alegría, de bondad. Y el… él era el polo opuesto. Él que quería convertirse en mortífago. Porque… quería… "O no quieres?" dijo esa molesta voz dentro de su cabeza. "Claro que si" se respondió él. Pero luego lo pensó mejor. Quería realmente ser un mortífago? Como era posible que hubiese cambiado así en solo tres días? Porque ya no le parecía una maravilla ser un servidor de Lord Voldemort.

Hermione era una sangre sucia.

Podría matarla? Porque seguro que eso tendría que hacer… matar a sangres sucias. No podría matar a Hermione… pero a alguien mas? Podría?

"No quiero ser un asesino" se dijo a sí mismo con firmeza. "No quiero matar a los sangre sucia, no son distintos a los sangre pura". Si no supiera que los padres de Hermione eran muggles. Como la habría juzgado? Habría pensado que era todo lo peor que había, como pensaba antes?

-No… - dijo pesadamente en un susurro como respuesta a la pregunta que se había hecho. – probablemente no habría pensado lo que pensé en algún momento…

Porque había pensado así entonces? Y la respuesta vino a su mente.

Lucius Malfoy.

Su padre. Draco no quería a su padre. Y sentía gran rencor por él, desde que había asesinado a su lobo su imagen hacía él había cambiado. Ya no sentía respeto hacía él, sino desprecio. Aunque sabía que no podía desobedecerle porque no le importaría torturarlo o asesinarlo. Ya que su padre no sentía… No había amor en él, ni si quiera por Narcissa, su madre. Y así había educado a Draco. A sen un ser sin buenos sentimientos. Ya que los sentimientos como el amor, la amistad, el cariño son para los débiles. Y Draco había creído por mucho tiempo en todo lo que le decía su padre. Hasta que mataron a su lobo… desde ese momento, solo se limitaba a obedecer, pues una especie de rebeldía había nacido en él. Si su padre decía negro, el quería blanco. Si su padre decía día, el quería noche. Y la mayoría de las veces, cuando no corría demasiado peligro, desobedecía a su padre. Y le encantaba hacerlo enfurecer, cuando no era por su culpa, claramente, porque si no los castigos eran horrendos. Más de una vez su padre había utilizado un _Cruciatus_ para hacerlo entender cuando era más pequeño.

Que diría él, Lucius Malfoy, si supiera que sentía algo por Granger, que además de ser sangre sucia, era la mejor amiga de Potter. Sin más lo asesinaba. Estaba seguro. Para Lucius Malfoy era más importante lo que dijera o pensara Lord Voldemort que su propia familia. Y era seguro que al señor tenebroso no le agradaría saber eso de Malfoy.

Pero con un movimiento de cabeza aparto esos pensamientos oscuros de su mente. Ni si quiera sabía si es que la Gryffindor le correspondía.

Y que pasaría si es que si lo hacía?

Y Draco miro a Hermione durmiendo a su lado. Miró sus labios rosados. Se imaginó besándolos... Y no podía evitar sonreír solo cuando pensaba en eso.

Y si no le correspondía?

Sintió un vacío en el estomago. Que pasaría si él sentía algo por ella y ella no por él. Nunca le había pasado algo así. Cada chica en la que él se fijaba caía a sus pies. Pero ninguna era como ella, por lo que no esperaba que todo fuese igual de simple como lo era siempre.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza y puso sus manos sobre ellos, como presionándolos. Esto era más complicado de lo que suponía. Ni si quiera tenía claro lo que sentía por la chica y ya veía una y mil complicaciones alrededor

-Que me has hecho, Hermione… - dijo el chico en un susurro.

-Como me has llamado? – dijo una sorprendida Hermione, que recién había despertado

* * *

_Saludos_

**Natalia :):** Hola! que te vaya bien en tus vacaciones!! Espero disfrutes cuando vuelvas  
**princesaartemisa:** Feliz cumpleaños atrasado!! Sin saberlo fue mi regalo de cumple para ti! Muchas gracias por leer y por animarte a dejarme un review!  
**Kiitah:** Mi lectora fiel!! siempre tengo reviews tuyos!! me encanta :D jiji! Y que bueno q te gustara el cap :D  
**francisca:** Tu ya pensando en el final.. esta historia tiene para largo xD no he pensado en finales :D gracias por el review :D  
**dauphinita:** Apurona!!! jajaja... como ya q pase algo.. voy lento por las piedras pue! jajaja.. PERO YA SE VIENE... :D PRONTO! COMING SOON:P  
**unkatahe:** Bueno.. si no sufrimos... no sabemos cuando disfrutamos.. verdad?  
**lili M:** Linda... ame tu review!! y si.. debo decir que ocupare algunas de tus ideas :D muchas gracias de verdad!! el review mas largo q me han escrito!! fue emocionante :D  
**miapottergranger:** Que bueno que te guste :D me alegro mucho! saludos :D y disfruta!!  
**Cristian:** Muchas gracias por leer mi fic. :) Tkm :)

* * *

**Deja tu Mensaje Haciendo click aqui abajo  
****(GO).**


	9. Cáp 9: La Sorpresa

**Disclaimer: **Los pesonajes le pertenecen a J.K . Rowling

* * *

Draco abrió los ojos como plato, aunque Hermione no lo notó porque el chico seguía cubriéndose los ojos con las manos. 

"Mierda" fue lo primero que pensó el chico. Como le había dicho? La había llamado por su nombre! Y ahora que le iba a decir? "Pero como se le ocurre despertar justo en este momento!?" pensó Draco… y luego se dio cuenta que el tiempo pasaba y el aun no daba una respuesta a la pregunta de la chica, y eso lo hacia mas sospechoso.

-Q.. Que? – fue lo primero que atino a decir el rubio. Aunque noto el pequeño tartamudeo salir de su boca… y eso no era bueno… seguro la Gryffindor lo notaba.

-Dije que como me has llamado. – replico la chica y un poco de impaciencia se reflejaba en su voz.

-Yo..? – dijo Draco, luego pensó que no tenía nada de malo que se llamaran por sus nombres ahora que se conocían un poco. Más bien, para él se conocían bastante. Nadie lo conocía tanto como ella, ya que él no le contaba a nadie sus cosas. Y porque se las había contado tan fácilmente a ella? "Porque desde un principio hubo algo especial" le dijo la vocecilla en su interior. – Si claro.. – Dijo Draco.

-Si claro, que? – pregunto Hermione confundida

-Eh? Que? Oh… he hablado… Bueno… yo te he llamado… por tu nombre… tampoco es tan raro – dijo Draco a la defensiva.

Hermione sonrió, aunque por la oscuridad Draco no pudo verlo.

-Bien. – dijo la chica y se dio vuelta y se acostó nuevamente.

Draco la quedo mirando con una mueca de impresión en el rostro.

-QUE? Solo vas a decir eso? – pregunto. Hermione se rió en silencio, aunque Draco pudo notarlo esta vez porque al reír hizo moverse un poco la cama. – De que te ríes?

-De nada, es solo… que ha sido… no lo se… como decirlo… Nunca pensé que me llamarías por mi nombre, Draco.

El Slytherin se quedo con la boca abierta, sabía que Hermione no lo vería porque estaba muy oscuro, de echo parecía que estuviesen hablando con la nada y eso que estaban muy cerca, pero no podía evitar estar sorprendido y feliz. También le había llamado por el nombre. Y Merlín sabía que su nombre no se había escuchado tan hermoso en ninguna voz, como en la voz de ella.

-Te pasa algo? – pregunto Hermione, por no escuchar a Draco decir nada. Alargo su mano para intentar buscarlo tanteando en la oscuridad. Su mano se posó en la mejilla y una corriente eléctrica muy agradable recorrió a los dos. A Hermione desde su mano extendiéndose hacía el resto de su cuerpo y a Draco desde su mejilla.

Hermione se puso muy colorada y retiro la mano rápidamente y se cubrió esa mano con la otra de un tirón y con una fuerza increíble por lo que Malfoy fue tirado hacia ella, cayendo sobre su cuerpo.

Hermione quedo acostada en la cama aunque sus piernas dobladas y un poco levantadas. Draco cayó sobre ella y alcanzo a afirmarse con sus antebrazos para no golpearla en la cara… con la suya.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Disculpa!.. – pero se cayo de inmediato, la punta de un mechón de pelo le tocaba la frente… y sentía una respiración levemente agitada sobre ella. Se dio cuenta que Draco estaba a centímetros de su rostro. Inspiro por el susto de tenerlo tan cerca y al no poder articular palabra. Sintió un olor llenándola, un olor que nunca había sentido, era un perfume tan varonil, probablemente Malfoy usaba un perfume carísimo… "Pero vale la pena" pensó Hermione. Al darse cuenta lo que estaba pensando y tomando en cuenta que el rubio no decía nada y no se movía de encima de ella, cerró los ojos muy apretados y se puso mucho más roja, si es que aun era posible.

Malfoy que no había dormido aun, ya estaba levemente acostumbrado a la oscuridad y sus ojos comenzaban a notar formas y distinguía algunas cosas… Y la vio, a un par de centímetros de su rostro. Sus mechones de pelo, que ahora estaba despeinado, caían sobre su frente y él sentía la respiración de ella que a cada momento seguía agitándose más y más. Inspiró fuerte, porque quería embriagarse por ese olor a caramelo y miel que siempre tenía la chica. Cerro los ojos un momento para disfrutar el olor. Y sus brazos flaquearon. Y cayó sobre ella. Pero corrió el rostro y su cara quedo sobre su cuello, en el espacio que hay sobre el hombro.

-Malfoy! Draco! Estas bien? – preguntó Hermione, conmocionada ante el 'desmayo' del chico sobre ella.

-Si… - fue lo único que dijo Draco, aunque seguía sin quitarse de encima de ella. "Estuvimos a un segundo de nuestro primer beso" pensó. Sonrió, le habría gustado quedarse así para siempre, pero sabía que no podía, porque primero que todo, estaba aplastando a la chica.

Se quito de encima y se puso de espaldas a su lado.

-Ten mas cuidado, Granger – dijo Malfoy con un tono indiferente aunque aun saboreando el perfume de ella en su interior.

-Oh… ya vuelves a tratarme así, Malfoy – dijo con tono de decepción y recalcando y poniendo mucho énfasis en esta ultima palabra – dije disculpa, pero eras tu el que no te quitabas de encima de mi.

-Hermione… - dijo el chico. – Puedo llamarte así?

Hermione se sorprendió ante la pregunta del chico, y se enterneció por el hecho.

-Claro que sí, y yo, puedo llamarte Draco?

-Por supuesto – dijo el chico, mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa, que la chica nunca vio. – bueno es muy tarde y deduzco que estas cansada, porque te quedaste dormida en la butaca, así que mejor que duermas de una vez por todo.

-Draco…? – pregunto la chica, y una inseguridad y nerviosismo estaban impregnando en su voz.

-Mmhhmm? – murmuro el chico.

-Tu… tu… me has puesto el pijama? – pregunto con un hilo de voz. Draco sonrió ante la pregunta.

-Si… - dijo con voz divertida – y puedo decirte que no he visto nada sorprendente.

-COMO TE ATREVES!!!??? – pregunto escandalizada Hermione

-Podrías agradecer que te he puesto el pijama, no? – dijo Draco riendo. – Hermione, no te he visto desnuda, no te preocupes, lo he puesto con un hechizo.

-Ohhh! Maldito! – dijo aunque también en su voz había algo de alivio y diversión. Calculando donde estaba su brazo lanzo un pequeño golpe hacía Malfoy.

-Ouch! – exclamo éste haciendo un pequeño show cuando la chica le pego.

-Que? Te he hecho daño? Pero como…! – dijo con voz preocupada, y agarro su varita que estaba en su mesita de noche con un movimiento de ésta prendió la luz. Draco estaba encogido, en posición fetal con la cabeza gacha y con una mano sobre el lugar en que ella le había pegado. Ella se acercó a él e intento enderezarlo pero él era muy grande como para ella moverlo. Así que bajo hasta quedar mas abajo que el en la cama y vio su cara.

Draco estaba riendo a más no poder. Hermione frunció el ceño aunque todo su cuerpo se relajo al saber que no le había hecho daño

-Eres un…! – grito Hermione divertida aunque con el ceño muy, muy fruncido.

-...Gran actor! – dijo Draco con arrogancia, pero divertido. – Vamos, no te enojes, que te pondrás vieja y arrugada, Hermione.

Extendió su brazo libre hacia ella, y le enterró el dedo en el estomago, haciéndole cosquillas

-Vamos, no seas seriota – dijo, mientras le hacia cosquillas con la mano libre de la cadena y ella reía, ya que no aguantaba las cosquillas, al menor toque reía como loca

-Ya… ya… para – decía agotada por la risa y sin fuerzas como para evitar que le hicieran cosquillas. – para… vamos…

Draco la miraba como en un sueño, ella reía y reía, hasta algunas lágrimas se colaban por sus ojos, pero eran lágrimas de alegría. El también reía. Después de un minuto dejo de hacerle cosquillas y ella se quedo inmóvil, ya que estaba agotadísima de tanto reír.

-Eres un maldito… - dijo Hermione divertida y sin enojo, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro.

-Vamos, acostémonos ya, o mañana no habrá quien nos despierte – Draco la miro y vio que aun tenía una lagrima en la mejilla, y con su mano se la limpio del rostro. – esto no se le ve bien a alguien como tu. Había que quitar esa lágrima de tu rostro.

Rápidamente Malfoy tomó su varita y con un movimiento de ella apago las luces en la habitación nuevamente y lo último que vio fue a Hermione con el rostro lleno de sorpresa mirándole directamente a los ojos. Draco sonrió en la oscuridad.

-Buenas noches Hermione.

-B…Buenas noches Draco. – dijo Hermione mientras se acomodaba en la cama. Después de unos minutos escucho a Malfoy con la respiración muy lenta y pausada por lo que supuso que ya se había dormido y ella se llevo la mano a la mejilla, donde hacía unos minutos atrás Draco Malfoy le había limpiado una lagrima.

Sonrió.

Esto no estaba siendo tan mal como había esperado, o por lo menos, no por parte de Draco, era una persona que jamás había pensado que sería así. Pero para su sorpresa, era humano, como cualquier otro, que había crecido rodeado de gente poco cariñosa. Y que le habían inculcado ser malo y despreciar a la gente como ella. Además había sufrido la perdida de su único amigo que fue su lobo. Y eso no ayudaba a que fuese o estuviese mejor. Pero ahora descubría a un Draco Malfoy completamente nuevo. Uno que le agradaba. Uno que hasta podría llegar a ser su amigo…

Y con esos pensamientos se quedo dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se levantaron a la mañana siguiente, se vistieron y desayunaron.

-Tengo tanto sueño - dijo Hermione bostezando.

-Si… es que anoche molestaste hasta tarde – dijo Malfoy divertido aunque bostezando también.

-Si claro… - dijo Hermione mirándolo falsamente enojada, aunque unos segundos después sonrió. Estaba arreglando su mochila, que quería llevar solo los libros de las materias que le tocaran en ese día, ya que como solo podía ponerse la mochila en un hombro, le dolía mucho por llevar todos los libros.

Saco unos 5 libros muy grandes, que Draco no entendía como cabían dentro de la mochila y luego comprendió de donde sacaba Hermione tanta fuerza de repente. Cualquiera que llevara una mochila con todos esos libros tenía que tener mucha fuerza.

-Impresionante – dijo el chico – creo que ni yo podría llevar tanto peso.

-Es por eso que voy a sacar los que no sean necesarios hoy. – dijo Hermione, contando, ahora solo llevaba 5 libros y que no eran muy grandes.

Se fueron a su primera clase, y las chicas de Slytherin murmuraban entre ellas al verlos pasar. A ambos le extrañó ver a tantas chicas en su camino y que ninguna hiciera ningún tipo de comentario, solo a penas los veían comenzaban a cuchichear sin disimulo.

Llegaron a Historia de la Magia y Hermione saludo a Harry y a Ron.

-Hola! Como están? – pregunto Hermione. Mientras Draco le daba la espalda y miraba hacia cualquier lado.

-Muy bien, bueno, estamos más o menos con los deberes. Pero sobrevivimos – dijo Ron con resignación.

-Ohh, pobres, ya los voy a ayudar a ponerse al día a penas vuelva, lo prometo – dijo Hermione.

-Ohh, no te preocupes, aunque esperamos que vuelvas pronto, van solo cuatro días y te extrañamos mucho, Hermione. – dijo Harry con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

-Bueno y como va todo? – pregunto Hermione emocionada.

-Muy bien, pero como te va a ti… con éste? – dijo Harry bajando la voz hasta ser un susurro casi inaudible. Draco atrás de Hermione entendió que estaban hablando de él.

-Oh… te sorprenderías lo bien que va… no es él el problema… son sus estúpidas admiradoras, su club de fans, que están iracundas al verme unida a él.

-Club de fans? – pregunto extrañado y divertido Ron

-Sip, te sorprendería saber la cantidad de chicas que van tras él. Y son todas unas fieras si es que tiene que ver con el, hay hasta algunas Revenclaws y Hufflepuffs. – dijo Hermione divertida, aunque Draco le pego un pequeño empujón, casi imperceptible, para que no hablara mas.

-Vaya… - dijeron Ron y Harry impresionados.

-Pero… se están llevando bien? O Que? – pregunto Harry

-Eso es imposible – exclamo Ron frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya se los contaré en otro momento, ahí viene el profesor. – dijo Hermione y ella y Draco fueron a sentarse al ultimo puesto de la sala.

Draco miro por encima de todos los puestos para ver que nadie los miraba.

-Vaya que lindo, como hablas de mi a mis espaldas. – dijo Draco aunque un poco de resentimiento se notaba en su voz. Hermione corroboró que nadie los miraba.

-Draco, no te enojes, no les he dicho nada de ti… - dijo Hermione en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Seguro?

-Claro que sí. Confía en mí. – dijo Hermione y se puso a escribir en su pergamino y bostezando. Draco sonrió, aunque Hermione no lo vio.

Puso sus brazos sobre la mesa y luego apoyo su cabeza sobre estos, quedando escondida su cara.

-Buenas noches – murmuro.

-VAS A DORMIR? – murmuro escandalizada Hermione. – Estamos en clases!!!!

-Tú no me dejaste dormir hasta bien entrada la noche, ahora déjame dormir. Y no te alarmes, que pueden ver que estamos hablando. – dijo Draco.

Hermione frunció el ceño y luego siguió tomando apuntes. Pero pasada una media hora, la somnolencia que reinaba en la clase venció a Hermione, y las pocas personas que quedaban despiertas la miraron impresionada. Pues nunca ella, Hermione Granger, se había dormido en una clase, ni siquiera en Historia de la Magia.

Faltaban 10 minutos para que finalizara la clase cuando Draco despertó y vio a Hermione dormida a su lado, y rió. Estuvo unos minutos escuchando lo que decía el Profesor Binns aunque no entendió nada. Hablaba de unos Gigantes y una guerra de no sabía que año.

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la clase y Hermione despertó alarmada.

-Me he quedado dormida! – exclamo horrorizada. Los alumnos que estaban sentados cerca de ellos rieron ante la cara de la chica. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír. – Por Merlín! Me quede dormida, y si pasaron materia importante para los EXTASIS!?. Los voy a reprobar todos!!!

-Vamos, no exageres, puedes conseguirte los apuntes – dijo disimuladamente, y apenas moviendo los labios al hablar.

-Nadie anota nada aquí!!! Todos se duermen siempre!!!

-Bueno, no puedes reprobar todos los EXTASIS, solo te perdiste una clase de Historia de la Magia, como vas a reprobar el de Transformaciones porque perdiste esta clase. Cálmate ya, no exageres.

Hermione respiro profundo un par de veces luego agarro lo poco del pergamino que había escrito para guardarlo en su mochila.

Miro alrededor de toda la mesa.

-Mi mochila no esta! – dijo exaltada. – Donde esta?! QUIEN TOMO MI MOCHILA?!

Harry y Ron la miraron. Y Corrieron hacia ella.

-Que paso, Hermione!? – dijo Harry, con cara de venir recién despertando

-Mi mochila desapareció! – grito Hermione.

-Pero como no has visto quien la saco? – pregunto extrañado Ron.

Hermione se ruborizo.

-Me… me he quedado dormida. – respondió. Harry y Ron se quedaron mirándola con la boca abierta. – No me miren así… es que estaba cansada

-……

-Ya!! No me miren así!!

-…….

-Harry!! RON!!!! – grito Hermione y solo ahí parecieron reaccionar.

-Bueno, vamos a buscar – dijo Harry aunque parecía divertido.

-No lo habrá sacado él – dijo Ron apuntando a Malfoy.

-No te metas conmigo pobretón, yo tengo demasiadas cosas, cosas que tu ni sueñas con tener, para que le robaría la mochila a ella? – dijo Malfoy con indiferencia.

Hermione no paso por alto el hecho de que no había habido ningún insulto dirigido a su persona, es mas… la había llamado "ella". Y sonrió para sus adentros.

-Vamos a buscar. – Dijo Hermione interrumpiendo el momento tenso.

-Bien, Ron y yo vamos a ir a las plantas inferiores

-Ok, yo iré a las superiores entonces. – Harry y Ron salieron rápidamente en busca de la mochila de Hermione.

-Y que no me piensas llevar? Vas a ir sola? – dijo Draco con soltura, ya que estaban solos en el salón, a excepción de el profesor que no contaba para Malfoy.

-Claro que no, tu vienes conmigo, tonto – dijo Hermione dedicándole una sonrisa amable a él.

Salieron caminando rápidamente hacía los pisos superiores. Llegaron al séptimo piso, cerca de la torre de astronomía, iban pasando por un pasillo no muy concurrido y ahí vieron clavados en la pared los restos de la mochila de Hermione. Ella miro horrorizada y corrió hacia el pasillo, Malfoy, reacciono y la siguió.

-No!! – grito Hermione, ahí estaban todos sus libros manchados, destrozados, habían paginas desparramadas por todos lados. – Mis libros!! – grito desesperada

-Que…? – miro impresionado Draco – Quien hizo esto?

Hermione encontro un trozo de pergamino clavado a lo que había sido su mochila, lo tomo y leyó en él.

"Esto te pasa por meterte con nuestro Malfoy, maldita Sangre Sucia"

Hermione ahogo un grito y tomo un pequeño libro, y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-No… este era mi libro preferido… - lloro. A Draco le hervía la sangre, sabía, incluso de antes de conocer a Hermione, lo importante que eran para ella sus libros. Pero ese que abrazaba desconsoladamente no era de materia.

-De que es ese libro? – preguntó Draco por decir algo.

-Es una historia, simplemente, pero es que me gustaba mucho – lloro Hermione – fue el primer libro mágico que compré.

-Como se llama? – preguntó él

-El destino me unió a ti – sollozo Hermione. Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa, conocía ese libro, lo había leído muchas veces, también le gustaba mucho.

-Que otros libros has perdido? – Preguntó

-El de Pociones, El de herbología, Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Runas Antiguas – sollozó Hermione.

-Vamos, no estés mal, debemos ir a clase, Hermione – dijo Malfoy sin saber bien que decir, porque sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Ayudo a Hermione a levantarse, le tomo la mano y la llevo a un baño para que se limpiara y enjuagara la cara. Hermione se sorprendió ante esto. Pero no dijo nada, ya que aun tenía mucha pena.

Mientras se lavaba la cara, Draco la miraba muy apenado también, sentía mucha rabia porque era por su culpa que le había hecho eso. Y en un impulso que no pudo controlar abrazo a Hermione, poniendo la cara de ella en su pecho.

-No estés triste, Hermione, ya lo solucionaremos. – la consoló el rubio impresionado por lo que hacía y decía.

-Esta bien – dijo una Hermione sorprendida, pero agradecida, porque necesitaba hace tiempo un abrazo así.

Pasaron unos minutos luego se fueron a su siguiente clase

No hablaron mucho, Draco tuvo que prestarle pergamino para que pudiera tomar apuntes, su pluma y su tintero aun los tenía ya que cuando le robaron la mochila, no estaban dentro de ella.

Hermione les mando una pequeña notita a Harry y Ron que decía que ya había encontrado la mochila y que no se preocuparan.

Draco escribió una pequeña carta, pero Hermione no lo vio, luego la cerró y guardó en un sobre y escribió en él "Urgente".

Cuando terminó la clase Malfoy llamo a Crabbe que estaba unos asientos mas adelante. Hermione les dio la espalda, para dejarlos hablar, como Draco había hecho cuando ella había hablado con Ron y Harry. Pero la conversación de Malfoy fue muy corta. Crabbe asintió y salio de la sala muy rápido.

-Vamos a la habitación? Tengo hambre – dijo Draco.

-Esta bien – aceptó Hermione con desanimo.

Caminaron en silencio, llegaron a la habitación. Draco comía y miraba preocupado a Hermione. Ella ni si quiera tocó la comida.

Pasó el día y Hermione no mejoraba en su humor. Seguía muy deprimida

En la noche, luego de haber cenado, Draco estaba al borde de la desesperación al ver a Hermione tan deprimida.

-Hermione, nos sentamos en las butacas? – pregunto Draco

-Si… esta bien… - respondió

Draco se sentó en la que estaba mas cerca de su cama y se puso a buscar algo en su baúl que estaba a los pies de ésta. Hermione se puso a mirar a la chimenea. Ahora le faltaban muchos libros, y tendría que esperar a que sus padres le enviaran dinero, porque si no se preocuparían mucho y además se enterarían de que estaba castigada y durmiendo con un chico, y lo mas probables es que murieran de un infarto si se enteraban de eso…

-Hermione… - dijo el rubio sacándola de sus pensamientos. – Hay una lechuza en la ventana, vamos, a ver que es.

Hermione miro a la ventana y efectivamente había una lechuza que sostenía un paquete muy grande, por lo que le costaba mantenerse en el aire. Ambos fueron a ver la ventana y abrieron. La lechuza se poso sobre la mesa que tenían en el centro frente a la chimenea. La siguieron y le soltaron el paquete y la lechuza salió rápidamente volando por la ventana abierta.

Hermione miró el paquete y arriba decía:

"Señorita Hermione Granger"

-Es para mi? Que será? No he pedido nada

-No lo se – Pero Draco sonrió al ver que en los ojos de Hermione aparecía un brillo de alegría después de todo lo triste que estaba.

Abrió el paquete y dio un grito de alegría y sorpresa cuando vio lo que había dentro.

Eran cinco libros, edición de lujo, un libro de Pociones, uno de herbología, uno de Transformaciones, uno Encantamientos y uno de Runas Antiguas. Y encima de todos estos libros una mochila negra hermosa que decía "Hermione G." con letras doradas.

-Oh por Merlín!! Quien me ha enviado esto!!!??? - Dijo con lagrimas de emoción en los ojos. – No puede haber sido Ron, ni mis padres, ni Harry, ni la profesora McGonagall, porque no sabían… solo puede haber sido… - Hermione miro a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos – Tu!

Draco sonrió, con satisfacción y un poco de rubor en su pálido rostro

-Se suponía que no tenías que saberlo – dijo sonriendo.

-Draco!!! Porque?!! – y salto sobre él y lo abrazó tan fuerte que Draco sentía que no tenía oxigeno, pero no decía nada ni le importaba, porque le encantaba ver a Hermione tan contenta y gracias a él. El rubio tenia la mano libre escondida tras su espalda

-Espera, hay algo más.

-Que? – dijo Hermione mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos radiantes de alegría.

-Toma – y en la mano derecha tenía un libro que se veía muy viejo, estaba desgastado y sus hojas eran de color amarillo. Hermione miró el libro que Draco le ofrecía. En la portada se leía "El Destino Me Unió a Ti". Cuando ella lo leyó sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, era su libro favorito. Y cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras sus lágrimas empapaban el suelo. Porque Draco hacía esto por ella? Como podía haber pensado alguna vez de Draco Malfoy que era un ser despreciable si ahora veía que era una persona completamente distinta?

-De quien es? De donde lo sacaste. – pregunto Hermione sin saber que decir, con la vista fijan en el suelo.

-Este… era mío… mi madre… me lo compró cuando aprendí a leer. – respondió Draco un poco avergonzado y agachándose al lado de Hermione.

-Porque? – pregunto Hermione con un hilo de voz.

-Quiero que sea tuyo. Lo he leído muchas veces ya, y… me siento culpable por lo que te hicieron las slytherin… fue por mi culpa. – dijo Draco rascándose la cabeza.

Hermione sonrió. "Draco es una persona maravillosa" pensó para sus adentros.

-No estés triste.

-Claro que no. – dijo Hermione y abrazo de nuevo a Draco y éste le devolvió el abrazo. – Muchas gracias, solo un amigo se preocuparía así por mí. Te lo agradezco. – Le dijo mientras posaba su rostro en el hombro de él.

Draco sintió una alegría inmensa en su interior. Lo consideraba un amigo, jamás pensó que lo consideraría un amigo después de eso. Lo había hecho solo para no verla triste. Pero ahora el también había recibido un regalo. Su amistad.

Hermione reviso todos los libros de materias y el que le había pertenecido a Malfoy lo guardo en su baúl.

-Tienes que hacerle una dedicatoria. – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Ni loco… - dijo Malfoy

-Lo harás, pero cuando terminen estas 2 semanas.

Hermione arrastro a Malfoy a la mesa donde comían y aparecieron muchos postres y pan, ya que había pasado la hora de cena. Hermione comió todo lo que no había comido en el día y Draco solo la miraba divertido.

-Te vas a poner como un globo – le dijo Draco de repente – comes demasiado

-Tengo hambre – dijo Hermione

-Las chicas con las que salgo con suerte se comen una hoja de lechuga – replico él.

-Yo no salgo contigo, y aunque así fuera, no voy a dejar de comer para intentar verme mejor. Yo quiero a alguien que me quiere como soy aunque parezca globo.

-Solo te decía… - replico Malfoy aun divertido.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se echo a la boca un trozo especialmente grande de torta de chocolate.

* * *

_Hola Mi Gente!!_

_4266 palabras de pura historia! Mi cap mas largo de la vida... y ya llevo la mitad del siguiente :D jijijij  
Para la gente que me escribio deseandome suerte en mi función les cuento que me fue muy bien.. aunqeu no baile todo lo que debía bailar... jejeje... problemas de vestuario... pero es lo de menos.. lo pase genial y disfrute mucho_

_Y hoy ya he tenido un dia de descanzo y esta semana no voy a ir a la academia de baile a tomar clases, por lo que escribire mucho... o eso espero... :D_

_Muchas gracias a toda la gente que me deja reviews!! De verdad!! Me encanta leerlos!!! Es demaciado gratificante!! No se imaginan lo que es abrir mi mail y que me diga "Tienes 10 mensajes nuevos" Y sean todos de fanfiction:D es una alegria enorme!!! De verdad!! Gracias a eso me dan mas ganas de seguir escribiendo :)_

_**Aclaracion:** Yo se que muchas de ustedes estan esperando el beso, y les juro que les entiendo... pero tengo 2 motivos por los que aun no se han besado...  
1.- Quiero que sea un momento especial... algo que quede en el recuerdo.. y aun no encuentro ese momento. PERO YO CREO QUE EL PROXIMO CAP LO TENDRA.  
2.- Ustedes se besarian con alguien que odiaron por tantos años solo despues de 3 dias de conocerse? Yo no.. por eso he esperado un poco.. pero ya viene... espero que entiendan :)_

****

**_Saludos a: _**

_**lili M:** Lija y Terciopelo es de mi autora favorita, aprovecho y hago promocion la autora **Dryadeh**. Es genial y ha escrito varios Dramiones! Leanlos si quieren leer de lo bueno!  
**Andrea Radcliffe:** Muchas gracias por tu review! Un amor:D espero te guste el cap  
**Shijiru Posible:** Hola nueva lectora!! jeje! Aqui esta el nuevo cap! espero cumpla espectativas  
**dauphinita:** Gracias por tus reviews... mensajes al celular... en el log..._ TT_ me emocionan :D  
**paddyale:** Gracias! que bueno que te guste mi Draco... igual a veces a la gente no le gusta como uno maneja los personajes :)  
**Evelyncita:** Apurona xD! Te quiero mucho  
**Gedra!:** Hola! Gracias por tu review! Ya se viene.. se viene... :)  
**io:** Bueno.. aqui ya vimos lo que olio Draco en la pocion. es simple... pero igual lo ame! xD  
**ferupanda:** jajaja.. muchas gracias por tu obsesion con mi fic :) se agradece... de corazon gracias :)  
**francisca:** Ehh:D hola otra vez!! que bueno q sigas dejando reviews :D me gusta mxo esooo :D saludos y espero te guste el cap  
**karyta34:** Que bueno que lo encontraste otra vez :D se agradece la busqueda y espero te guste el cap :)  
**unkatahe:** Obvio que van a disfrutar... ;)_

_

* * *

**Deja tu review haciendo click en GO**_


	10. Cáp 10: Bajo La lluvia

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

* * *

**Cáp. 10: Bajo La lluvia**

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano, aun llovía, desayunaron y Hermione ordeno sus libros en su nueva mochila. Y se fueron hacia las mazmorras porque tenían pociones.

Entraron a la mazmorra y ahí estaban todos, en cada mesa había un pequeño caldero con amortentia, su vapor se elevaba en forma de espiral. Draco y Hermione se sentaron. Pansy Parkinson pasó por al lado de Draco

-Hola Draco… - dijo con cara de estúpida, luego poso sus ojos en la nueva mochila de Hermione y un brillo de odio se vio reflejado en sus rostros. – Bonita Mochila Granger. – y diciendo esto se fue. Hermione no le hizo caso y menos Draco.

Al rato la Gryffindor inspiro el vapor y al hacerlo se sintió relajada y muy a gusto. Primero sintió olor a libro nuevo y sonrió, le encantaba ese olor, siempre que se leía un libro nuevo lo disfrutaba mucho mas debido a su olor. Luego inspiro otra vez y sintió olor a miel, que era su olor preferido, por eso usaba un perfume olor a miel, y cualquier postre que contuviese miel era su preferido, por lo que no le sorprendió e inspiro una tercera vez extasiada por el olor y sintió otro olor, pero no sabía de que era… pensó unos segundos… era un olor muy varonil y de pronto lo recordó.

Ahogó un grito y se tapo la boca con la mano libre, además de tener los ojos muy abiertos. Draco la miró asustado, pero luego recordó que estaban en pociones y que había más gente, por lo que su rostro se torno indiferente y luego miro hacía otra parte.

Hermione no lo podía creer, era el olor de Malfoy, su perfume, su esencia. Como podía ser? Se había puesto muy colorada en unos segundos y sentía su cara arder "Me gusta su perfume" pensó tranquilizándose. "Segura?" dijo la conocida voz en su cabeza.

Hermione miro a Draco, que miraba despreocupadamente hacia el frente de la mazmorra. Miro sus ojos de color gris. Eran hermosos, fríos como el hielo aunque cuando estaban juntos y en confianza, sus ojos irradiaban un brillo que le encantaba. Su pelo rubio, siempre tan peinado hacía atrás, le encantaba… pero mas aun cuando se despeinaba y algún mechón travieso caía sobre su frente. Hermione a cada momento se horrorizaba mas ante lo que pensaba, pero su mente había tomado la decisión de mostrarle todo lo irresistible que podía ser Malfoy. Miro sus labios y su color cambio de sonrosada a rojo tomate. Sus labios eran dos líneas de color rosado muy pálido, pero que ella encontraba muy sexy, en especial cuando sonreía con arrogancia. Además, el Slytherin era alto y fuerte, tenía un cuerpo bien formado, no por nada era considerado el chico más sexy de todo Hogwarts junto con Harry.

"Ohh no… me atrae Draco Malfoy" pensó Hermione. "Si Harry y Ron se enteran, me matan" pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Snape que había entrado ya a la mazmorra y anunciado dando un portazo.

-Bien… tienen que hacerme un informe de que es lo que huelen con la poción, porque lo huelen, las propiedades de la poción, y los ingredientes que requiere el prepararla. La primera persona que entregue su informe hoy se llevara esto.- dijo mostrando un frasco con un liquido negro dentro. – Pueden comenzar

Toda la clase miro entusiasmada el frasco. Pero en una chica de Slytherin nació una idea malvada al ver el la poción. "Esta me la pagas, Granger" pensó para sus adentros Pansy Parkinson. Y comenzó a redactar rápidamente su informe

Snape se paseaba por todos los bancos. Al llegar al de Draco y Hermione miro al Slytherin y le dijo en voz baja:

-Todo bien, Malfoy?

-No – dijo cortante el rubio – Porque nos haces ver esta poción estúpida, Snape?

Hermione se sorprendió al oír como Draco trataba al Profesor Snape, se notaba que tenían confianza, y que él era el alumno favorito del profesor, porque si no, le habría dicho algo de seguro.

-Porque en tus EXTASIS te preguntaran por esta poción, y si quieres aprobarlos no cuestiones mis métodos. – dijo lentamente.

-Esta bien. – refunfuño Malfoy. – Quiero esa poción.

-Gánatela – dijo Snape y se fue.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Que? No tiene nada de malo pedirla. – dijo Draco a la defensiva. Pero a Hermione le hizo gracia.

-Ya cállate – le dijo divertida y siguió en su redacción.

Malfoy aun no la había comenzado. Se acerco a la poción e inspiro y fue el olor a mezcla de caramelo y miel el que llego a sus sentidos.

Sonrió.

-Cuantos olores se pueden sentir? – pregunto Malfoy

-Tres como máximo. – respondió Hermione

-Se pueden sentir menos?

-Creo… que si

-Cuantos sientes tu? – pregunto el rubio

-Tres

-Y Que es lo que hueles?

-Déjame hacer el informe tranquila – dijo escondiendo su cara bajo su cabello, para que Draco no viera el pergamino ni viera que se había ruborizado.

El Slytherin inspiro de nuevo y sintió el mismo olor. El olor de Hermione, inspiro una tercera vez y sintió olor a chocolate. Debía ser porque le encantaba la torta de chocolate.

Esas eran las dos cosas que le encantaban?

No pudo evitar reír para sus adentros. Hermione y una tarta de chocolate…

Hizo el informe pero Pansy Parkinson había terminado primero que nadie, y después de revisar su trabajo Snape dijo:

-Señorita Parkinson, usted se ha ganado el filtro del Odio.

-Gracias profesor. – Lo tomó y se fue a su asiento.

La semana transcurrió normalmente… Hermione había hablado muy poco con Harry y Ron en clases, pero había logrado contarles lo ocurrido con sus libros y mochilas días atrás. Draco y ella cada día se llevaban mejor, aunque si tenían pequeñas discusiones de vez en cuando, Hermione se sentía cada día mas cercana a él y Draco en su interior, sentía que su cariño por ella era cada vez mayor. Sentía que la palabra cariño le quedaba pequeña a lo que sentía en realidad. Pero no lo aceptaba. Le costaba mucho aceptar que podía sentir así. Pero cuando veía a Hermione reír junto a él, o muy concentrada en un libro o comiendo tanto como él, cualquier miedo al sentimiento desaparecía

El día viernes iban caminando por un pasillo y ambos se encontraron con Harry y Ron después del almuerzo. Venían tomando unos jugos.

Draco se quedo apoyado en una escalera dándoles la espalda a los tres chicos.

-Nos han regalado estos jugos de uva, están deliciosos – dijo Ron tomándose hasta el final el suyo.

-De donde has sacado esa mochila, Hermione – pregunto Harry, tragándose hasta la última gota de su jugo también.

-Me la han regalado – respondió aunque sabía que les estaba mintiendo, no podía contarles que se la había regalado Malfoy

-Quien?

-Mis padres… - respondió la chica

Harry y Ron fruncieron el ceño.

-Que pasa? – pregunto Hermione extrañada

-Tus padres dices…? – dijo Ron.

-Ehh… si

-Cuando les escribiste contándoles, dijiste que no lo habías hecho? – pregunto extrañado el pelirrojo

-Ayer… - respondió insegura

-Hermione, siempre nos has dicho que las lechuzas se demoran casi un día en llegar a casa de tus padres – replico Harry y Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y entendió su error.

-Y suponiendo que no nos mientes… como es que en menos de un día para otro tus padres fueron al Londres Mágico y te compraron los libros que te faltaban, obviamente esta madrugada, y lo enviaron de vuelta. Todo en menos de un día… - dijo Ron.

Draco atrás se movía nervioso al escuchar la conversación.

-NOS MENTISTE! – rugió Harry de repente

-Harry que te pasa? – le pregunto Hermione extrañada y asustada

-PASA QUE NO NOS GUSTA QUE PIENSEN QUE SOMOS ESTUPIDOS – grito Ron también muy enfadado.

-Pero, no es para tanto – replico Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos – no se enfaden asi….

-SABES QUE ODIAMOS QUE NOS MIENTAN!! – grito Harry. Draco se había dado vuelta al escuchar los gritos y escuchar a Hermione preocupada.

-TE HAS VUELTO UNA MENTIROSA DESDE QUE ESTAS UNIDA CON ESTE – grito Ron.

Hermione miraba horrorizada, mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

-MALDITA LLORONA – volvió a gritar Ron – SOLO QUIERES HACERTE LA VICTIMA Y DAR PENA!

-Ron!! Que te sucede!?! – grito desgarradoramente Hermione

-NO VUELVAS A DECIR MI NOMBRE!

-NO NOS JUNTAMOS CON MENTIROSAS NI CON TRAIDORAS!! Y TU ERES AMBAS!!! – grito Harry

-Harry!!! Que dices? Porque se han enfadado así… no entiendo – decía la chica entre lágrimas

-NOS CANSAMOS DE QUE NOS UTILICES! SANGRE SUCIA! – grito Ron.

Draco lo miró unos segundos, sentía deseos de golpear a Ron hasta dejarlo sangrando, pero eso seria descubrirse ante ellos, y en realidad sentía que podía ser peor para Hermione que él la defendiera.

-Vamos – le dijo finalmente a Hermione, que había caído de rodillas al suelo y lloraba desconsoladamente

-CLARO, ESCAPA! CORRE! HUYE! SI ERES TAN COBARDE COMO ESTE HURON – grito Harry

-Harry!! No!! Por favor, detente! Que es lo que he hecho! Porque me llaman así? QUE HICE!?– grito Hermione desgarrada de dolor.

Harry y Ron la miraron con asco.

-Existir… - dijeron ambos y dieron media vuelta y se fueron enfurecidos.

Draco los miro hasta que desaparecieron. Mientras Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente en el suelo. Luego Malfoy se agachó y la tomo del brazo y la levanto. Había un grupo de gente mirando el pequeño espectáculo que habían montado.

-Salgamos de aquí. – Y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación

-No… - murmuro Hermione - no quiero ir ahí

-No podemos ir a otro lugar – dijo en un susurro

-Quiero estar sola!!! – grito ahogadamente por el llanto.

-No puedes! No es nuestra decisión. – le espeto Malfoy que estaba nervioso y le dolía verla así.

-Quiero ir a fuera. – dijo Hermione con resignación.

-Esta lloviendo, Hermione…

-NO ME IMPORTA!! QUIERO IR!!! Y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta del castillo. Draco decidió seguirla sin decir nada.

Llegaron a la puerta y Hermione salio, no estaba muy abrigada pues el castillo siempre estaba a una temperatura agradable. A fuera hacía un frío de los mil demonios y corría mucho viento. Draco simplemente se limitaba a seguirla.

Iban a unos cuantos metros de la puerta y ambos ya estaban empapados con la lluvia. A Hermione el pelo se le había pegado al cuerpo. Y sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia.

Draco caminaba unos pasos por detrás de ella. Estaba con camisa y ya estaba toda empapada, su pelo rubio caía sobre su frente despeinado. No sabía que hacer. Porque Potter y Weasley habían reaccionado así por tan poco? Eso no era normal, porque se habían enfurecido así?

Se habían alejado mucho de castillo, no había alumnos por esos lugares normalmente, pero ese día que llovía torrencialmente no había nadie en los jardines de Hogwarts. Todos los alumnos estaban refugiándose en el castillo.

Hermione de pronto se detuvo y se dejó caer de rodillas al césped mojado. Draco la miro y se agacho a su lado. La castaña lloraba desconsoladamente, se cubría los ojos con las manos. Le puso una mano sobre uno de sus hombros.

-Déjame – sollozó Hermione. Malfoy la miro unos segundos, sintió rabia. Como lo podía tratar así, si él la estaba acompañando, aunque en realidad aunque no quisiera, igual tendría que estar con ella. Pero él si quería estar ahí, quería poder hacerla sentir mejor. Pero no sabia como.

-No te desquites conmigo – dijo ásperamente. – Solo intentaba ser amable.

Hermione lloro por varios minutos…

-Son mis mejores amigos, Malfoy… - dijo de pronto entre lagrimas –…y no se porque se comportaban así. Parecía que me odiaran. Y no entiendo porque…

Draco la miró, sentía que se le partía el alma al verla así.

-Sin ellos… no tengo amigos, ni nadie que me quiera… - grito Hermione desesperada. – Estoy sola sin ellos…

A Malfoy el corazón le palpitaba muy rápido. Y él? Que era él? Pero ella no sabía como la quería… y no tenía como saber si nunca se lo había dicho. No sabía que hacer o decir, pero fuera de su control las palabras salieron disparadas de su boca.

-Me… me tienes a mi, Hermione… no… no estás sola… - murmuro Draco sujetando a la chica por los hombros. La castaña levantó la vista hacía el chico que la sostenía por los hombros. La lluvia le golpeaba la cara. Miro directamente a esos ojos grises que le devolvían la mirada.

-Pero… - murmuró Hermione.

-No estés así, verás como se arregla todo con el pobretón y el cara rajada. – dijo Draco mientras Hermione fruncía el ceño. Pero Malfoy la abrazo fuertemente y Hermione, sorprendida le correspondió el abrazo, ella estaba tiritando de frío pero se sentía tan bien siendo abrazada por él. Se sentía protegida, cómoda, muy a gusto.

-Draco… - dijo Hermione.

-Si? – pregunto Malfoy separándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Y sus ojos color miel se veían muy claros, muy hermosos. La miró unos segundos, ella no decía nada, solo lo miraba a los ojos aunque como para mirarlo tenía que inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba, los cerraba frecuentemente porque las gotas de lluvia le golpeaban en el rostro.

Draco sentía su corazón palpitar a mil por hora. Ahí abrazados hincados en el pasto bajo la lluvia… se sentía como en una nube. Miró los labios de Hermione, estaban un poco pálidos por el frío que hacía.

Hermione seguía sin hablar. Draco se acercó un poco… para ver como reaccionaba la chica. Ella no se movió. Y ya no cerraba los ojos constantemente porque él con su cabeza le cubría la lluvia que le caía en el rostro.

Lentamente se fue acercando a la castaña, sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón se salía de su pecho y se iba saltando por ahí. Hermione simplemente lo miraba a los ojos con la boca parcialmente abierta aunque también sentía su corazón palpitante. De sus ojos enrojecidos ya no salían lágrimas.

Dos centímetros separaban sus rostros. Hermione sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación era una locura pero no quería detener al rubio. De alguna manera, estaba esperando ese beso, lo deseaba.

Un centímetro los separaba.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Y unos segundos después sintió unos labios suaves posándose tiernamente sobre los suyos.

Draco estaba extasiado. Sus labios acariciaron los de Hermione, en un pequeño, lento y tierno beso que duro unos segundos… Soltó los hombros de la chica y rodeo con sus fuertes brazos la cintura de Hermione y la estrecho contra él. El viento soplaba con una fuerza impresionante, y les desordenaba el pelo a ambos, mientras estaban unidos en ese calido beso. El pelo de Hermione estaba se desordenaba por el viento y se movía al compás de este. El pelo rubio y sedoso de Malfoy se iba hacia delante mezclándose con el de Hermione.

Luego de unos segundos y al saber que la castaña no lo iba a rechazar, el rubio entreabrió un poco sus labios y ella también lo hizo por lo que el beso se volvió más profundo y lento, lleno de sentimientos. Draco se acomodó girando un poco su cara para que sus labios se encontraran mejor, y así se mantuvieron unos segundos mas… poco a poco se fueron separando debido a que ya les faltaba el aire. Draco seguía sosteniendo a Hermione entre sus brazos. Él fue el primero en abrir los ojos, y cuando lo hizo se sintió como volviendo al mundo real proveniente de un mundo de ensueños, la lluvia heladísima seguía cayendo sobre ellos, hacía mucho frío y estaban empapados, pero al menos eso significaba que ese beso había sido real y no un sueño como parecía.

Hermione poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, no entendía nada, estaba desorbitada completamente. Se encontró con esos ojos grises fijos en ella. Sus ojos color miel se abrieron de par en par y se llevo la mano libre a los labios.

-Ay! Por Merlín… - fue lo único que dijo. Luego del color pálido que había adquirido su piel por el frío paso a ser rosada, por lo que Draco supuso que se había ruborizado.

Que debía hacer ahora? Se habían besado. Que se suponía que pasaría entre ellos? Que se suponía que debían decir?

Hermione estornudo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Oh… vamos, vamos dentro, te vas a enfermar. – Dijo parándose y extendiendo una mano hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella no dijo nada, tomo su mano y comenzaron a caminar hacía el castillo.

-Corramos – le dijo Malfoy ya que hacía mucho frío y ya estaba oscureciendo y la chica tiritaba mucho. Los dos llegaron corriendo hasta la habitación. Para su suerte no se encontraron con nadie de camino al cuarto.

Cuando Draco cerro la puerta tras él vio que Hermione tiritaba violentamente. Se cambiaron de ropa rápidamente y se sentaron frente a la chimenea, en la alfombra que adornaba el frío piso de la habitación.

Hermione no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde el beso, y el Slytherin comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Oye… Hermione… estas bien? – pregunto dudoso, mirando a Hermione. La chica miro unos instantes la chimenea.

-Es esto correcto? – Dijo finalmente, mil pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza y su lado racional luchaba por salir a flote – claro que no lo es. No creas que voy besándome con cualquier chico por ahí, no pensé lo que hacía y eso esta mal, pero no te preocupes, no se volverá a repetir… jamás. – dijo muy rápido.

Draco que se había sentido en las nubes sintió como comenzaba a caer de su sueño. Ella se arrepentía del beso. Sintió que una rabia lo invadía de pie a cabeza, luego fue decepción y luego rabia nuevamente. El era un Malfoy. No iba a venir a rechazarlo así como así. El no se iba a quedar tranquilo con eso.

-Yo te bese a ti… y según mi percepción te gustó – dijo mirándola fríamente y arrastrando las palabras. – Y cumplí mi cometido… con solo un beso hice que olvidaras a tus amiguitos. Eres fácil de callar

Hermione lo miro con la boca abierta. Sintió como algo que había nacido mientras se besaban se iba deshaciendo en su interior. Draco ahora sentía rabia y asco por lo que había dicho y se adelanto a los hechos. No quería verla llorar, no por su culpa esta vez

-Espera… - se paso la mano por el cabello húmedo, como señal de frustración – Lamento lo que dije.

-Ya lo has dicho – le replico la castaña aparentando indiferencia e intentando contener las lagrimas.

-Pero mentí, no te bese para que te callaras, ni para que te olvidaras de los problemas…

-Entonces porque me besaste?! – grito Hermione desesperada. Ya sabía que sentía cosas por Draco Malfoy aunque intentaba negárselas siempre, pero con el beso… había quedado demasiado confundida y por si fuera poco si sus amigos ya la detestaban agregándole eso la odiarían de por vida.

Draco quería responder, pero no sabía que decir… no estaba seguro de nada, suponía que la quería, pero no estaba tan seguro, no porque no sintiera algo por ella, sino por que no estaba seguro de poder querer o amar a alguien. Además sería demasiado pronto para decírselo? Solo llevaban una semana juntos quizás pensaría que solo quería agregarla a su lista de conquistas.

-Me deje llevar, lo siento mucho. – Dijo evitando la mirada de Hermione, porque estaba seguro que si ella le miraba a los ojos sabría que estaba mintiendo.

Hermione por su parte sintió un poco de decepción ante la respuesta del chico, pero supo que era lo mejor. No podía ilusionarse, lo más probable es que el beso no se volviera a repetir jamás ya que era lo normal. Los Chicos guapos no se fijaban en ella, y de todos los guapos él era el que menos podía fijarse en ella.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Draco la vio y sintió algo oprimiéndole el pecho.

Se acerco a Hermione, noto que aun temblaba un poco. No pudo evitarlo y la abrazó, poniendo la cabeza de la castaña sobre su pecho.

-No estés triste… por favor – era lo mas parecido a una suplica que Draco Malfoy había hecho jamás.

En sus brazos Hermione lloró… por sus amigos, por lo que había pasado ese día, por fijarse en el hombre incorrecto, y por las esperanzas que habían muerto pocos minutos después de nacer.

Y así ambos se quedaron dormidos frente a la chimenea, acostados sobre la alfombra, abrazándose, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Pero ese día de lluvia cambiaria la vida de ambos.

* * *

_Hola mi gente!! Miren Aqui me tienen de vuelta actualizando ultra rapido!! Creo que hay gente a la que se le acomularan capitulos!! Pero a los muchos que ya leyeron el cap pasado espero que les guste que actualice rapido... y es que estoy en una semanita de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo libre para escribir... Igual si prefieren que actualice mas lento me avisan y espero que por lo menos pasen unos 3 dias... _

_**¿QUE LES HA PARECIDO EL CAP?  
HA LLEGADO LO QUE TANTO ESPERABAN...  
**me tenia muy preocupada lo del beso... espero haber cumplido con las espectativas...  
No se muy bien como explicar esos momentos... lo reescribi como 40 mil veces!! xD_

_Autora recomendada: _**Dryadeh**  
_si quieren leer fics de los buenos! Lean a esta chica  
Ha escrito muchos dramiones_

_Bueno!_ Mil millones de gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews!! No saben lo contenta que pone_! Me encanta cada vez que veo mi bandeja de entrada que aparezcan nuevos mails y son puros reviews!! Soy muy feliz!!! jijiji_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD!_

_**Saludos:**_

Andrea Radcliffe  
dauphinita  
Evelyncita  
Shijiru Posible  
harrymaniatica  
Kiitah  
karyta34  
neleb  
oO-Fabi-Oo  
BarbaraNakamura  
oihane  
abygate69

* * *

**Deja tus reviews haciendo click en GO**


	11. Cáp 11: Delirios y un Pacto

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son creacion de J.K Rowling_

* * *

Cap 11: Delirios y un Pacto..

Al día siguiente ambos despertaron al mismo tiempo, era ya cerca del medio día. Draco al ver que ya había amanecido se sorprendió, porque había dormido hasta mucho mas tarde de lo normal y muy a gusto abrazado con Hermione. Sonrió, aunque sentía un gran dolor de cabeza. "Ella rompe todos mis esquemas de vida" pensó, mientras se desperezaba y tiritaba un poco por el frío.

Hermione por su parte recordó como habían pasado la noche y el rubor cubrió su rostro incluyendo frente y orejas. Estaba muy helado y sintió escalofríos al separarse del cuerpo del chico.

-Buenos días – dijo Malfoy aunque su voz sonaba distinta.

-Buenos… - la castaña miro al chico, que estaba sudando, y se sujetaba la garganta – Te pasa algo? Te encuentras bien?

-Si… es solo que me duele un poco la garganta – dijo el rubio esbozando una sonrisa. Hermione le puso su mano en la frente. Estaba ardiendo y su sudor era frío.

-Oh! Por Merlín! Estas ardiendo en fiebre! – exclamo Hermione preocupada. Ayudo a Malfoy a ponerse de pie y caminaron como pudieron, ya que la chica llevaba casi todo el peso del chico sobre ella, hasta la cama. La cama de Hermione era la que estaba mas cerca en esos momentos, y el chico se dejo caer ahí.

Hermione vio un posillo sobre la mesa de centro y una botella de agua.

-Accio Posillo! – dijo firmemente mientras agitaba la varita. – Accio Agua! – y la botella y el posillo llegaron volando hasta ella. Vertió el agua dentro del posillo, lo puso en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama. Alcanzó, estirándose al máximo, su baúl a los pies de la cama y saco un pañuelo de seda con sus iniciales bordadas. Lo remojo en el agua helada y se lo puso al chico sobre la frente.

-No te preocupes, Jamion – dijo el chico que apenas articulaba las palabras – estoy bien.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante la pronunciación de su nombre. Luego de unos minutos Draco se quedo inconciente por la fiebre.

La Gryffindor se sentía muy culpable ya que gracias a la mojada que se habían dado el día anterior era que Malfoy había amanecido tan enfermo. Se arrodillo en el suelo ya que por la cadena, no se podía pasar hacia el otro lado sin que el brazo de Malfoy quedara incómodamente puesto sobre él.

-Oh… cuanto lo siento Draco… por mi culpa estas así. – Pasaron unos minutos en que Hermione iba cambiando el pañuelo con agua fría periódicamente, ya que este se calentaba muy rápido debido a las altas temperaturas que tenia el Slytherin.

Un golpeteo en la ventana la hizo salir de su estado de vigilancia continua hacia Malfoy. Al mirar vio una lechuza blanca, dando golpecitos en la ventana. Se sorprendió mucho, era Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry. Intento alcanzar la ventana, pero no podía sin arrojar al rubio de la cama y aunque hubiese querido hacerlo, tampoco habría podido ya que no se podía todo el cuerpo de éste.

-Alohomora! – murmuro y la ventana se abrió de golpe. La lechuza entro directamente hacia ella y estiro la patita donde tenía un rollo de pergamino atado. A penas Hermione le desató el pergamino la lechuza se poso sobre una butaca y se quedo mirando directamente hacía ella.

-Oh… pide respuesta inmediata, entiendo. Lo leeré rápido – dijo mas para ella, ya que se sentía extraña hablando con una lechuza.

Abrió el pergamino, y en el pudo ver la letra de Harry que ponía:

"_Querida Hermione:_

_Por favor perdónanos, los jugos que nos regalo un chico de primero habían sido enviados por Pansy Parkinson para nosotros. Suponemos que algo le debe haber hecho, porque Ginny nos contó lo que te hicimos y dijimos… POR FAVOR PERDONANOS! No recordamos nada, tu sabes que nosotros no te trataríamos así. _

_Ron esta que se vuelve loco y lo único que quiere es matar a Parkinson y a Malfoy porque piensa que ellos planearon todo._

_Yo pienso lo mismo. Pero por favor, Hedwig esperará a que le des una respuesta. Si nos podemos ver sería aun mejor._

_Te Quieren Tus Amigos_

_Harry y Ron"_

Hermione sonrió aliviada, pero al mismo tiempo una rabia recorrió su ser. Ella si sabia de que se trataba todo. Pansy Parkinson se había ganado el filtro del Odio en la clase de Snape, y seguro que lo había puesto en los jugos que les mando a Harry y Ron y por eso ellos se habían comportado así con ella.

-Accio Pluma! – exclamo moviendo su varita. Escribió en el reverso de la nota.

"_Queridos Harry y Ron:_

_No puedo salir ahora, Draco esta muy mal… esta muy enfermo, por lo que no puedo moverme de aquí, pero entiendo completamente lo que ha pasado! No se preocupen! Estoy bien! Y me alegra mucho saber que en realidad no me odian! Los quiero mucho! Son mis mejores amigos Y denle mis saludos a Ginny que sin ella no se habrían dado cuenta tal vez_

_Los quiere mucho_

_Hermione"_

La Chica había atado rápidamente la nota a la lechuza y esta había salido volando por la ventana en el acto.

En ese momento Hermione escucho un murmullo proveniente de la cama a su lado, o en realidad, del cuerpo que había a su lado que reposaba en la cama.

-M…on.. – murmuró Draco Malfoy con los ojos cerrados.

-Ay por Merlín! Ahora esta delirando. Quizás me lance una maldición al recordar que por mi culpa esta así – murmuro la chica preocupada, mientras le cambiaba el paño con agua.

Intento con todas sus fuerzas mover a Malfoy hacia el centro de la cama, y logró dejar un espacio en el que podía sentarse a su lado. El rubio seguía articulando sonidos sin ninguna coherencia para la chica.

-E…on.. – murmuraba. Cada vez estaba más pálido si eso era posible y sudaba mas que antes. Hermione sabia que debía desabrigarlo para refrescarlo, pero le daba vergüenza ya que solo llevaba una camisa y pantalones.

Después de unos minutos Hermione resignada comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del chico, cuando iba en el tercer botón él atrapó la mano de la chica con la suya. La gryffindor no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de susto. Malfoy seguía semiinconsciente, pero aun así tenia mucha fuerza, y Hermione no podía zafarse de su mano.

-Her...mione… - murmuró de pronto el chico y ella entendió que era su nombre lo que llevaba diciendo todo ese tiempo. No pudo evitar sonreír y ruborizarse.

-Draco…? – pregunto aunque con poca confianza en que el le contestara. Pero se sorprendió al escucharlo decir:

-Hermione… no te... no te vayas – murmuro con gran esfuerzo. Hermione sonrió enternecida, sabia que Malfoy estaba delirando, pero eso no quitaba que las cosas que decía le parecieran lindas.

-Estoy aquí, junto a ti, Draco… no me voy a ir – dijo Hermione ruborizándose cada vez mas

-No… no me dejes… her.. mione…

-Estoy contigo Draco… no te voy a dejar, no iré a ningún lado – le respondió la chica un poco cortada por la vergüenza.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Draco parecía haber vuelto a estar inconciente, en los que Hermione le cambiaba el pañuelo. Unos minutos después Malfoy llevo su brazo libre hasta el pañuelo y lo arrastro hasta su nariz. Hermione lo miraba extrañada. Draco tomo aire sonoramente.

-Esto… huele… a… miel.. y… caramelo – dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

-Si es que… uso perfume de miel, y es mi pañuelo, Draco – dijo Hermione como hablándole a un niño pequeño.

-Este es… el olor de… mi "_amor…tuenta_" – dijo Malfoy

-De tu amortentia? – pregunto Hermione confundida

-Si… - respondió el chico sosteniendo aun el pañuelo sobre su nariz y respirando hondamente.

-Te gusta el olor a miel? A mi también, mucho – le contesto la chica.

-No…

-No?

-Es… tu olor… - dijo el chico entrecortadamente y con los ojos cerrados aun. Se notaba que le costaba mucho hablar. Se dejo caer nuevamente inconciente. Hermione ya estaba pasando a un tono ciruela casi morado de tan ruborizada que estaba. "Esta delirando" se repetía para sus adentros "No le hagas caso, no sabe lo que dice".

Seguía cambiando el pañuelo cada pocos minutos, Draco se movió en la cama.

-..Sabes?… - dijo de pronto el chico que había vuelto en si.

-Que? – pregunto la chica.

-Este… castigo es lo mejor… que me ha… pasado… porque… por fin llegaste a… mis días… a mi vida – le explico el chico.

-Malfoy, no es bueno que hables, no así, bebe agua. – le dijo la chica mientras le daba un poco de agua en la boca. Sería verdad lo que le había dicho el chico? Realmente pensaría eso? Sonrió. Le agradaba ese Malfoy delirante. Le decía cosas lindas que aunque la tenían muerta de vergüenza le agradaban.

Pasaron varias horas en las que Malfoy despertaba unos minutos y murmuraba cosas sin sentido. Hermione le saco la camisa para que se refrescara más y apago la chimenea aunque ahora ella se estuviese congelando.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y Hermione le estaba dando un poco de comida a Malfoy aunque este no quería comerla. De pronto el chico habló

-Hermione… - dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo. – acércate.. Por favor… - La chica se había acercado mas al chico, para escuchar lo que le quería decir, apoyo una mano en su pecho y noto que tenía mucha fiebre nuevamente – ven… acércate mas… - hermione seguía acercándose hasta que sus rostros estaban separados por unos pocos centímetros. Y lo que ocurrió a continuación fue en una fracción de segundo.

-Te… quedarías conmigo… por siempre? – preguntó el chico. Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par… no podía evitar que le encantase ese Malfoy pero una y otra vez se repetía que era simplemente porque ardía en fiebre que decía todas esas cosas.

Malfoy abrió un poco los ojos que estaban medios desorbitados y levanto unos centímetros su cabeza de la almohada y una vez mas puso sus labios sobre los de Hermione, fue un beso corto pero lleno de sentimientos... Hermione quedo tan impresionada por lo ocurrido que en los segundos siguientes no se movió ni dijo nada. Draco sonrió unos segundos y su cabeza cayo pesadamente sobre la almohada y se quejo por el dolor que sentía. Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y no podía articular palabra por lo sorprendida que estaba.

-Que!?!?!?! – dijo la chica

Malfoy rió unos segundos y luego por el esfuerzo hecho, quedo inconciente nuevamente y esta vez no volvió a despertar.

Ya era tarde y Hermione daba una y mil vueltas a todo lo dicho esa tarde por el rubio. Había sido tan dulce con ella, le había dicho cosas que nunca jamás había pensado escuchar dirigidas a ellas. Habría sabido lo que decía? Recordaría algo cuando estuviese mejor? Por más que lo pensaba Hermione no llegaba a ninguna idea clara como conclusión. Cerró sus ojos, inconcientemente se llevo dos dedos a sus labios… Draco la había besado otra vez… Se sentía tan bien cuando él la besaba.

Aun quedaba una semana para que estuvieran juntos… Como sería todo después? Probablemente no se volvieran a hablar, a ella le gustaría… pero… estaría dispuesto Malfoy a seguir hablando con ella de vez en cuando? O volvería a ser todo como habían acordado el primer día que estuvieron juntos? No quería que pasara eso…

La Gryffindor se quedo dormida en una butaca que había hecho llegar hasta el lado de la cama sobre la que estaba Malfoy, aunque era muy cómoda para leer, era bastante pequeña como para intentar dormir en ella, por lo que estaba muy incomoda, pero de todos modos prefería dormir ahí que incomodar al rubio que estaba en ese estado por su culpa.

La noche dio paso al amanecer, y Malfoy despertó, tan temprano como siempre… Ya se sentía mucho mejor, le dolía un poco la garganta, pero la fiebre había pasado.

El sol comenzaba a colarse por la ventana inundando la habitación con luz. Draco miro la butaca que había a su lado, no había nadie en ella y luego siguió la línea de su brazo encadenado, su corazón se estremeció con una mezcla de sentimientos lo embargó una sensación de sorpresa, de ternura y de un cariño infinito… Ahí estaba Hermione sentada en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza sobre el borde de la cama donde dormía el chico. Draco dedujo que había preferido dormir ahí en vez de la butaca, por algún motivo que él no entendía. No pudo evitar sonreírle al cuerpo dormido de Hermione. Al girar el rostro un pañuelo cayó de su frente. Lo tomó entre sus manos, desprendía olor a miel, lo miró con más atención aunque extasiado por el olor que tenía. Era un pañuelo blanco, muy suave, tenía todo el borde dorado y en una de sus cuatro esquinas tenía bordadas las letras H.G.

-Esto es mío ahora… - dijo suavemente y se lo guardo en el pantalón. – algún día me atreveré a pedírtelo…

Miro nuevamente a la chica, había dormido ahí por él, y lo había cuidado todo el día anterior… si… podía recordar unos momentos… aunque todo se le hacía muy borroso. Recordó que había estado diciendo cosas, pero… Que cosas había dicho? El Slytherin forzó mas su mente para intentar recordar y unas imágenes se cruzaron por su mente… él robándole un beso… a ella.

-Pero como pude hacerlo otra vez! Es que soy…– murmuro Draco llevándose las manos a los ojos en señal de exasperación. Pero al hacerlo movió a Hermione y la despertó.

-Draco!? Como estas? Estas mejor? – pregunto la chica un poco aturdida por haber despertado tan de repente.

-Ehh… este… si… estoy bien. – dijo el chico aun con los recuerdos borrosos del beso rondando su mente. Como saber si era verdad? O había sido un sueño?

-Mira, te traje esto anoche, por si te daba hambre… pero no despertaste, quizás no esta demasiado rica, pero deberías comer, necesitas fuerzas – dijo Hermione acercándole un trozo de tarta de chocolate. – no se si te gusta, pero deberías comerlo igual.

Malfoy la miró… ella era perfecta. Hasta adivinaba cual era su postre favorito!

-Si me gustas… - al darse cuenta lo que había dicho, sintió un gran calor en su interior. Si fuera de las personas que se ruborizan, ese habría sido un momento de rubor máximo. –La.. la tarta digo… me encanta, es mi favorita. – dijo torpemente.

Hermione que tenía siempre los sentimientos a flor de piel, se ruborizó al escuchar a Draco, le pasó la tarta y se sentó nuevamente en el suelo, dándole la espalda a él.

Draco se comió toda la tarda rápidamente, tenía mucha hambre, por lo que probablemente ya debía estar mejor.

-Oye.. – dijo de repente – gracias por cuidarme ayer…

Hermione se dio vuelta hacía él con una expresión mezcla de sorpresa y miedo en el rostro.

-Recuerdas lo de ayer?

-Si… digo… tengo recuerdos borrosos…

-DE QUE? – preguntó asustada Hermione

-Bueno, de ti, cuidándome y yo diciendo cosas… que no recuerdo – mintió, porque poco a poco iba recordando que le había pedido que no se alejaran nunca, que le había dicho que era SU olor lo que él olía en la poción amortentia. "Mierda" pensaba cada vez que cada nuevo recuerdo llegaba a su mente.

-Ahhh – suspiro aliviada Hermione

-Que cosas te dije? – pregunto Malfoy, solo para ver que le respondía la castaña.

-AH? Que? Bueno… decías que tenías frío… que tenias sed… cosas así – dijo la chica, aunque hasta un ciego habría notado que mentía con solo escucharla.

-Oh, si claro, eso dije… sí, sí. – A Malfoy le hizo gracia que Hermione se pusiera tan nerviosa, se veía divertida así tan complicada.

Se ducharon y vistieron, tomaron desayuno y luego se pusieron a hacer los deberes que tenían atrasados.

Estaban ambos ahí, en silencio, pero Hermione no podía concentrarse. Le daba una y mil vueltas a los pensamientos que rondaban su mente.

"Hay días en los que no me puedo concentrar últimamente" pensó contrariada. "Tu único pensamiento es él" dijo la vocecilla en su cabeza. Y era verdad, una preocupación crecía día a día en ella. Era sábado, y en 6 días estaría lista la poción para disolver la cadena. Acaso no quería separarse de Malfoy? No… no era eso… simplemente que no quería perder la 'amistad' que había nacido entre ellos, pero veía muy improbable que cuando estuvieran de vuelta en sus casas siguiera así.

-Malfoy… Draco? – dijo finalmente la chica. El slytherin le miro ofendido unos segundos por haberlo llamado nuevamente Malfoy, pero al decir su nombre su rostro cambio.

-Si? – dijo indiferente mientras escribía sobre un pergamino.

-Cuando esta semana termine… ya vamos a estar libres…

Malfoy se removió incomodo en la butaca en la que estaba sentado. Era verdad, ya llevaban la mitad del tiempo… él evitaba pensar en eso ya que no sabía que pasaría después.

-Si… genial, no? – exclamo el chico aunque sin mirarla a los ojos – mi brazo cada día siente menos por pasar tanto tiempo sin movimiento alguno

-Si… - Hermione no sabía que pretendía escuchar cuando le dijo eso a Malfoy, pero ahora sentía un poco de decepción en su interior.

De pronto el silencio en el que estaban sumido ambos fue roto por un golpeteo en la ventana. Era Hedwig.

-Alohomora – pronuncio con desanimo Hermione. La lechuza voló hasta ella y traía atado un sobre en la patita. Ella lo soltó y la lechuza se fue volando.

-Esa es la lechuza del cara rajada? – pregunto el rubio.

-Oh.. si... se me había olvidado contarte eso… - y le relató lo de la carta que le habían envidado harry y ron mientras él estaba enfermo y lo del filtro.

-Maldita Parkinson… - murmuró Draco cuando la chica había terminado de contarle lo sucedido. – Ya se las verá conmigo.

-No te preocupes – dijo Hermione mientras abría el sobre. En su interior había dos fotografías mágicas. En una estaban Harry, Ron, Ginny y ella, un día de vacaciones que habían salido los cuatro a comer, los cuatro saludaban alegremente desde la fotografía. Miro la segunda foto y en esta aparecía ella sola, había sido tomada el mismo día. La Hermione de la fotografía le devolvía la mirada a la Hermione de carne y hueso, luego le guiñaba un ojo y comenzaba a reír.

Draco miro por encima del hombro de la chica las fotografías, y le llamo la atención la segunda, ya que a él le parecía que se veía realmente hermosa en ella. Llevaba puesto unos jeans ajustados, botas de taco alto y un chaleco negro con brillos. Draco jamás la había visto vestida así, y se quedó con la boca abierta admirándola. Hermione se dio cuenta que el slytherin miraba la fotografía y le se ruborizo.

-Vaya, vaya… así que la señorita Granger si tiene un cuerpo después de todo… – dijo Draco divertido arrebatándole la foto de las manos, mientras Hermione se ruborizaba aun más como si fuese posible – …aunque se devore todo lo que ve en sus comidas.

-Basta ya! – dijo Hermione intentando quitársela de las manos, estaba muy colorada.

-Y esa ropa… que le sienta tan bien... o no? – pregunto divertido, mientras se ponía de pie y levantaba el brazo en el que sostenía la foto. Hermione por su parte daba saltos para intentar agarrar la fotografía, pero le era imposible, ya que el chico era mucho más alto que ella.

En uno de sus saltos Hermione apoyo mal un pie, y solo gracias a los rápidos reflejos del rubio que la agarro de la cintura, no se había caído al suelo. Cuando Hermione se pudo enderezar por fin quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia entre sus rostros. Se miraron unos segundos. Hermione nuevamente sentía la punta de los mechones de Malfoy sobre su frente.

-Estas bien? – preguntó Draco sin soltarla.

-Ehh… si… - y ahora hasta su pelo se veía mas rojizo, porque de seguro el rubor ya le llegaba hasta la punta de los pies. Pero con un rápido movimiento ella aprovecho el momento débil del chico y l quitó la fotografía. Y con una sonrisa triunfal había dicho – Alerta Permanente, Draco Malfoy!

-Si alerta permanente es lo que necesitas tu, que en cualquier momento te… - pero se había detenido en seco… que le iba a decir? Te beso? O no… y que podía decirle ahora? – …te la quito. – había dicho finalmente.

-Oh no, claro que no – y la chica había vuelto a guardar las fotografías en su sobre y las había escondido en su baúl.

Luego terminaron sus deberes y cenaron.

Hacía mucho frío a fuera, pero no llovía.

-Hermione..

-Si?

-Podemos salir a caminar?

-Como? – pregunto extrañada la chica

-Quiero salir, no hay mucha gente fuera, porque hace mucho frío, pero aunque hubiese, que mas da que nos vean caminando juntos, ya todo el castillo nos ha visto.

Hermione lo pensó unos instantes, a ambos les haría bien salir y despejarse un poco.

-Esta bien – termino aceptando.

Salieron de la habitación, y fueron caminando tranquilamente, sin prisas, llegaron hasta los jardines y no se encontraron con nadie. Caminaron sin rumbo fijo, ninguno decía nada. Ambos estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que casi no notaban que iban en compañía del otro.

Malfoy por su parte pensaba que a penas se separaran tendría que volver a su vida normal, sin amigos, tal vez ni si quiera extrañaría a Hermione, tal vez se sentía atraído por ella solo porque estaban todo el día juntos. Podía ser una opción. "No lo sabrás hasta que no se alejen" dijo la voz en su cabeza. Y era verdad, no sabría que significaba realmente Hermione para él hasta que dejaran de estar en esa burbuja en que se encontraban ahora. Se seguirían hablando? Ella querría? Él mismo querría? Se atrevería a jugárselas por una amistad? Eso era? Una amistad? Solo eso?... No estaría seguro hasta dentro de una semana, cuando ella le hiciera falta… o tal vez no.

Hermione por su parte tenía pensamientos parecidos. Que pasaría luego de esta semana? Seguirían hablándose? O siendo amigos? Draco Malfoy Querría? Sentiría lo mismo por él cuando ya no estuviesen juntos? Se sentiría atraída por el aun?

Como sería todo cuando la cadena dejara de unirlos?

Nadie lo sabía.

-Draco – dijo de pronto la castaña – en esta semana he conocido a alguien que jamás pensé conocer así. Y la he disfrutado, con sus pros y sus contras y esta semana que nos queda quiero que la disfrutemos. No discusiones, no ironías, no malos ratos. Porque no sé que pasara luego de esta semana…

El rubio la miraba atento, él pensaba lo mismo, y le alegraba enormemente que fuese ella quien dijese eso, le quitaba un peso de encima.

-Esta bien – dijo el chico asintiendo. – es un pacto? Disfrutaremos los momentos? No nos complicaremos por cosas innecesarias?

-Es un pacto – afirmo la chica sonriendo.

Pasearon junto al lago, hablando de trivialidades, del clima, de las materias y los deberes, de los exámenes y los EXTASIS. Hermione se estremeció de pronto.

-Tienes frío? – pregunto el rubio

-Si… un poco – aceptó ella. Y el slytherin haciendo alarde de su galantería se quito la capa que lo cubría, quedando solo con el uniforme, y se la ato a Hermione en el cuello.

-No te vayas a enfermar – dijo con una sonrisa torcida, demasiado sexy para Hermione.

-Podría ver alguien que llevo puesta tu capa – dijo ruborizada al extremo.

-No importa, no preocupaciones, disfrutemos. – dijo el chico mirando al cielo. La chica sonrió, era verdad, lo habían pactado.

Pasearon unos minutos más y luego el cansancio los venció. Y volvieron a su habitación a dormir.

* * *

_Bueno... al final no me demore ni 24 horas en actualizar, porque si mi memoria no falla ayer actualicé en la madrugada.. y hoy tambien :)  
Les Juro que soy demasiado feliz con todos los reviews que me mandan!! Me ponen demasiado contenta :)  
No se imaginan cuanto!! Lo gratificante que es!! Leer que les gusta mis historias:) Me pone muy feliz  
Y me hace escribir todo el dia!!  
__  
Adelanto: El prox capitulo se viene el momento de la separacion...  
SI! LO DIJE Y QUE! LES TIRE UN SPOILER DE MI FIC XD _

_Autora Recomendada: **DRYADEH  
**Hermosos fics Dramiones! Mi autora favorita!_

_Saludos:_

**ThunderlaraBoomslang sin log  
Monica  
****Andrea Radcliffe**  
**JulesRichards**  
**monica  
****karyta34**  
**neleb  
laura  
popblack  
oO-Fabi-Oo  
harrymaniatica  
dauphinita  
raquel**

_Millones de gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews en este cap!!! se les agradece millones de mucho!! xD  
Cap dedicado para:_**ThunderlaraBoomslang sin log** _porque ame su_ _review!! xD Soy una mala influencia para ti!_

**

* * *

Deja tus reviews haciendo click en GO**


	12. Cáp 12: El fin de la Cadena

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_**N/A:** este cap lo escribi escuchando 3 canciones.. si quieren sentirse como yo sentía pueden bajarlas y escucharlas, son:_

_-A different Kind of Pain - Cold  
-I need You - Leann Rimes  
-My Inmortal - Evanescence_

_las bajan las ponen las 3 y ponen repetir infinitamente xD eso hice yo:D_

**

* * *

**

**Cáp. 12: El Fin De la Cadena**

La semana paso rápido para los dos, tal vez más rápido de lo que querían o esperaban. En clases para el resto del mundo, eran dos desconocidos, no se hablaban ni miraban, pero cuando nadie los observaba eran dos personas alegres, que reían jugaban y disfrutaban de cosas simples. Draco había decidido disfrutar los últimos días, como si fuesen sus últimos días de vida, y reía, sentía sin preocuparle que la chica lo viera, sentía mucha confianza al estar con ella, podía ser él mismo. Ambos intentaron no pensar en que cada día que pasaba era menos el tiempo que les quedaba para disfrutar juntos. Hermione no intentaba reprimir al chico, le encantaba como era, con sus salidas arrogantes, sus bromas sarcásticas, él le encantaba. Pero era su secreto.

La mañana del viernes despertaron temprano, porque antes de que comenzaran las clases debían llevarle la poción a Snape, para que revisara como estaba quedando.

Iban camino a las mazmorras sin decir ninguna palabra, Malfoy llevaba el caldero en el que habían preparado la solución en una mano. Llamaron a la puerta y unos segundos después el profesor Snape apareció del otro lado de ésta.

-Adelante – y se corrió hacia un lado para dejarlos pasar. Malfoy puso el caldero sobre el escritorio del profesor.

-Bien… - Snape miro con detenimiento el liquido color rojo intenso que había en el caldero. – Bueno señor Malfoy, debo felicitarlo, la poción esta correctamente preparada…

-Ambos la hicimos – le interrumpió el chico.

-Ya veo… - dijo el profesor mirando a Hermione con detenimiento y con una mueca de desprecio – felicitaciones a usted también señorita Granger.

-Gracias.

-Esta poción está por el nivel de los EXTASIS, señores, aunque no es muy frecuente su preparación porque no es muy frecuente el hechizo que la provocó tampoco, por lo que me parece improbable que aparezca en sus exámenes.

Hermione pensó unos segundos que no sabía cual era el hechizo que había provocado la cadena, es mas, nunca había leído de algún hechizo que provocara dicha cadena que era imposible de romper o hacer desaparecer. Ya tendría tiempo para buscar… y lo haría ya que no era de las personas que se quedan con la duda.

-Bueno – dijo el profesor interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica – La poción estará lista para el atardecer, así que esta noche podrán separarse ya, y volver a sus casas.

Hermione sabía que la poción estaba bien realizada, y sabía que ese era su último día juntos, pero que le dieran fecha y hora para la separación la sorprendió. Estaba preparada para alejarse de Draco Malfoy? Mas ahora que habían pasado una semana espectacular juntos?

Malfoy por su lado, no decía ni una sola palabra, había dormido muy mal, con suerte había pegado un ojo sabiendo lo que se avecinaba. Aunque intentaba sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza, volvía una y otra vez a él. Hoy seria la separación, no había vuelta a atrás.

Salieron del despacho del profesor sin cruzar palabra. Su día de clases fue como todos los anteriores, no hablaban ni se miraban, no había contacto entre ellos.

Habiendo terminado su última clase del día, Harry y Ron abordaron a la pareja.

-Hermione, hoy se cumplen dos semanas, cuando podrán separarse? – pregunto Harry

-Muy pronto – le contesto la chica, fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Bien, te esperamos, le avisaremos a Ginny – dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Esta bien… bueno, chicos, me voy. – les dijo Hermione ya que Draco comenzaba a caminar hacia la dirección contraria a ellos.

Llegaron a la habitación. Draco se dejo caer sobre uno de los asientos de la mesa donde comían. Hermione también se sentó a su lado.

-Bueno… - dijo la chica con la tristeza explicita en su voz – nuestra ultima comida juntos.

Draco simplemente asintió. No le había dicho nada en todo el día. Sabía que estaba desperdiciando momentos sagrados, pero el nudo en su garganta no le permitía hablarle. Sentía un continuo malestar, como una sensación de desagrado. No por ella, sino por la situación. Sentía que sus horas estaban contadas. Y lo estaban.

-Draco… no me has dicho nada en todo el día – le dijo tristemente la castaña en un nuevo intento por sostener una conversación.

-Es que yo… - miro por la ventana. El sol comenzaba a ponerse. Estaba anocheciendo. Sintió como si llevara sobre los hombros algo muy pesado. No quería comer. No quería nada… solo detener el tiempo.

Hermione también miro por la ventana. Anochecía, llegaban a su fin estas dos semanas. Tragó saliva. Draco no le decía ni una sola palabra y ella solo quería llorar. No sabía porque, pero sentía una angustia en el pecho que apenas la dejaba respirar.

El sol se puso.

La poción que reposaba frente a la ventana emitió un destello de luz que impresiono a ambos. Y luego se puso mas espesa, y mas oscura, como el color de la sangre. Ya estaba lista.

Fueron hacia la poción. Hermione lleno un vaso con esta.

Se miraron. La gryffindor sentía los ojos grises fijos los suyos, perforándola, estudiándola. Hermione tomo la mano de Draco en la suya y él cerró su mano en torno a la de ella. Hermione sonrió. Draco al verla también. Y la chica finalmente vertió el contenido del vaso sobre sus manos unidas… sobre la cadena. Que brilló tan negra como en el momento en que recién había aparecido. Y luego ambos sintieron como el metal que aprisionaba sus muñecas se disolvía y se mezclaba con el aire, quedando en nada.

Sus manos entrelazadas se soltaron, y ambos brazos cayeron libres a cada lado de sus cuerpos.

Ya nada los unía.

Se miraron nuevamente. Draco se sorprendió al ver que por el rostro de la chica caía una lágrima, una lagrima solitaria. Su rostro reflejaba tristeza.

-Porque lloras..? – preguntó. Hermione lo miró unos segundos, luego corrió los pocos centímetros que los separaban y lo abrazó. Con tanta fuerza que el chico pensó que le sacaría todo el aire del cuerpo. Cuando por fin reaccionó le devolvió el abrazo, en silencio. Estuvieron así unos minutos, sin hablar, solo comunicados por ese abrazo.

Ambos baúles que estaban a los pies de las camas desaparecieron de pronto. Supieron que debían estar ya en sus habitaciones.

Draco sintió una punzada en el pecho. Ya todo había terminado, y no sabía que decirle o hacer para que las cosas no cambiaran entre ellos. Ojala pudiese llorar como ella, pero no podía, ni si quiera recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que había llorado. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había querido…

Y ahí estaba la chica que él quería, abrazándole, y él ahí de pie, sin saber que hacer para que no se separaran mas. Maldiciéndose por no saber controlar el tiempo y detenerlo para siempre ahí, o poder devolverlo y vivir en esas dos semanas para siempre… pero no sabía y los segundos pasaban.

Draco sabía que nada sería como hasta ahora, no podría estar con ella las 24 horas del día, aunque quisiera.

-Es hora de irnos… - dijo Hermione limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro y avanzando hacia la puerta de la habitación

"En cuanto cruces esa puerta voy a perderte" pensó el chico.

-Antes de irte… - dijo finalmente Malfoy – dame solo unos segundos para enseñarte como me siento.

Hermione se volteó sorprendida ante las palabras del chico.

-Tengo miedo… - dijo el rubio – tengo miedo de perderte. De que te alejes de mí para siempre. Me encantaría poder explicar con palabras como mierda me siento por dentro… pero no se como hacerlo. – Hermione lo miraba sorprendida. Malfoy no lloraba pero si se le quebraba la voz.

-Draco…

Corrió hasta ella, la abrazó por la cintura y la levanto del suelo aún sosteniéndola por la cintura. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos sin decir palabra. Hermione abrazo al chico por el cuello.

Y se unieron en un romántico beso.

Primero fue un roce de labios, pero él quería mas, y profundizó el beso. Hermione estaba sorprendida, pero feliz y le devolvía el beso al rubio con el mismo ímpetu con que él la besaba. Abrieron sus bocas dando paso a nuevos sentimientos… Draco introdujo su lengua en la boca de la castaña, y esta le respondió acariciándosela con la suya. Era un beso lleno de emociones y tristeza, porque era un beso de despedida y ambos lo sabían. Juguetearon así unos momentos, donde olvidaron completamente que en unos minutos mas tendrían que separarse, olvidaron todo lo coherente, simplemente siguieron sus impulsos… se besaron unos segundos… minutos tal vez… ya toda coherencia había desaparecido.

Lentamente se fueron separando… Hermione abrió los ojos, Draco aún los mantenía cerrados. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas. La chica seguía sin tocar el piso.

-Bájame… - dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Malfoy abrió los ojos y la miró unos segundos a ésos profundos ojos color miel que tanto le gustaban. Sonrió, dejando ver sus dientes blancos, perfectos que hacían que él poseyera una sonrisa perfecta.

Poco a poco fue aflojando los brazos hasta que la chica pudo tocar el suelo, pero no la soltó. No quería dejarla ir, no después de aquel beso que casi lo había hecho perder la cordura. La seguía mirando, y ella a cada momento se ponía mas colorada… le encantaba cuando se ruborizaba, se veía muy hermosa.

-Vas a extrañarme? – preguntó el chico con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Tendría que hacerlo? – le respondió la chica con una expresión que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la del chico.

-Yo creo que sí… cualquier chica me extrañaría

-Yo no soy cualquier chica…

-En eso tienes razón. – Hermione no se esperaba esa respuesta y se cortó de la vergüenza. Malfoy rió. Brillaban sus ojos grises de alegría y a la vez de tristeza...

-Y voy a extrañarte… extrañare tu pijama sexy de leoncitos rosados – dijo entre risas el chico. – también extrañaré que comas tanto que no me dejes comida a mí.

-No como tanto como tu! – dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño aunque riendo y muy roja. – tu comes lo que come una ballena…

-Pero me mantengo irresistible igual

-Que quieres decir con eso? – le pregunto amenazadora la chica.

-Que hasta que no te vea vestida como en la fotografía que te envió Potti, no sabré si la comida te esta afectando – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Eso me lo pongo para salir, no me voy a arreglar para estar en el castillo!

-Es que quieres que te invite a salir? – le replico Draco sonriendo provocativamente.

-No… - dijo Hermione escondiendo la cara entre sus manos para que no se le cayera de vergüenza. Estaba coqueteándole a Malfoy!! – Draco… vamos a seguir en contacto ahora? – dijo cambiando la expresión.

-Yo… - quería gritarle que sí, que lo único que quería era pasar el resto del año junto a ella, y no volver jamás a la casa de slytherin… pero no podía decírselo… no podía decirle que la necesitaba, que se sentía libre cuando estaba con ella – no lo se…

Hermione entendía que sería difícil, pero ella quería intentarlo… pero si él no quería, que podría hacer ella?

-Es hora de irnos – le dijo el chico y la agarró de la mano y salieron juntos de la habitación.

-Malfoy que haces! Alguien puede vernos! – se asustó la chica

-No hay nadie a estas horas, le dijo corriendo con ella. – Se detuvieron fuera del Gran salón, en el Hall de entrada, al pie de las escaleras. Draco dio una mirada rápida al lugar para asegurarse que no había nadie.

Estaban parados en el primer escalón. Se escucharon pasos que provenían de arriba. Ambos dieron un respingo ante esto. Draco besó por un segundo los labios de Hermione dejándola muy sorprendida.

-Adiós… – le murmuró y se fue corriendo hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras donde estaba la sala común de Slytherin, desapareciendo por este.

Hermione se quedo de pie en el primer escalón en estado de shok… todo había terminado. Ella debía irse ahora a la sala común de Gryffindor, pero no quería… no podía moverse, llegar a la torre donde estaba su casa seria dar por terminado todo ese proceso… No quería… pero Draco ya se había ido dejándola a ella ahí

De pronto los pasos que habían escuchado se volvieron fuertes y claros. Un pelirrojo apareció en la parte superior de la escalera. Al notar que había alguien ahí se quedo callado de inmediato.

-Quien anda ahí? Soy Prefecto! Te ordeno que digas tu nombre

-Hermione Granger… también soy prefecta… pero podría quitarte puntos a ti – dijo apuntando hacía algún punto al lado derecho del pelirrojo – por andar a estas horas fuera de tu casa.

-Hermione!!! – gritaron Ron y Harry (saliendo de debajo de su capa invisible) y ambos corrieron a abrazarla – Ya estas de vuelta!!!!

-Si… ya estoy de vuelta… - dijo devolviéndoles el abrazo con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

-Vamos, vamos a la sala común y ahí nos cuentas todo – dijo Harry abrazándola y comenzando a subir por las escaleras.

Pero ninguno se dio cuenta que había una espectadora de la escena desde antes que llegaran Harry y Ron… Nadie había notado que detrás de una estatua estaba escondida Pansy Parkinson mirando todo lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

_Hola mi gente!! Como estamos.. ahora si que no les di tiempo de nada.. y es que hoy me dejaron sin la computadora con internet y me fui al notebook (computadora portatil) y ahí no había nada mas que hacer que escribir...  
Y ESO HICE:D_

_Bueno.. se que el cap esta super corto.. pero es que ahí tenía que terminar... les cuento que igual escribí mas... adelantando el proximo cap :) y no se cuando estará listo ese.._

_Espero que les guste... igual yo estaba como triste escribiendolo.. no se... es la separación al fin y al cabo.. igual **tenia** que ser triste! Si no.. pff tamos pa la chacota (no se si todos entenderan esa palabra.. no se si es modismo chileno o modismo mio :P) Sorry si no entienden.. es como.. para el jugueteo xD_

_Capitulo dedicado a mi amiga Carolina... que me acompañó todo el fin de semana.  
Muchas gracias.. y espero que te guste :S aunque es el mas triste y mas corto! Pero va con amor. xD_

_Saludos:_

Evelyncita  
io  
Shijiru Posible  
Andrea Radcliffe  
popblack  
damaris  
Monica  
dauphinita  
harrymaniatica  
BarbaraNakamura  
laura  
maria

* * *

**Deja tu review haciendo click en GO**


	13. Cáp 13: Despues de ti

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling._

_

* * *

_**Cáp. 13: Después de ti…**

-Como estás? Como fue todo? Como te trató Malfoy, mira que podemos ir a golpearlo en este mismo instante si te hizo algo – preguntó Ron con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se sentaban frente a la chimenea en la sala común.

-Pues… - Hermione recordó al chico en su cabeza… y una tristeza la inundo… ya lo extrañaba… "Es solo porque te acabas de separar de él, porque te habías acostumbrado" le dijo la voz en su cabeza. Pensó que tal vez si sería eso y pronto lo olvidaría… Que le diría a Ron y a Harry? Les contaría que se había besado con él? Que le había encantado este tiempo que pasaron juntos? Que había llorado por que debían separarse? No… claro que no. De pronto recordó "Draco no me hizo nada para asegurarse que no contara nada" y sonrió… tal vez confíe en mi… tal vez se olvido – …No estuvo tan mal.

-Como no tan mal? Debe ser horrible estar cinco minutos con él! Yo no se si aguantaré los castigos que de seguro comienzan la próxima semana. – comentó Harry

-Si… debe ser horrible estar con el, tener que soportarlo a él y a todo su ego. – Dijo Ron.

-Lo más difícil es soportar a las niñas de su club de admiradoras… son unos angelitos – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa irónica que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de Draco Malfoy.

-Tiene club de fans? Donde puedo inscribirme? – dijo con una gran sonrisa una pelirroja que acababa de llegar

-Quieres inscribirte? – preguntó Ron levantándose de la butaca. Harry miraba los cordones de sus zapatillas que en ese momento le parecían tremendamente interesantes

-Si puede ser… Es uno de los chicos mas guapos de todo el castillo. – replico Ginny.

-Y Harry? QUE YA NO TE GUSTA? – preguntó un Ron indignadísimo.

-Que poco tacto tienes Ron… Era solo una broma… y yo ya estoy en otros rumbos – dijo mirando a su hermano severamente – Hermione!! Luego hablamos en la habitación! Te parece? Me lo cuentas todo!

-Si, claro Ginny! – le dijo Hermione… sabía que ella no la juzgaría, a ella podría contarle como se sentía.

La pelirroja se fue hacía un grupo de chicos de primero que miraban con cara de pregunta a un personaje de un cuadro que les hablaba.

Harry se la quedo viendo mientras se iba. Hermione sintió un poco de pena por esa relación. Sabía que Ginny quería a Harry como nunca, pero Harry no quería estar con ella por su protección.

-Bueno chicos, voy a arreglar algunas cosas que me quedaron sueltas en el baúl – y dicho esto la castaña se levantó y se fue hacía su dormitorio.

Abrió su baúl, tenía un marco de fotos sin ninguna foto en su mesa de noche, por lo que decidió que pondría la foto que Harry y Ron le habían enviado. Abrió el sobre que estaba en el baúl. Ahí estaba la foto de los cuatro chicos… _solo_ la foto de los cuatro chicos, miro bien dentro del sobre. No estaba su foto. Reviso el baúl y tampoco estaba, y mientras revisaba todo saco el viejo libro que le había regalado Malfoy. Lo miro unos segundos… decidió abrirlo finalmente y en la primera página, había escrito un mensaje, con una letra alargada y muy ordenada, en tinta verde.

"_Hermione:_

_Tú dijiste que querías que te escribiera algo cuando terminara la semana… y así lo hago, en estos momentos estás dormida. Tienes la boca abierta y estas roncando, te ves muy sexy así._

_Bueno… solo quería decirte que disfrute estos días que pasamos juntos. Creo que te lo dije cuando tenía fiebre, pero este 'error' fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, por que tu llegaste a mis días. _

_Espero que sigamos en contacto, pero no se con seguridad si podré hacerlo, no quiero prometer cosas que no voy a cumplir… lo siento, pero los slytherin son muy metiches, y si se enteran pueden contarle algo a mi padre y él se enfadaría mucho._

_Supongo entenderás._

_Piensa en mi, aunque esta de mas decirlo. Que chica no pensaría en mi?_

_D.M._

_PD: La foto… me la quede, como recuerdito, al igual que el pañuelo. NO HAY DEVOLUCIONES."_

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Hermione. Su dedicatoria era el recuerdo material que tenía de esas dos semanas… era su cable a tierra… su 'evidencia' para no pensar que todo había sido un sueño…

Como se suponía que tenía que continuar la historia? Había realmente una historia? Si… por lo menos para ella… nunca había sentido cosas así por un chico… él, Draco Malfoy que lograba hacerla enfurecer y cinco minutos después ya lo adoraba, él que era un arrogante y a la vez el ser mas tierno del castillo entero, él era fuego y hielo, blanco y negro, en él se encontraban los polos opuestos.

No era ahora el momento en que entendería que no le gustaba, que era solo una confusión por estar todo el tiempo juntos? No era ahora?

-No es ahora cuando dejo de pensar en él…? - las lágrimas continuaban bañando su rostro y cayendo en su regazo.

Pensó en que estaría haciendo el chico en esos momentos… estaría durmiendo ya? Estaría siendo acorralado por todas las chicas que iban tras él? Estaría con sus "amigos"? Quien sabe…

Hermione dio vueltas por el cuarto sin rumbo… intentando pensar en otras cosas… finalmente decidió acostarse e intentar dormir.

Draco había llegado a la sala común, entrando como si hubiese salido 5 minutos atrás. Las chicas se volteaban a verlo y cuchicheaban entre ellas a penas se daban cuenta quien era. Draco dibujó una sonrisa fría en el rostro, como siempre habían sido hasta antes de esas 2 semanas. Cruzo la sala común caminando lentamente, la frente en alto, sus ojos grises fijos en el punto al que se dirigía y avanzando con paso firme, como un felino. Como el rey de los felinos… Como un León. No importaba que hiciera Draco Malfoy siempre era el rey. Subió directo hacía el cuarto de los chicos.

Ahí estaban Crabbe y Goyle.

-Fuera – dijo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro ni en la voz. Ambos salieron de inmediato, estaban acostumbrados a que Draco los hiciera salir… cuando el rubio estaba de malas tenían que dormir en la sala común por orden de él. Ellos aceptaban sin protestas, Zabini era el que mas se molestaba, pero finalmente también terminaba obedeciendo a lo que el Rey de las Serpientes ordenaba.

Se recostó en su cama y corrió las cortinas quedando completamente a oscuras en su interior. Draco sacó de dentro de su capa una fotografía… No podía verla en la oscuridad, pero sabía que una chica le devolvía la mirada, guiñándole un ojo y riendo con ganas. Colocó la imagen sobre su pecho y cruzo los brazos por atrás de su cabeza.

Que haría ahora?

Unos ruidos fuera de la habitación lo sacaron de golpe de sus pensamientos.

-Quiero pasar! Déjenme par de idiotas! Puedo entrar cuando quiera! – gritaba Zabini fuera, seguramente Crabbe y Goyle estaban haciendo guardia fuera. Malfoy guardo rápidamente la fotografía bajo su almohada y volvió a su posición inicial.

Después de unos segundos escuchó que alguien abría la puerta y entraba a la habitación.

-Malfoy? – preguntó con voz solemne Zabini.

-Que quieres? – respondió el rubio desde detrás de las cortinas.

-Cuando has vuelto?

-Hace unos minutos.

-Como estuvieron esas dos semanas con la sangre sucia? Horribles no? – Draco sintió como le hervía la sangre. Él ya no llamaba a si a la castaña y nadie lo haría. Pero… Que le diría para no levantar sospechas?

-Pues han sido como deberían… - dijo finalmente – Vas a estar preguntándome cosas toda la tarde o me vas a dejar descansar?

-Ehh… lo siento, ya me voy… solo venía a…

-Solo vete sin hacer más ruido del que ya has hecho – dijo malfoy pausadamente, pero su voz estaba cargada de amenaza.

El moreno buscó algo en su baúl, por lo que pudo escuchar Malfoy, y luego salio de la habitación sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido.

Después de un rato Draco Malfoy se quedó dormido en su cama.

Al día siguiente Hermione Granger despertó mas temprano que lo de costumbre. Se duchó tranquilamente. Eso era algo que podía rescatar de ya no tener una cadena que la uniera a alguien… podía bañarse tranquila, sin nadie que la estuviera presionando por que se demoraba mucho o que bromeara con espiarla desnuda. Una sonrisa triste apareció al recordar esos momentos… que ya eran solo recuerdos.

Era Sábado por lo que se vistió con lo primero que encontró y se fue directamente a la biblioteca… tenía cosas que hacer, por ejemplo… buscar información sobre la cadena… no podía recordar haber leído nada sobre eso jamás… y no se iba a quedar así, si era necesario se iba a releer todos los libros de la biblioteca o entraría a la sección prohibida para encontrar algo sobre el tema.

Los fines de semana la hora de almuerzo era muy amplia, por lo que cuando fue al gran salón bastante tarde por haberse entretenido mucho en la biblioteca había poca gente comiendo. Se sentó junto a Ginny, miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, pero ahí no estaba quien ocupaba sus pensamientos.

-Te has enterado? – le pregunto la pelirroja sacándola de sus pensamientos

-De que?

-Habrá un baile! Este Viernes que viene!!

-Genial… - dijo la castaña con desanimo. La pelirroja la miró unos segundos, como estudiándola.

-Hermione... no hay algo que quieras contarme? – pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa sincera

-Porque? – pregunto Hermione.

-Creo que después de tantos años te conozco perfectamente y sé cuando te pasa algo, y por mi experiencia en ser cupido, se que debe tratarse de algo del corazón – sentenció la chica, mientras Hermione la miraba sorprendida.

-Se me nota mucho?

-No… es que yo tengo ojo de águila, se cuando te pasa algo… igual que a Ron o a… - Ginny miro hacia otro lado, en sus ojos se notaba tristeza – yo te conozco. Puedes confiar en mi amiga.

-Bueno… no quiero hablar aquí, te parece si paseamos fuera? – le dijo la castaña

-Por mi está bien.

-Perfecto. – Se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron hacia los terrenos que bordeaban el lago. Hacía frío, pero había un sol acogedor, que invitaba a salir a la gente.

Caminaron cerca de una hora sin rumbo fijo, donde Hermione le relató todo lo ocurrido en esas dos semanas, con todos los detalles que Ginny necesitaba saber. Cuando por fin terminó de contar todo, la pelirroja estaba con la boca abierta hasta el suelo. Se dejo caer pesadamente al suelo, como imitando un desmayo.

-Ginny! No hagas eso!

-Por Merlín, ya quisiera yo que me pasaran cosas como a ti, aunque ya ocupaste al chico mas guapo de Hogwarts, así que no va a ser tan monumental…

-No lo he ocupado – rió Hermione – no sé que va a pasar… no he visto ni señales de él.

-Desde ayer en la noche… es que tienes que dejarlo que respire y te extrañe un poco – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-Ni si quiera sé si mantendré el contacto con él. No me dijo nada.

-Pues ya veremos que pasa… el Lunes si o si tendrán que encontrarse en clases.

-Si…

Las dos chicas pasaron toda la tarde hablando de distintas cosas, sobre Draco Malfoy, sobre Harry, sobre el baile que se venía

-Irás con Malfoy? – preguntó la pelirroja.

-Como crees, no piensas que seria un POQUITO extraño que me vieran entrar con él? – pregunto con cara de incredulidad la castaña.

-No te lo dije?

-Que?

-Es un baile de máscaras! Solo se puede ir con antifaces o máscaras completas! Nadie sabrá que van juntos!! – Hermione sonrió unos segundos. Era perfecto. Pero luego bajo de su nube.

-No creo que se atreva a invitarme. No creo…

-Igual tienes que ir con alguien.

-No sé si alguien me invite – dijo Hermione.

-Yo puedo conseguirte a alguien! O podemos ir juntas! Las dos chicas mas hermosas del baile y sin pareja! Para que podamos bailar con todos los chicos guapos! – Ginny dijo guiñándole un ojo a Hermione.

-No… creo que no estoy de ánimos como para ir a un baile. No creo que vaya.

-Bueno… tal vez en el transcurso de la semana te den ganas de ir – dijo la pelirroja subiendo los hombros en señal de resignación.

Era tarde ya, por lo que se fueron a cenar, ahí se encontraron con Harry y Ron

-Hefionf fe fusfamos for tofo el caftifio!! – dijo ron con un gran trozo de pastel de calabaza en la boca.

-Que? – pregunto Hermione cara de asco. Odiaba cuando Ron hacía eso – No se habla con la boca llena, Ron! Donde están tus modales!?

-Dijo que te buscamos por todo el castillo – dijo Harry, traduciendo lo que había dicho el pelirrojo.

-Oh… si… estaba claro que dijo eso. Estuve toda la tarde con Ginny, en los jardines. No se les ocurrió buscarme ahí?

-Pues la verdad no… - contesto él.

En ese momento se comenzaron a oír muchos murmullos de chicas muy que miraban hacía la entrada del gran salón, Hermione estaba de espaldas a la puerta, por lo que Ginny y ella tuvieron que voltearse.

Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy, acompañado de Pansy Parkinson y Zabini, uno a cada lado y seguido por Crabbe y Goyle. Malfoy iba imperturbable, caminaba muy lento, con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia en el rostro. Como acostumbraba a caminar, como todo un Malfoy.

Las chicas levantaban las cabezas sobre la multitud para verlo pasar.

-Siempre ha sido así? Porque nunca me había dado cuenta? – pregunto Hermione.

-No lo se… quizá ahora lo ves… distinto – dijo ella con una mirada cómplice. – por haber estado todo este tiempo sufriendo a su lado.

-Clafo, efo fuefe fer. – dijo Ron.

Hermione se volteó dando la espalda al espectáculo que daban las niñitas… Acaso sentía… celos? Estaba celosa? "Claro que sí" dijo la voz en su cabeza

-NO HABLES CON LA BOCA LLENA! – le espetó Hermione al pelirrojo, mas descargándose por lo que la voz en su interior le decía que por el hecho mismo.

Draco escuchó a lo lejos esa voz… inconcientemente su mirada se desvió hacia la mesa gryffindor. Ahí estaba la castaña, de espaldas a él. Gritándole a la comadreja. Sonrió, pero luego ante la mirada reprobatoria de Pansy volvió a su expresión fría. Y siguió caminando hasta la mesa de Slytherin. Eligió un asiento estratégico desde el que pudiera ver a la castaña.

Hermione hablaba con Ginny sobre unos libros que la pelirroja tenía que leer. De pronto miro directamente hacía el frente y se sus ojos miel se encontraron por una fracción de segundos con esos ojos grises. Se miraron menos de un segundo y luego Draco desvió la mirada hacía Zabini que le hablaba.

Solo eso bastó para que Hermione se ruborizara. Bajó rápidamente la mirada hacia su plato de comida. Ginny rió a su lado.

-Los he visto… - dijo con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada.

-Cállate – le dijo Hermione muy cortada, eso hacia que se ruborizara aun más.

El fin de semana pasó sin ninguna novedad. Hermione estuvo muy ocupada ayudando a Harry y a Ron a ponerse al día con la gran montaña de deberes atrasados que tenía. Si tenía algún tiempo libre iba a la biblioteca.

Pansy Parkinson se andaba mostrando todo el día junto a Malfoy y eso lograba poner de mal humor a Hermione, por lo que a penas los veía se escabullía rápidamente del lugar y siempre iba a parar a la biblioteca.

El día lunes pasó rápido para Hermione, junto con Harry y Ron estaban ocupados hablando de lo que se habían perdido en esas dos semanas.

Les tocaba su última clase del día, Historia de la Magia. Hermione, Harry y Ron ya estaban sentados, cuando entro Pansy Parkinson.

-Draco, que pasa? Porque te detienes?

Unos momentos apareció el rubio por la puerta. Hermione vio que estaba guardando su varita por dentro de su capa, y un pájaro de papel volaba sobre su cabeza.

-Maldito pajarraco! Vete de aquí – grito Draco, dando manotazos en el aire con una puntería horrible pues ni se acercaba al pajarito de papel, que se alejó de él. Pansy y Draco se sentaron juntos en el ultimo asiento de la fila izquierda. Ron y Hermione estaban en el ultimo de la fila de la derecha.

El profesor Binns como acostumbraba, atravesó la pared y comenzó a hablar.

Hermione tomaba apuntes… pasaron 20 minutos de clases y ya casi todos dormían. Dos chicas en la primera fila resistían al sopor de la clase, un chico en segunda fila, Draco Malfoy y ella. Todo el resto de la clase dormía.

Hermione miró hacia el techo, el pajarito seguía revoloteando. De pronto bajó hasta su mesa y se poso sobre su pergamino.

-…que es…? – murmuró Hermione, tomo el papel, y apenas hizo contacto con sus manos abandonó la forma de ave. Era para ella. Lo abrió y distinguió una letra verde fina y ordenada… La caligrafía del chico que la observaba 3 asientos mas allá. El pergamino decía:

"_Si yo fuera tu… me extrañaría…"_

Hermione sonrió, miro hacía la izquierda, y esos ojos grises estaban clavados en ella, sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

La saludó con la mano. Hermione miro a todos lados. Nadie los observaba… hasta el chico que había resistido al sopor de la clase de Binns dormía sobre su mesa.

Hermione movió los labios modulando un "Hola" dirigido al chico.

"como estas?" moduló el chico.

Hermione sonrió y asintió. Luego lo apuntó con el dedo índice, con cara de pregunta.

"podría estar mejor" moduló el chico, pero Hermione no lograba entender.

-que podría estar mejor – le dijo en un susurro. Pero en ese momento Pansy Parkinson despertó.

-Que haces, Draco, querido? – lo miró a él, luego su mirada se dirigió hacia Hermione, que miraba el cielo a través de la ventana. Frunció el ceño. – Que hacías?

-Nada… que iba a hacer? – dijo Draco con voz inexpresiva y comenzando a tomar apuntes.

El timbre sonó y todos salieron de la sala.

-Vamos a comer! Muero de hambre – dijo Ron caminando junto a los otros dos.

-Yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca, tengo que traducir unas Runas. Mas tarde nos vemos. – Dijo Hermione y se fue en dirección a la biblioteca, mientras Harry y Ron iban hacia el comedor.

Terminó su trabajo muy rápido, así que adelantó un informe que tenía que hacer para Aritmancia.

Pronto iba a acabar la hora de comida por lo que decidió dejar los deberes hasta ahí e ir a comer. Iba por un pasillo que tenía armaduras a ambos lados, y que estaba completamente vacío. Iba revisando algunas cosas en su mochila, cuando de pronto alguien la empuja hacía la pared.

-QUE..? – pero una mano le cubrió la boca.

-No grites. – y el chico le sacó la mano que le cubría la boca. – Me extrañaste? A que si?

-Draco!! Alguien podría vernos aquí!! – le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Solo quería saludarte, darte el maravilloso regalo de mi presencia por unos segundos y darte una cosa que se te quedo la ultima vez que nos vimos. – dijo el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Que se me quedo? No me falta nada! No se me ha quedado nada.

-Oh si… eres muy descuidada… lo dejaste conmigo. – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

-Que cosa? – preguntó Hermione confundida.

-Esto… - dijo Draco besándola en la boca. Hermione se sorprendió mucho, pero le devolvió el beso. Malfoy rodeo por la cintura a la castaña, y ella paso sus brazos por detrás de su cuello. Se besaron por un largo momento… Draco recorría la espalda de la chica con sus manos. La había extrañado. Hermione por su parte abrazaba fuertemente al chico. Cuando por fin se separaron, fue el rubio el primero en recuperar el aire y hablar:

-Sabía que me extrañarías. – dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tu también me extrañabas, por lo que veo – dijo Hermione muy ruborizada, pero muy feliz.

-Si… se podría decir algo así… - dijo Draco mirando hacia otro lado.

-Admítelo! – le dijo la castaña. Se sentía tan bien en compañía del slytherin, se sentía libre.

-Yo… podría ser.

-Admítelo!! – le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios al rubio, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por lo que había hecho. Draco se sorprendió también, pero le encanto que Hermione actuara así. Le gustaba aun mas.

-Esta bien… lo admito, te extrañé. – dijo Draco con cara de "tu ganas"

Se oyeron unos pasos, como de un grupo de personas. Los dos dieron un respingo. Eran un grupo de chicas de Revenclaw. Se metieron a presión detrás de una de las estatuas, quedando muy pegados el uno al otro. Hermione y Draco se miraron unos segundos. Las chicas iban caminando a paso de tortuga.

-A penas puedo respirar – le susurró Hermione.

-Respiración boca a boca – dijo Draco, volviendo a besar a la chica, fue un beso lento, profundo, que les iba quitando la cordura a cada uno. Draco sentía que jamás había besado a alguien así, y jamás había recibido un beso así. Tan puro, tan lleno de sentimientos. Ella era única. Era un ángel, hecho para él. Hermione sentía mariposas revoloteando por todo su estomago y escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Como se podía sentir tan bien un beso? Era mágico. No había besado muchas veces… de echo solo había besado a Viktor Krum, pero esto estaba fuera de los límites, sentía que sus piernas flaquearían y caería al suelo, sus sentidos comenzaban a nublarse. Solo sabía que no quería separarse de él… jamás.

Las chicas pasaron, y el pasillo nuevamente quedo vacío. Se separaron poco a poco, dándose pequeños besos, cortitos. Abrieron los ojos. Esos ojos grises brillaban tanto como los ojos de la castaña. Sonrieron, con sus labios aun unidos.

-Debo irme, quiero ir a comer – dijo Hermione

-eso haces – le dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa muy sexy en el rostro.

-…comida – dijo muy ruborizada Hermione.

-Oh… ya vas a comer otra vez… te vas a inflar como un globo. – le dijo el rubio falsamente ofendido.

-Y? Que tiene de malo?

-Que no cabremos detrás de las armaduras – le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Hermione rió, muy roja. – Esta bien, vamos.

Malfoy la tomó de la mano, asomó la cabeza por el lado de la armadura, y salieron de detrás.

-Suéltame, alguien nos puede ver. – De pronto un chico de Hufflepuff de primer año apareció por el pasillo. Hermione rápidamente soltó la mano de Malfoy y se alejo unos pasos, muy roja. Malfoy rió, y volvió a tomarla de la mano, y siguió caminando.

-Hey, niño – le dijo al pequeño Hufflepuff, que los miraba asustado – si no quieres que le quite 100 puntos a tu casa, no le cuentes a nadie que nos has visto, soy prefecto, lo puedo hacer!

-S… Si… - dijo el niño nervioso.

-"plurin plumero" – dijo Malfoy entre risas moviendo ridículamente las manos – te he lanzado un hechizo, si le dices a alguien lo sabré… recuerda 100 puntos menos. Ahora vete.

-Si, señor… - y el niño salió corriendo, y se perdió de vista al doblar en una esquina.

-que cruel!! – dijo Hermione, falsamente enojada.

-No le he hecho nada! – se defendió el rubio.

-Pero lo asustaste!

Antes de llegar al final del pasillo, Malfoy le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Hermione, luego besó su frente y apartándose de ella le dijo:

-Nos vemos!

Y se fue corriendo, en dirección contraria al pasillo. Hermione lo observó hasta que desapareció por éste. No cabía en sí de felicidad. Draco la había buscado, y se habían besado. Eso significaba algo! Pero que significaba? No eran novios… pero claramente eran más que amigos, ella por lo menos no trataba así a sus amigos.

Sin darle mas vueltas al asunto decidió ir a comer, aunque solo llegó a los postres, comió mucha tarta de chocolate. Luego se fue con Ginny a hacia la sala común y de camino le contó todo. La pelirroja gritaba y saltaba a cada momento.

-Ginny! No hagas tanto alboroto! – le había dicho Hermione avergonzada

-Por eso tienes los labios tan rojos e hinchados!! Por andarte besuqueando detrás de las armaduras!! – había dicho Ginny, aunque muy bajo para que nadie la escuchara.

-Ginny!! Que dices – dijo Hermione cubriéndose la boca con la mano, muy ruborizada.

-Es tan romántico – dilo la pelirroja poniendo sus manos en las mejillas y poniendo expresión inocente.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír… parecía un cuento de hadas…

-Entonces… esta decidido, vas al baile con él. – dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos. Y ahora con quien voy a ir yo?

Hermione rió.

-Seria muy arriesgado ir al baile con él Ginny, no lo creo… iré contigo.

* * *

_Hola mi gente!! Como estan? Aqui les traigo otro cap!!  
actualizando rapidisisisissiimo :D  
Mi computador esta malo… se supone que mañana viene el doc a verlo… por eso hoy esta actualizando mi amiga carolina por mi._

Que les parecio el cap? A mi me gusto mucho escribirlo :D no se…  
estaba como romantico… espero q lo tomen asi… yo babeaba de amor con lo de Draco y Hermione :P

Saludos

Danita  
Andrea Radcliffe  
Veriito Black  
oihane  
unkatahe  
lili M  
Aliena  
ferupanda  
laura  
JulesRichards  
luli

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan sus reviews!! De verdad muchas gracias!!! No saben cuanto lo agradezco  
Agradecimientos especiales: Carolina, por subirme el cap! Otro dedicado para ti :) _

**Dejen sus reviews haciendo click en GO **


	14. Cáp 14: El Baile

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son de J.K.Rowling_

**Nota importantisima!: **_por favor si quieren ver este cap **como yo lo imagino** tienen que bajar la canción "How Can I Not Love You" de la pelicula Ana y el Rey!! Bajenla... **pero comiencen a leer sin la canción**... y mas adelante... (cuando corresponde) hay una **N/A** (nota de la autora) que indica cuando deben ponerla!!!_

* * *

Cáp. 14: El baile. 

La semana pasaba lentamente, pero cada vez el desorden en los pasillos era mayor, hasta un punto decadente.

Las chicas corrían de un lugar a otro en grupitos, cuchicheando, llamando la atención de los chicos. Se maquillaban a cada momento, los baños de mujeres eran casi imposible de usar, ya que todas las chicas se reunían ahí a contarse las últimas novedades de que chicos las habían invitado, los vestidos que usarían esa noche, otras se arreglaban como para ir al baile, aunque solo era para ir a clase.

Hermione estaba desesperada… odiaba que las chicas fueran tan superficiales, pero cerca de un baile... no se podía hacer nada. Y en cierto modo las entendía, porque soñar con que el chico que te quita el sueño te invite a salir, o con pasar una noche mágica en el baile, con la persona a la que quieres…

La castaña suspiro mientras entraba al castillo, ya que venía de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Era miércoles y había recibido para su sorpresa, dos invitaciones al baile. Una de un chico de Ravenclaw, que también iba en su ultimo año, y que estaba dentro de los '10 mas guapos de Hogwarts', pero tuvo que rechazarlo por la promesa que habían hecho Ginny y ella, irían juntas, igual que rechazo la invitación del chico de Hufflepuff.

Ginny la esperaba en el Hall. Al verla entrar, corrió hacia ella.

-Hermione!! Por aquí – gritaba la pelirroja sacudiendo sus manos por en cima de la multitud. La castaña fue hacia ella. – mi madre me envió un vestido hermoso! Es de negro y rojo!! Muy bello! Tienes que verlo.

-Claro… - dijo la castaña, pero acababa de recordar algo… no tenía ningún vestido para el baile y sus padres ya no lograrían comprarle nada a esas alturas.

Fueron hasta la habitación de la pelirroja. Sobre su cama había un vestido largo, negro, con algunos detalles rojos que seguro harían que su pelo color fuego resaltara aún mas. Era hermoso, simple, pero hermoso, como hecho para ella.

-Es hermoso – dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, pero sus ojos mostraban preocupación.

-Que te pasa, Hermione? Porque estas así – pregunto ella al notar que algo le sucedía a la chica.

-Ginny… no tengo vestido… ni donde comprarlo antes del baile, ni puedo pedirle a mis padres que lo compren porque ya estamos muy cerca de la fecha… creo que no podré ir aunque quiera…

Ginny se quedo con la boca abierta mirando a Hermione. No podía creer que no hubiese recordado el pequeño detalle del vestido. Luego una idea se formo en su mente. Dio un salto, agarro a Hermione del brazo y salio corriendo de la habitación con la castaña siguiéndola detrás.

-Que haces Ginny?

-Hermione, debo decirte que no me esperaba que la chica mas inteligente de Hogwarts olvidara conseguir el vestido para el traje. Pero tengo una idea y quizás resulte. Cruza tus dedos!

Hermione miro a la pelirroja confundida, pero si tenía una idea, era su mejor opción por lo que cruzó los dedos.

Después de subir muchas escaleras y correr por muchos pasillos, Ginny paró de repente en la mitad de uno.

-"Necesito un vestido deslumbrante para Hermione" – dijo la pelirroja avanzando con los ojos cerrados y los dedos cruzados, giro y camino en dirección contraria - "Necesito un vestido deslumbrante para Hermione" – giró nuevamente y dijo por ultima vez - "Necesito un vestido deslumbrante para Hermione"

Hermione entendió lo que intentaba hacer la pequeña Weasley. Resultaría? La sala de los menesteres ayudaría a Hermione? Le daría un vestido?

De la nada se materializó una puerta en la pared. Ginny y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa.

Ginny abrió la puerta, había una sala pequeña con paredes de piedra, en el centro de ésta había algo parecido a un altar pequeño que tenía una caja sobre él. Ambas avanzaron hasta él.

-Vamos, abre la caja – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Esta bien – Hermione abrió la caja y sus ojos brillaron por lo que vieron en el interior. Un vestido digno de una princesa Que era celeste en lo más bajo del vestido y se iba degradando hasta quedar siendo blanco en la parte de la cintura hacia arriba. Era el vestido más hermoso que Hermione hubiese visto en su vida. Sobre el vestido había un antifaz celeste que tenía brillos incrustados. Todo era hermoso.

-Vaya! – dijo Ginny – Con esto vuelves loco a Malfoy!

Hermione la miró, lagrimas de agradecimiento brillaban en su rostro.

-Porque lloras? No te gustó el vestido?

-Ginny! Es demasiado hermoso!

-Pues bien, cierra la caja y llevémoslo a tu cuarto rápidamente – dijo la pelirroja y acercándose a una pared dijo – Muchas gracias hermosa salita!! Mas adelante vendré a pedirte ropa de marca!

-Ginny! – rió Hermione.

Y se fueron a la sala común, ambas muy contentas.

El jueves después de clases, Hermione estaba haciendo los últimos deberes que le quedaban en la biblioteca. Estaba en la mesa mas apartada de la biblioteca y de espaldas a la puerta ya que ahora hasta ahí, en su sagrado templo del saber, había grupos de niñitas cuchicheando por el baile del siguiente día.

Estaba contenta porque al día siguiente no tendrían clase para que los profesores arreglaran todo lo que necesitaban para el baile y podría quedarse hasta mas tarde en la biblioteca. De pronto levantó la cara de su pergamino. Sentía que alguien la observaba. Miro hacia ambos lados, no había nadie. Siguió escribiendo, pero sentía aún que alguien la miraba. Se volteó y bajo el marco de la puerta había un chico alto de cabello rubio parado mirándola. Hermione se ruborizó, pero notó que todas las chicas miraban a Draco embobadas. Se volteaban a verlo y comenzaban a hablar entre ellas lanzando sonrisitas tontas hacia él.

Hermione sintió algo como… rabia? Sentía celos?

Draco comenzó a avanzar, con paso lento y frente en alto, directo a Hermione, las chicas al pasar del chico suspiraban tontamente.

La Gryffindor se dio cuenta de que el chico venía hacia ella y se volteo rápidamente e hizo como que escribía en su pergamino, mientras a cada paso del chico hacia ella, se ruborizaba más.

Draco se paró en la estantería que estaba frente a la mesa de la chica. Hizo como que buscaba un libro, sacó cualquiera, sin si quiera fijarse de lo que era. Y se sentó frente a la castaña.

No hizo nada, pues veía a muchas de las chicas, con cara de decepción por que no se hubiese sentado en su mesa, pero volteadas mirándolo aun.

Hermione levantó el rostro hacia el chico. Sus ojos color miel chocaron con esos ojos grises, fríos como el hielo.

-Que haces aquí? – susurró Hermione.

-Vine a verte. – dijo muy despacio el rubio, con media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero aquí hay mucha gente! – dijo desesperada Hermione, aunque seguía susurrando.

-Y? – dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. – Que piensas que nunca estudio? Yo también puedo venir a la biblioteca y si tu mesa es la única vacía, podría sentarme aquí. Es normal… porque tendrían que sospechar?

-Porque no estas insultándome como siempre – le replicó Hermione, levantando una ceja.

-Oh… - Malfoy miró a las chicas que lo miraban con una expresión confundida en el rostro. Era cierto… pero que le diría? No quería insultarla.

-Basta ya! Déjame en paz! – le espetó Hermione subiendo la voz, levantándose de la mesa dando un golpe. Le guiñó un ojo y se perdió por detrás de las estanterías en las que Draco había estado buscando el libro anteriormente.

El slytherin miró a las chicas, ya que la mayoría había vuelto a su expresión de embobamiento mientras hablaban entre ellas. Lo mas disimuladamente que pudo se levantó de la mesa, devolvió el libro que había sacado a su estantería y siguió a Hermione. Cuidando que nadie lo viera.

Caminó por algunos pasillos buscando a la castaña. "Maldita sea, que biblioteca tan grande". Al dar vuelta en un pasillo de libros de pociones encontró a Hermione. Ella le sonrió tímidamente.

-Siento haberte gritado… pero era para no levantar sospechas… - le susurró Hermione.

-Esta bien.. – dijo Draco acortando la distancia entre los dos. Envolvió a la chica entre sus fuertes brazos, sus alientos chocaban haciendo ruborizarse notoriamente a la chica. A Malfoy le encantaba como se veía cuando se ponía tan roja como un tomate. La hacía verse tierna y eso era lo que más le gustaba a él, la ternura que irradiaba la chica, la inocencia sin límites. -Supe que un Revenclaw te invitó al baile.

-Como lo supiste? – le pregunto Hermione muy nerviosa de tenerlo tan cerca.

-Yo lo se todo… - dijo el rubio, con los ojos fijos en los de ella.

-Si… me invitó Matt, y también un chico de Hufflepuff, Daniel. – le respondió ella con simpleza.

-Y que les dijiste? – preguntó él, seriamente.

-Que no, porque ya iba a ir con alguien más – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-A si?

-Si… alguien ya me había pedido que fuera su acompañante y decidí decirle que sí – Hermione creyó ver un destello de rabia en los ojos de Draco.

-Con quien… vas a ir? – le dijo lentamente, aunque con la voz cargada de rabia. Y apretándola fuertemente contra él.

-Con Ginny… - dijo astutamente la castaña, habiendo causado lo que quería en el rubio… él se había enojado al pensar que iría con _otro_. Al decir el nombre de la chica sintió como Draco se relajaba un poco y dejaba de apretarla tan fuerte

-Y tu? Con quien irás? He escuchado a Pansy comentando que la invitaste a la luz de las velas en una cena romántica – dijo Hermione aparentando indiferencia.

-En serio dice eso? No la he invitado, ni pienso invitarla… no he invitado a nadie.

-Ohh… - dijo la castaña, aunque se sentía mucho mas aliviada.

-Y por lo que veo ya estás ocupada para invitarte a ti – dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona. – Pero dile a la Mini Weasley que tienes que bailar conmigo… por lo menos un baile.

Y diciendo esto, rozó sus los labios de la castaña y lentamente se fueron uniendo en un beso. Draco no entendía como podía sentirse así al besar a la castaña, miles de sentimientos fantásticos recorrían su cuerpo cuando sentía, jamás había sentido eso al besar a alguien, y no eran pocas a las que había besado. Pero ella, Hermione Granger era la única que lo hacía sentir así y la única que lograba ponerlo nervioso… pero eso, ella nunca lo sabría, pues su máscara que no permitía mostrar las cosas que sentía se volvía mas transparente cuando estaba con ella. Pero él seguía sin querer demostrar todo lo que sentía por ella… que era mucho más de lo que jamás había sentido por nadie.

Hermione sentía escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo. Le encantaba sentirse así. "el amor es mucha piel" pensó.

-Donde estará? – preguntó un moreno de ojos verdes. Hermione y Malfoy se separaron de golpe.

-Es Harry! – le susurró alarmada Hermione. Draco la miro preocupado, aunque ninguna expresión se veía reflejada en su rostro

-Quizás esta por alguna de las estanterías. – dijo Ron.

Hermione miro por entre las estanterías llenas de libros, lograba ver a Harry y a Ron mirando hacia todos lados buscándola.

-Busquemos… - dijo Harry y comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia la esquina de una de las estanterías.

Hermione y Draco iban avanzando en sentido contrario hacia donde ellos caminaban. Cuando Harry y Ron llegaron al final del pasillo miraron por él donde unos segundos atrás habían estado Hermione y Draco, pero ahora ellos estaban ambos siendo cubiertos por el estante mismo. Por el ancho de éste. Harry y Ron estaban en la esquina de una estantería y Hermione y Draco en la otra esquina de la misma. Hermione le dio un beso fugaz al rubio y luego le dijo en un susurro.

-Vete!

-Nos vemos en el baile. – Le dijo el rubio robándole un ultimo beso y yéndose rápidamente de ahí.

Hermione tomó el primer libro que vio.

-Aquí esta! – dijo elevando la voz para que Harry y Ron al escucharla la vieran y supieran que estaba.

-Hermione!! Te estábamos buscando!! – dijo Ron!

-Aquí estoy! – dijo la chica.

-Porque tienes los labios tan rojos? – preguntó Harry. Hermione se ruborizó al instante

-Es que… -miraba hacia todos lados – el frío hace que se me partan los labios y se pongan rojos.

-Oh – dijo Ron

-Para que me buscaban? – pregunto la chica para cambiar el tema

-No lo se… te extrañábamos – dijo Harry con simpleza. – Para que necesitas un libro de adivinación?

-Oh… rayos… no era este el libro que necesitaba, me confundí – dijo Hermione abriendo los ojos de par en par, nunca supo que libro había sacado. – Voy a devolverlo y nos vamos a la sala común, vale?

-Te esperamos – dijo Ron.

Hermione recogió sus libros y todo, y se fue caminando hacia su sala común con Harry y Ron, hablando de cosas simples, siempre disfrutaba su compañía, porque la hacían reír y se notaba que la querían mucho y la cuidaban y sobreprotegían. Por eso Hermione era la envidia de muchas chicas de Hogwarts, ya que tenía a dos de los chicos mas guapos de Hogwarts para ella siempre que quisiera. Eran los mejores amigos y ellos se preocupaban de que ella siempre estuviera bien.

-Con quien vas a ir al baile? – le preguntó Ron a la chica cuando ya estaban en la sala común.

-Con Ginny y ustedes?

-No lo se… un grupo de chicas no ha dejado de seguirme toda esta semana, me tienen harto, y muchas chicas de distintos cursos y casas me han preguntado si quiero ir con ellas al baile… - dijo Harry

-A mi también! Es estresante! Es el chico el que lo pide! No la chica, me intimidan. No he logrado pedirle a nadie que me acompañe finalmente. – dijo el pelirrojo

-Bueno, podemos ir los cuatro. – dijo la chica

-Si, me parece genial, luego en el baile cada uno es libre de hacer lo que quiera – dijo Ron.

-Si, esta bien. – acepto Harry.

Luego se fueron los tres a dormir.

El viernes comenzó con chicas corriendo por todos lados, que desde muy temprano comenzaban a arreglarse. Los chicos hablaban por ahí en los pasillos, comentando quienes serían sus citas.

Ginny y Hermione bajaron a desayunar. Había muy pocas chicas en el gran comedor. Hermione comía muy alegre después de lo ocurrido el día anterior y hablaba animadamente con Ginny.

-Te está mirando… - la interrumpió de pronto la pelirroja.

-Que? – Hermione giró lentamente el rostro hacia la mesa de los Slytherin. Sus ojos chocaron con esos ojos grises, que estaban fijos en ella. En el rostro de Malfoy se formo una sonrisa burlona. Y luego desvió la mirada, ya que Zabini le hablaba.

-uuuuuy! El amor… - se burló la pelirroja.

-No me molestes. Vamos ya a hacer esos deberes que te faltaban y luego nos arreglamos para el baile.

-Esta bien – dijo con una sonrisa picara la pequeña Weasley.

Hermione estuvo mucho tiempo ayudando a terminar los deberes a Ginny. Luego comenzaron a arreglarse, aunque ya era bastante tarde.

La castaña salió unos segundos del cuarto de las chicas para decirle a Harry y a Ron que las esperaran, no importaba cuando se demoraran.

Hermione usó una poción alisadora en su pelo, que brillaba impresionantemente. Ginny en cambio se hizo muchos rizos en todo el pelo. Las dos se veían realmente preciosas.

Luego cada una se puso su vestido.

Ginny se lo puso rápidamente, se veía radiante, muy linda y sensual ya que el vestido se apegaba a su cuerpo.

-He engordado – dijo Hermione de pronto.

-Porque lo dices? Si siempre has estado tan flacucha… es mejor que engordes un poco. – dijo la pelirroja volteándose, y se sorprendió al ver a Hermione, que no había engordado, si no que había obtenido curvas que antes no tenía. Ya tenía cuerpo de mujer. – Te ves preciosa!! Ya quisiera yo tener esa cintura tan pequeña!! Y esa delantera!!!

Hermione se ruborizó. Se miro en el espejo y una chica hermosa le devolvía la mirada, ella siempre había sido el patito feo en todo, siempre había chicas mucho mejores que ellas. Pero esa noche… ella era la más hermosa.

Su traje le quedaba hermoso, parecía un ángel, sus hombros descubiertos le daban un toque sensual.

-El baile ya comenzó!!! – gritaba Ron desde abajo. – Pueden apurarse!?

-Vamos – dijo Ginny – Hoy es tu noche de dejar babosos a todos los hombres!!

-Muchas gracias Ginny

Y ambas bajaron. Ron que estaba gritándoles sin parar se quedó mudo en un segundo con la boca muy abierta cuando ambas chicas aparecieron. Harry se quedo muy quieto mirándolas con cara de estúpido, pasando su mirada desde Ginny a Hermione y viceversa.

Ambas irradiaban hermosura, se veían como unas muñecas.

-Se ven… - dijo Ron

-…hermosas – le atajó Harry.

-Nos vamos? – dijo Ginny

Hermione le tomo el brazo a Ron, por lo que la pelirroja no quedo mas que tomarle el brazo a Harry que aun estaba demasiado embobado como para decir algo.

Caminaron por los pasillos, cuando iban llegando ya a las escaleras que daban al gran hall, Hermione recordó que no llevaba su antifaz, y que lo había dejado sobre su cama.

-Oh No! Por Merlín! Mi antifaz!! Chicos vayan, yo volveré a buscar mi antifaz y los veo dentro. – y salió corriendo en dirección a la torre.

-Esta bien, vamos… espero que haya algo de comer en el baile, muero de hambre. – dijo Ron

Los tres entraron al baile, Ginny había soltado ya el brazo de Harry, pero ambos caminaban juntos. Caminaron hacia la mesa de los refrescos a pedido de Ron. Harry no pudo dejar de notar que muchos de los chicos se volteaban para mirar a Ginny, y no pudo evitar sentir celos. Que podía hacer? Ella aun lo querría, tanto como él la quería a ella?

Luna apareció entre ellos, llevaba un vestido de color amarillo, como el sol y llevaba unos pendientes en forma del astro a juego con su vestido. Se veía muy bonita, a su modo, pero muy bonita.

Draco estaba vestido completamente de negro, con un traje muy elegante y con un antifaz negro muy sobrio que destacaba de una forma impresionante sus ojos grises. Pansy estaba que lloraba por él. Se veía realmente guapo, incluso las chicas que no lo reconocían por llevar puesto el antifaz se volteaban a mirar al "chico rubio de los ojos como el hielo" decían algunas. Malfoy hablaba tranquilamente con Zabini mientras tomaba cerveza de mantequilla y miraba en todas direcciones buscando a Hermione, quería verla, verla en algún vestido

Hermione ya venía corriendo con su antifaz puesto y cuando llego al Hall de entrada vio que ya todos habían entrado y que las puertas del Gran Salón estaban cerradas.

"Oh, genial, entrar con espectáculo" pensó algo fastidiada ya que era muy vergonzoso que todos la vieran entrar.

Se acerco a la puerta y la abrió. Una canción acababa de terminar por lo que estaba todo en silencio y se escucho la madera crujir al ella abrir la puerta. Otra canción comenzó

_**(N/A: Ahora deben poner la canción "How Can I Not Love You")**_

Hermione miró hacia dentro, había muchas luces y no distinguía a nadie. Una luz blanca se posó sobre ella y un "Ohhhh" se escucho de la multitud. Hermione sonrió tímidamente, la luz no la dejaba ver con claridad y la situación la tenía muy incomoda, no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención.

Comenzó a avanzar entre la gente buscando a cualquiera de sus amigos. Hombres y mujeres se volteaban a verla a su paso, su vestido producía destellos por la luz que continuaba fija en ella aunque ella avanzara. Su pelo castaño y liso emitía brillos dorados, deslumbrando a todos. Sus ojos color miel le daban un toque de belleza inimaginable.

Al pasar la gente murmuraba "quien es?" "Es hermosa" "es una diosa" "es una veela"

Hermione iba cerca del centro de la pista de baile, cuando de pronto la gente pareció moverse dejando un gran espacio con la forma de un pasillo y al final de este unos ojos grises la miraban estudiándola, grabándose esa imagen centímetro por centímetro.

Draco la reconoció en seguida al mirar esos ojos color miel y se quedo como hipnotizado mirándola. La había visto entrar, pero no pensó que era ella. Se veía radiante, hermosa, incomparable, no tenía palabras para describir como se veía, parecía toda una mujer, el vestido realzaba su figura, dándole un toque sensual aunque todo lo que ella irradiaba era hermosura pura.

Malfoy comenzó a avanzar, lentamente, paso a paso hacia ella. Hermione le sonrió y eso le basto al rubio para saber que su corazón le pertenecía a ella, no había nada que pensar, nada que entender.

Draco extendió su mano hacia Hermione con una pequeña reverencia, ella le tendió la suya que estaba cubierta por un guante. El chico beso su mano lentamente mirando fijamente a los ojos a la chica, luego con un tirón aunque no muy brusco la acercó hacia él, paso una mano por su cintura y en la otra sostenía la mano de la chica. Draco seguía mirando sin siquiera pestañear a Hermione, y ella le devolvía la mirada nerviosa. Comenzaron a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la música, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

-Te ves hermosa – dijo cerca del oído de la chica el rubio. El roce de su aliento contra su oído hicieron temblar a Hermione y se ruborizó completamente, Malfoy sonrió al sentirla temblar en sus brazos y al darse cuenta que su comentario la había hecho ruborizarse se sintió tremendamente bien.

-Gracias… - dijo Hermione muy despacio, casi en un susurro – tu tampoco estás mal.

Un gran círculo se había formado alrededor de la pareja, mientras ellos bailaban, todos deslumbrado por la belleza de ambos, las mujeres tristes porque el chico más guapo estaba ocupado, todas las chicas suponían que él debía ser Malfoy. Los hombres estaban tristes porque ya habían sacad a bailar a la chica mas hermosa de todas, pero aunque todos estuvieran pensando, nadie podía dejar de mirar a esa pareja tan perfecta.

-Ya lo sabía, pero esta noche, eres tu quien brilla – le dijo el rubio, sorprendiendo completamente a la castaña con sus palabras. –…Puedo besarte?

-Aquí? – Pregunto muy avergonzada la chica – podrían reconocernos.

-Quiero que todos sepan que la chica mas hermosa de Hogwarts me pertenece – le dijo Malfoy volviendo a hablarle en susurros en el oído.

Hermione se sintió en las nubes, Draco quería que todos supieran que ella estaba con él, aunque fuera bajo un antifaz, el se sentía orgulloso de ella… tal vez él la quería… como ella lo quería a él.

Poco a poco la distancia entre ellos se fue reduciendo, quedando a solo milímetros de separación, ambos seguían mirándose directamente a los ojos, sentían sus respiraciones chocando contra sus rostros, y finalmente sus bocas se unieron en un beso, tranquilo, calmado. Las luces la música había transformado a ese momento en algo mágico, los dos siendo uno solo. Todos los miraban lanzando suspiros. Harry y Ron notaron todo el estruendo por mas que Ginny intentó distraerlos.

-Hey! Esa no es Hermione… - dijo Ron atónito

-Se esta… besando… - dijo Harry intentando articular palabras y formar una frase coherente.

-Bueno, Hermione ya tiene 17 años y pronto cumplirá 18, creo que tiene derecho a tener un novio… o algo asi – dijo Ginny en su defensa

-Pero… quien es? – pregunto el hermano.

-No lo puedo reconocer. – comento Harry.

-Bailemos? – le dijo Ginny finalmente para distraerlos.

-Ehh… esta bien… - dijo Harry, mientras ambos se iban a la pista de baile y Ginny se encargaba de mantenerlos alejados de la pareja en el centro.

Hermione por su parte sentía que estaba en un mundo de ensueños, todo era demasiado perfecto, ella demostrando su amor por él… en publico. Draco estaba extasiado, ese beso lo volvía loco, todas las emociones que en él surgían cuando besaba a Hermione hacía que poco a poco fuera perdiendo la cordura…

Poco a poco se fueron separando en el beso… abrieron los ojos, se miraron unos segundos sin decir nada. Una tímida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione. Draco la seguía sosteniendo firmemente por la cintura. Hermione había cruzado sus brazos alrededor del pelo del rubio.

-Creo que la gente sabe quien eres… - dijo la chica – tal vez deberíamos separarnos

-Si… soy demasiado irresistible incluso con antifaz, es difícil que no me reconozcan, no hay nadie mas guapo que yo… - dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro – pero ya es tarde… todos nos han visto y no quiero separarme de ti… no esta noche. – le dijo el chico sellando sus palabras con un beso fugaz en los labios de la chica. Hermione por su parte quedó muy impresionada por lo que dijo el chico, se sentía demasiado feliz… esto no podía ser real.

En una esquina del salón una chica de pelo negro con un vestido del color de su cabello miraba la escena, mientras la ira fluía por sus venas.

-Esta me las vas a pagar Granger… me las pagaras muy caro… - decía Pansy con una voz cargada de odio

Hermione y Draco estuvieron en la pista bailando por varias horas sin dejar de atraer las miradas curiosas de todos, pues la mayoría sabía que él era Draco Malfoy, pero no sabían quien era la chica entre sus brazos…

-Vamos a caminar? – le preguntó el rubio.

-Esta bien. – aceptó Hermione con una sonrisa encantadora

Salieron caminado del salón tomados de la mano, y mucha gente los siguió con la mirada hasta que estuvieron fuera del castillo.

Fuera todo estaba cubierto de nieve, todo estaba blanco, el castillo, las copas de los árboles, el pasto, además del lago congelado.

Caminaron unos momentos sin ningún rumbo, tomados de la mano, disfrutando del momento que podían compartir.

-Toma, ponte mi chaqueta, podrías enfermarte – le dijo el rubio pasándole su chaqueta a la chica.

-Si… gracias… - dijo ruborizada por la galantería del chico

-Sabes? Te ves muy linda cuando te pones roja, así como ahora – le dijo Draco abrazándola por la cintura.

-No me digas tantas cosas así, que no se que responder, y solo me río como tonta – dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido aunque con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Que no te debo decir? – dijo burlonamente – Que te ves hermosa? O que me encanta saber que eres mía y que todos los hombres del colegio me envidian?

-No soy tu trofeo Malfoy… además… tu y yo no somos nada – dijo seriamente, aunque sin enojo.

-Y que quieres que seamos? – le pregunto el chico con media sonrisa en el rostro y una ceja levantada

-No se… solo no hables de mi como si fuera tu trofeo – dijo la chica con simpleza.

-No eres un trofeo, pero me gusta que todos te observen y saber que… estas conmigo.

Hermione sonrió, no lograría nada intentando saber que era ella para Malfoy, pensó que lo mejor era no destruir un momento tan lindo con sus dudas.

Se sentaron bajo un árbol, frente al lago, y ahí se quedaron por varios minutos, Draco sentado con las piernas estiradas y Hermione sentada sobre sus piernas, "para que no se arruine tu vestido", ambos abrazados, para protegerse del frío, mirando el paisaje y disfrutando de su compañía.

Estaban bastante alejados del castillo, por lo que pronto Hermione vio a una chica en las puertas del castillo… como buscando a alguien.

-Creo que Pansy te esta buscando…

-Oh… realmente es una molestia, odio que me busque todo el día – dijo el chico fastidiado

-No debe estar muy feliz depuse de ver lo que pasó allá dentro..

-No es mi problema… Siempre dice que somos novios y cosas así, pero es mentira… se lo he dejado claro…

-Alguna vez tuviste algo con ella? – pregunto Hermione curiosa

-Por que lo quieres saber?

-No lo se…

-Si… si tuve algo con ella en… segundo año, pero fue solo por un tiempo… no se porque sigue pensando que somos novios o algo…

-MMmmm… quizás le das algún motivo – dijo Hermione con una pizca de celo en la voz

-No… incluso… un par de veces me vio con otras chicas… como hoy por ejemplo – dijo el chico – y luego viene la escena de celos… es un lío.

-Tantas chicas… - dijo Hermione fastidiada.

-Que quieres… si se me dan en bandeja… la carne es débil… no voy a estar rechazando siempre – dijo el chico con simpleza y honestidad.

-Cuantas chicas has tenido? – pregunto de pronto la chica.

-Hermione… no las voy contando… no lo se…

-Pero… relaciones serias?

-Ninguna.

-Oh…

Draco la miró unos segundos a los ojos.

-Hermione… no soy un santo, y supongo que lo sabes… al día dos o tres chicas se me insinúan con descaro… son más mujeres que se me dan en bandeja y que solo quieren _estar_ conmigo…

-Tu… tu… te… tu lo… tu haces… eh…

-Te refieres a si me acuesto con ellas?

Hermione asintió aunque escondió su cara en el pecho del chico de vergüenza… la respuesta estaba clara, era tonto preguntarlo, y sentía vergüenza de haberle preguntado ESO.

-No… - dijo Draco, y esto resonó en los oídos de Hermione – no me he acostado con ninguna de ellas…

-Como? – dijo Hermione atónita

-No lo sé… dirás que parezco _marica_… pero quiero que sea algo especial… suena estúpido proviniendo de alguien como yo… pero es que todas se me dan así tan fácil, que he preferido que tiene que ser especial…

Hermione se enterneció completamente, sintió como algo nuevo nacía por Draco, él era completamente humano, aunque no le gustara demostrarlo y tenía sentimientos aunque quisiera esconderlos a toda costa. Que importaba con cuantas chicas se había besado Draco? Si se estaba reservando para alguien especial.

-Pero no se lo digas a nadie. – le dijo Draco, evitando su mirada.

Hermione lo besó, y así estuvieron por horas besándose bajo la luz de la luna en esa noche mágica.

-Es tarde – dijo Hermione de pronto, el baile ya debe haber terminado. – debemos volver a nuestras casas.

-Y si no quiero? – le dijo Draco dándole pequeños besos en los labios

-Es que TENEMOS que hacerlo, tenemos que volver – dijo Hermione poniendo énfasis en esas palabras. Y levantándose.

-Esta bien. – dijo Malfoy poniéndose de pie también.

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta el castillo, y antes de entrar Hermione volvió a ponerse el antifaz. Entraron… y al pie de la escalera se despidieron con un último beso lleno de sentimientos y emociones… habían pasado una hermosa velada conociéndose.

-Nos vemos – le susurró Draco y con un ultimo beso fugaz se fue hacia su sala y Hermione hacia la suya.

Draco cruzo el pequeño pasillo que dirigía a su sala común, atravesó ésta sin mirar si había alguien, pero una voz llamo su atención.

-Draco Malfoy… el rey de slytherin revolcándose con una sangre sucia…

-Pansy… - dijo el chico asustado aunque su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión

* * *

_Hola mi gente!!! Mi computador sigue muerto... pero por lo menos hoy el notebook si me permitió subir un cap! Así que subo este! que es el mas largo que he escrito en mi vida!! 12 pags de Word.. 5234 palabras solamente de capitulo!!  
WOW:D Mucho! espero no se les haga eterno :P  
Pero igual les di un descanzo de un día completo! Me extrañaron? xD_

_Bueno... hicieron lo que les pedi? eso de escuchar la canción cuando les dije? Les envolvió la atmosfera del baile?  
Amo esa canción... me encanta... quizás en letra no le pega mucho a la escena... pero es hermosa en melodia... en conjunto...  
Espero que lo hayan hecho y que les haya gustado :) yo lo imaginé todo con la canción_

**canuta  
Aliena  
Shijiru Posible  
Takhisis  
yo  
Danita  
Andrea Radcliffe  
Janet-khp  
Jaz  
ferupanda  
Thunderlarapotter  
cristina  
laura  
Evelyncita  
JulesRichards  
dauphinita**

_A toda la gente que me mando reviews en este cap! Le agradezco!_

_Autora recomendada: **Dryadeh**  
con fics como: "Lija y Terciopelo" o "Dormiens"_

* * *

**Deja Reviews Haciendo click en_ GO_**


	15. Cáp 15: Bajo la lluvia nuevamente

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_

_Hay una cancion que me gustaría que escucharan una cancion (tambien mas abajo les digo cuando) Se llama "**PALE**" de "**Within Temptation**" aunque no se si le queda muy bien... no estoy segura... pero creo que si. Bueno.. ustedes me dirán._

* * *

**Cáp. 15: Bajo la lluvia nuevamente**

-Que piensas que diría tu padre si se entera que te has besado en frente de todo el castillo con una mugrosa sangre sucia, que como toque de oro es la mejor amiga de Potter? – preguntó Pansy pronunciando cada palabra cargada de rencor.

-Que te hace pensar que mi padre va a enterarse? – Dijo Malfoy muy serio.

-Yo podría decirle si es que… - dijo Pansy

-Si sabes lo que te conviene… no le dirás. Sabes que puedo llegar a ser el peor enemigo del mundo… no me busques Parkinson… o vas a encontrarme. – dijo en voz muy baja y cargada de amenaza con esto se dio media vuelta y subió al cuarto de los chicos.

-Esto no se va a quedar así Draco Malfoy… - susurro la hermosa morena, con sus ojos fijos en la espalda del chico.

Hermione por su parte llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor. Caminó directamente hacia el cuarto de las chicas, pero no se dio cuenta que había alguien ahí esperándola.

-No hay nada de lo que quieras hablar..? – dijo el moreno. Hermione se dio vuelta asustada por la voz del chico.

-Harry… - dijo ella

-Preferiría que si me voy a enterar de algo tuyo… sea por tu boca, no es que ande de metiche metiéndome en la vida de todos, es solo que me preocupa lo que haces…

-A que te refieres exactamente? – preguntó la castaña, aunque sospechaba ya la respuesta.

-A lo ocurrido en el baile… quien era él?

-Harry… - dijo de pronto la castaña… sus ojos brillaban rogando comprensión – por favor… no me juzgues… no quiero esconderte nada… pero probablemente contártelo seria peor que esconderlo… te enfadarías.

-Pruébame – dijo el chico muy serio

-Dime… intentarás comprenderme?

-Lo haré.

-Bueno… la persona con la que me besé hoy en el baile es… muy especial… ya lo conocía… o creía conocerlo… pero por situaciones del destino me di cuenta que… nunca fue como lo vi, que era una persona…con sentimientos y que es la primera persona… que me hizo sentir querida… no te ofendas… se que tu y Ron me adoran… pero es amistad… y con él… me sentí querida… como nunca lo había sentido… y tenía sospechas de que nunca nadie se iba a fijar en mi… - dijo la castaña mirando al suelo un poco avergonzada.

-…quien es? – preguntó Harry sin ninguna expresión en la voz

-…Malfoy – dijo la castaña en tono firme, pero evitando la mirada de esos ojos verde esmeralda.

Harry se quedó en silencio… A caso Hermione estaba loca? Como podía haberse besado con Draco Malfoy? Con el Draco Malfoy que él conocía? Como podría sentirse querida junto a él? Si… seguro estaba demente.

-No… no lo entiendo… - dijo finalmente el moreno

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo para serte sincera… pero en las dos semanas de castigo fuimos nuestra única compañía, nos conocimos… él me ayudo a estar mejor cuando ocurrió lo de la poción que Pansy utilizó con ustedes – aunque prefirió omitir lo de los besos – y bueno… cuando el castigo termino… seguimos en contacto…

-Estás segura de lo que haces? – dijo Harry hundiendo sus ojos verdes en los miel de la chica. – No quiero que sufras.

Hermione sonrió, Harry había madurado mucho… y era capaz de aceptarlo… tal vez no lo compartía, pero lo aceptaba.

-Si… Harry… lo quiero… como nunca he querido a nadie. – dijo Hermione un tanto ruborizada, pero con voz clara, firme y certera.

Harry se levantó de la butaca en la que había estado sentado, cruzó la habitación hacia Hermione y la abrazó fuertemente, en un abrazo protector, como si fueran hermanos.

-Creo… que hay que contarle a Ron… no sería bueno que fuera el único en no saber la verdad. Que se entere por otros lados sería lo peor.

-Esta bien… pero dudo mucho que se entere… como podría saberlo?

-Hermione… muchos supieron que el chico que se besaba con la mujer mas guapa de la noche era Malfoy… nadie sabe que eres tu… pero Ron si lo sabe… y pronto se enterará quien era el chico enmascarado.

-Si… puede ser.

-Si no te importa… sería mejor que le dijera yo… solo si no te molesta… es que se controlarlo… y también sé que no lo tomara de la mejor manera…

-Seria perfecto – dijo la chica con una sonrisa sincera, que iluminaba su rostro.

-Esta bien… vamos a dormir… que es muy tarde – dijo Harry, yendo hacia las escalera que subían hacia los cuartos de los varones.

-Harry… - le interrumpió Hermione. El moreno se volteó – gracias… por entenderme.

-No creas que estoy feliz – dijo el moreno sinceramente – pero si el destino te une a él, no soy nadie para separarlos – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro – pero Hermione… si te hace daño… _lo mato._

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ambos se fueron a dormir después de esto.

Draco Malfoy dormía tranquilamente en su habitación, descansando después de esa noche mágica que había sido el baile, cuando alguien lo interrumpió en su sueño.

-Draco, despierta – dijo con una voz dulce la morena.

-Que quieres Pansy… - dijo Draco muy fastidiado por haberlo despertado y sacarlo de sus sueños en lo que estaba cierta castaña…

-No quiero que te enojes conmigo Draco. Te he traído una torta de limón! Tu favorita! Y este jugo de frutos exóticos! Muy refinados, lo que te mereces! – dijo Pansy con una mirada inocente.

-Déjalo sobre la mesa de noche y vete… quiero dormir – dijo Malfoy volteándose quedando de espaldas a la morena.

-No Draco, no te dejare hasta que te comas el desayuno que te traje! – le replico la chica. Malfoy la miro con sus ojos fríos como el hielo... se hacía llamar su admiradora y ni recordaba cual era su postre favorito… limón… a él le gustaba el chocolate, pero no tenía ánimos como para que le hiciera una escena de sentimientos heridos. Entendió que cuando ella se proponía algo, no descansaba hasta conseguirlo, así que decidió comerse todo rápidamente.

Pansy lo miraba sin siquiera parpadear mientras él comía. Cuando el rubio hubo terminado el jugo y su torta ella sonrió triunfante. Era verdad… ella se había propuesto tener a Draco Malfoy y así lo haría aunque fuera a punta de pociones.

-Muy bien – dijo muy seria y decidida – Draco Malfoy, odias a Hermione Granger, es una mugrosa sangre sucia, jamás podrías sentir algo por ella, odias todo lo que tenga relación con ella, y lo peor… ella esta enamorada de ti, no hay nada que te pueda dar mas asco que eso. Y yo, soy tu novia… Y ME AMAS.

El rubio la miraba con expresión ausente… sus ojos no tenían brillo, ni ningún tipo de expresión, parecían los ojos de un muñeco. Solo asentía a cada cosa que decía la slytherin.

-Perfecto – dijo la chica levantándose de la cama del chico – ah por cierto… jamás has tenido algo con ella ni lo tendrías jamás… si te dice algo… dile que solo fue un juego o una apuesta que perdiste, jamás estuviste dos semanas junto a ella.

-Si… - dijo Draco y volvió a caer dormido sobre su almohada. Pansy lo miró unos segundos.

-Cuando despiertes no recordarás nada… - rió la morena cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Las horas pasaron y en el cuarto de los chicos un moreno de ojos verde intentaba calmar a su mejor amigo.

-Harry! Has perdido la cabeza! Como se supone que Hermione este con ese imbécil! – gritaba el pelirrojo fuera de sí

-Ron! Es su decisión! No podemos meternos en su vida! – respondió Harry.

-Pero… precisamente tiene que se ÉL? El que la trato como basura por seis años?

-No lo se… ella realmente parece… enamorada… tal vez… es hora de ser buenos amigos y apoyarla… no crees? – dijo Harry pensativo. – ella siempre nos ha apoyado en todo lo que hemos hecho, incluso cuando no estaba de acuerdo.

-Si… creo que tienes razón… pero no me parece que sea el momento de ponerlo en practica… - acepto a regañadientes - y si la embrujo? O esta jugando con ella?

-Y si no?

-Esta bien, Harry… lo que digas – dijo finalmente Ron. – Vamos a desayunar, esto me abrió el apetito.

-Como si hay algo que no lo hiciera – dijo Harry burlándose.

Cuando bajaron del cuarto, Hermione los esperaba abajo en la sala común, al verlos dio un respingo y saltó de la butaca en la que esperaba junto a Ginny. Ron evito olímpicamente la mirada de la castaña hasta llegar al fin de la escalera. La miró unos segundos en los que Hermione se temió lo peor, pero luego el pelirrojo abrió la boca y dijo.

-Muero de hambre, quiero comer, o podría enojarme y cambiar de opinión – dijo Ron con una sonrisa. Hermione lo miró sorprendida, miró a Harry y este le guiñó un ojo sonriéndole en señal de afirmación y Hermione dio un salto sobre Ron riendo y lo abrazo.

Los cuatro bajaron a desayunar, Hermione miró hacia la mesa de slytherin al entrar al gran comedor pero no vio a Draco ahí.

Hermione decidió ir a estudiar a la biblioteca, ya que el los otros tres chicos tenían entrenamiento de quidditch esa tarde.

**_(N/A: Ahora ponen la canción (repitiendola infinitamente))_**

Iba cerca del pasillo cuando se encontró con Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson tomados de la mano. También se dirigían hacia la biblioteca.

Hermione sintió como cada músculo se le congelaba y no podía mover ni una sola extremidad de su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban abiertos mostrando sus sentimientos como un cristal transparente. Tenían un brillo triste.

Pansy vio a parecer a la chica en la esquina del pasillo y comenzó a besar al rubio, este le devolvía el beso, pero sin ningún sentimiento, no la abrazaba, ni si quiera la tocaba, solo sus labios los unían.

Hermione sentía como un dolor comenzaba a nacer en su pecho, inundando todo su cuerpo. Acaso solo había jugado con ella? Que significaba que Draco estuviera ahí besándose con otra chica? La castaña seguía sin poder moverse, aunque deseaba solo salir corriendo de ahí.

-Oh, Granger… - dijo Pansy con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro y con una expresión de falsa impresión –…nos encuentras en un momento muy intimo… verdad amor? – dijo la morena dándole un pequeño beso al chico en los labios.

Malfoy notó que había alguien mas ahí en ese momento, se volteo hacia Hermione. Apareció un destello lleno de odio en esos ojos grises fijos en ella. La miró unos segundos y con una mueca de asco dijo.

-No hay porque dar explicaciones, Parkinson… menos a una asquerosa impura como _esa_.

Hermione no entendía que ocurría. Que pasaba con Malfoy? Porque la trataba así? Las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro.

-Que te ocurre? – dijo sin importarle que Pansy estuviera ahí – Porque me tratas así?

-Es a mí a quien le hablas? – dijo Malfoy extrañado – como te atreves a dirigirme la palabra… _me das asco_, Granger. No vuelvas a hablarme en tu vida

-DRACO!!! – gritó Hermione desgarradoramente, llorando sin control – QUE TE SUCEDE!!??? Porque me tratas así… - dijo bajando su voz hasta un susurro, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, sin poder sostenerse más.

Malfoy se acerco a ella, la agarró por el cuello de la blusa y le dio un tirón obligándola así a levantarse. Sus ojos estaban impregnados de odio y fijos en los de ella. Acercó su rostro al de ella y en voz muy baja le dijo

-No…vuelvas…a decir… mi nombre…jamás – dijo pausadamente y en cada palabra que pronunciaba su voz estaba llena de odio. – no se porque me hablas como si nos conociéramos, sangre sucia – dijo soltando el cuello de su blusa, que ya estaba consiguiendo dejarla sin aire y dejándola caer al suelo nuevamente.

Hermione sentía que estaba en un sueño… o en una pesadilla sería más exacto. No escuchaba ningún sonido más que la voz de Draco retumbando en sus oídos, el eco de las palabras dichas por el rubio y su llanto. Veía borroso, tal vez sería por las lágrimas que no dejaban de agolparse en sus ojos y caían por su rostro, pero no veía claro. Levantó la vista y vio la silueta de Draco alejarse tomado de la mano de Pansy, que reía estruendosamente, mientras ella estaba ahí, en el suelo, sin saber de donde sacar fuerzas para levantarse.

Pasaron varios minutos en que se quedo ahí, sin moverse… llorando y mirando el lugar donde habían desaparecido los dos slytherin. Las lágrimas poco a poco iban disminuyendo, como si ya no le quedaran. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y su color miel había perdido el brillo alegre que los caracterizaba y los hacía tan especiales. Se levantó, poco a poco, sentía que no tenía fuerzas, pero sabía que no podía quedarse ahí. Iba caminando, paso a paso, lentamente, en cada pequeño movimiento, en cada paso que daba sentía un dolor terrible. Como una opresión en su pecho. No entendía como el dolor que le provocaba lo ocurrido podía sentirse tan claramente en todo su cuerpo, era como un dolor físico real, como si la hubiesen golpeado o algo parecido.

Llegó finalmente a su sala común, después de lo que para ella había sido una eternidad, subió directamente hacia su habitación, haciendo caso omiso a todos los que se quedaban mirándola, y a los que se acercaban a preguntarle que le sucedía. Llego a su cuarto, corrió hasta su cama y se lanzo sobre esta. Abrazó su almohada y las lágrimas volvieron a embargarla. Lloró y lloró… por varios minutos, tal vez horas… y luego entre lágrimas se durmió.

Draco estaba sentado en su sala común, en su cabeza daba vuelta lo ocurrido en el pasillo con la sangre sucia. No sabía porque no podía sacarlo de su mente, y extrañamente sentía algo en su interior, un sentimiento amargo, que no sabría decir que era. Luego llegó Pansy a besarlo y besarlo sin siquiera una palabra entre tanto beso. Él simplemente le respondía, ya que había "algo" dentro de él que le decía que así debía ser.

Hermione amaneció el día domingo en la misma posición en la que se había quedado dormida la tarde anterior. Aun con la ropa puesta. Recordó lo sucedido el día anterior, y las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. De pronto Ginny entró en la habitación y al ver a su mejor amiga llorando desconsoladamente corrió hacia ella.

-Hermione!!! Que te sucede? Porque lloras?

-Déjame sola… - dijo entre lágrimas.

-No, Hermione, tu no me dejarías sola si yo estuviese así, yo tampoco lo haré! – dijo con firmeza la pelirroja. Se sentó sobre la cama de la chica y la abrazo. Pasaron varios minutos en que Hermione solo podía llorar y llorar. Agradecía que la pelirroja estuviese ahí con ella, dándole su cariño.

Después de un momento, Hermione dejaba de llorar nuevamente, como si otra vez las lagrimas se le hubiesen agotado. Le explico a Ginny lo que había ocurrido el día anterior con Malfoy, aunque cada palabra que pronunciaba era como un puñal que se le clavaba en el cuerpo.

-No entiendo lo que ocurre… - dijo cuando termino – creo que solo me utilizó como entretención un momento.

Ginny la sostenía abrazándola con fuerza y haciéndole cariño en su cabello. No sabía que decirle para consolarla, pero ella pensaba que algo extraño había en todo eso, no podía creer que Draco Malfoy se hubiese arriesgado tanto solo por un juego… Pero no quería contarle sus sospechas a Hermione, porque podrían herirla más.

-Iré a buscar algo para que comas… llevas mucho tiempo sin comer… te puede hacer mal – dijo la pelirroja. Hermione simplemente asintió, mas por compromiso que porque tuviese hambre. No quería comer, no quería beber nada, no quería nada.

Ginny salió de la habitación, y al pie de las escaleras la esperaban Harry y Ron con cara de preocupación.

-Parvati nos dijo que había escuchado a Hermione llorando ayer y hoy no ha salido de su cuarto – dijo Harry.

-Que le sucede? La viste? – pregunto Ron

-Acompáñenme, voy a las cocinas a buscarle algo para comer, de camino les cuento. – dijo la pequeña Weasley muy seria.

-…Y así fue – terminó por decir, mientras entraban a las cocinas

-Maldito Malfoy. TE LO DIJE HARRY- grito Ron fuera de si.

-Las va a pagar – dijo Harry con la voz cargada de rencor

-Chicos – dijo Ginny interrumpiéndoles – hay algo muy extraño en todo esto. No puede ser normal, todo lo que arriesgó Malfoy al involucrarse con Hermione para esto? Millones de personas los vieron en el baile, todo el castillo! Hay algo extraño en esto. Yo vi como Malfoy miraba a Hermione, porque supe antes que ustedes, y no parecía mentira. Por favor no se dejen llevar por el odio. Harry, tu tienes que cumplir castigos con él desde esta semana, podrías averiguar. Es lo mas sensato, no lo pueden matar… no por lo menos hasta que terminen Hogwarts, y no sacan nada con estarse insultando siempre, pues solo conseguirían hacerle mas daño a Hermione…

Dijo la pelirroja, tomando aire por todo lo que había dicho rápidamente y casi sin tomar aire para que la escucharan y no la interrumpieran.

-No pretendo defender ni justificar a Malfoy, pero recuerden que hay muchísimas niñas que odian a cualquiera que se acerque a Malfoy, y alguna podría haber hecho algo.

-Tienes razón… si lo que dices es cierto… puede ser que algo haya pasado – dijo Harry, intentando controlar el odio que sentía por dentro y usar su lado racional.

-Maldita sea… me gustaría matarlo. – dijo Ron.

-Si lo haces te expulsarían de Hogwarts y de seguro mamá te mata por eso. – Dijo la pelirroja – tenemos que estar bien, y apoyar a Hermione, voy a llevarle cosas de chocolate para que no se sienta tan deprimida.

Harry, Ginny y Ron salieron de la cocina cargados de múltiples cosas de chocolate o que lo contenían.

Llegaron al cuarto y Ginny subió con toda la comida.

-Quiero subir – dijo con frustración Ron.

-Yo igual quiero, deberíamos intentarlo.

No iban aun ni en la mitad de la escalera hacia los cuartos de las chicas cuando ésta se convirtió en un tobogán que los hizo caer y resbalarse hasta llegar al suelo.

-No me la va a ganar un tobogancito! – dijo Ron rojo de rabia. Y ambos siguieron intentando subir por este.

Ginny llegó y Hermione estaba ahí con la mirada perdida en el cielo que se veía por la ventana. Nubes amenazadoras cubrían todo el cielo sobre el castillo. Pronto llovería.

-Toma Hermione, te traje chocolates, cerveza de mantequilla, pasteles, galletas y cosas ricas, come algo – le dijo Ginny alcanzándole todo lo que le habían traído. Hermione la miro, como recién percatándose de que había alguien en el cuarto.

-No tengo hambre… -dijo en un susurro. – Que es eso? Que son esos gritos?

Ginny sonrió. Se escuchaban cosas como: "AAAHHH!!" "RAYOS!" "MALDITA SEA, ME APLASTAS HARRY" "RON QUITATE DE ENCIMA!" "CORRE, CORRE" "SUJETATE A ALGO" y cosas por el estilo.

-Son Harry y Ron, que intentan subir hasta tu cuarto, pero la escalera se vuelve tobogán cada vez que ponen un pie sobre esta. Llevan bastante rato intentándolo, no creo que se aburran hasta lograrlo, están preocupados por ti.

Hermione pareció formar algo parecido a una sonrisa en su rostro, pero que rápidamente se esfumo.

-Parvati les dijo que te había visto llorando – continuo la pelirroja – estaban muy preocupados, tuve que contarles porque no me dejaban salir de aquí. No te preocupes, no te dirán nada.

-Oh

-Come Hermione, por favor, te hará bien.

-No quiero… no tengo hambre

De pronto se abrió la puerta de golpe y por ella entraron un Ron muy desordenado, golpeado y sudando, y Harry que tenia los lentes rotos, mas despeinado que de costumbre y respirando agitadamente.

-Reparo! – dijo apuntando hacia sus lentes y colocándolos nuevamente en su lugar.

-Maldita escalera… - dijo Ron.

Hermione se quedó mirándolos un momento. Sus amigos lo hacían todo por ella. Sonrió aunque sus ojos no hacían más que demostrar tristeza.

-Hermione! –gritaron ambos de pronto recordando el porque estaban ahí. Corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron por mucho rato. Luego Ginny habló.

-No quiere comer, tal vez deberían decirle ustedes a ver si les hace mas caso.

-Hermione, debes comer, te hará bien. – dijo Harry

-Es que…

-COME – le dijo Ron con fuerza y firmeza en la voz.

-Esta bien – tomo una barra de chocolate y les dio un par de mordiscos. Después de unos momentos, les dijo – chicos, no quiero ser grosera, pero tengo mucho sueño, me gustaría dormir.

-Si… esta bien – dijo Harry

-Estaremos por aquí, en la sala común, dando vueltas por si necesitas algo – dijo Ron.

-Si, muchas gracias – dijo Hermione dándose vuelta y acostándose. Los chicos se fueron y luego de unos momentos la castaña se quedó dormida.

El lunes comenzó, y de lo único que se hablaba por todo el castillo era del baile. El periódico del colegio había aparecido esa mañana en las salas comunes y en la portada aparecía una foto de Hermione, con el titular "La chica más hermosa, es una incógnita" Luego dentro salía una lista de las 10 chicas mas hermosas que era liderada por "El ángel del baile" como habían decidido llamarle. En la lista había nombres como Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, para su sorpresa, ya que en listas anteriores no aparecía, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Padma Patil y otras 3 chicas más de Ravenclaw.

Las clases pasaban lentamente para Hermione que estaba callada y en su propio mundo, con la mirada perdida, escuchando la lluvia caer. Pansy la insultaba y se reía de ella cada vez que la veía sola. Hermione amaba la lluvia, y ese día más aun, porque parecía que el clima expresara como se sentía ella por dentro.

Luego de su última clase ese día decidió ir a caminar por los terrenos a disfrutar de la lluvia.

Camino sin rumbo por varios minutos, mientras sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia en su cara. Por más que le daba vueltas a lo sucedido con Malfoy no podía llegar a ninguna conclusión que la dejara conforme, no encontraba respuestas a sus preguntas.

-Granger, Granger… que hace tu asquerosa presencia ensuciando mi aire – Draco Malfoy apareció de pronto frente a ella, empapado. Hermione sintió como cada palabra que decía el chico era otra nueva herida en su corazón, casi podía escucharlo desgarrarse.

-Draco… - dijo la castaña sin saber que hacer o decir, nuevamente se encontraban bajo la lluvia en los terrenos del castillo… pero que distinto era el encuentro anterior a este. El rubio se acerco a ella y la tomo desde la túnica.

-Que te he dicho con respecto a llamarme así, Granger – le gritó en el rostro. – No ensucies mi nombre, no con tus malditas palabras.

-No entiendo porque me tratas así…

-Es que acaso estas enamorada de mi que tanto me llamas! – le dijo Draco perdiendo la paciencia

-Si… - Malfoy se sorprendió ante la respuesta, abrió mucho los ojos que mantenía fijos en ella. La soltó con fuerza, por lo que cayó al suelo mojado. Hermione lo miro mientras el parecía aun sorprendido. Se veía tan hermoso con su pelo, cayendo libre y mojado sobre su frente.

-Así que estás enamorada de mi – dijo Malfoy riendo, recuperando su expresión indiferente – pues creo que antes podría gustarme un gusano, Granger.

Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Das pena Granger… - dijo el chico con una mueca de asco en el rostro tan propia de él.

-…porque te amo… - dijo Hermione, no quería luchar, no quería aparentar ser fuerte si no lo era, no quería intentar ocultar su sufrimiento ante él, no podía, estaba demasiado herida. No tenía fuerzas -…me engañaste… pensé que tal vez podías sentir algo por mi…

-Porque pensaste esa estupidez? – dijo Draco, aunque su expresión de asco ya no estaba, nadie le había dicho jamás que lo amaba. Sentía algo extraño en su interior.

-PORQUE ESO ME HICISTE CREER! CON TUS BESOS! TUS CARICIAS! TUS PALABRAS!! TODO LO QUE HACIAS!! – gritaba llorando desconsoladamente – COMO PODRÍA NO AMARTE LUEGO DE TODO ESO!! SI CONFIE EN TI!! PARA LUEGO ENTERARME DE QUE SOLO ERA UN JUEGO!!

-..que? – decía Draco sin comprender… eso era mentira, eso no había pasado, lo estaba inventando… o si no lo recordaría. Él jamás se involucraría con una sangre sucia… menos con ella que era la amiga de Potter… No podía ser posible. Un dolor en su cabeza comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

-Ahora se supone que no deba sentir esto por ti? QUE LE DIGO A MI CORAZON ENTONCES?? PORQUE ME HICISTE ESTO?? PORQUE SI NO TE HICE NADA!!! Y AHORA NO SE QUE HACER CUANDO TE VEO… SOLO QUIERO LLORAR, QUE LE DIGO A MI CORAZON QUE TE EXTRAÑA!! Y AUN TE AMA, NO IMPORTA CUANTO ME INSULTES!! QUE HAGO PARA NO AMARTE DRACO MALFOY!! – gritaba, perdiendo el control de sus palabras la castaña.

Draco estaba en shock. En serio ella sentía eso por él? Como alguien podía sentir eso por él? No sabía que decir. Solo la miraba ahí llorar… por él? No podía pensar… tantas cosas dichas por ella… y ese dolor de cabeza que lo molestaba y era cada vez más fuerte. De pronto una imagen cruzo como rayo su mente. Él besando a una chica en un vestido de princesa, de pelo castaño y liso, pero tenía puesto un antifaz. Quien era ella? Que era ese calor que sintió por un segundo dentro de él al ver esa imagen?

-No se de que hablas… - dijo finalmente el chico. – eres una patética mentirosa.

Hermione lo miraba y no entendía que pasaba… porque mentía? Si él sabía que habían pasado cosas entre ellos, porque lo negaba? Porque parecía no recordarlo. Tal vez era solo para herirla más.

-Yo no miento… - dijo con firmeza – no podría mentir con algo así. No puedo mentir con algo que siento... aunque debería no sentirlo.

-Pero me amas – dijo

-Si… pero ojala amarte no fuese un castigo, Malfoy…

Con esto se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia el castillo dejando a un impresionadísimo Malfoy mirándola alejándose.

Se sentía extraño, no sabía bien que sentía al ver a la gryffindor alejarse, pero era algo que nunca había sentido, no sabía ponerle algún nombre, pero se sentía mal. No le gustaba sentir esa desazón en su pecho, creciendo cada vez mas. Algo parecido a… angustia? No… esos no son sentimientos de un Malfoy, se dijo.

Hermione caminaba en silencio, no sabía si lloraba, no estaba segura, ni si quiera estaba segura de que sentía en ese momento. Como era posible que Malfoy pareciera no recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos? Era como si no recordara las dos semanas de castigo, ni el baile, ni los encuentros furtivos detrás de una armadura, o en la biblioteca. No podía entender lo que pasaba… pero tampoco quería darle tantas vueltas. "Como amarte cuando ya te has ido" pensó, mientras subía escaleras y llegaba a su cuarto a darse un baño y a cambiarse la ropa mojada. "Tienes que ser fuerte, Hermione, el amor no es siempre color de rosas" "Menos cuando te metes con una serpiente…venenosa" se decía a si misma mientras el agua caliente corría por su cuerpo que estaba frío por la lluvia que lo había bañado anteriormente.

* * *

__

_Y? Que les ha parecido el cap? Les gusto? espero que si... me he demorado mucho escribiendolo... comenze ayer y llevo toda la tarde y un poco de la mañana de hoy tambien... es un cap mas bien triste... o eso pretendo... __  
__Yo lo escribi lo mas emocional que pude... espero se logre lo que quiero._

_Es triste... pero es que no podía ser todo color de rosas en todo el fic... tiene que haber problemas... y como aun no se cuando termine la historia... xD habran mxos mas..._

_Estoy demasiado feliz con todos los reviews!! En serio! Demasiados lindos!! Me encantan!!_

Autora Recomendada: **Dryadeh**

_**Saludos a:**_

La.Joo'w.O.o - Piper Halliwell - Gedra! - monica - - luli - Maki Nirnaeth - canuta - rakel - Nataliaaaa - damaris - Thunderlarapotter sin log - Evelyncita - Shijiru Posible - Andrea Radcliffe - Pecosa Granger - sam93 - Kannita - Veriito Black - blanks malfoy - Lúthien - JulesRichards - dauphinita - Jaz - BarbaraNakamura - laura

_Capitulo dedicado a **Piper Halliwell** por que amé su Review y a **Thunderlarapotter sin log** porque me encantan sus reviews kilometricos! y ademas para que no mate a Pansy xD Muchas gracias a las dos, y este cap va para uds._

* * *

**Deja tu Review haciendo click en GO**


	16. Cáp 16: el mundo no gira a tu alrededor

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son obra y gracia de JK Rowling_

* * *

**Cáp. 16: el mundo no gira a tu alrededor**

El martes pasó lentamente para Hermione, Harry y Ron no la dejaban sola un momento, y en cierta forma lo agradecía, porque así Pansy no se atrevía a molestarla. Hermione se sorprendió al encontrarse un par de veces en ese día con esos ojos fríos grises e inexpresivos fijos en ella, pero a penas él se encontraba con la mirada de ella miraba hacia otro lado.

Hermione estaba muy confundida… sabía que había producido algo en el rubio con la conversación del día anterior. Pero también sabía que él no mentía al decirle cuanto la despreciaba.

Por más que intentaba sacarlo de sus pensamientos, él volvía a ellos insistentemente. Mientras la castaña estaba en clases con los de slytherin vio una palomita de papel volar por sobre las cabezas de los alumnos. Su corazón pareció detenerse unos segundos, luego comenzó a latirle rápidamente.

Miró a Draco que estaba sentado unos puestos por detrás de ella en otra fila. Él miraba indiferente al ave de papel. Hermione volvió a fijarse en el mensaje, que comenzó a descender directo hacia ella, sentía el corazón en la garganta, estaba emocionada, por primera vez en esos días volvía a sentir una pizca de esperanza.  
Pero ésta no duro mucho, porque la palomita pasó rozando su cabello y luego se detuvo frente a Parvati que estaba sentada junto a Lavender delante de ella. Sintió una gran decepción. Luego se sintió estúpida por mantener esperanza aún en ese rubio que tanto la hería podría sentir algo por ella.

-Olvídalo.. – se dijo en un susurro.

-Que dices? – dijo Harry que estaba sentado a su lado.

-No… nada – le dijo con una leve sonrisa asomada en su rostro. Sabía que no podía olvidarlo tan fácilmente, menos siendo él su primer amor... pero él no tenía porque saberlo. Actuaría con indiferencia hacia ellos, así tal vez Pansy podría dejar de molestarla siempre. Que mas le daba a Pansy lo que sucedía con ella si ya era la novia de Malfoy? Porque disfrutaba tanto humillándola?

La clase termino y con eso terminaba la jornada de clases del día. Hermione sentía que su decisión era como un nuevo despertar.

"Debo ser fuerte" se dijo finalmente, reafirmando su valor.

-Harry, Ron, voy a la biblioteca, no es necesario que me acompañen… no creo que Pansy llegue hasta allá, dudo que conozca la biblioteca realmente.

Harry y Ron sonrieron ante lo dicho por la castaña. Algo había cambiado en ella, tal vez trataba de estar mejor, y ambos se sintieron felices por eso.

-Seguro que no quieres que te acompañemos? – dijo el pelirrojo.

-Segura.

-Esta bien – dijo Harry sonriéndole. – nos vemos en la cena.

-Claro – dijo dándose la vuelta, y yendo hacia la biblioteca. Cuando pasó por el pasillo en el que había encontrado a Pansy y a Malfoy besándose, se sintió extraña, sintió como si algo presionara su pecho. Pero siguió caminando con la frente en alto y las manos cerradas en forma de puño, dio la vuelta a la esquina en ese pasillo y finalmente entro en la biblioteca.

Se sentó en la mesa más alejada de todo, y mientras sacaba los apuntes de su mochila escucho una voz, que reconoció en seguida.

-Blaise… desde cuando que soy novio de Parkinson? – pregunto

-Malfoy… en serio no recuerdas nada? Del castigo? Nada? – dijo la voz de Zabini.

-Que demonios… de que castigo hablas? El castigo que tengo con Potter? – pregunto exasperado el rubio.

-No, Malfoy, el castigo con la sangre sucia… con Granger

-Realmente hubo un castigo? No se como no lo recuerdo…

-Pero fueron dos semanas!! Como no vas a recordarlo!? – pregunto Zabini impresionado.

-No lo se… - dijo Draco con la mirada perdida.

Hermione se quedó impresionada. Malfoy realmente no recordaba lo sucedido… Como podía ser eso?

-Aquí esta el maldito libro! – dijo Zabini de pronto – Malditas pociones de amor! Odio que tengamos que trabajar en esto en pociones.

-Basura… eso es lo que son – dijo el rubio

Malfoy y Zabini salieron desde detrás de la estantería. Malfoy miró a la castaña que estaba hundida de cabeza en un libro muy grande. Y una imagen cruzó como rayo por su mente. Él guardando una fotografía bajo su almohada.

Salió corriendo de la biblioteca, dejando ahí parado a Zabini sin entender lo que hacía el rubio. Malfoy corría por pasillos, bajando hacia las mazmorras. No sabía si había una foto realmente debajo de su almohada… pero si es que la había sabía que era especial… no sabía explicar porque corría tan desesperadamente hacia su habitación, y porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que sí hubiese algo bajo su almohada.

Entro a la sala común de slytherin, la atravesó corriendo sin importarle las muchas chicas que se volteaban a verlo y lo saludaban riendo como estúpidas. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y corrió a su cama, lanzó lejos la almohada… no había una fotografía ahí.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo enviando hacía atrás esos mechones rebeldes que siempre se devolvían hacia su frente. Sintió como si algo pesado cayera en su estomago… algo parecido a decepción.

Se sentó en su cama y del borde doblado de las sabanas verdes se veía una punta de tela blanca. Lo miró extrañado. Que era eso? Lo tomó y de debajo de las sabanas salió un pañuelo pequeño… de borde dorado. Lo miró unos segundos extrañado, eso no le pertenecía a él. De quien seria? Era suave… de seda. Se lo acerco al rostro y pudo sentir un olor llenando su nariz… una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Era un olor a caramelo y a miel, una mezcla de ambos. Inspiró varias veces, llenándose de su olor, mientras lo mantenía arrugado en su mano. Lo guardo en su bolsillo.

No sabía a quien le había pertenecido, pero ahora por decisión suya, sería de él. Le encantaba ese olor… no sabía que le recordaba, pero sentía un calor inundarlo cada vez que lo sentía.

Zabini entró a la habitación y se quedó de pie en el marco de la puerta mirando a Malfoy como esperando una explicación.

-Que? – dijo Malfoy con la voz inexpresiva como siempre.

-Se puede saber que te ocurrió que saliste corriendo así de la biblioteca?

-No.

Zabini frunció el ceño, odiaba cuando Malfoy hacía cosas así y no le daba explicaciones, pero sabía que no podía exigírselas. Malfoy era así, nunca le contaba nada a nadie, ni sus pensamientos ni sus ideas ni nada, solo les hablaba por iniciativa propia si es que necesitaba que alguien hiciera algo por él. Malfoy funcionaba solo, y nadie lo podía cambiar.

Los días pasaban y Hermione se sentía mejor, no porque hubiese olvidado a Malfoy, simplemente había aprendido a sobrellevarlo. Le dolía, si y mucho, pero no dejaría que eso la hundiera. Aunque cuando estaba sola no podía evitar llorar por los recuerdos que asaltaban su mente, todos relacionados con ese rubio.

El día viernes termino y Harry y Draco debían cumplir su primer castigo juntos. La profesora McGonagall les dio de castigo el que tenían que limpiar todos los trofeos del castillo de manera muggle, sin magia.

Draco y Harry estaban de muy mal humor. De pronto a Harry se le cayó una pequeña copa, que recogió de inmediato.

-Maldita sea.. – murmuro con rabia el moreno.

-Es que no puedes hacer nada bien, Potter – le dijo Draco con arrogancia.

-Tú no me dirijas la palabra – dijo lentamente Harry y cada palabra impregnada de odio.

-Porque San Potter? Porque no le puedo dirigir la palabra? Debo levantar la mano para hablar? – dijo burlándose Malfoy.

Harry se paró de pronto sacando la varita desde dentro de su túnica y se quedó apuntando directamente al slytherin.

-He dicho que te cierres la boca Malfoy, aún no olvido lo que le hiciste a Hermione, y te juro que si no te lancé ya un Avada Kedavra, ha sido por ella. – Dijo Harry con la cara desfigurada por la rabia, parecía fuera de sí.

Malfoy abrió la boca sorprendido unos segundos… luego volvió a cerrarla, que es lo tan terrible que le había hecho a la sangre sucia? Porque todos parecían saber algo que él no sabía? Odiaba sentirse así.

-Que es lo que dices que le hice a la sang… a Granger? – preguntó Malfoy, que ya no sabía que pensar.

-Pero que dices? Te parece poco haberla ilusionado? Jugar con ella? – le grito Harry

-Que? Cuando Potter? Porque todos dicen cosas que yo no recuerdo, MALDICION! – dijo Malfoy poniéndose de pie también pasándose una mano por el pelo en signo de exasperación. Harry lo miraba atónito… al parecer lo que decía Ginny era verdad, algo extraño pasaba.

-En verdad no recuerdas nada? – preguntó el moreno bajando la varita.

-Recordar que? Maldita sea! No se de que hablas! – gritó muy exasperado.

Malfoy sacó su varita desde el bolsillo del pantalón y al hacerlo de éste cayó el pañuelo. Harry abrió sus verdes ojos sorprendido, él conocía ese pañuelo, era de Hermione. Levantó su varita nuevamente.

-Mientes… como tendrías ese pañuelo entonces? – dijo Harry muy enfadado. – QUE HACES CON ESE PAÑUELO ENTONCES?

Draco lo recogió sorprendido por la reacción del moreno.

-Sabes de quién es? – preguntó indiferente, aunque la curiosidad estaba impresa en su voz.

-Mira en sus esquinas… - dijo Harry lentamente.

-Porque tendría que hacerlo? – dijo desconfiado el slytherin.

-Igual lo harás cuando no te vea… hazlo ahora… que mas da – dijo Harry astutamente.

Draco lo miró unos segundos más, intentando asesinar a Harry con su mirada fría, luego recogió el pañuelo y en seguida vio unas pequeñas letras bordadas en él. Como no lo vio antes? Se acerco el pañuelo un poco, pues las letras eran muy pequeñas. Ahí vio claramente las iniciales H.G.

Una imagen cruzó por su mente, como ya había ocurrido otras veces. Estaba él acostado sobre una cama, la imagen era borrosa. Tenía algo que le cubría la frente y parte de los ojos, y frente a él había una silueta que no lograba divisar claramente.

Su cabeza comenzó a latir, y un dolor punzante apareció. Que eran esas imágenes que veía de repente? Y ese sentimiento… ese calor que nacía en su pecho cada vez que tenía esas visiones.

-No… no entiendo nada… - dijo Malfoy de pronto. Seguía de pie, pero había bajado la varita.

-En serio no recuerdas nada? La cadena que te unió a Hermione por dos semanas? – dijo Harry comprendiendo que el rubio no mentía.

-No, Potter, no recuerdo nada de cadenas ni de Grangers, ni de semanas, ni nada. – dijo mirando hacia el suelo. De pronto una idea cruzó por su mente – Hey… es verdad que… bueno… que esta… enamorada de mi?

Harry lo miró unos segundos, había algo extraño en sus ojos, por primera vez no había desprecio en ellos al referirse hacia su amiga.

-Si… y no sabes cuanto te odio por eso… y más aún por hacerle daño. – dijo Harry honestamente.

-Hay muchas que van tras de mi – dijo Malfoy volviendo a su expresión indiferente.

-Pero ninguna te quiere como ella lo hace, y ninguna le llega ni a los talones a ella – dijo Harry muy serio. – Pero no quiero hablar más de eso. No me corresponde

-Yo preferiría no gastar mi tiempo en hablar contigo. – dijo Malfoy con voz arrogante.

-Perfecto – dijo Harry enfadado.

-Perfecto – dijo Malfoy aunque su dolor de cabeza era cada vez mas fuerte, ya casi no podía abrir los ojos de tanto dolor que sentía. – Maldición – murmuro.

Harry lo miró pero no dijo nada, y siguió limpiando un trofeo que estaba excepcionalmente sucio y lleno de polvo.

De pronto escucho un golpe seco, se dio vuelta y vio a Malfoy arrodillado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-Que te pasa? – dijo Harry muy serio aunque preocupado.

-Nada que te incumba, San Potter, no te hagas el héroe conmigo – dijo Malfoy muy bajo.

-Púdrete, Malfoy – dijo dándose vuelta a limpiar. De pronto Malfoy lanzó un gemido de dolor, Harry se dio vuelta y lo vio sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Mi cabeza… - dijo Malfoy, era demasiado el dolor. Veía imágenes de vez en cuando aparecer en su cabeza sin sentido. No entendía nada, y a penas podía soportar el dolor. De pronto sintió que lo tiraban de la túnica hasta que se puso de pie. Pasaban su brazo por sobre el cuello de alguien y lo ayudaba a caminar hasta la puerta – Que haces, Potter?

-Te llevo a la enfermería, no tienes buena cara – dijo Harry visiblemente preocupado. Malfoy estaba muy pálido, incluso más de lo que era su normal tez pálida.

Malfoy no entendía porque Potter lo ayudaba. "Debe ser su instinto de ser un superhéroe" pensó. Se apoyaba en él, mientras iban caminando lentamente. El dolor cada vez era peor.

Era muy tarde y no había nadie por los pasillos. Malfoy era del mismo porte que Harry, por lo que a este se le hacía difícil cargar con alguien de su mismo tamaño. De pronto en una esquina apareció Ron, mientras hacía su ronda de prefecto.

-Harry! Que..? – gritó, cuando noto a quien estaba ayudando su amigo.

-Ayúdame, que esta muy pesado, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería Ron – le dijo Harry. El pelirrojo corrió hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido. Se pasó por encima de su cuello el otro brazo de Malfoy y ayudo a Harry.

-Perfecto – dijo Malfoy aun sin abrir los ojos – ahora también la comadreja es mi héroe.

-Vaya… ni en este estado se te quita lo idiota – dijo Ron ácidamente.

-Es que la compañía me pone así, si los acompañantes son idiotas… no hay mucho que hacer – dijo Malfoy con mucho esfuerzo.

Ninguno respondió. No entendía porque lo seguían ayudando aun cuando él los estaba insultando. Porque lo hacían? Sus amigos jamás habrían hecho eso… no sin que él se los ordenara por lo menos… pero ahí estaban Potter y Weasley, sus enemigos declarados ayudándolo.

No quiso seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, porque pensar, en ese momento, solo conseguía que su dolor de cabeza incrementara.

-No podían estar mas lejos de la enfermería – dijo Ron después de unos momentos.

-Estábamos cumpliendo el castigo en la sala de los trofeos. – dijo Harry.

-Tu le hiciste esto? – le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-No… o al menos no hice nada con mi varita – dijo Harry. Miró al rubio, hace ya varios minutos que no los insultaba y ya casi no se movía. – Malfoy?

-…que Potter… - murmuró.

-Nada… era solo para saber si seguías conciente.

-Te importa?

-No realmente – dijo sinceramente Harry.

-Ya casi llegamos – dijo Ron, cuando doblaron en una esquina y la puerta de la enfermería estaba en ese pasillo.

Caminaron unos pasos mas, Malfoy hizo su ultimo esfuerzo para que no cargaran con todo su peso y llegaron a la enfermería y lo lanzaron sobre una camilla.

-Maldición… que dulzura… - dijo Malfoy aun con los ojos cerrados. De pronto una imagen cruzó por su mente muy clara. Estaba él bajo la lluvia y estaba Hermione frente a él, Draco la tenía abrazada y se iba acercando a ella hasta que se unían en un beso. Abrió los ojos grises de par en par, fuertemente con expresión sorprendida y luego cayó inconciente sobre la almohada.

-Que le pasó? – dijo Ron al verlo

-Creo que esta inconciente.

En eso llego la Sra. Pomfrey y al verlos dio un gritito ahogado.

-Que le han hecho? – pregunto severa.

-No fuimos nosotros! – dijo Harry - solo lo trajimos porque estaba muy mal, estábamos cumpliendo un castigo y le dolía la cabeza. Por eso lo trajimos.

-Esta bien… retírense, retírense. – les dijo la enfermera.

Harry y Ron salieron de la enfermería y mientras caminaban de vuelta hacia la sala común Harry le comento todo lo sucedido en el castigo a Ron.

-Así que realmente no lo recuerda… que habrá ocurrido? – dijo Ron, pensativamente mientras entraban a su sala común. – Pero tal vez sea mejor… Hermione parece mejor…

-Pero en sus ojos se nota que lo extraña, Ron, ella ríe, pero sus ojos siguen triste, es que no la has visto – dijo de pronto una pequeña pelirroja junto a ellos.

-Ginny tiene razón… si realmente la quería debemos averiguar que ocurrió, tal vez no es su culpa no recordarlo, tal vez alguien le hizo algo – dijo Harry en un susurro.

-Exacto, es muy maduro lo que dices Harry. – le dijo Ginny sonriéndole. Harry se ruborizó y al verlo ella también lo hizo.

-Si… si… - dijo Ron riéndose de ambos, voy a acostarme.

-Si yo también – dijo Ginny corriendo hacia el cuarto de las chicas aun muy colorada, su rostro estaba casi del color de su pelo.

Y así los tres se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó temprano, se asomó por la ventana, estaba todo nevado. Se extrañó, porque no era normal que en esa época del año hubiese nieve, pero al mismo tiempo se alegró, pues le encantaba el frío, la lluvia y por supuesto la nieve.

Se vistió rápidamente, y salió de la sala común, eran las 6 de la mañana, no entendía porque había despertado tan temprano, pero no tenía ni una pizca de sueño. Corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al exterior, no se encontró con nadie en el camino. "Por su puesto, nadie podría estar un día sábado a estas horas vagando por el castillo".

Caminó por los terrenos, pensando en millones de cosas, todas relacionadas con ese rubio que le quitaba el sueño. Como lo extrañaba… pero en realidad, extrañaba a un Malfoy que ya no existía… o no para ella, por lo menos.

Miró al cielo, estaba gris… del mismo color de los ojos de Draco, pensó.

Se sentó frente al lago, donde el día del baile había estado con él. Cerró los ojos y una lágrima cayó por sus mejillas rosadas por el frío que hacía.

Draco despertó temprano, como siempre, estaba en la enfermería. Como había llegado ahí?

Luego recordó quienes lo habían llevado ahí. Frunció el ceño. Porque lo habían hecho? Porque lo habían ayudado? Luego se dio cuenta que ya no le dolía la cabeza. Probablemente la enfermera le había dado algo que le quitó el dolor.

Se levanto y salió de la enfermería. Caminaba distraído, cuando recordó la imagen que había visto antes de… caer inconciente tal vez? No recordaba que había pasado con exactitud. Se apoyo sobre el marco de una ventana, mientras en su mente veía nuevamente… Él besando a Granger… él a ella. Y de pronto la vio, por la ventana, sentada frente al lago.

Sin saber que hacía comenzó a correr en dirección a la puerta del castillo, la que atravesó. Al salir sintió la brisa fresca sobre su rostro pálido, como le gustaba el invierno, corrió en dirección a ella. Se detuvo a unos dos metros de distancia… ella aún no notaba su presencia.

Que estaba haciendo él ahí? Que pretendía hacer? Se quedó quieto mirando la espalda de la chica cubierto por su pelo castaño. Y la brisa llevo hasta sus sentidos el olor de esa chica. Draco sonrió. No sabía que hacía ahí, pero le encantaba ese olor.

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, su expresión se volvió fría otra vez. "debo irme antes que se de cuenta que estoy aquí" pensó y al dar el primer paso para voltearse pudo ver que la chica se giraba a verlo.

-D…Malfoy… - dijo con expresión sorprendida. – que haces aquí?

-Nada… - dijo Malfoy sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos, y no sabía porque. – ya me voy.

-No es necesario que te vayas… yo ya me iba – dijo la castaña levantándose y sacudiéndose la nieve de la túnica. Camino hacia él sin mirarlo a los ojos, con la vista fija en el suelo, pero la frente en alto.

Malfoy la vio pasar por su lado, el viento movía su capa y ésta rozaba la de él. Sonrió al verla caminar con esa expresión tan altiva, tan engreída, poco natural en ella.

-Detente…– dijo sin pensarlo el rubio. Hermione sorprendida se dio vuelta para verlo.

-Que quieres? – dijo lo mas fríamente que pudo.

-Porque dijiste la otra vez que me amabas? – preguntó el rubio taladrándola con la mirada.

-Porque lo sentía

-Ya no?

-Si… aun lo siento, no podría olvidarlo tan rápido.

-Pero ya no estas triste – dijo nuevamente el rubio.

-No pretendas que llore por siempre lo que me hiciste, el mundo no gira a tu alrededor, sabias? – dijo aunque su voz era calmada, no había rencor en sus palabras.

-Si… la mayor parte del tiempo… - dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Hermione lo miró unos segundos, puso los ojos en blanco y se dio vuelta para seguir su camino, aunque no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que estaban hablando civilizadamente.

-Hay imágenes… - dijo de pronto el rubio, obligándola a detenerse nuevamente – veo… cosas que no se si son ciertas… - dijo rascándose la cabeza, no sabía porque le contaba eso a ella. Hermione sintió curiosidad, se volvió para mirarlo de frente.

-Que cosas?

-Bueno… vi… a ti… ehh… cuidándome, creo en una habitación… también te he visto simplemente riendo, también llorando, pero eso no es novedad – dijo con una expresión arrogante, aunque no era grosero. – también vi a ti… bajo la lluvia…

Hermione abrió la boca, sorprendida… realmente había olvidado todo eso y ahora lo estaba recordando. No le había mentido.

-Son… son verdad todas esas cosas? – pregunto finalmente el rubio

-Que pasa si no?

-Nada..

-Y si, si lo son? – pregunto la chica nuevamente.

-…Nada – le respondió el slytherin.

-Entonces da lo mismo – dijo la castaña yendo de nuevo hacia el castillo.

Draco agarró su túnica y la apretó entre sus manos, siempre hacía eso cuando se exasperaba, que era muy frecuente. Pero la soltó en seguida, porque sintió algo en el pequeño bolsillo que había dentro de la túnica. Metió su mano y saco un papel y cuando lo vio su corazón dio un brinco. La chica que se alejaba a paso lento en frente de él le devolvía la mirada desde la fotografía, luego le guiñaba un ojo y reía alegremente.

Todo era cierto.

-Granger! – gritó Draco avanzando hacia ella. Hermione se dio vuelta con expresión aburrida, ya que era la tercera vez que el chico la interrumpía en su vuelta al castillo. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse contenta por dentro.

-Que quieres? – dijo ella con voz aburrida.

-Es cierto… todo es cierto verdad? – le dijo el chico mirándola directamente a sus ojos miel. Hermione estaba sorprendida, podía notar en los ojos del chico un brillo que rogaba que dijese la verdad.

-Si… lo es – dijo ella – lo que viste, es verdad, no se porque no lo recuerdas si…

Draco ya no la escuchaba, sentía un calor recorrer su cuerpo. De pronto en un movimiento rápido abrazo a la chica por la cintura y la beso.

Ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpos, Hermione sintió como se erizaba su bello en su nuca.

En el momento en que sus labios se unieron Draco sintió como recordaba todo… esas dos semanas, las discusiones, las risas, los juegos, los deberes, los encuentros furtivos, el baile, todo. Sintió como algo se derretía en su pecho. Era como si al tener a Hermione entre sus brazos todo el hielo que era propio de él se derritiese, al mínimo contacto. Ella era la única que lo hacía sentir así. Ella era la única que lo hacía sentir.

El beso se prolongo por varios minutos, en los que se separaban solo un poco para tomar aire y continuaban besándose. Hermione sentía que sus piernas estaban débiles. Draco también lo sentía, sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas cedían a lo que estaba sintiendo. Un hormigueo en ellas le indicaba que en cualquier momento caerían. La abrazo y se fue agachando sin separarse de sus labios. Sintió la fría nieve a través de sus pantalones. Se seguían besando… Se recostaron sobre la nieve y Draco se puso de espaldas subiendo la mayor parte del cuerpo de Hermione sobre sí mismo. Abrazándola, para que no sintiese frío.

Se separaron unos segundos, mientras se miraban a los ojos. Hermione sonreía y su rostro volvía a tener esa luz que provenía de sus ojos.

-Ahora recuerdo todo… - le susurró Draco en el oído.

Una lágrima cayó sobre la mejilla del chico. Una lágrima de felicidad proveniente de Hermione. Sintió un calor expandiéndose desde el lugar donde había caído la lágrima. Sonrió.

Le encantaría decirle todo lo que ella significaba para él, todo lo que le hacía sentir… pero no sabía como expresar en palabras eso que nunca antes había sentido.

Ahí recostada sobre el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy, Hermione se sintió más feliz que nunca. Apoyó su cabeza en el cuello del chico, y su olor a caramelo y a miel inundo todo su ser, Draco sonrió sintiéndose extasiado con solo sentir su olor y tenerla entre sus brazos.

El frío le calaba los huesos a ambos, Draco sintió a Hermione tiritar entre sus brazos, si de él dependiera se hubiesen quedado ahí hasta que la nieve se derritiera y volviera caer en muchos inviernos más, por él hubiesen estado ahí para siempre. Pero un nuevo tiritar de la chica lo saco de su nube de ensueño.

-Vamos, es hora de entrar – le dijo de pronto. Ella asintió, sus mejillas estaban rojas de frío, pero aún así le sonreía.

-Me mucho extrañaste verdad? – dijo burlonamente Draco. Hermione rió ante la pregunta del chico, sabía que era una forma de pedir disculpas, una forma de expresarle que en su interior el también la había extrañado

-Mas de lo que te puedas imaginar… -dijo con sencillez y una sonrisa en el rostro. Draco la miró, era esa sencillez la que la hacía única e inexplicable hermosa para él.

Caminaron tomados de la mano por los terrenos acercándose al castillo y a unos metros de la entrada se separaron con un fugaz beso.

* * *

_Bueno... he vuelto pronto!! Que les ha parecido el cáp? espero que les haya gustado...  
Hoy termine de leer el fic "_**Cambiando el Pasado**_" es un fic hermoso... pero muy triste... (lo han leido? O estoy espoilereando xD) Bueno.. lo recomiendo... busquenlo es un _DRAMIONE

_Y como ya dije que era triste... decidí que quería escribir algo lindo entre esta pareja! Y estuve toda la tarde en esto! Y ademas cuando vuelvo a mi pc veo un mail de que me decia que mi autora favorita había actualizado!! Fui feliz al leer ese cap! Bueno... y luego de leerlo dije "Voy a subir mi cap hoy mismo!"  
Y aquí me tienen xD  
Espero lo disfruten... no hay recomendación musical porque lo escribi escuchando canciones tristes que no le pegaban xD  
_

_Autora Recomendada: **Dryadeh**_

_Saludos: _

jaz - La.TopaaH'w.O.o - violetweasley - karyta34 - JulesRichards - monica - rakel - La.Joo'w.O.o - monica - Natalia[Tom ( L ) - dauphinita - Shijiru Posible - jaz - CanuTa - Maki Nirnaeth - Gedra! - THunder...blablabla (xD)- Andrea Radcliffe

**THunder...blablabla: **quiero tu nombre y apellido! pliz

* * *

**Deja tus Reviews haciendo click en GO**


	17. Cáp 17: Lara Boomslang

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**Cáp. 17:** **Lara Boomslang**

Hermione llegó a la mesa de gryffindor para desayunar irradiando alegría. Ginny que ya estaba ahí la llamó y le pregunto el porque de tanta felicidad. La castaña le contó lo ocurrido a la pelirroja, que daba grititos de emoción cada dos por tres y saltaba en su sitio aplaudiendo.

-Ginny! Por favor! Grita mas fuerte que aún no te escuchan en Londres! – le dijo con el ceño fruncido pero una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Vamos Hermione! No he dicho nada! Además… nadie escucha! – le contestó muy alegre. – Pero que pasó al final? Como fue que olvido todo? Y que ahora lo recordó?

-Bueno… no lo sé… no hablamos de eso… - dijo Hermione – pero ya lo averiguaré.

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en la mesa junto a Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle, cuando vio aparecer a Pansy Parkinson por la puerta del gran salón.

Tenía que arreglar ese problema… Pansy no podía seguir siendo su novia.

La morena llego y se acercó a Draco para besarlo en la boca, pero éste le corrió la cara por lo que Pansy se encontró con la fría y pálida mejilla del rubio.

-Que…? – le dijo Pansy con expresión confundida, pero al sentir la mirada gris del chico fija en ella desprendiendo odio se callo.

-Ni se te ocurra besarme… Que fue lo que hiciste la mañana después del baile? – le dijo lentamente y en voz baja, pero cada palabra iba cargada de rabia y desprecio.

-Que? – exclamó asustada la chica. – A que te refieres?

Malfoy se levantó elegantemente, la tomo del brazo con fuerza y la llevo fuera del salón. Hermione se extrañó al ver esa actitud en ambos, pero se relajó al ver la cara llena de odio que llevaba Draco y la mueca de terror dibujada en la de Pansy.

Draco se detuvo en un pasillo que estaba desierto.

-Que me hiciste Parkinson? Algo hiciste esa mañana! – le dijo Draco soltándola con fuerza. Los ojos de Pansy se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No se de qué hablas, Draco! Yo no hice nada? – dijo muy alterada la morena, evitando encontrarse con esos ojos grises.

-Mientes… - dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible. Un brillo de ira relucía en sus ojos.

Harry y Ron iban caminando hacía el gran salón y antes de dar la vuelta al pasillo escucharon los gritos de Pansy, y al mirar notaron que estaba con Draco.

-Draco… querido… lo hice por tu bien… es una sangre sucia… - dijo Pansy muy asustada. Lágrimas de miedo corrían por su rostro. Draco sentía la rabia recorrer su cuerpo, de haber podido la habría estrangulado ahí mismo

-Eso no te incumbe, te advertí que no te metieras conmigo… - la amenazó – ahora las vas a pagar caro…

-Draco… por favor… perdóname, no fue mi intención… por favor – le rogaba Pansy.

-Cuídate Pansy… cuídate… - le dijo y con esto dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando ahí a una chica con expresión aterrada.

A penas Malfoy se perdió por el pasillo, la expresión de terror cambio a una de completa rabia. Apretando sus puños y mirando al punto donde había desaparecido el slytherin.

-PORQUE!? – gritó mientras lagrimas de rabia resbalaban por su pálido rostro – Porque la poción no surgió efecto!?! Porque no la olvidó! Es que tanto la quiere!?! – Gritaba desesperada Pansy – Como puede ser!!?? MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

Ron y Harry la vieron irse corriendo por el pasillo que dirigía a las mazmorras, aún estaban sorprendidos por todo lo ocurrido. Tendrían que avisarle a Hermione que se cuidara de Pansy, pero podrían darle la noticia de saber lo que le había ocurrido a Malfoy.

-Parece que es verdad… - dijo Ron mientras caminaban hacia el comedor -… ya sabes… que… se quieren.

Harry estaba mudo. En verdad Malfoy querría tanto a Hermione como para que la poción, fuera cual fuese, no tuviera efecto sobre él? En verdad Malfoy tendría sentimientos?

-Creo… creo que si… - respondió finalmente.

Al llegar al desayuno Harry le contó a Hermione lo que habían visto, mientras Ron solo asentía y comía como endemoniado.

-Tienes que tener cuidado – dijo Harry finalmente – Pansy puede querer hacerte algo, y aunque lo intentemos, no podemos acompañarte a los baños de las chicas y esas cosas…

-Harry… no es necesario que me cuiden todo el día – dijo Hermione sonriendo ante la preocupación del moreno – sé defenderme.

-Peflo pufle flef… - comenzó a decir el pelirrojo mientras comía un pedazo especialmente grande de tocinos y huevo.

-No te molestes… no entiendo… - dijo Hermione mirando hacia el techo un momento, en señal de exasperación.

En ese momento la profesora McGonagall en la mesa de los profesores se puso de pie.

-Alumnos, una estudiante llega a terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts, ya la hemos seleccionado y pasara a formar parte de la casa de Gryffindor, denle la bienvenida a Lara Boomslang.

Todos las mesas, menos la de slytherin, aplaudieron a la nueva chica que entró al gran salón. Era una chica linda, mediana, ni muy alta ni muy pequeña, pelo castaño y a simple vista se veía que era una chica simpática. Se sentó cerca de donde estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione desayunando.

-Hola Lara! – la saludó de pronto la castaña – Soy Hermione, él es Harry y ese que se mete mil cosas a la boca es Ron. Soy prefecta, yo puedo enseñarte las cosas que no sepas, los lugares y todo.

Lara sonrió, en seguida le agradó Hermione.

-Esta bien – aceptó tímidamente.

-A que se debe que entres en séptimo año a Hogwarts? – le pregunto Harry sonriéndole.

-Mi padre fue transferido en el trabajo, y prefirió que nos mudáramos a Londres, antes estaba en Beauxbatons, pero igual no me gustaba mucho. – dijo con simpleza la chica. Ron la miraba con la boca abierta.

-Ron… cierra la boca o te entrarán moscas – le dijo Hermione divertida. – Bueno Lara… te mostraré el castillo de camino a clases? Quieres?

-Si claro! – aceptó emocionada.

Cuando el día acabó parecían que ya se conocían de toda la vida, cada momento libre que tuvieron ambas lo compartieron para conocerse, mientras Hermione le mostraba el castillo a Lara.

Al terminar su última clase del día, las dos gryffindors iban caminando por pasillos riendo y hablando felices.

-…también hay un sauce boxeador y un calamar gigante – decía Hermione.

-También esta infestado de _sangres sucias…_ - dijo una voz al principio del pasillo. Ahí estaba Pansy Parkinson con un grupito de chicas de slytherin. – una plaga molesta…

-Que quieres Pansy? – dijo Hermione poniéndose muy seria de pronto.

-Ahora… - le susurró a una chica alta de cabello negro que estaba a su lado. La chica agitó su varita sin decir nada. Fue tan repentino que Hermione no logró sacar su varita para protegerse.

Un corte apareció en la falda del uniforme.

-Pobrecita Granger… este es solo un aviso… y tú – dijo señalando a Lara – no te juntes con ella si sabes lo que te conviene.

Lena estaba muy enojada, era primera vez que había visto a esa tal Pansy, pero ya no le agradaba, menos si amenazaba así a la chica que era tan amable con ella.

-Y quien eres tu? Que no eres capaz de lanzar un hechizo por ti misma – le respondió enfadada.

-No te metas con ella… no te preocupes… el problema lo tiene conmigo – le susurro Hermione, con una sonrisa agradecida – _Reparo!_ – pero la falda no se arregló.

-Crees que es así de simple, Granger? – rió Pansy. – tendrás que andar con el uniforme roto como una pordiosera

-Pues yo creo… - dijo Lara, mientras comenzaba a terminar de rajar la falda de Hermione, mientras la castaña la miraba extrañada. – que su falda ya estaba muy larga! Y los hombres de Hogwarts te agradecerán por hacer que esta chica muestre sus lindas piernas – dijo sonriendo.

Pansy la miro unos segundos. Por sus ojos salían chispas de ira.

-No creas que esto termina aquí, Granger – le dijo la morena y luego se dio la vuelta y se fue, con todas las slytherin detrás.

-Quedo muy bien… solo que bastante mas corta que antes – dijo Lara con simpleza y una sonrisa honesta en el rostro. – pero como ya dije, los hombres se lo agradecerán.

-Gracias… por… defenderme y ayudarme… - dijo Hermione media ruborizada al tener la falda así tan corta. Siempre Parvati y Lavender le habían dicho que bajo la rodilla era demasiado largo y que más parecía una monja, pero a ella no le importaba. Aunque ahora su falda estuviese por mas de 10 centímetros sobre la rodilla.

-No te preocupes… pero porque esa chica te trata así? Que le hiciste? – pregunto Lara.

-Es una larga historia… - dijo Hermione suspirando.

-Pues fíjate que tengo tiempo… - dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro. – No me agrado mucho esa chica Pansy… pero tal vez te mereces lo que hizo… que se yo? – dijo riendo.

-Esta bien.. te cuento – dijo Hermione – pero júrame que no le contarás a nadie!

-Por Merlín!

-Esta bien… - pasearon por los terrenos mientras Hermione le contaba la historia de Malfoy.

-Ohhh, es tan tierno! – dijo Lara cuando Hermione terminó – y dices que es slytherin? Ya me di cuenta como son algunos… bueno este chico debe ser la excepción…

-Bueno… en realidad este no lo es… es el cabecilla de todos, el engreído mas grande, siempre nos insultábamos, y muchas veces me ha hecho llorar… pero ahora cambio – dijo Hermione viendo como Lara ponía cara de horror.

-Vaya… Bueno… pero el punto es que no dejaré que esa tal Parkinson te haga la vida imposible! No señor!

-Muchas gracias… - le dijo Hermione. – bueno vamos a la sala común. Harry y Ron deben estar preocupados al no vernos tan tarde.

Al llegar a la sala común, Hermione le presentó Lara a Ginny, y las tres se entendieron de inmediato.

-Tenemos que hacer algo contra Pansy, Hermione! No puedes dejar que haga eso! Aunque la falda te haya quedado muy bien – dijo Ginny enojada.

-No lo se.. ya veremos, debo ir a la biblioteca un segundo… vuelvo enseguida – dijo Hermione, saliendo nuevamente por el retrato.

Al pasar por el hall de entrada, muchos chicos se dieron vuelta mirar a Hermione. Draco que venía del pasillo que lleva a las mazmorras vio a Hermione y se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Ya vengo, espérenme en la mesa – le dijo a Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini, que iban con él.

-Donde vas? – preguntó Zabini.

-Desde cuando te tengo que pedir permiso? – dijo Malfoy clavando su mirada llena de furia en el moreno.

-Lo siento. – dijo éste rápidamente.

Malfoy los vio alejarse, antes de volver a buscar con la mirada a Hermione, y la vio caminado por el pasillo que llevaba a la biblioteca. Caminó rápidamente hacia ella y cuando estuvo a pocos metros de distancia, volvió a su paso lento. Miraba con rabia, como los chicos se volvían a mirar a Hermione y otros aún mas descarados la saludaban.

Malfoy pudo sentir como una sensación amarga recorría su cuerpo… acaso eran… celos?

Un chico de Ravenclaw que llevaba un frasco con un líquido verde en su interior saludó a Hermione con demasiada personalidad, al parecer de Malfoy

-_Ascendio!_ – murmuro Draco con rabia, y todo el liquido que el chico llevaba en el frasco le saltó a la cara, y de vergüenza salio corriendo.

Hermione extrañada ante la reacción del chico se dio vuelta para mirar atrás, y unos ojos grises se clavaron en los suyos. Hermione sonrió y Draco olvidó todo lo molesto que había estado. Todo el enojo que habían provocado los muchos que habían estado mirando a Hermione pareció derretirse.

-Que se supone que es eso? – dijo muy serio el rubio apuntando con su mano las piernas de Hermione, avanzando lenta y elegantemente hacia ella.

-No es mi culpa que tus admiradoras usen hechizos que no permitan reparar los daños – dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

Draco miro hacia ambos lados del pasillo, la tomó del brazo y la llevo detrás de una armadura.

-Que hicieron? Quien fue? – preguntó preocupado. Hermione sonrió al oírlo preocupado por ella.

-Fue una chica… - dijo para que Malfoy no se enojara.

-Fue Parkinson? Fue ella, verdad? No me mientas – dijo muy serio, taladrándola con la mirada.

-Que más da? – dijo Hermione evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

-Fue ella… - dijo lentamente, mientras sus ojos se volvían mas fríos de lo común – lo pagara…

-Malfoy… no le hagas nada… no hagas que esto empeore… - le dijo complicada Hermione. Draco la miró unos instantes, y luego la abrazó por la cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Sintió con pesar como no podía negarle nada…

-Esta bien… - aceptó con voz fastidiada, hundiendo su cara en el cuello de Hermione… llenándose de su olor. Luego la miró unos segundos a los ojos y se unieron en un beso, lento, pausado, lleno de cariño. – No me gusta como te miran todos ahora con esa falda…

Hermione sonrió, ruborizada.

-Estas celoso? – preguntó con cara inocente. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Tal vez… - dijo burlonamente.

-Yo creo que sí… si no preguntémosle a ese chico de Ravenclaw.

-Él se lo merecía… como te saluda así… con cara de estúpido… debería saber que tienes dueño… - dijo Malfoy frunciendo el ceño. Hermione rió, mientras él la miraba como embobado.

-Yo creo que si estas celoso…

En ese momento alguien venía por el pasillo. Malfoy la besó, ya que así acostumbraba a callarla en esos momentos.

-Creo que debemos encontrar un lugar mas espacioso que detrás de una armadura para vernos… siempre hay alguien que nos interrumpe – dijo Draco cuando el pasillo volvió a estar vacío, dándole un pequeño beso entre cada palabra que decía.

-Creo que si… pero donde? – le dijo Hermione mirándole hacia arriba, quedando a escasos centímetros del chico.

-No lo se… Ya lo veremos.

-Ya es hora de irme, dije que volvería pronto, y aún no llego a la biblioteca, que es donde iba.

Draco la miró unos segundos, le gustaría tenerla siempre junto a él, pero también él debía volver o podrían sospechar. Le acarició el cabello unos segundos, luego se besaron.

-Draco…

-Si? – dijo el chico mirando por encima del hombro de la armadura para ver si había alguien en el pasillo.

-Te quiero mucho. – el rubio se giró mirando a Hermione, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. Era primera vez que se lo decía, a excepción de la discusión en la lluvia… pero eso había sido hasta doloroso oírlo.

Malfoy estaba quieto y tenso. Porque no podía responderle? Porque no podía decirle cuanto la quería? Porque le costaba tanto decir algo tan simple. Hermione le sonrió, aunque Draco pudo ver un destello de decepción en esos ojos que le mostraban cada cosa que sentía la chica.

-Hermione… - dijo de pronto, no quería que pensara que no la quería…

-Ya me tengo que ir… adiós. – y la castaña salio corriendo de detrás de la armadura sin importarle si había alguien en el pasillo que la pudiese ver.

Draco se quedó congelado tras la armadura, a penas ella se alejaba de él sentía como todo lo bueno se alejaba. Draco golpeó el muro con todas sus fuerzas mientras se maldecía por no poder decirle a la única persona en el mundo entero por la cual sentía algo limpio y puro que la quería. Salió de detrás de la armadura y se fue a paso lento hacia el gran salón.

Hermione mientras buscaba un libro le daba una y mil vueltas a lo sucedido. Se sentía tonta y avergonzada por haberle dicho a Malfoy que lo quería. Y él… él no le había dicho nada. "Tal vez no sabía que decir" dijo una voz en su mente. Si las dos palabras que responden a lo que ella había dicho no se vienen inmediatamente a la mente, es que tal vez no se siente, se dijo para si. "Si no dijo, yo también, lo mas probable es que no lo sienta" pensó mientras sus pensamientos la hacían estar cada vez mas triste "O que no se atreve a decirlo" le rebatió la voz.

-Ya cállate – dijo Hermione hablando sola.

Tal vez solo se estaba ilusionando y en realidad Malfoy solo la quería con una mas de su lista. Quien decía que realmente la quería? Porque ella pensaba eso? Sacudió su cabeza intentando no pensar más en eso. Sabía que era muy insegura, y que probablemente sacara deducciones erróneas solo por falta de seguridad en si misma.

Le dio una pequeña patada a una estantería, y no pudo evitar soltar un grito por lo que le dolió.

-Estúpida Hermione! Como le pegas a una estantería de madera! – dijo reprochándose lo que había hecho. Cuando de pronto un libro bastante grande le cayó en la cabeza – MALDICION! – Madame Pince le lanzó una mirada severa – Lo siento! - Le susurro. Se dio vuelta para recoger el libro cuando una imagen en él le llamo la atención. Era una fotografía mágica en la que se veía una cadena negra que poco a poco iba perdiendo color hasta desaparecer. Tomó el libro con curiosidad y se sentó a leer. En este decía:

"_Cadena de las dos almas_

_La cadena de las dos almas es un objeto muy peculiar, raro y poco frecuente, ya que no existe un hechizo predestinado para invocarla._

_Aparece ante situaciones de apuro uniendo a las almas que ya están predestinadas. Es decir almas gemelas. Se produce cuando algún hecho o conflicto impide que las almas gemelas se envuelvan de amor._

_Para deshacerla se debe preparar una poción, y es lo único capaz de hacerla desaparecer. La poción tienen un tiempo de preparación mínima de una semana. Pero solo estará completamente lista cuando las almas en cuestión solucionen los problemas que produjeron la cadena y comiencen a sentir._

_Para ver información sobre la poción vea la pagina 234."_

Hermione a medida que iba avanzando en la lectura abría más y más la boca. Cerró el libro de golpe, y vio que su titulo era "Mil y un Hechizos de Amor". Por eso no sabía nada de la cadena. Ella nunca vería por interés propio un libro como ese a menos que le cayeran en la cabeza.

-Bueno… la cadena no debe ser la misma – dijo para convencerse. Como iba a estar predestinada a estar con Malfoy, si estar con él era la idea mas descabellada que se lo podría haber pasado por la mente? Por mucho que ahora tuvieran un… un… ALGO… pensó exasperada. Ni si quiera era algo formal! Simplemente besos y palabras linda de vez en cuando! Hasta que ella estúpidamente se le ocurría decir "Te quiero" y espantaba al chico.

-Maldición… que horror… - dijo la castaña llevándose las manos a la frente, avergonzada recordando lo ocurrido – deberías aprender a cerrar la boca, Hermione.

Hermione volvió a colocar el libro en su lugar. Y luego se fue hacia la sala común a buscar a Lara y a Ginny para ir a cenar.

Las tres chicas venían sumergidas en su conversación cuando de pronto una voz las interrumpió.

-Una pobretona, una sangre sucia y una… - Pansy intentaba pensar que decirle a Lara, pero no se le ocurría nada con que ofenderla.

-Una que? – preguntó Lara.

-Cuidado con ese tonito… - le dijo Pansy fulminándola con la mirada.

-Cuidado tú con nosotras – dijo Hermione, comenzando a enfadarse

-No te vamos a permitir que nos hables así – dijo Ginny

-Me estas amenazando? – dijo con mirada despectiva.

-Te estamos avisando – le atajo Lara.

Hermione miro hacía la puerta del gran salón, desde ahí un par de ojos grises estaban fijos en ella. Miro hacía otro lado, no sabía si ruborizarse o enojarse. Malfoy no le había dicho nada… su silencio aun hacía eco en sus oídos.

-Que te crees sangre sucia? Ahora tienes defensoras? – le espetó Pansy.

-Yo tengo amigas que están aquí a mi lado apoyándome. No una tropa de chicas que están aquí porque las estoy obligando, Pansy. – le dijo la castaña y en ese momento Harry y Ron venían saliendo del gran comedor y al ver la escena se pusieron entre las tres chicas y Pansy.

-Cuidado Parkinson, no te metas con ellas. – le dijo Harry, muy serio.

-Vete ya Parkinson… deja de hacer el ridículo… - dijo de pronto Malfoy que se había acercado al grupo.

Pansy los miraba a todos con lágrimas de rabia inundando sus ojos. Odiaba mas que nada en el mundo ser humillada. Y las verdades dichas por Hermione le dolían. Ella no tenía amigas que quisieran apoyarla por voluntad propia, ella las había obligado a estar ahí.

-MALDITA SEAS GRANGER!! ME VAS A PAGAR UNA POR UNA LAS QUE ME HAS HECHO!!

-Si mal no entiendo… eres tu la que va contra ella. Ella solo se defiende. – le dijo Lara – y ella no está sola..

-Nos tiene a todos nosotros – le espetó Ron.

-SI SUPIERAN LO QUE ESTA… - comenzó a gritar Pansy

-Pansy… vete de aquí – dijo Malfoy muy bajo, pero dejando en claro que si no le obedecía seria lo peor.

La morena de slytherin los fulminó con la mirada a cada uno de los gryffindor y luego se fue corriendo por el pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras.

Malfoy se alejó caminando altivamente, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada cómplice a Hermione.

Al verlos irse, los cinco suspiraron aliviados, y al ver que ya no pasaba nada el grupo de gente que se había formado alrededor para ver la escena se comenzó a disolver.

-Muchas gracias chicos, se los agradezco mucho – dijo Hermione sonriéndoles – ahora vamos a comer, si?

-Siiii! – dijo Ron.

-Pero si venimos de cenar! – dijo Harry extrañado.

-Es que tanta discusión me ha abierto el apetito. – dijo el pelirrojo riendo y rascándose la cabeza inocentemente.

Todos rieron al verlo, luego se encaminaron al salón.

-Hermione… - dijo de pronto Harry ruborizado – porque de pronto usas la falda tan corta?

Hermione se ruborizó. Ron al oír a Harry miro debajo de la mesa.

-Hermione!! Tan corta! Creo que estar con tu ya sabes quien… te esta haciendo mal – dijo Ron muy ruborizado, casi del color de su cabello.

-RON!! – dijo muy colorada Hermione – fue Pansy que me lanzó un hechizo que no permite que las cosas se reparen… y Lara me la cortó finalmente.

-Le queda muy bien – dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño. Harry y Ron asintieron.

-Que desagradable ese chico de slytherin – dijo de pronto Lara – como se llama?

-Malfoy… - dijo Hermione aun más colorada.

-ESE CHICO ES? – pregunto Lara muy exaltada. Hermione asintió avergonzada. – Vaya! Tienes buen gusto Herm, pero de que es un pesado… lo es – dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Muchas gracias por todo Lara, realmente llegaste en el momento preciso, sin ti y sin Ginny, no se que habría sido de mi.

-fli flafro, y nofloflos? – dijo Ron comiendo un trozo de pastel.

-RON!! – gritaron todos.

-Qufe? – dijo él encogiéndose de hombros

Todos rieron.

Al rato, cuando ya no quedaba un plato sin que Ron probara, los cinco subieron a la sala común. Ahí hicieron los deberes y luego todos se fueron a dormir.

Al llegar al cuarto, Hermione vio que la ventana estaba abierta. Se extrañó, porque en época de invierno, Parvati y Lavender cerraban todas las ventanas habidas y por haber.

Abrió las cortinas de su cama, y sobre esta noto que había un sobre en el que decía "Hermione G." con tinta verde.

Tomó la carta, la abrió, en ella decía.

"_Hermione:_

_Espero que no estés enojada, pero ya que eres muy enojona, es una gran posibilidad. Lamento lo que sucedió hoy… no tengo explicaciones._

_Se que es más fácil escribir una carta, que hablar las cosas… pero para mi ni si quiera es fácil escribir una carta como esta._

_No puedo cambiar de la noche a la mañana._

_No estoy acostumbrado a estas "situaciones". _

_Supongo que entenderás. _

_Se que no tenemos mucho en común, mas bien somos bastante distintos, para ti es fácil demostrar lo que sientes, pero nunca lo ha sido para mi.  
Pero intento cambiar… _

_No estés enfadada._

_D.M._

_PS: Te ves muy atractiva cuando te enojas con otra persona que no sea yo"_

Hermione releyó la carta un par de veces.

Sonrió.

No importaba lo que hiciera Malfoy, ella lo quería a cada momento más. Se estaba enamorando y sin vuelta atrás.

* * *

_Hola mi gente!? Como estamos?  
Bueno... primero quiero aclarar.. ya se que la reconciliación fue rapida...  
pero es que ya les dije que lei un fic muy triste y que me dejo mal y quería que cosas lindas pasaran!_

Que les ha parecido este cap? Les gusto? No hay tanto romance, pero hay mucho movimiento  
Llega esta chica de intercambio... Lara Boomslang, que ahora se une al cuarteto, y que va a ayudar a Hermione a soportar  
a Pansy. :) Que les parece? Espero les guste! Para mi ha sido divertido utilizarla. 

_Saludos: _

ZhirruUrie - monica - violerweasley - javita - - Pansy Greengrass - Jaz - Evelyncita - saku- kamiya - Shijiru Posible - Sevkrissrem - La.Joo'w.O.o - jaz - dauphinita - Karina Wilkins - monika - Danita - rakel - Andrea Radcliffe - Maki Nirnaeth - Thunderlarapotter - Na... - karyta34

* * *

**Deja un Review haciendo click en GO**


	18. Cáp 18: Un día juntos

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de J.K!_

* * *

**Cáp. 18: Un día juntos**

La semana transcurrió lentamente para todos los alumnos de séptimo curso, tenían mucho que hacer. Hermione entre tantos deberes, y ocupaciones de prefecta casi no tenía tiempo de encontrarse con Draco, ya que él, además tenía entrenamientos en su equipo de quidditch.

Harry y Ron, ya casi no tenían tiempo para dormir, con los deberes, los entrenamientos y todas las actividades que realizaban.

Lara y Ginny parecían ser las únicas relajadas. Lara tenía excelentes notas, y a diferencia de Hermione, ella tenía plena confianza en sus capacidades, así que se contentaba con hacer los deberes y no pasar estudiando miles de horas al día, por lo que la amistad entre ella y Ginny se iba fortaleciendo, a pocos días de haber comenzado. Hermione intentaba pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con ellas y no estresarse estudiando para los Éxtasis.

El viernes llegó, y con esto el castigo que Harry y Draco debían cumplir semanalmente. En una sala vacía habían miles de ficheros de toda la historia de Hogwarts, que debían ordenar alfabéticamente.

-Genial… - dijo Harry apreciando el panorama.

-Esto es lo mejor del mundo, Potter, y no hay mejor compañía que tu – dijo Malfoy sarcásticamente.

-También hoy te desmayaras? – le pregunto Harry

-Lo intentaré, estuve practicando, así como tú cuando aparece un dementor – le espetó el rubio – me sentía mal, Potter, y no me desmaye.

-Deberías agradecer que Ron y yo te ayudamos – dijo Harry comenzando a sacar las fichas que debían ordenar.

-Perdón…? – dijo Draco incrédulo.

-Esta bien, perdonado – dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ja! Potter… si, ya quisiera yo pedirte perdón cuando… - dijo Malfoy cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

-Harry… - dijo Hermione entrando en la sala. Miró a Draco que cambió inmediatamente su expresión de desprecio a una neutra – ehh… hola… este… yo… - decía Hermione nerviosa al tenerlos a ambos ahí, y al notar que probablemente habían estado discutiendo antes.

Harry miraba a la castaña y a Malfoy, pasando su mirada de uno a otro. Se sentía como tocando el violín.

-Ron quería saber… donde dejaste su ajedrez mágico… cuando… ehh... jugaron por ultima vez – le dijo por fin la chica, recordando lo que había ido a hacer.

-En su baúl, Herm. – dijo el moreno.

-Ohh! Le dije que lo buscara ahí, y dijo que jamás lo habrías dejado ahí! Y me hace bajar hasta aquí! Lo mataré! Voy por comida… quieren algo, antes de que vuelva a la torre?

-Esta bien – dijo Harry. –Hermione, no es bueno que andes a estas horas, sola por el castillo. Podría ocurrirte algo.

-No te preocupes! – dijo con una sonrisa incomoda.

Hermione miró unos segundos al rubio, pero éste no articulaba palabra alguna, simplemente la miraba fijamente. La castaña dio la vuelta y salió por donde había llegado, dejando un silencio chocando en las paredes del cuarto.

Harry miró por unos segundos a Malfoy, su rostro cambiaba notoriamente al ver a Hermione. Él le devolvió la mirada con la boca entreabierta. Como le era tan fácil decirle que se cuidara? Que estaba preocupado por ella? Por que él, Draco Malfoy, no podía decirle esas cosas por mucho que lo deseara?

-Tu… siempre… le hablas así? – pregunto de pronto el slytherin, con rostro serio y sin desprecio en la voz.

-Así como? No le dije nada… - respondió Harry.

-Tan… preocupado por ella?

-Oh, espero que no te moleste… y aunque te moleste, me da igual – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros – es como mi hermana, es normal que me preocupe por ella, la quiero mucho y no quiero que le pase nada malo. Y con tu… con Pansy suelta por ahí, cualquier cosa le puede ocurrir.

-Te importa que me moleste? – preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro

-No.

-Lo suponía. Y no te molesta… bueno… ya sabes, ella y yo? Pensé que me matarías. – Dijo Draco burlonamente – o que lo intentarías al menos.

-No me agrada… pero como ya te dije… se nota que te quiere… y espero que no la hagas sufrir… porque o si no… no creas que lo intentaré… Lo conseguiré sin mayor esfuerzo – dijo Harry con simpleza, pero una seriedad impresionante haciendo solemne su decisión.

En ese momento Hermione volvió a irrumpir en la habitación. Traía dos botellas de cerveza de mantequilla. Se acerco y las dejó entre los dos chicos.

-Harry, te traje galletas, no había tarta de manzana. – le dijo la chica agachándose a su lado y dejándole la cajita con las galletas a su lado. Luego se levantó y se acerco a Draco, un poco nerviosa – toma, te traje esto, por si tienes hambre.

Draco tomo en su mano la caja que la castaña le alcanzaba.

-Buenas noches! – dijo Hermione y desapareció por la puerta.

Malfoy abrió la caja y en ella había un trozo de tarta de chocolate… sonrió. Ella era la única que lo conocía así, y que con sus pequeños detalles, lo encantaban cada vez más. Ella era la única que se preocupaba de llevarle su postre favorito mientras cumplía un castigo, aún cuando él se había comportado mal con ella. Era simplemente perfecta.

Harry lo miraba sonreír como estúpido.

-Son los detalles los que hacen que cada día la quiera más. Siempre recuerda mis cosas favoritas, solo para complacerme de vez en cuando. Tienes suerte Malfoy… cuídala, porque si no…

-No creas que no sé lo que tengo, Potter… no la estoy usando ni jugando con ella si es lo que piensas… no me arriesgaría tanto si es que no… no fuera serio.

-Jamás pensé oírte diciendo eso… menos de ella… menos a mí. – dijo divertido Harry.

-Yo… jamás pensé sentir esto por alguien… - dijo Malfoy pensativamente, aún observando el lugar por el que se había ido la castaña.

-La quieres?

-Si… RAYOS! – dijo exasperado – porque si puedo decírtelo a ti y no cuando esta ella!

-Que? – pregunto extrañado Harry

-Es que… no se porque te cuento esto… se que no podrás ayudarme, porque he oído que eres un desastre en el plano sentimental – dijo el rubio burlándose del moreno. -…pero no se como decirle lo que siento… es simplemente que mientras estoy con ella… las palabras no salen de mi boca… es como si alguien me hubiese lanzado un hechizo silenciador… no… no puedo decirle nada.

-Y porque?

-Si lo supiera no te lo estaría contando, Potter, si lo supiera ya lo habría arreglado.

-Ohh – dijo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo – Sabes? Creo que el amor es completamente mágico, y el amor que ella siente por ti hace que tu corazón de hielo salga de su escondite, no se si me entiendes. Ella es especial… ella es la única que podría lograr eso contigo

Draco lo miraba, en cierta forma él, Potter, lo entendía o por lo menos sabía lo que le ocurría.

-Esto es una locura – dijo de pronto el rubio, moviendo la cabeza incrédulo aunque sin desprecio en la voz – Yo, Draco Malfoy, hablando sobre estos temas, con Potti, mi peor enemigo en la vida. Pidiendo consejos amorosillos? No… esto no puede estar mas de cabeza… no puede ser más que una locura…

-Cuando el amor no es locura… no es amor, Malfoy – dijo Harry riéndose _del_ rubio. O riendo _con_ él? Es que acaso se estaban llevando bien por un segundo? – O eso dice… no me acuerdo quien… pero alguien…

-Y mas encima me da las noticias a medias… - dijo Malfoy mirándolo serio

-Por lo menos recuerdo lo importante, no?

A Malfoy le hizo gracia y rió unos momentos. Luego se calló en seguida, no podía estar riéndose con Potter. Porque ahora de pronto se llevaban bien? Estaba convirtiéndose en un completo débil! Buena gente y simpático? Que pasaría después? Haría el trabajo de los elfos domésticos para que estos no se agotaran?

-Ya cállate, Potter, solo lograrás que terminemos mas tarde este maldito castigo – dijo volviendo a su tono neutro y su expresión indiferente. Harry lo miró unos segundos extrañado, como podía ser tan bipolar? Un segundo era… medianamente normal y al otro ya era el maldito de siempre. Harry se encogió de hombros y luego continuó ordenando las fichas.

Hermione se despertó ese sábado con un golpeteo en la ventana. Se restregó los ojos para poder ver mejor. Había una lechuza negra la ventana del dormitorio. Miró unos segundos a las demás camas de la habitación. Nadie parecía haber despertado, por lo tanto, nadie abriría la ventana. Se levantó de su cama y avanzó por el frío piso de piedra, abrió la ventana y la lechuza voló directamente hacia su cama.

"Es para mí" pensó. Una tímida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Que sería tan temprano?

Corrió de vuelta hasta su cama, se sentó en ella y soltó el rollito de pergamino mientras la lechuza salía por donde había entrado. Hermione abrió el pergamino. Había pocas palabras en él.

"_Quieres pasar un día conmigo?_

_Estoy en la puerta del castillo… Tienes 15 minutos._

_La lechuza me avisara cuando tengas la carta. 15 minutos._

_DM"_

Hermione miró sorprendida la carta, la leyó una vez más, eran aproximadamente las siete de la mañana. De pronto dio un salto. 15 minutos? Para arreglarse y bajar?

Corrió hacia su baúl y saco lo primero que encontró, que para suerte de Draco eran unos jeans apretados, los mismos con los que salía en su fotografía. Luego se fue rápidamente hacia el baño y se dio una ducha rapidísima de 10 minutos, salio del baño vestida y con el cabello estilando, agarró un abrigo que estaba sobre una silla cerca de su cama y salió corriendo por de la habitación. Cruzó la sala común, desierta a esa hora y corrió por los pasillos en dirección a la puerta del castillo.

Draco, esperaba fuera de la puerta impaciente, ya habían pasado los 15 minutos, se dio la vuelta con un dejo de decepción claro en el rostro. Estiro el brazo para abrir la puerta, y al mirar hacia dentro ahí vio a Hermione bajando a prisa los últimos escalones. Su corazón se detuvo unos instantes… estaba hermosa.

Hermione miró al frente al sentir la puerta abrirse. Ahí vio a Draco, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al verla… su corazón latía rápidamente. Que mas pruebas quería? Hacer sonreír a Draco con su sola presencia? Ver como se iluminaban sus ojos fríos cuando ella los miraba? Que más pruebas quería de que él si la quería? Hermione sonrió, con una alegría que parecía llenar todo el gran Hall de entrada.

Draco se sintió inundado de la bondad, de la pureza de Hermione al ver esa alegría, y se sintió tan bien como nunca antes en su vida se había sentido.

-Llegas tarde… - dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Lo siento, tenía que vestirme, estaba durmiendo. Que pretendes dándome 15 minutos para estar lista? – dijo Hermione sonriendo y avanzando hacia él. Draco la miró, sus ojos grises brillaban, abrió los brazos hacia los lados, como esperando un abrazo, Hermione corrió hacia él. Se abrazó a su cuello, y Malfoy con un pequeño movimiento la levantó por los aires aun manteniéndola agarrada firmemente por la cintura. Hermione hundió su rostro en el cuello del rubio, mientras él la mantenía abrazada y a varios centímetros por encima del suelo.

Poco a poco la fue bajando, suavemente, hasta que ella estuvo de pie. Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos y luego se unieron en un beso, tierno, apasionado, rápido y lento, lleno de muchas emociones y sensaciones.

Hermione se separó de él de pronto.

-Alguien puede vernos aquí, estamos en la puerta del gran salón, no es muy arriesgado?

-No me importa… - le contestó el slytherin, pero ante la mirada seria de la castaña dijo – Esta bien… vamos.

Tomo su mano y la condujo fuera del castillo, la nieve cubría todos los terrenos y las copas de los árboles. Todo se veía blanco. Draco caminaba en dirección a la salida de los terrenos del colegió. Hermione miraba extrañada a todos lados, suponía que en cualquier momento cambiaba de rumbo, pero el chico seguía con paso decidido hacia los limites del castillo.

-Donde vamos? – preguntó la castaña preocupada.

-A Hogsmeade – respondió Draco con simpleza volteándose a verla. Sonrió – No te preocupes, no nos castigarán… le avisé a Snape.

-Que yo iría, también? – preguntó extrañada la chica

-Algo así

-Siempre llevas a tus chicas a Hogsmeade? – pregunto con una mirada recriminatoria

-No… pero a veces voy solo. Y Snape lo sabe. No te preocupes, nada pasará.

Hermione sonrió y se relajó, confiaba en el chico. Caminaron lentamente tomados de la mano por el camino que conducía al pueblo, disfrutando de cada momento, disfrutando la brisa fresca recorrer sus rostros, disfrutando el poder caminar tomados de la mano, libremente.

Disfrutaron de las cosas simples.

Llegaron al pueblo, ahí estaba ese pintoresco lugar lleno de tiendas de todo tipo y lugares donde pasar el tiempo, donde hacer cosas distintas y divertidas.

-Tienes hambre? – Preguntó Draco – claro! Como no vas a tener hambre – le dijo riendo. Hermione se ruborizó ante el comentario del chico.

Draco inspiró y se armó de valor, miro directo a esos ojos color miel, abrió la boca… luego la cerro, y la abrió nuevamente. "Vamos, vas a pasar un día con ella, tienes que atreverte, hazla feliz!" le dijo una voz en tu interior. Draco asintió

-Sabes…? – le pregunto aun sosteniéndole la mirada y entrelazando su mano con la de la chica, aunque se notaba que hacía grandes esfuerzos por no salir corriendo de ahí – me encanta que seas tan libre y autentica, que si tienes hambre, comas todo lo que quieras… si al final… solo… - sus ojos grises brillaban, mientras la mirada sorprendida de Hermione le producía escalofríos – …solo… consiguen… ponerte mas… hermosa – dijo cada vez bajando mas la voz, hasta terminar hablando en un susurro.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente, miro hacia el suelo, para esconder su cara que estaba más roja que el pelo de cualquiera de los Weasley. Draco rió unos segundos, votando todo el aire que había contenido para decir todo. Si era difícil decirlo para él, para ella era difícil escucharlo, probablemente ella no estuviese acostumbrada a que le dijeran ese tipo de cosas.

-Bueno, vamos a comer, no? – dijo el rubio para intentar que la castaña volviera a su estado natural.

-Si… - dijo aun mirando hacia abajo.

-No mires al suelo… no te pongas así.

-Es que…

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte a que te diga ciertas verdades – dijo Malfoy con voz seria aunque con una sonrisa en el rostro – y si miras hacia el suelo… no dejas que el resto del mundo vea tus hermosos ojos. Así que mira al frente, como siempre haces cuando te enfadas

Hermione sonrió, seguía coloradísima, pero a los ojos de Malfoy, eso solo la hacía verse mas hermosa.

-Donde quieres ir? – le pregunto el chico, mientras avanzaban por la calle principal – A las tres escobas? O a Madame Tudipié?

-No me gusta Madame Tudipié, es cursi… - dijo Hermione

-Está bien, a mi me parece cursi también, pero tal vez te gustaba a ir ahí, no se. Bueno, vamos a las tres escobas – dijo Malfoy, dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose ambos hacia la taberna. Era muy temprano y estaba completamente vacía, solo estaba la señora Rosmerta, limpiando mesas.

Se sentaron en una mesa para dos y pidieron ambos una cerveza de mantequilla y un trozo de tarta de chocolate.

-Es increíble que te dejen venir hasta aquí, así, sin mas… - dijo Hermione

-No es mi culpa que Snape siempre quiera consentirme… - dijo Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros. – pero igual, Potter y ustedes, vienen cuando quieren, o no? Con la capa… podrían venir las veces que quisieran.

-No la usa para eso… - dijo Hermione con simpleza – no sabía que supieras que existía.

-Vamos, crees que la vez que nos encontramos cerca de la casa de los gritos, en tercero y vi su cabeza flotando… no entendería que tenía una capa invisible?

-Si… tal vez… tienes razón – acepto.

Conversaron de muchas cosas mientras se comían lo pedido. Cuando terminaron, Malfoy pagó la cuenta y salieron, por que ya se comenzaba a llenar la taberna.

Caminaron unos minutos tomados de la mano, cuando de pronto Malfoy se soltó y entro corriendo a Dervish y Banges

-Espera aquí! – le dijo a la chica antes de entrar.

Hermione se extrañó ante la actitud del chico, pero prefirió esperar fuera, mientras miraba la gente que poco a poco comenzaba a entrar y salir de los negocios. Algunas tiendas que recién estaban abriendo.

De pronto el slytherin salio de la tienda, y tomo la mano de Hermione

-Que..? – pregunto Hermione, con cara confundida.

-Nada – le atajo el chico. – Sabes donde podemos ir? Donde siempre esta muy tranquilo?

-Donde?

-A la orilla del lago…

-Que lago? – preguntó extrañada la chica

-El que cruzan los de primero… ese lago separa a Hogwarts de Hogsmeade. – dijo Draco con simpleza

-Oh… es verdad, bien vamos ahí.

-Genial – dijo el chico y se fueron caminando, mientras Malfoy pasaba su brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica y la estrechaba hacia él.

Llegaron a la orilla del lago, era parecido a una pequeña playa, y había muchos árboles y vegetación alrededor, tenían una vista panorámica del castillo al frente de ellos. Era un paisaje hermoso. Hermione estaba completamente deslumbrada.

-Como es que nunca había venido aquí? – dijo ella mirando hacia todos lados.

-No lo se… nadie viene por aquí, nunca me he encontrado con nadie… yo siempre vengo cuando quiero estar solo.

Se miraron unos instantes a los ojos, sin siquiera parpadear. Hermione sonrió y corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

Draco adoraba cuando ella hacía eso, verla correr hacia él con su pelo al viento, y luego verla hundir su cabello en su pecho, para luego rodear su cintura con sus brazos. Era más de lo que podía pedir, era hermosa, era maravillosa, simplemente perfecta.

Se mantuvieron así unos un minuto… tal vez varios… Luego, Malfoy tomó la barbilla de la chica y levantó su rostro hasta que quedaran mirándose de frente. Lentamente fue acercándose hacia su rostro, hacia sus labios, mientras poco a poco iban cerrando los ojos, para perderse en ese mar de sentimientos que los envolvían cada vez que se unían en un beso.

Hermione sintió como siempre, los escalofríos que la recorrían cada vez que se el chico la besaba. Rodeó el cuello del rubio y sus manos comenzaron a jugar con su cabello tan peinado como siempre, desordenándolo, así como a ella le gustaba.

Malfoy acariciaba la espalda de la chica, y sujetaba su cabeza con una mano, mientras hundía sus dedos en el cabello de la chica, que tanto le encantaba.

A Hermione le encantaba que le acariciaran el cabello, y estaba extasiada con lo que Malfoy hacía, su sentidos comenzaban a nublarse, aunque seguía desordenando el cabello del chico, decidió pasar sus uñas por su cabeza, aunque suavemente, simplemente acariciándolo. Sintió como cada cabello de la nuca del chico se erizaba, mientras él se estremecía en sus brazos.

La castaña sonrió al saber que había provocado esa reacción en el chico.

Se separaron, para mirarse unos segundos. Malfoy tenía un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas, y su respiración estaba un poco agitada. Se sentó sobre la hierba, mientras con una mano hacía que Hermione se sentara a su lado.

-No podía sostenerme mas en pie… - dijo sonriendo muy sexy. Hermione se ruborizo de inmediato. Draco la miró unos segundos, se veía tan hermosa, así, despeinada, con los labios enrojecidos por los besos, y ruborizada. Era una imagen perfectísima. La acercó hasta él, y le beso la frente, luego ambas mejillas, y luego la nariz, mientras a cada momento la chica se ponía mas y mas colorada.

Se besaron

Mientras Malfoy se dejaba caer de espaldas subiendo a Hermione sobre él, y miles de sentimientos recorrían su cuerpo de principio a fin. Ambos se estremecían al más mínimo contacto entre sus cuerpos. Su respiración era agitada, sentían que sus sentidos estaban completamente nublados, la situación en si les parecía poco real, parecía un sueño.

Volvieron a separarse mientras Hermione lo miraba, aún sobre él, y su cabello caía sobre el rostro del chico. Él con su mano, puso el cabello que caía por el lado derecho de su rostro, tras su oreja, dejando así a la vista el rostro de la chica, que sonreía ruborizada.

-Sabes… quería decirte algo… - dijo Malfoy, Hermione asintió y intentó bajarse de su cuerpo, pero el chico la abrazo fuertemente contra su cuerpo, impidiendo que se moviera, luego suavemente se giro, y la dejo a ella sobre la hierba, mientras que el se subía sobre ella aunque apoyando su cuerpo sobre sus antebrazos en el piso.

Los mechones rubios desordenados del chico caían sobre la frente de la castaña. Le dio un pequeño beso y luego continúo hablando.

-No quiero que dudes de esto… de esta… relación. – dijo el chico y la mirada de Hermione brillo – porque sí… es una relación… pero sabes que para mi no es fácil expresar… lo que siento… pero no porque no lo diga… es que no lo sienta…

-No te preocupes por eso… ya paso… - le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Es que yo quisiera decírtelo, pero las palabras no salen de mi boca, no se por que.

Hermione rodeó el cuello del chico, lo acarició nuevamente con sus uñas, provocando nuevamente la misma reacción en el chico, que cerró los ojos sonriendo. Sus brazos temblaron, bajo su peso, y cayó sobre Hermione, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica…

-Me matas cuando haces eso… - dijo levemente entre risitas. Hermione pasaba sus uñas por el cuello del chico, y por su espalda, hasta donde le permitía entrar la camisa negra que llevaba puesta. Él se estremecía a cada momento, y ella sonreía complacida.

Se quedaron abrazados mucho rato, una hora tal vez, mientras Hermione acariciaba tiernamente al chico. Mientras en ese día el sol brillaba, expandiendo su calor, parecía un día de primavera, aunque todo estaba nevado, no hacía nada de frío, y algunas flores aparecían por encima de la nieve. Era mágico.

-Sabes… me voy a meter al lago – dijo de pronto el rubio.

-Porque? Debe estar heladísimo! – dijo Hermione extrañada.

-Lo necesito… - dijo Malfoy sonriendo

-Porque?

-Créeme, no lo quieres saber – dijo riéndose el chico. Hermione se ruborizó.

Se saco la chaqueta negra que llevaba, y luego la camisa, dejando su torso al descubierto. Hermione ya lo había visto así cuando dormían juntos, ya que así era su pijama, pero no pudo evitar ponerse aún mas roja. El chico la miro seductoramente unos segundos y luego corrió hacia el lago y de un salto se metió de lleno al lago.

Hermione lo miraba sorprendida… realmente debía estar loco para entrar en el lago… aunque si… hacía un poco de calor... pese a estar en pleno invierno. Miró unos segundo… Draco no salía… espero unos segundo más, de seguro le estaba haciendo una broma

…

Nada

Hermione se preocupó, porque no salía, de pronto vio una mano asomarse por encima de la superficie del agua y luego volvió a hundirse. El corazón de la chica se paró, se saco sus zapatillas en un rápido movimiento, mientras corría hacia el lago, y se sacaba su chaleco, quedando en blusa y jeans. Saltó al agua rápidamente. Y en el momento de entrar vio como Draco salía a la superficie. Ella salió tras de él. Lo vio ahí con una sonrisa en el rostro, nadando hacia ella, acercándose y abrazándola finalmente.

-QUE HACES! MALDITA SEA! ME ASUSTASTE! – gritó Hermione enojada, pero aliviada de que nada le pasara al chico.

-Es que no sabía como pedirte que te metieras conmigo – dijo Draco, colocando una expresión inocente en su rostro, lo que a juicio de Hermione, lo hacía ver tierno al extremo. Todo el enojo se fue, y quedo el agua sorprendentemente tibia a su alrededor.

-Estúpido… - murmuró sonriendo, mientras lo hundía en el agua.

Draco, salió nuevamente a la superficie y le tiro tanta agua a la cara a la chica que casi se traga la mitad del lago.

Así estuvieron jugando varias horas, como niños de cinco años. Reían y hacían luchas en el agua, se abrazaban y besaban, hasta que cuando el sol ya se escondía tras el castillo se salieron del lago, ambos agotados de tanto jugar y nadar y quererse…

Se vistieron y abrigaron con la ropa seca que habían dejado ahí, y Hermione con un movimiento de varita hizo que sus prendas mojadas volvieran a estar tan secas como antes de entrar al lago. Ambos se tiraron sobre la hierba siendo incapaces de moverse más. Se abrazaron, y mientras se acariciaban y besaban se quedaron dormidos.

Una hora después despertaron, ya comenzaba a hacer frío otra vez, el viento soplaba y movía las copas de los árboles.

-Muero de hambre… - dijo Malfoy de pronto.

-Tal vez es hora de volver al castillo, ya esta anocheciendo y allá podemos cenar – dijo Hermione sonriendo, y bostezando. Malfoy la miro, había algo mas tierno que Hermione bostezando? Claro que no… era imposible... sonrió.

-Esta bien – dijo mientras miraba al cielo, la Luna brillaba en lo alto del castillo, sobre la torre más alta. – Quiero preguntarte algo.

-Que? Dijo Hermione despreocupada, mirando el hermoso paisaje.

Draco buscaba algo en un bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Cuando por fin lo encontró lo saco y escondió su mano tras su espalda.

-Hermione - dijo tomando su barbilla con la mano libre. La castaña lo miro sonriendo, sus ojos brillaban, aunque estaban enrojecidos por haber pasado la tarde en el lago, mientras el agua le entro a los ojos muchas veces, además de haber dormido, estaban muy enrojecidos, pero eso los hacía ver mas hermosos a los ojos de Draco, se veían mas claros aún, color miel mas intenso, casi amarillo. – quieres… quieres ser mi novia?

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, y también abrió su boca sorprendida, jamás pensó que Draco le pediría que fuesen novios. Ella sería su primera novia? Él seria su primer novio? Esto parecía un cuento de hadas, definitivamente, no podía ser todo tan perfecto.

-Eh… sí – dijo finalmente muy, MUY ruborizada, pero demasiado feliz

Malfoy sacó su mano detrás de su espalda, en ella había una cajita, la abrió y Hermione pudo ver que en su interior había una cadena, Draco se la abrochó alrededor del cuello, Hermione la miró con detenimiento, noto que era un pequeño corazón rodeado por una serpiente.

-Voltéalo – dijo el rubio.

Hermione lo volteó y vio que ahí había grabada unas palabras grabadas.

_"H. G.  
__Y  
__D. M."_

Los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas, era demasiado hermoso, estaba muy emocionada.

-No te gustó? – pregunto Draco confundido

-Me encanta… - dijo en un susurro, y se lanzo sobre Draco para abrazarlo tan fuerte que el chico pensó que le podría quebrar una costilla… pero no le importó demasiado. Él también la estrecho entre sus brazos – es demasiado hermoso…

-No tanto como tú – la atajo Malfoy. La chica sonrió. Se dieron un último beso, largo y lleno de amor, y luego caminaron de la mano de vuelta hacía el castillo.

Hermione sentía que flotaba y que todo era hermoso y color de rosa, estaba demasiado feliz. Draco, con solo verla se sentía también como en sueños. Era feliz al verla feliz.

Llegaron rápidamente al castillo, o mas rápido de lo que hubiesen querido, por que acercándose ya al colegio, debían volver a disimular, a no poder quererse en frente de todos.

Cuando estaban a diez metros de la puerta se soltaron y se besaron por última vez. Luego caminaron separados, entraron juntos al castillo y se detuvieron antes de entrar al gran salón.

-No será sospechoso que entremos los dos juntos? – le susurró Hermione

-Que mas da! Pocos entenderán, además muero de hambre, quiero ir a comer – dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione sonrió y asintió.

Ambos entraron al mismo tiempo aunque sin si quiera mirarse, Draco caminaba lento y elegante como siempre, y Hermione se fue directo a la mesa de gryffindor. Miro hacia la mesa de slytherin y vio como Pansy la miraba fulminándola, odiando cada centímetro de su ser. Hermione sonrió. Ella se lo merecía.

-Hermione! – le dijo Harry – donde has estado todo el día!?

-Hemos estado muy preocupados – dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido, mientras se metía un trozo de pollo en la boca.

-Aunque ya sabemos con quien has pasado el día – dijo pícaramente Ginny.

-Y suponemos que lo has pasado bien, por tu cara de felicidad – dijo Lara sonriendo.

-Pues sí, estoy bien chicos, y muero de hambre, así que primero como y luego les explico. - Dijo Hermione sentándose a comer todo lo que tenía cerca.

-Vaya – dijo después de un rato Lara – creo que no has comido nada en todo el día.

-Si… solo desayuné.

Cuando todos hubieron terminado, se levantaron y se fueron hacia la sala común, ahí se sentaron todos frente a la chimenea, en un grupo apartado de los demás y Hermione le contó, aunque sin detalles lo que había hecho en el día. Lara y Ginny suspiraban a cada dos por tres, y lanzaron grititos de emoción cuando Hermione les enseño su cadena.

-Vaya… - dijo Ginny

-Ya quisiera yo un novio tan tierno – dijo Lara. Ron frunció en ceño, pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno… - dijo Harry algo cortado – felicitaciones.

Hermione sonrió, todo era perfecto. Ese día que habían pasado juntos jamás podría olvidarlo. Draco se atrevía poco a poco a demostrar sus sentimientos hacia ella, y aunque era lento el progreso, Hermione sabía apreciarlo, porque sabía que no le era fácil. Y lo quería y lo aceptaba así como era. Aunque cada vez que pensaba en él, las palabras "Te quiero" iban quedando pequeñas a todo lo que sentía, era mas que querer… era amar, pues a cada momento que conocía y compartía más con el chico, mas cosas la encantaban de él.

Esa noche se durmió sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Parecía una tonta, ella misma lo decía, pero no podía evitar sonreír, al recordar cualquier momento en ese mágico día.

Draco, ya en su cuarto, miraba al techo acostado en su cama… mientras sonreía estúpidamente aunque rápidamente cambiaba su expresión a la fría de siempre, pues si alguno de sus compañeros lo veía podrían sospechar algo, aunque estaba claro que ya sabían que había algo extraño en él. Ellos mismos le preguntaba porque ya no insultaba a los sangre sucia, ni molestaba al trío, cuando tiempo atrás ese era su mayor hobby. Draco les contestaba con unas evasivas olímpicas, desviando el tema descaradamente. Pero Crabbe y Goyle eran tan estúpidos que nunca se darían cuenta…

Él era feliz haciendo feliz a Hermione, y eso era lo que importaba ahora.

* * *

_5201 palabras de pura historia!!! 11 paginas de word!! Un cap bastante largo! Eso les traigo para justificar la demora! que algunos me reclamaban :P_

_Que les ha parecido el cap!? Hemos tenido mucho amor! No? Amor amor! Amor amor amor! xD  
jajajaja.. ya quisiera yo una tarde así con Tom Felton :D  
(lo siento.. pero es que lo amo xD)_

_Bueno! Muchas gracias a todos los que pasan a dejar sus lindos mensajitos!_

CotitAMalfoY18  
Thunderlara..balabla  
anayanci veela  
La.TopaaH'w.O.o  
La.Joo'w.O.o  
CanuTa  
Shijiru Posible  
Moniika  
rakel  
Andrea Radcliffe  
Maki Nirnaeth  
Natalia  
ThunderlaraBoomslang  
JulesRichards  
Sevkrissrem  
karyta34  
ZhirruUrie  
Pansy Greengrass

_Cap dedicado a_ **Shijiru Posible** _y a_ **Andrea Radcliffe**_, que desde hace mucho siguen mi fic  
Y siempre me dejan reviews muy lindos :) Muchas gracias a ustedes dos.  
El cáp va para ustedes que se lo merecen! Muchas gracias a ambas! Un beso enorme!_

_Rominitap Moon_

**

* * *

**

**Haz click en GO para dejar un review**


	19. Cáp 19: Es tu héroe

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (menos, Lara y Rosie)_

* * *

**Cáp. 19: Es tu héroe **

Todos estaban en la sala común, Hermione y Ginny haciendo deberes que tenían atrasados, Lara las ayudaba y Harry y Ron jugaban un partido de ajedrez mágico, que antes de empezar tenía ya un ganador fijo.

Harry había mejorado mucho en sus jugadas, pero seguía lejos de ser competencia para Ron. Lara de pronto hablo:

-Que juegan?

-Ajedrez Mágico… - dijo Harry con voz decepcionada, ya que Ron le había hecho Jaque.

-Puedo jugar cuando terminen?

-Juega… ya perdí… pero estás destinada a perder… nadie le gana a Ron…

-Esta bien – aceptó la chica encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa simpática en el rostro.

-No te preocupes, intentaré no ganarte tan rápido – dijo Ron con expresión arrogante.

Harry se sentó junto a Hermione y Ginny

-Otra vez te ganó? – preguntó la pelirroja, sin quitar la vista de sus apuntes.

-Como siempre… - dijo el chico sonriéndole.

-Nunca tendrás oportunidad contra él… lo que él tiene es un don – dijo Ginny sonriéndole y levantando la vista para verle a los ojos. Esos ojos verde esmeralda que la hacían estremecerse cuando los sentía fijos en ella. Se ruborizó y escondió la cara en sus apuntes nuevamente.

Harry la miró unos segundos más, antes de reír. Era tan hermosa esa pequeña pelirroja, tan jovial, tan espontánea, le encantaba estar con ella, pues siempre lo hacía sonreír, aunque estuviera en los peores momentos. Siempre ayudándolo a ver las cosas buenas de cualquier situación, ella era un ángel. Y él, Harry Potter, estaba completamente enamorado de ese ángel. Aún no sabía si Ginny sentía algo por él, pero esos pequeños gestos hacían que en él creciera una esperanza que lo ayudaba a seguir.

Todo por culpa de Voldemort. Harry esperaba con todas sus ansias que algo sucediera ya… no soportaba vivir con la incertidumbre de no saber quien seria el que viviría. Uno debía morir, estaba claro, y él lucharía con todas sus fuerzas por ser el que no debía morir… pero si no sobrevivía, tampoco le importaba mucho, solo esperaba que alguien destruyera a Voldemort. Todos iban a morir al fin y al cabo… si su momento llegaba un tanto prematuro o siendo más bien viejo no le preocupaba tanto. Lo que sí le preocupaba es que alguien a su alrededor muriera… eso no lo permitiría jamás… nadie moriría por su culpa.

-Harry… Harry… HARRY!! – le gritó Hermione

-Ah!? Que? Que sucede?

-Te encuentras bien?… estás como… ido – le pregunto la castaña sonriendo.

-Ah si… solo pensaba…

-Seguro estas bien?

-Seguro – dijo el moreno devolviéndole la sonrisa a la castaña

-Jaque Mate – se escucho una voz por detrás. Los tres se voltearon al escuchar esa voz femenina…

Ron estaba con la boca tan abierta que casi le llegaba hasta el tablero de ajedrez y los ojos fijos en el la reina de la chica que se paraba frente a su rey y éste dejaba caer su espada, mientras Lara sonreía dulcemente. Hermione, Ginny y Harry miraban impresionados la escena.

-Me… me… me ganó! – dijo de pronto Ron, recuperando la voz.

-Tal vez fue solo suerte de principiante! – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo

-No habías jugado nunca? – pregunto Hermione

-No… solo había visto a algunas personas jugando… pero jugar… nunca – dijo con simpleza.

-Creo… - dijo Ron muy serio y solemne – que debemos ir a comer algo…

-RON!!! – le gritaron todos riendo

-Que? Tengo hambre! Es primera vez que pierdo! Debo comer algo o desfalleceré – dijo Ron sonriendo.

Todos bajaron a comer con él. Había poca gente en el gran comedor ya que aun era temprano. Cuando terminaron se fueron a los jardines ya que había un sol que los invitaba a salir. Los cinco se sentaron a la sombra de un viejo árbol, mientras Lara y Ron volvían a jugar ajedrez.

Hermione ayudaba a Harry hacer una redacción de pociones que el profesor Snape le había hecho repetir, mientras Ginny corría tras una mariposa a la que había nombrado "Carmen" y quería como su mascota.

-Harry… si no dejas de mirar a Ginny y te concentras en la redacción no la vas a terminar… - le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Que? – Pregunto Harry asustado al verse descubierto por la castaña – yo… no… yo… lo siento. – dijo finalmente ruborizándose.

-Creo que deberías hablar con ella, Harry, el estar separados solo les hace daño.

-Ni si quiera sé si siente algo por mi…

-Y no lo sabrás si no te arriesgas…

-Hermione, no entiendes… Voldemort…

-Harry – le interrumpió la chica – Voldemort quiere separarnos de ti, y tu con esa actitud solo le estás dando en el gusto.

-Hermione… yo… - le dijo el chico sorprendido de la dureza con la que ella le había hablado. La chica se levantó con el ceño fruncido

-GINNY! DEJA DE PERSEGUIR A CARMEN! QUE NO VES QUE QUIERE SER LIBRE! – le gritó - HARRY QUIERE HABLAR CONTIGO!!

Harry la miró unos segundos impresionado, luego un leve rubor cubrió su rostro. Hermione se dio media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo. Harry la miró unos segundos y luego se concentró en pensar que le diría a Ginny mientras se volteaba hacia ella.

Hermione iba caminando despreocupada, con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro y cruzando sus dedos para que todo resultara bien entre la parejita.

Pansy se acercó con su tropa de seguidoras a ella. Con una señal de la líder de las slytherin, una chica alta y morena, llamada Rosie Bullock, que estaba a su lado derecho hizo un movimiento con su varita en silencio.

Hermione fue rodeada por unas cuerdas invisibles. Bullock hizo un movimiento con su varita, parecido al golpe de un látigo, y Hermione fue arrastrada cayendo al suelo en dirección al grupo de las serpientes.

-QUE HACES? DEJALA! – gritó Harry poniéndose de pie al darse cuenta lo que ocurría, mientras buscaba su varita en su túnica.

-Ahora! – gritó Pansy.

Cuatro chicas slytherin dieron un paso al frente y rápidamente lanzaron un hechizo que petrificó a cada uno de los chicos Gryffindor que se encontraban ahí. Harry, Ron, Ginny y Lara cayeron al suelo sin poder mover un solo músculo.

Un grupo de curiosos se comenzaba a formar alrededor de la escena que se estaba realizando ahí, como si fuese un espectáculo en el que ellos eran el público invitado. Nadie hacía nada por ayudar a nadie.

-Bájame ya, Pansy! Tienes que venir con tu tropa de cuidadoras? Eres tan cobarde que ni si quiera te atreves a atacarme de frente? Porque? Porque sabes que te vencería, verdad?! – le decía Hermione fulminando con la mirada a la pálida serpiente.

-Jamás! Una sangre sucia como tú no podría vencer a alguien como yo, soy sangre pura… superior a ti – dijo con desdén.

-No me afectan en nada tus calificativos Parkinson. Ya no me afecta nada que venga de ti, mi sangre "inferior", como la llamas tú no hace diferencia, sabes que puedo vencerte, y todos tus insultos me tienen harta, es que ni si quiera puedes pensar en algunos nuevos? Sangre sucia? Es todo lo que tienes? Estoy muy por encima de eso…

Draco que iba saliendo del castillo en ese momento, notó que algo ocurría por la gran cantidad de gente que estaba dispuesta en un círculo alrededor de un grupo.

Pansy con un movimiento de varita levanto a Hermione un par de metros en el aire, para luego dejarla caer con un golpe seco al suelo.

Draco logró ver a Hermione elevarse y segundos después vio su inevitable golpe directo al piso. Se congeló unos momentos. Luego sintió la ira correr por sus venas. Un destello de odio puro nació en sus ojos cuando logro reconocer a Pansy como la cabecilla del grupo.

Que podía hacer? Las slytherin estaban torturando a Hermione… si hacía algo todos se enterarían de su relación con ella. Donde estaban Potter y el zanahorio cuando realmente se les necesitaba?

-A la mierda con eso – dijo Draco de pronto, sorprendiendo a Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle con su reacción.

Corrió a toda prisa la distancia que los separaba del grupo. Cuando llego al borde, la gente estaba tan amontonada que no le dejaban avanzar ni si quiera un centímetro.

-Déjenme pasar, maldita sea! – decía dando empujones para avanzar entre la gente. En ese momento, escucho reír a Pansy y al segundo después Hermione se elevaba nuevamente varios metros por el suelo. Vio, completamente aterrado, como un hilo de sangre corría por la frente de la castaña, como no se movía, como su cuerpo colgaba inerte sostenido por algo invisible. Estaba inconciente… Malfoy sintió como su sangre se congelaba.

-PARKINSON! Bájala ahora mismo! – gritó de pronto el rubio, sin controlar lo que hacía o decía, ciego por la ira.

En el pálido rostro de la morena se dibujo una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con terror. Luego de unos segundos una sonrisa desafiante se dibujo en su rostro

-Que dices Malfoy? Porque quieres que baje a esta sangre sucia? – decía manteniendo a Hermione en el aire

-Bájala ahora mismo, Parkinson, te lo advierto – Malfoy miraba horrorizado como los cuatro amigos de Hermione estaban petrificados, con expresión sorprendida tendidos sobre la hierba.

Los observadores de la escena miraban extrañados la situación. Malfoy defendiendo a Hermione Granger? Era una broma? Que sucedía ahí?

-Acaso te importa lo que le suceda… Malfoy? – dijo pausadamente Pansy, disfrutando la cara de sorpresa de la gente que los rodeaba y el sufrimiento que provocaba en el rubio. Sabía que no respondería a eso, o si no se descubriría.

-_Si… me importa_, y si le haces daño… soy capaz de asesinarte – dijo el rubio, lentamente y con la frente en alto. No le importaba que todos supieran. Estaba enamorado! Completamente enamorado! Y la única persona que le daba algo bueno y puro a su existencia estaba siendo maltratada en ese preciso instante.

Si no atacaba a Pansy era solo porque al lanzarle algún hechizo podría dejar caer a Hermione y le haría mas daño.

La líder de las slytherins se quedó impresionadísima mirando al rubio, tanta fue su impresión que perdió en control del hechizo y Hermione comenzó a caer, después de haber subido varios metros más.

Malfoy miró horrorizado la escena, mientras oía que muchas personas daban grititos asustados. Corrió y llego justo en el momento en que Hermione caía. Estiró sus brazos fuertes, y la recibió en ellos. Al sentirla ya sobre él, sintió un pequeño alivio, la estrechó contra su cuerpo, pero suavemente ya que no sabía que tan dañada estaba la chica. La miró unos segundos, su cabeza colgaba hacia atrás y su pelo caía libre dejando toda su cara descubierta.

Tenía un corte en la cabeza, pero no era muy grave aunque si tenía su mano izquierda en una posición extraña, probablemente se la había fracturado. Además tenía las marcas enrojecidas de las cuerdas invisibles que habían estado atándola y haciéndole daño momentos atrás.

Todos miraban paralizados la escena, tan sorprendidos que nadie era capaz de moverse, cerrar la boca o decir algo.

-Vete de aquí – dijo malfoy de pronto fijando su mirada amenazante en Pansy – vete de aquí si no quieres que te mate ahora mismo.

Ella sabía que había llegado demasiado lejos, Malfoy no iba a perdonarle esto. Salió corriendo en dirección al castillo, seguida de cerca por su tropa de seguidoras.

-Que es lo que miran? Ya terminó el espectáculo… váyanse ya – dijo el rubio lanzando una mirada llena de odio a todos los que se amontonaban aún a su alrededor, mirándoles con descaro. – _Finite Incantatem_! – murmuró apuntando su varita hacia los chicos petrificados, que rápidamente recuperaron la movilidad en sus articulaciones.

-Hermione! – gritaron todos asustados levantándose y corriendo hacia la chica.

-Que le pasa? Está inconciente? – preguntó Ginny

-Voy a llevarla a la enfermería… - dijo Malfoy

-Te acompañamos… - dijo Harry.

-No – respondió cortante el rubio

-Que te crees, maldito? Somos sus amigos! Llegamos antes que tu a su vida! – gritó Ron fuera de si.

-También los petrifican primero… - dijo Malfoy de mala gana – es suficiente que todos hayan visto que la salvé como para que además ahora me pasee acompañado de ustedes. Voy solo a la enfermería, luego más tarde la podrán ver ustedes…

-Que te… - había comenzado a rebatir el pelirrojo

-Ron… - le interrumpió su hermana – déjalo… tiene derecho, él la salvó.

Harry asintió a su pesar, era verdad, ya le causaría problemas el hecho de haber salvado a Hermione, y ahora… que lo vieran con ellos, y más aún con ÉL solo le sumaría problemas. Además había demostrado cuanto le importaba Hermione… defenderla… delante de todo un colegio… a vista y paciencia de miles de chismosos.

Malfoy se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido, pero elegante, hacia el interior del castillo.

Al entrar había mucha gente reunida fuera del gran salón, y al verlo todos comenzaron a cuchichear, en cuestión de segundos todo el hall se había llenado de murmullos y miradas curiosas.

Draco camino lo más rápido que pudo sin perder la compostura, de ahora en adelante, las cosas serían así, murmullos, chismes, pero sentía algo de alivio porque ahora podría estar libremente con Hermione, pasearse o lo que sea… no le importaba lo que pensara el resto… quería ser feliz...

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ante la nueva perspectiva.

Llego a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey se atacó al ver lo que le había pasado a Hermione, pero luego de revisarla vio que no tenía nada grave. Puso un ungüento sobre la herida en su frente. Mojo un algodón en una poción que tenía sobre una repisa.

-Ya puede irse, señor Malfoy. – dijo la enfermera mirando severa al chico

-Me quedaré. Es mi novia, quiero saber como esta – dijo él, sin mirar a la señora, pero con la voz firme, dando a entender que no pensaba moverse

Madame Pomfrey abrió la boca sorprendida, luego reaccionando paso el algodón a unos centímetros de la nariz de la chica y ella, poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar. Abrió sus ojos y miro hacia todos lados, intentando recordar que había pasado. Entendió que estaba en la enfermería, mira hacia el lado y ahí lo vio, bañado por la luz del atardecer, estaba de pie al lado de la camilla Draco Malfoy, cuando sus miradas se chocaron sonrió.

-Señorita Granger, debe tomarse esta poción que reparara sus huesos de la muñeca que están rotos, y debe quedarse descansando esta noche, mañana en la mañana podrá irse. – dijo dándole en la boca una poción que tenía un sabor horrible. – los dejo solos un momento, solo cinco minutos señor Malfoy.

Y se retiró a su despacho.

-Estas bien? – pregunto el rubio, mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de la chica

-Si… no recuerdo bien que pasó… solo recuerdo a Pansy… tú no estabas ahí – dijo de pronto.

-Si… llegue después… - dijo con simpleza

-Y que pasó?

-Pues… cosas… lo importante… – respiró hondo, como agarrando fuerzas – es que ya estás bien.

Hermione sonrió y Draco también. Luego el chico la beso tiernamente en los labios, muy suave, muy despacio para no causarle ningún dolor en sus heridas.

-Bueno, ya me voy, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, mas tarde vengo a verte… además Potter y los demás, deben estar esperando afuera. – dijo Malfoy. La beso fugazmente en los labios, la miro unos segundos y luego se alejo.

Al abrir la puerta de la enfermería una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro, como él suponía, los leones ya estaban ahí. Malfoy salió sin dirigirles la palabra y luego desapareció al doblar por un pasillo.

-Idiota… - murmuro Ron antes de que todos entraran.

-Hermione! – dijo Lara corriendo hacia ella – como estás? Como te encuentras?

-Chicos! Bien… Que pasó? A ver si ustedes me explican! – dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño

-Malfoy no te dijo? – preguntó extrañado Harry

-Que cosa? – replico la chica, confundida

-No te dijo nada… de nada? – preguntó Ginny

-No me asusten… que pasó!?

-Hermione! Te salvó de Pansy en frente de todo el colegio! – dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Le gritó a Parkinson que le importabas! - Le dijo Lara -... delante de todos!

-Te agarró en el aire mientras caías!! – volvió a decir la pelirroja

-Es un héroe! _Es tu héroe_! – le dijo Lara.

-En serio hizo eso? – pregunto Hermione, mirando a Ron y a Harry

-Ehh… si… - aceptó el moreno finalmente. Mientras Ron murmuraba palabras sin sentido, enojado.

Hermione no entendía nada… Estaba aún un poco mareada y no lograba ver con precisión. Acaso todo el colegio sabía que ella y Malfoy estaban juntos? Que pasaría ahora? La había defendido de todas esa chicas? Que pensarían los slytherin… Que harían las admiradoras de Draco? Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la castaña… Lo que había hecho eran mas que mil "te quiero" para ella.

-Lo lamento Hermione… - dijo Harry de pronto – lamento no haber podido protegerte…

-Harry… no te preocupes… solo… haz lo que te dije antes de que todo ocurriera… somos amigos, nos queremos y es nuestro amor lo que nos mantiene unidos. No nos vamos a separar…

-Esta bien – acepto el chico, sin si quiera fijarse en las caras interrogantes de todos los demás.

-Hermione… estas bien? Segura? – pregunto Ron.

-Si, Ron – dijo sonriendo

-Ya terminaron sus cinco minutos señores! – dijo Madame Pomfrey

-Pero si apenas llevamos dos minutos! – replico Lara

-Si pero los otros tres los uso el señor Malfoy! Ahora! Fuera de aquí, la señorita Granger debe descansar, para mañana poder asistir a clases

-Demonios… esta bien… vamos a cenar, muero de hambre – dijo el pelirrojo.

Todos rieron y salieron de la enfermería después de besar a Hermione en la frente.

-Ahora señorita Granger, es hora de dormir, beba esta poción y dormirá hasta mañana – dijo dándole un vaso con un liquido azul en su interior.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Draco caminaba vigilando la puerta de la sala común de slytherin, caminaba de un lado para otro, pero con la vista fija en la puerta, cuando de pronto alguien salio por esta. No era a quien esperaba… pero servía.

-Zabini, entra y trae a Parkinson – le dijo el rubio.

-Malfoy… es cierto… que estas con esa sangre sucia?

-No le digas así – le dijo con furia – trae a Parkinson

-Porque? Porque nos traicionas así!! – Dijo el moreno confundido – Maldita sea! Porque haces esto?

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones… vas a traer a Parkinson… o no? – dijo pausadamente con voz amenazadora

-Esta bien… - acepto el chico volviendo a entrar a la sala. Draco esperó impaciente, pero unos minutos después venía Zabini arrastrando, literalmente, a Pansy. El rubio avanzó hacia ella, la tomo del brazo y luego le hablo al moreno

-Vete – le dijo. Él se encogió de hombros y se fue.

Pansy estaba mortalmente pálida, miraba con expresión horrorizada como Zabini se alejaba y ella no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Malfoy le estaba haciendo daño al sostenerla tan fuerte por el brazo, pero ni si quiera se atrevía a mirarlo o decirle algo después de lo sucedido.

Draco miraba a la chica soltando chispas de odio, disfrutaba ver el terror que la embargaba en ese momento.

-Sabes que si no te mato, es porque pretendo terminar mis estudios – dijo cortando el silencio en el que estaban sumidos. La chica asintió sin mirarlo aún – pero también debes saber… que apenas me gradúe de este colegio… tú… serás mi primer objetivo.

Pansy lo miraba horrorizada, pues sabía que Malfoy hablaba seriamente.

-Que no te mate en este preciso instante… no significa que no lo haré – dijo pausadamente soltándola con fuerza y tirándola al piso. Desde arriba la miro antes de darse media vuelta, pero después de unos pasos se detuvo y dijo – Si me hubieses hecho algo a mí… podría haberte perdonado la vida… pero jamás te perdonare que le hayas hecho daño a mi novia… Hermione es intocable para ti y para cualquiera, entendido?.

Pansy lloraba sin parara mientras Draco sonreía triunfante, sabía que más que todas las amenazas dichas por él, más que cualquier otra cosa, lo que más le dolía a la slytherin era saber que él amaba a Hermione Granger.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Draco vagó unos momentos, no quería volver a su sala común, todos estarían ahí esperando que llegara para llenarlo de preguntas, de insultos tal vez, pero de no dejarlo en paz. Caminó y caminó, por varios minutos y de pronto se encontró parado fuera de la enfermería.

Sonrió.

Abrió la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible, probablemente la enfermera ya estaba durmiendo. Avanzo sigilosamente y se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Hermione completamente dormida, con una sonrisa en el rostro y siendo bañada por la luz de la luna. Malfoy se quedó petrificado con una sonrisa en su rostro y destellos en sus ojos.

Era simplemente lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Se quedó parado por varios minutos ahí, perdiendo el sentido el tiempo, el espacio, de todo. Solo estaban él y la hermosa castaña durmiendo sobre la camilla. Al verla ahí todos sus miedos de lo que pasaría al siguiente día habían desaparecido. Él quería estar con ella, no importaba lo que pasara en el resto del mundo. Ella había cambiado su vida, y él quería que todo siguiera así, le gustaba vivir con esa luz. Con sus sonrisas, sus gritos, sus gestos, sus enojos, sus sonrojos, porque todo era perfecto en ella, todo era luz, todo era puro.

Y ahí lo entendió, no solo amaba a Hermione Granger, por todo lo que era y representaba. También la amaba por lo que él era cuando estaba con ella.

Camino la distancia que lo separaba de la chica, de pie junto a la camilla le beso la frente y luego le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Gracias por ser como eres, Hermione… - susurró. Luego con un hechizo convocador acercó una silla, se sentó en ella, y apoyó su cabeza sobre la camilla y entrelazó su mano con la de Hermione. Y ahí bajo la luz de la luna, se durmió.

* * *

_Hola mi gente!! Como estamos? Aqui les traigo un nuevo cap!__  
__Que les ha parecido? Les gustó? Espero que si! Me costo mucho escribirlo... pero aquí lo tienen!_

_Bueno, primero que todo, quiero agradecer los reviews! Realmente muchas gracias!_  
_Los que siempre me dejan sus mensajitos de apoyo! Algunos mas kilometricos que otros, pero todos son muy especiales para mi! Se los agradezco de corazon!_

_Para los que preguntan si el fic esta por terminar... la respuesta mas correcta es: "no lo se" porque... no tengo planeado nada, simplemente me siento a escribir y voy viendo lo que sale de mi mente... es como si alguien me contara la historia dentro de mi. Pero por lo que supongo... AUN LE QUEDA MUCHO A ESTE FIC!! OH SI!  
jajajaja! así que a los que le gustan los fics cortos... este hace rato dejo de ser de los suyos ;)  
Para los que le gustan las historias largas! Esa es mi gente!!!_

_Ahora, lo mas importante! Los saludos:_

CotitAMalfoY18  
Shijiru Posible  
dauphinita  
Sevkrissrem  
La.Joo'w.O.o.  
jaz  
ThunderlaraBoomslang  
sam93  
anayanci  
karina wilkins  
Evelyncita  
Andrea Radcliffe  
CanuTA  
Priinciipessa  
Maki Nirnaeth  
cRiisTtiiNaa!!  
ZhirruUrie  
Moniika  
Gedra!

_Capitulo dedicado a mi amiga _**Evelyn **_que siempre me apoya en todo, y me había olvidado de agradecerle. Te quiero mucho _

* * *

**Deja tu review haciendo click en GO **


	20. Cáp 20: El gran comedor

**Disclaimer:**_ Ya lo saben no.. los personajes son de J.K!_

* * *

**Cáp. 20: El gran comedor**

Hermione despertó completamente descansada a la mañana siguiente gracias a la poción. Se quedó unos momentos con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse, disfrutando despertar así. De su herida en la frente ya no había ni rastro, y su mano izquierda ya no le dolía y la podía mover con facilidad. Pero… porque no podía mover su mano derecha?

Abrió los ojos y ahogó un gritito de impresión para no despertar a quien veía ahí a su lado. Draco estaba sentado en una vieja silla, que ella sabía que eran incomodas, por las veces que había estado horas sobre ellas mientras Harry estaba en la enfermería.

Sonrió enternecida completamente. Sintió como algo se apretaba dentro de ella, Malfoy había pasado la noche junto a ella ahí. Cuidándola en sueños.

De pronto, el rubio se movió en su silla y segundos después levantó el rostro, con expresión somnolienta. Sus ojos se fijaron en los miel de la chica, que destellaban alegría esa mañana.

-Buenos días – dijo estirándose perezosamente en su silla, mientras esta crujía de manera considerable.

-Que haces aquí? – pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa radiante.

-Esperaba que fuese la mañana para sacarte de aquí – dijo sonriendo el chico.

-Estas loco? – dijo riendo.

-Tal vez. – Draco se levantó y le dio un pequeño beso a la chica. Miró hacia el cielo, era temprano aún, aún estaba oscuro, pero en pocos minutos saldría el sol. – Voy a cambiarme, espérame aquí. No te muevas de acá, entendido?

-Esta bien – asintió la castaña sonriendo aún.

Malfoy la miró, esa mañana se veía tan hermosa, tan descansada, se veía maravillosa.

-Espera aquí – dijo mientras avanzaba de espaldas hacia la puerta, salía por esta y luego corría a su sala común.

Entro deprisa a su cuarto sin preocuparse si hacía ruido o no, se dio una ducha extremadamente rápida, se cambió la ropa de calle por el uniforme, y se peinó su cabello hacia atrás… como siempre. Salió del baño y ahí estaba de pie Zabini mirándolo fijamente, como estudiándolo.

-Que? – pregunto Malfoy tenso, pero eso nadie podría notarlo por su rostro inexpresivo e indiferente.

-Quiero saber si es verdad, Malfoy. Es verdad que estas con la s… con Granger – pregunto él.

-Para que?

-Porque siempre te he seguido, y lo seguiré haciendo, pero pienso que merezco saber la verdad – dijo muy serio el moreno - no voy a defenderte si ni siquiera eres capaz de decirme si estas con ella o no.

-No necesito que me defiendas, Zabini – dijo Malfoy despidiendo odio en la voz – no te confundas.

-Pero no está de más que lo haga – dijo él, sin si quiera mover un pelo – si sabes lo que te conviene, claro… deberías aceptar mi ayuda.

-Porque lo haces? – Pregunto de pronto Malfoy – Para que quieres saberlo?

-No lo se… simplemente quiero saberlo

-Es mi novia, y no te lo digo para que me defiendas o nada, simplemente para que te quede claro. – y después de esto, el rubio se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación, cruzó la sala común y corrió deprisa hasta la enfermería.

-Bien… vamos – dijo cuando entro, caminando hacia Hermione.

-A donde?

-A tu sala común, te esperaré fuera mientras te cambias. – dijo Malfoy con simpleza

-QUE? – pregunto Hermione – pero todos nos verán!

-Que mas da eso a estas alturas, todos lo saben, Hermione – dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro.

-Puedes negarlo… todos te creerían, podemos seguir ocultándolo, no quiero causarte problemas – dijo Hermione preocupada.

-No, Hermione… las cosas están como deben ser, quiero que todos sepan que eres mi novia – dijo tomando su mano firmemente, mientras su sonrisa se tornaba sincera.

Hermione asintió, mientras sonreía y unas pocas lágrimas de emoción se amontonaban en sus ojos. Malfoy la besó lentamente, acariciando su cabello, inundándose de su olor, besándola transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía, esa mezcla de amor, de cariño y besándola con miedo por lo que vendría ahora que todos sabían lo que ellos tenían, besándola como queriendo beberse su ser.

Draco ayudó a Hermione a bajar de la camilla.

-No es necesario, estoy bien… - dijo mientras se paraba y se tambaleaba - solo un poco mareada, pero puedo ponerme de pie.

En el rostro del rubio se dibujo una sonrisa burlona al verla perder el equilibrio por unos instantes.

-Si claro… tú puedes. Vamos ya – dijo caminando hasta la puerta de la enfermería y esperándola ahí.

Hermione frunció el ceño, odiaba estar mareada, y a penas poder caminar, y mas odiaba que Draco se hubiese dado cuenta. Camino como pudo hasta él y al llegar y ver que este miraba con expresión arrogante dijo

-Esta bien, estoy muy mareada – dijo sonriendo avergonzada y abrazando a Draco, mientras escondía el rostro en su pecho. Malfoy no pudo evitar sentir enormes deseos de abrazarla y protegerla al verla hacer eso.

-Vamos – dijo el rubio mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de la chica y caminaban hacia su sala común. De camino a la torre, no vieron a nadie, ya que era muy temprano aún. – Aquí te espero – dijo Draco deteniéndose al lado de una armadura a unos metros del recuadro de la Dama Gorda.

-Esta bien, vuelvo en seguida – dijo Hermione mientras continuaba caminando hacia su sala común.

Entró y aún no había nadie ahí, camino a paso rápido hasta su cuarto y se ducho, y vistió rápido, y se dejó el cabello suelto.

Se paró frente al espejo con una mirada de "esto es lo mejor que puedo lograr".

Y es que ese día todos la verían junto a Malfoy, como su novia, y como siempre sus inseguridades la embargaban. Ella no era muy linda… o por lo menos eso pensaba ella. Y ahora era la novia del chico más guapo de todo el castillo. Que pensarían todos? Se burlarían de ella? Las admiradoras de Draco… ellas lograban asustar a cualquiera…

-No a mi… - dijo de pronto Hermione, con voz segura. Draco estaba arriesgando mucho por la relación, y se merecía lo mejor de ella. No lo iba a defraudar y no iba a temer al que dirán, ni a nada.

Vio en su estante que quedaba de su poción alisadora y se la echó encima del pelo, y esta vez su pelo quedó lacio, sedoso y muy brillante. Se puso un poco de brillo en los ojos, algo muy suave pero que resaltaba su color miel, y luego se puso un brillo sin color en los labios.

Abrió los primeros botones de su blusa y en el centro del escote se veía la cadena del corazón siendo rodeado por la serpiente.

Sonrió. La falda corta y la camisa fuera la hacían ver como cualquier otra chica, finalmente se tomó el pelo en una media cola que le daba un poco de "ternura" a ese nuevo look "sexy". Miró el reloj en la pared y vio que ya había pasado cerca de media hora, ahora casi todos estarían despiertos y desayunando en el gran salón.

Hermione ahogo un grito de sorpresa y salio corriendo de la habitación.

Draco esperaba fastidiado, paseándose de aquí para allá. Había visto pasar a muchos gryffindors ya. "Hermione debe ser la única que aún este ahí dentro" pensaba el rubio mientras miraba un cuadro vacío que había visto cincuenta veces mas antes, esperando a la chica.

De pronto escucho pasos, y sin esperanza de que fuese Hermione se volteó a ver…

Y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Hermione estaba ahí, se veía realmente… hermosa? Sexy? Ambas! Pensó. Sintió como un calor recorría su cuerpo desde los dedos de sus pies hasta la punta de su cabello. Se fijó en su cabello, que estaba liso y tomado de una forma poco común… parecía una diosa. Una veela. Una sirena… no… simplemente era Hermione, una mujer hermosa, _su_ mujer hermosa… la más hermosa a sus ojos. Su mirada vagó por su cuerpo… y notó como había curvas muy atractivas que no recordaba haber visto... luego la imagen de Hermione en el baile se cruzo por su mente… si… se veía muy parecido a lo que ahora era. Miró la cadena que en su escote se veía mas hermosa de lo que podría haber sido jamás, en su escote dejaba de ser una cadena de plata, era una obra de arte, una reliquia.

Malfoy seguía de pie mirándola con la boca abierta. Hermione se sonrojó al ver la mirada gris del chico vagar por todo su cuerpo.

-Te ves… - consiguió articular el slytherin finalmente -… te ves… hermosa.

-Gracias – dijo Hermione muy colorada, mientras caminaba hacia él – lamento la tardanza…

-Ya no importa – dijo Draco sonriendo atractivamente. La beso unos momentos y luego entrelazaron sus manos y comenzaron a bajar hacia el gran comedor.

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. Cuando iba a unos pasos del gran salón se detuvo. Se escuchaba desde fuera a la gente conversando animadamente, en general los altos murmullos típicos de las horas de comer.

-Estás lista? – Le pregunto Malfoy – te llevaré a tu mesa y luego me iré a la mía, esta bien?

Hermione asintió sentía su corazón en la garganta, pero aun así le sonrió dulcemente, mientras avanzaban los últimos metros. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Draco al pasar por el marco de la puerta.

De pronto todo el gran salón se quedó en silencio, y todas las miradas se posaron en ellos, incluyendo fantasmas y profesores.

Hermione y Draco avanzaban a paso lento y ambos con la frente en alto. Cada paso que daban resonaba en el espeso silencio que se había creado en el lugar. A medida que pasaban todos se iban volteando para seguirlos descaradamente con la mirada.

Hermione sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar por el silencio tan denso que ahí había.

Malfoy caminó junto a Hermione hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y se detuvo junto a Potter y los demás. Soltó su mano y esperó a que se sentara para darse la media vuelta y caminar hacia su mesa. A penas Draco se sentó junto a Zabini, los murmullos comenzaron a oírse y poco a poco iban incrementándose hasta que, a parecer de Hermione, parecían gritos descarados.

-Felicitaciones Hermione – le dijo Ginny de pronto, con una gran sonrisa – eso es taparle la boca a todo el mundo! Son los mejores!

-Si! – dijo Lara muy alegre – Le viste la cara a Parkinson? Estaba mas pálida q un cadáver! Y se podía ver en sus ojos la envidia! Pero no señor! Es Hermione Granger la novia del chico ese!

Hermione sonrió, aún sentía la mitad de las miradas del gran salón recayendo sobre su ser. Seguramente la otra mitad miraba a Draco. No estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención y rogaba que pronto dejara de serlo.

-Hermione es el ángel del baile! – gritó una chica de Hufflepuff de sexto curso, desde unos metros mas allá.

El gran salón volvió a quedar en completo silencio. Y esta vez todas las miradas estaban fijas en Hermione, que pensaba que ya nada podía ser peor.

De pronto todo el salón estallo en murmullos y grititos de sorpresa. "Si, es ella" decían algunos "Es el ángel del baile!" gritaban otros "Es hermosa" decían algunos chicos como embobados.

Hermione sentía que no podría comer nada… ni aunque lo intentase. Sentía un gran peso sobre sí misma al tener la atención de todos. Así que se limito a tomar un poco de leche y esperar a que sus amigos estuvieran listos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la mesa de Slytherin reinaba el silencio, Draco Malfoy tenía todas las miradas de las serpientes fijas en su persona, que a veces se volteaban a ver a su novia, para volver a fijarse en él. La mayor parte de las mujeres slytherin miraban con expresión ofendida y herida. Los hombres lo miraban con mezcla de odio y confusión. Draco se limitaba a quedarse callado y a los muy osados que se les ocurría decirle algo por lo bajo, les lanzaba una mirada tan llena de odio que tenía el mismo efecto que un hechizo petrificante.

El desayunó terminó y cada curso de cada casa partió hacia sus clases del día Lunes. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger era de todo lo que se hablaba en el castillo.

En la hora de la cena Malfoy interceptó a Hermione antes de entrar al gran salón. Caminaron hacia fuera del castillo.

Malfoy notó como cada chico que pasaba se quedaba mirando descaradamente a Hermione, sin importarle que él estuviese a su lado. Odiaba cuando miraban lo que le pertenecía. Antes de salir del castillo un chico alto de Ravenclaw saludó a Hermione.

-Incendio! – murmuro Draco y le prendió fuego a la punta de la túnica del chico. – Es mi novia, estúpido, ni te le acerques. – dijo muy serio y con mirada amenazante.

Se volteo a ver a Hermione que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido aunque en sus ojos se notaba un brillo alegre.

-Que? – Pregunto Malfoy inocente – igual le quedaba muy larga…

Hermione no pudo evitar reír. Siempre tenía una excusa que justificara los hechizos que lanzaba a los chicos que se el acercaban.

Caminaron en silencio bajo la luz de la luna y se sentaron bajo un árbol.

-Como estuvo tu día? – le preguntó Hermione

-Pues… un asco… igual que todos… - dijo Malfoy con simpleza – y el tuyo?

-Horrible… no me gusta ser… el centro de atención, es muy incómodo. Ahora entiendo a Harry completamente. – dijo pensativa – tus amiguitas de slytherin… me miran con un amor… increíble.

-A mi también, pero no te preocupes por ellas… no harán nada. Si no se las verán conmigo.

-Ha sido difícil… este día… que acepten que somos novios – dijo Hermione con la mirada perdida y un poco ruborizada.

-Nadie dijo que sería fácil, Hermione, pero no importa si lo aceptan o no… no nos debe importar – dijo pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia si mismo mientras su cuerpo tenso comenzaba a relajarse al sentir su olor a miel inundar su ser.

Hermione abrazo también al chico, se sentía tan protegida en sus brazos y se mantuvieron así mucho tiempo…

-Por lo menos después de navidad seguro ya no hay nadie que lo recuerde. – dijo de pronto Malfoy, sintiéndose reconfortado completamente al estar así con Hermione.

-Pero aún estamos en octubre… - dijo Hermione – falta mucho!!

-Pero de seguro ahí ya no nos miran todo el día, puede que sea antes, pero de seguro ahí ya no. – dijo sonriendo. Hermione rió ante las cavilaciones del chico.

-Si… es cierto, antes que se acabe el año ya nos habrán olvidado – dijo riendo. Draco la miró mientras reía tan alegre, se veía hermosa ese día. Cada día Malfoy creía verla más hermosa que el día anterior. Selló sus labios con un beso que la castaña no tardo en responder.

Cerca de las diez de la noche, el slytherin acompañó a Hermione hasta su sala común, ahí se despidieron y luego cada uno se fue hacia su sala común.

o-o-o-o-o-o

-Vamos… no te eches a morir… ganarte siete veces seguidas no es tanto – le decía Lara sonriendo a Ron.

-Que? Aún es suerte de principiante? – Decía el pelirrojo con cara frustrada - Yo creo que no! – decía con cara de enojado, mientras volvía a ordenar las piezas del ajedrez para jugar otra vez.

-Ginny… tienes un momento? – le preguntó Harry, rascándose la cabeza inconcientemente

-Si, claro.

Ambos caminaron hacia un rincón en la sala común y se sentaron ahí. Ginny se quedó mirando al moreno, que no decía nada y evitaba mirarla a los ojos.

-…Harry? – dijo finalmente Ginny.

-Que? – contesto asustado este

-Que querías decirme? – pregunto Ginny confundida

-De que? – replicaba Harry sin saber que decir.

-No lo se Harry! Tu me llamaste! – le respondió la pelirroja comenzando a alterarse - Si no recuerdas lo que me querías decir, entonces mejor me voy…

-NO! – la atajo Harry – Espera un momento… no es fácil…

-Ya... pero no pretendo que me salgan raíces esperando que sueltes lo que quieres decir – dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. Harry rió… siempre reía con sus ocurrencias.

-Bueno… lo que quería decirte… lo que quería que supieras es que… - Harry vacilaba a cada intento de frase – bueno yo…

En ese momento Hermione entraba a través del cuadro y miro hacia todos lados, buscando a sus amigos y vio que Harry y Ginny hablaban en un rincón. Sonrió. Sus ojos miel se cruzaron por un instante con los de la pelirroja y al ver a Harry moviéndose incómodamente en su asiento supuso que no le estaba siendo muy fácil expresarse. Hermione conocía a Harry como la palma de su mano… y en el plano amoroso el necesitaba un poco de ayuda… más bien… que se lo dieran en bandeja porque si no todo lo perdía.

Hermione movió los brazos haciéndole señas a Ginny, que tenía expresión confundida. Cuando captó la mirada de la pelirroja le indicó, mediante modulaciones exageradas y aletazos para todos lados, que besara a Harry. La pelirroja al entender lo que Hermione trataba de decirle se puso muy colorada por lo que Harry se volteó para ver que es lo que la hacía ponerse así.

Hermione que estaba a unos pasos de Lara y Ron al ver que Harry comenzaba a darse vuelta se lanzo sobre ellos y cayó sobre el juego de ajedrez provocando un gran alboroto en la sala común.

-Ron! No te enfades conmigo! – le dijo en voz alta para disimular, mientras el pelirrojo la miraba con cara de extraterrestre. – Solo sígueme el juego – le susurro

-Oh si! Hermione! No estoy enojado – dijo muy actuado – de todos modos ya iba perdiendo – dijo finalmente encogiéndose de hombros.

Ginny aprovecho el momento en el que Harry se volteaba de nuevo hacia ella para acercarse a su rostro. Cuando sus labios se rozaron ambos sintieron escalofríos. Luego Harry tomo la iniciativa y abrazo a Ginny atrayéndola hacia si y besándola con pasión.

Ron miraba la escena con la boca abierta, Lara sonreía abiertamente, mientras Hermione se felicitaba a si misma por su brillante idea.

Cuando Harry y Ginny por fin se separaron del beso, ambos se quedaron mirando varios segundos sin decir nada, la pelirroja sonrió muy ruborizada, casi del color de su pelo, mientras que el moreno abría y cerraba la boca como buscando palabras para formar una frase que no llegaban a salir de él.

-Bueno... si esto era lo que me querías decir – dijo Ginny sonriendo – para que te complicabas tanto.

-Para ti todo es tan fácil – dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-Son sentimientos Harry… los sientes o no… no hay mas complicación. Porque te empeñas en verle el lado malo a las cosas?

Harry lo pensó unos instantes… por su mente pasaron todas las cosas que Hermione le había dicho una y otra vez, todas las veces que se había tragado sus celos al ver a Ginny conversando con algún otro chico. Todas las veces que simplemente había necesitado un abrazo de esa pelirroja, o abrazarla… quería seguir sufriendo así? Quería seguir haciéndola sufrir así?

-No más – dijo Harry de pronto sorprendiendo a la chica – Quieres volver conmigo, Ginny?

-Claro que sí! – dijo ella saltando hacia el y abrazándose a su cuello, mientras él rodeaba su cintura y se besaban nuevamente.

Desde el otro lado de la sala común, Hermione daba grititos de emoción junto a Lara.

-Ahora solo faltas tú, Ron – le dijo Hermione guiñándole un ojo y luego haciéndole señas hacia Lara mientras ambos se ponían mas colorados que un tomate.

Todos rieron y estuvieron compartiendo un momento los cinco ahí, simplemente disfrutando de hacerse compañía.

Hermione no podía sentirse más feliz, al ver a sus mejores amigos así de relajados, así de contentos y despreocupados, además de sentir que en su corazón no cabía mas cariño y amor hacia Draco Malfoy que había llegado para llenar el vacío que siempre había sentido.

* * *

_Se que puse que estaban en Octubre.. y no se si puse alguna fexa antes.. pero si la puse y no coincide... tomen en cuenta esta!! Octubre!! mediados de octubre!!_

_Quiero recomendarles una historia que esta recien comenzando.. se llama  
"**Militia Amoris**" de la autora __**Sophie Vaughn**__ es un **dramione**!  
Se viene muy bueno aunque está recien comenzando_

http//www.fanfiction. net / s/3764395 /1 /MilitiaAmoris  
(solo saquen los espacios)  
(faltan los 2 puntitos q se los come)

Saludos!:

violetweasley - damaris - Isabel - Evelyncita - Thunderlara-Boomslang - dana.malfoy2 - popblack - Priinciipessa - daniiela! - anayanci - maika - Andita - luli - Shijiru Posible - Andrea Radcliffe - Piper Halliwell - Mananux Delgado - Kannita - CanuTA - Moniika - Gedra! - La.Joo'w.O.o - dauphinita - Natalia.


	21. Cáp 21: Venganza y Vacaciones de Navidad

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son creación de J. K. Rowling_

* * *

**Cáp. 21: Venganza y Vacaciones de Navidad**

Los días y las semanas pasaron dando paso a noviembre y luego a diciembre donde el frío se sentía cada vez mas fuerte.

Desde principios del mes de diciembre el castillo ya tenía duendecitos corriendo por todos lados decorando los lugares, vestidos de colores vivos y divertidos. También como era tradición comenzaba a crecer muérdago en los lugares más inesperados, mientras había chicas que podían quedarse horas bajo un ramillete para que un chico guapo las besara.

Draco y Hermione eran la pareja predilecta en el castillo aunque a ellos no les importaba ni intentaban serlo. Cada vez que un número del periódico aparecía alguna nota venía hablando sobre ellos donde aparecían fotos juntos, lo que a Hermione había terminado por gustarle, ya que recortaba las fotos y las guardaba para sí. Todas las chicas que no iban detrás de Draco, que eran las menos, suspiraban al verlos pasar juntos en frente de ellas, las que si iban tras él suspiraban pero luego fruncían el ceño en signo de reprobación.

Los dos pasaban todo el tiempo posible juntos, se ayudaban cuando hacían los deberes, se acompañaban mientras estudiaban, iban a la biblioteca o simplemente paseaban por los terrenos. Todo estaba muy calmado… demasiado para ser cierto

A lo largo de ese mes y medio que llevaban juntos, Draco había cambiado notoriamente, la barrera fría y arrogante casi había desaparecido por completo cuando estaba con Hermione, y aunque le costaba expresar sus sentimientos, no le era difícil demostrarlos.

Los castigos entre Harry y Malfoy iban… dentro de lo que se podía mejorando, ya que no se peleaban y en dos o tres castigos habían mantenido conversaciones civilizadas.

Esa mañana del quince de diciembre todo estaba muy tranquilo, hacía un sol engañoso, que solo iluminaba y no daba nada de calor, pero era un pretexto perfecto para que la gente se agolpara fuera en los jardines.

Ginny y Lara llevaban planeando su venganza toda la semana, no querían decirle nada a Hermione porque ella era tan buena y bondadosa que de seguro las convencería para que no lo hicieran.

Hacía mucho frío pero el lago no estaba congelado, ya que el calamar gigante se había encargado de romper todo el hielo que se había formado en su capa superior.

-Bien Lara, tienes que avisarle, ahí viene saliendo del castillo – dijo Ginny

-Bien! Ponte la túnica que conseguimos, mientras voy – Lara iba caminando a paso rápido hacia la puerta del castillo, mientras la pelirroja se quedaba a la orilla del lago colocándose una túnica de Slytherin sobre la suya y poniéndose un gorro para que le cubriera su cabello rojo fuego.

Lara caminaba con expresión indiferente, cuando se para frente a Pansy y con expresión sorprendida de verla ahí le dice

-Oye, tú, una chica… Bullock, creo, te llama dijo que te esperaba en el Lago – dijo Lara con evidente desprecio.

-No esperes que te agradezca inútil – replico ácidamente la chica mientras caminaba hacia el lago.

Lara espero unos segundos a que se alejara para comenzar a caminar detrás de ella, siguiéndola.

-Que quieres, Bullock? – pregunto Pansy cuando ya se acercaba a la chica en el borde del lago, mientras con voz divertida añadía – y que es ese horrendo gorro que traes puesto?

La chica ni se movió ni pareció oír lo que le decía la morena. Parkinson seguía acercándose a ella llamándola por su apellido, pero ésta parecía no escucharla.

En ese momento, Draco y Hermione iban saliendo hacia los jardines a pasear unos momentos, después de una tarde completa haciendo deberes, cuando de pronto vio a Pansy dirigiéndose al lago y a Lara siguiéndola detrás.

Porque Lara seguía a Pansy, donde había otra slytherin esperándola?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y logró notar un milímetro de cabello rojo fuego que se colaba por el sombrero que llevaba la chica, luego miro su túnica, que curiosamente tenía dos gorros. Su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora

-Algo me huele mal… - dijo ella, mas para sí que para Draco

-Que? – respondió este fijándose en lo que ella miraba

-Están tramando algo… - dijo Hermione de pronto mientras comenzaba a caminar a paso rápido hacia el lugar donde se encontraban las tres chicas.

-Bullock! – le gritó Pansy, tomándola por el hombro para voltearla, finalmente al ver que no respondía. Se quedó con la boca abierta al ver que no era una slytherin, sino la pequeña Weasley.

-Sorpresa! – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

-Que..? – comenzó a decir la morena, pero alguien por detrás le dio un empujón con el que fue a parar directamente al lago, con el agua heladísima.

-LARA! – gritó Hermione comenzando a correr, mientras Malfoy la seguía, a ella no le gustaban las venganzas ni que se vengaran. En su opinión las venganzas no servían de nada y las detestaba – Que haces!?

Pansy salió a flote después de unos momentos, mientras sus dientes castañeaban por el frío, mientras intentaba subir por el borde con hielo, la gente se comenzaba a formar en torno a la escena.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, Pansy resbaló por el hielo acumulado en el borde del lago y volvió a caer dentro, mientras la gente que observaba estallaba en risas, todos, incluyendo revenclaw, prefectos, slytherins, Lara y Ginny… Todos, menos Hermione, que miraba seria lo que ocurría.

De pronto el un tentáculo del calamar gigante tomo la pierna de Pansy y la elevó en los aires, moviéndola y sacudiéndola como si fuera un pandero, mientras la chica gritaba asustada y asqueada de que ese animal estuviera tocando su piel y además estuviese haciéndola quedar en ridículo. Después de unos momentos el calamar la soltó y cayó nuevamente tan pesada como una piedra al lago.

Hermione se acerco a la orilla mientras que ella nadaba hacia esta. La castaña le extendió su mano, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, para ayudarla a subir.

Pansy la miró unos segundos mientras de sus ojos salían chispas de odio, y movió la cabeza hacia un lado e intentó subir sin la ayuda de Hermione.

-Jamás tocaría a una impura como tú – le espetó Pansy, intentando subir, pero nuevamente al llegar a lo mas alto el hielo acumulado la hizo caer de espaldas, mientras todos rompían a reír con mas ganas aún, por haber caído y por haber despreciado la ayuda de Hermione.

Intentó subir cuatro veces más, sin si quiera mirar la mano aún extendida de Hermione, pero en ninguna de las ocasiones logro subir, solo lograba hacer reír más a la gente que miraba el espectáculo que estaba dando.

-Me estoy cansando, Parkinson – dijo Hermione de pronto, acercando aún más su mano hacia ella.

Los ojos de Pansy vagaron por la multitud que miraba divertido lo que a ella le pasaba… había muchas slytherin, que solo se limitaban a reír, ninguna sola había intentado ayudarle, y era ella, su peor enemiga, la persona que más odiaba en el mundo la que le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda. Lagrimas de orgullo, lagrimas de rencor y lagrimas de humillación se agolparon en sus ojos mientras aceptaba la mano que le ofrecía la castaña.

A penas estuvo fuera del lago, vio como todos miraban sorprendidos y orgullosos a Hermione, y a ella como si fuera un perro rastrero. Era la peor humillación que jamás había vivido. Lanzó una mirada de odio a Hermione y después una recargada de odio, ira y rencor a Ginny y a Lara, y un segundo después salio corriendo por entre la multitud en dirección al castillo.

-No me parece bien lo que hicieron – dijo Hermione muy seria, dirigiendo su mirada a Lara y a Ginny.

-Se lo merecía! – dijo Lara

-Es verdad! Todo lo que te hizo! Ella se lo merecía Hermione! – dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos – sabíamos que dirías eso… por eso no te contamos nada.

-Estuvo muy bueno… - dijo Malfoy en tono burlón, mientras las dos chicas le lanzaban una mirada sonriendo y Hermione se volteaba fulminándolo con la mirada, y el chico al notarlo agrego – yo… solo comentaba

Lara y Ginny se alejaron riendo, mientras dejaban a la pareja nuevamente solos.

-Muy gracioso, Malfoy – dijo Hermione aparentando estar enojada.

-Sabes? Te ves hermosa cuando te enojas… te hace ver sexy – dijo sonriéndole mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la atraía hacia él.

Hermione se ruborizó al escuchar al chico hablándole así.

-Oye… - dijo Draco de pronto – que vas a hacer en vacaciones?

-ehh... ir a casa, supongo – dijo Hermione confundida – porque?

-No lo se… no quiero ir a mi casa… y me habría gustado que te quedaras – dijo Malfoy hablando despacio, casi en un susurro.

-Aun no le digo a mis padres que iré – dijo, y vio como Malfoy sonreía – pero… ya le avisé a la profesora McGonagall que si saldré del castillo.

-Si… yo también le dije a Snape. - Malfoy volvía a tener la expresión desanimada de unos segundos atrás.

-Pero… - dijo de pronto la castaña, pero se calló de inmediato y se ruborizó.

-Pero que? – pregunto esperanzado el rubio.

-Es que… mis padres tienen una cabaña en la nieve, se llegar desde Londres, aunque podríamos ir a Hogsmeade y aparecernos… así nos vamos del castillo, pero tu no vas a tu casa y no pasas solo la navidad. – dijo ruborizándose.

-Tu y yo… solos? – dijo con sonrisa burlona.

-No me digas eso! Ya hemos estado solos! Eso no quiere decir nada –le dijo la castaña escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él mientras el chico reía.

-Sería genial estar toda unas vacaciones junto a ti – dijo Malfoy acariciándole el cabello. Hermione levanto su rostro para mirarle a los ojos, tanto los de él, como los de ella brillaban felices ante la idea de compartir una navidad juntos aunque solo fueran cuatro días.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos en los jardines, paseando, hablando de trivialidades y queriéndose.

_o-o-o-o-o_

Harry, Ginny, Lara y Ron se despidieron en el hall de entrada de Hermione, que tenía sus maletas listas y estaba ahí junto a todos los demás que regresaban a sus casas por navidades.

-Lastima que no te quedes, Hermione… - decía Harry

-Si… te extrañaremos mucho – le dijo Ginny

-Vuelve pronto! – dijo Lara abrazándola

-Te entregamos tus regalos al tiro, para que los abras mientras vas en el tren – dijo Ron entregándole un pequeño paquete con una cintita, y los otros chicos le entregaban sus regalos. Hermione abrió su baúl y de ahí sacó el regalo para cada uno de sus amigos y se los entrego, mientras guardaba los que le habían dado.

Se abrazaron por última vez todos juntos y Hermione salio del castillo junto con la masa de gente que iba hacia la estación de Hogsmeade, dejando a sus amigos atrás.

Draco se acercó a ella entre la multitud y disimuladamente se separaron del grupo y entraron por el camino que llevaba a la orilla del lago. Cuando dejaron de escuchar los murmullos de la multitud parlante, Hermione hizo un hechizo con su varita y los dos baúles desaparecieron.

-Tendremos que hacer una aparición conjunta, ya que tu no sabes donde es – le dijo a Draco extendiendo su mano hacia él. Malfoy asintió mientras entrelazaba su mano firmemente con la de la chica. Cerraron los ojos

-Un… dos… tres! – dijo Hermione y en ese momento comenzaban a sentir que atravesaban un pasadizo muy estrecho y que a penas podían respirar.

Cuando abrieron los ojos ambos se deslumbraron por el paisaje que tenían en frente, estaban muy alto en las montañas, pero estaban a los pies de la más alta y las casas que habían en esa calle estaban construidas en sus lomas por lo que iban subiendo más y más. Todo estaba nevado y de la mayoría de las casas salía humo de las chimeneas prendidas. Estaba todo lleno de pinos cubiertos de nieve y ardillas correteaban en los árboles jugando unas con otras.

-Me aparecí un poco antes… para que vieras el paisaje – dijo Hermione sonriendo, mientras aún tomados de las manos comenzaban a caminar por el centro de la calle.

Draco miraba hacia todos lados, eran casas grandes, se notaba que eran de gente con dinero, eran muy bonitas y todas tenían adornos navideños en sus fachadas.

-Aquí es – dijo la castaña deteniéndose frente a la ultima casa del lado izquierdo de la calle. Era una casa blanca, hermosa y grande, y aunque estaba muy bien cuidada, se notaba que nadie vivía ahí.

-Vaya… es… bonita… - dijo Draco… si así era su casa de vacaciones, como sería la que utilizaban para vivir. – no me habías dicho que tu familia era adinerada…

-Importa eso? A mi no… y… no necesariamente lo son – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Draco sonrió, pero no dijo nada aunque pensaba que si tenían una casa como esa… necesariamente debían tener dinero. – Bueno, entremos! – dijo Hermione tirándole hacia dentro.

Al entrar había una sala de estar muy amplia, pero aún así acogedora, tenía una chimenea enorme y una alfombra grande en el centro, además de butacas bastante cómodas y cojines y almohadones por todos lados.

Hermione hizo un movimiento de varita y prendió la chimenea, lo que comenzó a temperar la casa que estaba muy fría. Le hizo un pequeño tour al rubio, mostrándole toda la casa y luego volvieron a la sala.

-Creo que debemos ir a comprar cosas… no hay comida ni nada, y no podemos estar cuatro días sin comer – dijo pensativa la chica.

-Bien… vamos a comprar algo, podemos aparecernos en Hogsmeade y luego volver aquí, ya conozco la casa y puedo aparecerme aquí también. – dijo el chico.

Se aparecieron fuera de las tiendas de Hogsmeade y Draco fue a Honeydukes y compró decenas de dulces, chocolates, caramelos y galletas.

Luego fueron a comprar cerveza de mantequilla y jugo de calabaza a las tres escobas, y volvieron a la casa.

-No trajimos nada muy sano… mis padres me matarían si vieran que solo comeré golosinas… - dijo Hermione divertida

-Porque? – pregunto el chico mientras sacaba unas grageas de una bolsa.

-Son dentistas… - dijo Hermione y ante la cara de confusión de Draco añadió – parecido a los medimagos, pero son los que revisan los dientes y caries.

-Oh… bueno… podemos ir a comprar algo… a otro sitio – dijo él.

-Bajando unos pocos metros, hay un almacén, podríamos ir ahí. – dijo Hermione, tomando la mano del chico y tirando de el salieron por la puerta.

Caminaron calle abajo, tomados de la mano. Las calles completamente congeladas y nevadas estaban muy resbalosas y Hermione dio un paso en falso y cayó al suelo. Draco al verla no pudo evitar reír.

-Se supone que me ayudes… no que te quedes ahí mirándome y riéndote de mi – le gritó Hermione con el ceño fruncido. Draco rió más aun ante esto. Hermione se ruborizó mientras cruzaba los brazos enfadada. Malfoy le extendió un brazo y cuando ella ya estaba de pie, lo empujó por lo que el rubio cayó con un golpe seco de espaldas. Esta vez rió la castaña… pero solo hasta que el chico le tomo un tobillo y la hizo caer sobre él, mientras ambos reían.

Cuando por fin consiguieron dejar de empujarse el uno al otro y levantarse del suelo, continuaron su camino hacia el almacén. Draco ya cansado de caminar, preguntó unos minutos después.

-Falta mucho para llegar al dichoso almacén? – preguntó cansado – no dijiste que era cerca?

-Si lo es… no es mi culpa que tu estado físico no de para mas.

-Mi estado físico da para mucho… es solo que no tengo deseos de caminar… de vuelta nos aparecemos… vale? – preguntó con la frente en alto.

-Esta bien.

Llegaron al almacén que era un lugar muy calido y acogedor, pasearon por cada pasillo buscando que llevarían. Al fin decidieron llevar café, algunas pastas, un pollo y a petición de Draco, mas galletas. Luego salieron del negocio y un par de metros mas allá desaparecieron para reaparecer en la casa.

-Bueno, voy a ordenar todas estas cosas – dijo Hermione sonriéndole desde la cocina. – tu puedes intentar ver televisión.

-Intentar? Porque? – pregunto el chico

-Porque no se si puedas prenderla… muy muggle para ti, no? – dijo la chica con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Jamás! – respondió Draco con la frente en alto y se sentó en la alfombra frente a la televisión.

Hermione miraba desde la cocina al slytherin que tocaba la pantalla y le murmuraba cosas, luego apretó algunos botones, pero justo cuando se acercaba al que la enciende se rindió con estos. Momentos después le daba unos golpecitos al aparato y el control remoto le cayó sobre la cabeza.

-Maldición que es esto!? – refunfuñó el chico mientras le daba un golpe al control y la tele se prendió. Hermione se apretaba el estomago de dolor por tanta risa, mientras el chico fruncía el ceño – Pero lo logré!

Esa noche se quedaron viendo películas hasta tarde y se durmieron sobre la alfombra, rodeados de almohadones y cubiertos por una frazada, que casi no era necesaria porque la chimenea mantenía completamente templado el lugar.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó y no vio a Draco durmiendo, lo llamó pero no contestaba. Subió a la segunda planta a buscarlo y llamó a la puerta de los dos baños, pero no estaba en ninguna parte.

La castaña estaba comenzando a preocuparse cuando divisó al chico entrando por el antejardín. Salió corriendo y al verlo se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Fui a buscar un árbol… que es una navidad sin árbol? – dijo sonriéndole burlonamente mientras arrastraba un pino de dos metros con sus manos. Hermione sonrió y sintió como una sensación de alegría, mezcla ternura, mezcla sorpresa la llenaba y la hacia sentir feliz. Era tan perfecto! Nunca había imaginado pasar una navidad junto a _ese_ chico, mucho menos solos y teniendo la relación que tenían… pero le encantaba lo que le sucedía.

-Es precioso! – dijo corriendo hacía el y ayudándolo también a entrar el árbol.

Estuvieron toda esa tarde ubicando el pino y adornando la casa y su nuevo árbol. Hermione reía cada dos por tres, no cabía en sí de felicidad. Draco por su parte lo estaba pasando genial disfrutando al máximo, ya que no sentía miedo de ser quien quería ser. Nadie lo vería, si quería podía reír, correr, gritar, bromear y sentirse libre… porque ella lo quería así, porque ella no lo juzgaba, ella no exigía nada de él… simplemente lo quería… tanto como él a ella.

Ese veinticuatro de diciembre, Hermione decidió preparar una cena para los dos y aunque Draco intentaba ayudar… sus conocimientos sobre cocina eran completamente nulos. Intentó meter al horno una ensalada y poner a helar el pan.

-Draco Malfoy! – le dijo Hermione riendo a carcajadas – creo que mejor te vas a cambiar! Te quiero bien presentable para nuestra cena.

-Si… como digas madre – dijo el chico en tono burlón mientras subía por las escaleras.

-Cámbiate en la habitación de la derecha… yo me cambio en la de la izquierda! – le dijo finalmente la castaña, arreglando los últimos detalle de la mesa para dos, con su varita. Subió corriendo hacia su dormitorio y decidió ponerse un vestido que tenía en el fondo de su baúl. No le gustaba mucho, porque ella era mas bien informal, pero ya que le había exigido a Draco arreglarse, lo mínimo que tendría que hacer era arreglarse ella también.

Era un vestido simple de color blanco, ajustado que le llegaba a las rodillas y que tenía una caída muy linda. Se tomo el pelo que llevaba liso en una cola alta y se puso un par de aretes. En ese momento Malfoy llamo a su puerta.

-Tengo hambre… - dijo de pronto. Hermione sonrió y abrió la puerta y ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Draco, como siempre acostumbraba, estaba vestido completamente de negro, con una camisa con los primeros botones abiertos, el pelo peinado hacia atrás y un pantalón lo suficientemente ajustado como para marcar curvas que sorprendieron a la chica. Malfoy la miró de pie a cabeza. Como hacía Hermione para cada día verse mas hermosa? Como era posible que cada día se levantaba mas bella que el día anterior?

Trago saliva.

-Te ves… muy linda. – dijo el chico un poco cortado y se sorprendió a sí mismo. Él cortado? De decir un piropo? Como lo había cambiado esa chica…

Hermione sonrió ruborizada y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, luego tomó su mano y lo guió hacia abajo.

-No llevas zapatos puestos… - le dijo el rubio

-Lo sé… es que tendría que ponerme zapatos de taco alto.. y son incómodos, sabes? – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – prefiero ir así

-Te puedes enfermar… el piso esta frío – le replico el chico.

-No lo creo – le dijo la chica sonriéndole. Pero él no iba a dejar que ella se enfermara, así que en la mitad de la escalera con un movimiento rápido, paso una mano por detrás de las rodillas de la chica y otra por detrás de su cintura y la tomó en brazos, sorprendiéndola completamente. – Que haces!? – gritó riendo.

-No voy a permitir que te enfermes! – dijo el chico riendo también.

-Bájame ya! No me voy a enfermar por caminar un metro descalza!

-No me voy a arriesgar! – le dijo el chico besando su frente y depositándola en su asiento, mientras el rodeaba la mesa y se sentaba frente a ella.

Comieron, rieron, hablaron y compartieron, antes de ir a dormir. Esta vez durmieron en la habitación que en vacaciones siempre ocupaba Hermione. Se quedaban hablando hasta tarde abrazados entre las sabanas y luego se dormían.

La chica sabía que Draco tenía necesidades como hombre, y agradecía que no la presionara a nada, ella lo quería… ella lo amaba… pero le asustaba dar el siguiente paso. Esa noche esas ideas no dejaban de rondarla, hasta que pronto el chico noto que algo le pasaba.

-Te pasa algo? – le pregunto.

-Solo… quería decirte… gracias… - le dijo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él, como lo hacía siempre que algo la avergonzaba.

-Gracias? Porque? – preguntó confundido.

-Por… no presionarme… por ser capaz de acostarte conmigo sin pretender que pase nada – le dijo la chica desde su pecho. Draco sonrió.

-Hermione… sabes que yo no te presionaría a nada… no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras… - le dijo abrazándola fuertemente, estrechándola hacia si. Hermione movió la cabeza en signo de asentimiento desde donde su rostro estaba escondido.

Draco besó la frente de la castaña y le acarició el cabello hasta que se durmió entre sus brazos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El día de navidad lo pasaron viendo películas y comiendo golosinas. Ambos habían quedado sorprendidísimos por los regalos que le había hecho el otro, pero nada se comparaba al regalo de pasar esos días juntos.

Hermione le había regalado una "Fénix 2007", que era la nueva marca de escobas, y la mejor de todas. Draco no se lo podía creer, ya que eran las que usaba la selección de Inglaterra de quidditch y era muy nueva y costosa. Él por su parte le regaló una pulsera de oro blanco, con unos pendientes y un collar en forma de corazón, que era un relicario y al abrirlo aparecía una foto de ellos juntos sonriendo, probablemente de las que salían en el periódico de Hogwarts.

Además, Hermione había recibido muchos regalitos de sus amigos, y Draco había recibido un regalo de sus padres que no se había tomado la molestia ni de abrir.

Era su penúltimo día juntos y querían disfrutar cada momento. Draco tenía una cámara fotográfica mágica y le tomaba miles de fotos a Hermione la que se ruborizaba cada dos por tres.

Cuando ya estaba anocheciendo volvieron a la casa.

Draco y Hermione veían una película acostados en la esponjosa alfombra de la sala, siempre preferían estar ahí en vez de las butacas porque les parecía más cómodo, además porque la gran chimenea en frente de ellos los mantenía sin frío.

-Vaya… estos muggles hacen cosas impresionantes sin magia… - dijo Malfoy de pronto, mientras veía como un chico volaba sin escoba y como estallaba una casa pequeña.

-Wow, jamás pensé escucharte decir… un cumplido sobre ellos? –dijo vacilante, pero riendo de igual manera. Draco también sonrió.

-Eso no era un cumplido… solo una observación – dijo con la frente en alto.

-Claro que sí, claro que sí – le decía Hermione mientras le hacía cosquillas de sorpresa y él reía. Pero como él tenía mas fuerzas que la chica, pronto fue ella quien ya no podía más de risa diciendo que se rendía.

Malfoy había quedado con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre ella apoyado en sus antebrazos mirándola a los ojos. Se veía tan bella ahí, con lagrimas de risa en los ojos, con una sonrisa que iluminaba el lugar, opacando la luz que emitía el fuego.

Hermione lo miraba fijamente, se sentía completamente enamorada del chico que estaba junto a ella… o _sobre_ ella. Deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo acercó hacia él, mientras se fusionaban en un beso lleno de sentimientos. Los días que habían pasado juntos reafirmaban cada vez más su amor, haciéndolo mas fuerte y certero.

Draco respondió al beso con intensidad y mientras jugueteaban con sus lenguas él iba acariciando su rostro, su espalda y su cabello. Hermione comenzó a acariciarlo con las uñas, como lo había hecho en el lago esa ves, y exactamente igual sintió a Draco estremecerse sobre ella.

-No hagas eso… o no responderé esta vez… aquí no hay un lago congelado – le dijo apartándose milímetros del rostro de la castaña, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa muy sexy en el rostro.

Hermione se quedo unos segundos sorprendida por lo que el chico le había dicho. Pero… Quería estar con él? Como estar segura, de solo pensarlo se ponía nerviosa. En ese momento Malfoy comenzaba a besarla, y ella le respondía aun envuelta en sus pensamientos. Sabía que Draco era un chico… y que la estaba esperando… Pero… se atrevía a hacerlo?

Draco tomó a Hermione y la subió sobre él, ya que no podía mas aguantar sobre sus antebrazos mientras sentía que todo giraba a su alrededor… sus sentidos se nublaban siempre que besaba a la chica.

Cuando él puso una mano en su cintura, Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, y en ese momento aceptó, que ya estaban lejos de sus limites, ya no podía arrepentirse… lo quería.

Hundió las manos en su cabello desordenándolo, mientras Draco bajaba a su cuello besando cada centímetro de él, y acariciándolo y haciéndole cosquillas con su lengua. Hermione bajo sus manos hasta el cuello del chico y donde comenzaba su espalda le enterró despacio las uñas y las subió hasta su cuello.

-Ya te dije… - dijo Malfoy volviendo a su boca, mientras daba pequeños besos en su rostro – No hagas eso… o no podré controlarme

-Tu tampoco me la haces fácil besándome así…– dijo sonriendo atractivamente – Además… quien dijo que yo quería que te controlaras? – mientras comenzaba a ruborizarse por haberse atrevido a decir eso.

Draco abrió sus ojos grises sorprendido, mientras una felicidad lo embargaba. Volvió a besarla intensamente, donde ambos demostraban la pasión que habían ocultado anteriormente. Muchas veces habían estado horas y horas besándose y acariciándose, pero aquella vez todo era distinto, cada caricia, cada uno de sus besos, cada pequeño roce o contacto... iban en otra dirección…. esta vez era el amor y la pasión los que ordenaban.

El rubio podía sentir el cuerpo tenso de Hermione en contacto con el suyo. Posó su mano, con sumo cuidado, en su cintura, y por debajo de la blusa comenzó a acariciar su espalda grabando así su piel antes intacta. La chica curvo su espalda al sentir sus manos acariciándola así.

Los dos corazones latían a ritmos desenfrenados, mientras iban adquiriendo lentamente la confianza necesaria para continuar.

Poco a poco, fueron despojándose de su ropa, uno al otro, con suma calma… disfrutando de cada sensación, de cada segundo en que se amaban.

Draco tomo a Hermione en brazos y subió al segundo piso a una de las habitaciones. No vio a cual entraron, simplemente entró y la depositó suavemente en la cama, como si fuera el objeto más frágil del mundo. Se acostó a su lado y la abrazo, reanudando la tarea de besarse apasionadamente. El chico de solo tocarla sentía que todos sus sentidos colapsaban y se confundían lleno de sensaciones que les erizaban la piel.

Ambos estaban ahora solo en ropa interior, Malfoy se alejó unos segundos y la observó. Hermione se ruborizo notoriamente, tanto que se notaba en esa habitación oscura, solo iluminada por la luna. Draco sonrió embobado. Era un monumento de mujer. Era perfecta, su piel lisa y suave parecía seda.

-Eres hermosa, Hermione. – dijo el chico despacio. Mientras ella sonreía tímidamente. Luego se poso sobre ella, besándole, bajando por la línea del escote hasta su estomago, beso a beso. Hermione sentía una mezcla de cosquillas con un enorme placer al sentir a Draco recorriéndola así, intento abrir los ojos que estaban entrecerrados extasiados por el placer, pero veía todo borroso. Sentía como el chico con una caricia delicada comenzaba a subir desde su rodilla hasta su muslo, lo que la hizo tiritar y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer, lo que al rubio le pareció tremendamente excitante. Draco iba besando ahí donde veía que provocaba mayores sensaciones en la chica, gracias a los pequeños gemidos que se escapaban de sus labios.

El rubio volvió hacia arriba, buscando la boca de la chica, y entre besos le dijo

-Estas segura? – le pregunto con la respiración agitada – debes estar segura… no quiero presionarte… pero… no creo que logre detenerme si seguimos un minuto mas.. – dijo con gran esfuerzo.

-Si… estoy segura – dijo Hermione logrando abrir los ojos y volteando al chico y subiéndose sobre él. No estaba segura de que hacer, pero quería hacerle sentir tantas cosas como él lo estaba haciendo con ella. Draco la miro unos segundos impresionado, mientras continuaban besándose y la chica poco a poco fue bajando por el cuello de él. Draco sentía que se le nublaba la vista y tampoco pudo contener un gemido de placer cuando la chica comenzó a besarle el pecho, rasguñándolo con las uñas en los costados de su abdomen.

Malfoy estaba completamente en las nubes y se sentía débil, sentía que era tanto el placer que lo embargaba que no tenía fuerzas para moverse, por lo que tomo con delicadeza a Hermione y la puso frente a sí nuevamente. Mientras la chica le besaba otra vez la boca y él intentaba recuperar el control de la situación.

Ambos se estremecían a cada nueva caricia, a cada nuevo contacto entre sus pieles. Draco despojó finalmente de toda la ropa a la chica, mientras el se quitaba lo poco que lo cubría. Hermione lo miraba desde la cama, completamente ruborizada. Se acerco a ella y la abrazó, sus cuerpos completamente desnudos en contactos lograron extasiarlos.

-Estas lista..? – preguntó suavemente Draco mirándola directamente a sus ojos color miel. Hermione asintió, pero el rubio podía notar que tenía miedo. – Yo también estoy asustado… también es mi primera vez… recuerdas? – dijo sonriéndole tiernamente, mientras acariciaba su pelo.

Hermione se relajó un poco al saber que el también estaba asustado. Con mucha delicadeza Draco se acomodó entre sus piernas, abriéndolas poco a poco y con mas cuidado aun fue entrando en ella, lentamente.

Hermione se contrajo de dolor y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras abrazaba fuertemente al chico, que se quedó muy quieto sin saber que hacer.

-Te… te he hecho daño? Quieres que me detenga? – dijo buscando la mirada de Hermione, sin soltarla.

-No… - dijo Hermione con los ojos muy apretados y con gran esfuerzo – no te detengas…

Draco comenzó a moverse muy lento, y lo intentó nuevamente. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior para intentar contener un grito de dolor, mientras enterraba sus uñas en la espalda del chico.

-Estas…?

-NO TE DETENGAS AHORA – le interrumpió la chica. Draco sonrió, aunque aún tenía miedo de hacerle daño, comenzó a moverse lentamente, mientras un gran placer comenzaba a invadirlo desde los pies a la cabeza.

El dolor que sentía la chica iba siendo reemplazado poco a poco por oleadas de placer, mientras el chico se movía suavemente dentro de ella. Hermione pudo por fin moverse un poco y a ojos cerrados busco la boca del chico, mientras este comenzaba a besarla con delicadeza pero lleno de amor. Los movimientos se iban volviendo más rápidos e intensos a medida que el placer llegaba a niveles insospechados por ellos. Gemidos escapaban por la boca de ambos. Hermione sentía que ya no podía mas, veía nublado, no oía nada más que su fuerte palpitar y no sentía nada más que a Draco haciéndola suya.

Unos segundos antes de llegar al éxtasis máximo la chica habló

-Draco… - dijo entre gemidos, sin separar sus bocas. – te quiero…

-Yo… te… amo… Hermione – dijo el chico, mirando a sus ojos miel, con la respiración entrecortada.

Hermione sintió como una explosión de placer inundaba su interior, mientras Draco, exhausto, se dejaba caer sobre ella.

Malfoy abrazó a la chica, apegándola hacia si, sintiendo el contacto con su cuerpo desnudo. La besó en la frente húmeda mientras acariciaba su cabello. Ambos transpiraban completamente agotados y con la respiración muy agitada aún.

-Te amo, Hermione – le dijo el chico

-Te amo, Draco Malfoy…

Poco a poco se fueron calmando y se quedaron dormidos exhaustos pero con una sonrisa en sus rostros, unidos en ese abrazo lleno de amor.

Ahora ambos se habían marcado con fuego en el cuerpo y en la vida del otro.

* * *

_Hola mi gente!! como estamos!???_

_Yo... mu mal pq no tengo internet y no tendre indefinidamente... asi que ahora estoy en un ciber con unos amigos :S_

_Weno... que les ha parecido el cap??? les gusto!? AQUI ESTA LO QUE MUCHAS PIDIERON!!! _

_pero la verdad no tenia ni pito idea de como escribirlo... y esto es lo que resultó._

_Espero no defraudarlas!!!_

_IGUAL SON 11 PAGS DE WORD!! ES UN CAP ETERNO!_

_En este cap no voy a mandar saludos 1 por 1... pq es complicado aki.. ustedes me entienden... verdad?_

_Igual... les dejo mil gracias por dejarme mensajes... ) a cada persona q dejo mensaje_

_muchas muchas gracias! )_

_Quiero dedicarle el cap a alguien que se ha preocupado mucho por mi estos dias.. y siempre es un agrado ver lo que me escribe._

_a: ThunderlaraBloomslang (lo escribi bien?).. bueno para ti el cap... un beso enorme mi lectora favorita )_


	22. Cáp 22: Estúpida Esperanza

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling (menos los que invento yo xD)_

_Cancion recomendada: **"Je ne vous Oublie Pas – Celine Dion" **_

_La cancion no se si le queda mucho… pero la escuche mientras releía y me gusto. _

* * *

**Cáp. 22: Estúpida Esperanza**

Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente aunque su cuerpo estaba cansado aún. Se preguntó el porque… y prontamente todas las imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente, haciendo que se ruborizara de una manera alarmante y una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

Se giró y vio que estaba sola en la cama y completamente desnuda… completamente alarmada agarró una camisa negra de Draco y se la puso en cuestión de segundos aunque le quedaba bastante corta, por lo menos tapaba lo que debía tapar. En ese momento escucho desde atrás, en la puerta

-No se suponía que despertarías – dijo el chico mientras la miraba con una sonrisa sexy en el cuerpo, admirando lo bien que le quedaba su camisa a la chica.

Hermione se volteó y vio para su sorpresa que Draco le había traído el desayuno a la cama, en una bandeja con muchas golosinas que también traía encima una hermosa rosa roja. Ella corrió hacia la cama y se sentó de un salto. Draco se acerco a ella y dejando la bandeja en su regazo con sus ojos grises fijos en los de ella, pudo ver como se ruborizaba al verlo.

Draco la besó tranquilamente en los labios y luego rodeó la cama y se sentó por el otro lado, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-No me mires así… - dijo tímidamente la castaña.

-Así como? – Preguntó burlonamente – no te puedo mirar… ahora?… ya es medio tarde, no?

-Draco! – le dijo bajando la mirada hasta la cama muy avergonzada

-Hermione… me haz hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo… lo era antes de ayer, y anoche sobrepase los limites posibles de felicidad, créeme…– le dijo tomando su rostro por la barbilla y levantándolo para fijar sus ojos en los de ella – …no tienes que avergonzarte. Ahora come.

La castaña asintió, mientras ambos comenzaban a comer los dulces, chocolates y galletas que el chico había traído, sintiéndose cada uno completamente feliz y completo.

Esa mañana la ocuparon en limpiar la casa y borrar todo rastro de su permanencia en ella. Sacando los adornos y llevándose el árbol fuera, ordenando habitaciones, recogiendo ropa y eliminando la comida.

Faltando diez minutos para las seis de la tarde, la casa estaba como nueva, nada indicaba que ahí habían pasado unas pequeñas vacaciones de cuatro días, dos adolescentes especialmente desordenados. _Esos_ cuatro días llenos de amor, de risas, de pequeñas aventuras y travesuras, tardes de películas, horas de cariño… No había vestigio de nada en esa cabaña, de ninguno de esos tantos momentos… ahora solo tenían sus recuerdos, los más preciados. Y su amor... Ahora más fuerte, maduro y compenetrado.

El tren llegaba a la estación de Hogsmeade a las seis en punto, por lo que tenían que aparecerse a esa hora a la orilla del lago. Y así lo hicieron. A las seis en punto aparecieron junto con sus baúles, y escucharon el sonido del tren deteniéndose en la estación.

-Estas fueron las mejores vacaciones de mi vida – le dijo Hermione sentada sobre su baúl, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Como no… si estabas conmigo – le dijo el chico sonriéndole. Luego ante la mirada fulminante que le lanzo la castaña agrego - …para mi fueron los mejores cuatro días de mi vida, Hermione.

Se unieron en un beso apasionado, muy distinto a los que una vez habían sido. Estos era amor puro, con pasión y deseo.

Poco a poco los murmullos iban creciendo. Se acercaron a la orilla del camino y cuando vieron que la multitud en su mayoría ya iba camino al castillo, ellos se unieron al gentío pasando desapercibidos.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa, hablando junto a sus amigos, agradeciéndole los regalos que le habían dado e inventando unas vacaciones adorables junto a sus padres. Se sentía mal por mentir, pero pensaba que lo que habían hecho Draco y ella esas vacaciones era algo privado… su secreto.

-Te extrañamos, Hermione – dijo Ginny finalmente

-Si, te extrañamos, no es lo mismo las vacaciones sin ti – dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos. Ella era su mejor amiga y la quería tanto como a Ginny, solo que de manera distinta. Era como su hermana, era como Ron.

Harry no era de los que demostraban sus sentimientos abiertamente, pero Hermione podía notar con pequeños gestos o actitudes cuanto la quería. Se sentía contenta siempre al poder ayudarlo, acompañarlo o regalonearlo con dulces o cariños.

Hermione se sonrió alegremente, mientras el moreno le devolvía la sonrisa sintiéndose plenamente feliz.

Mas tarde subieron a la sala común y ahí estuvieron compartiendo y riendo con Lara que hacía mímicas de algunos chicos, mientras molestaban a Ron con ella y él se ponía más rojo que su cabello color fuego.

-¡No me molesten! – decía Ron enfadado.

-¿Qué¿Por qué te molestan¿De que se ríen? – preguntaba Lara despistada, mientras todos los demás reían.

Cuando se fueron por fin, cada uno a su habitación, Hermione sacó una cajita de plata de su baúl, donde estaba juntando las fotografías que tenía con Draco. Las miro durante varios minutos, tal vez horas, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

El lunes por la mañana, mientras iba camino al gran comedor, Hermione fue interceptada por un grupito de chicas de Slytherin.

-Draco esta jugando contigo, estúpida¿es que no lo ves? – dijo una chica nueva de séptimo año, llamada Katie Nandfley, rubia y de ojos turquesa.

-Ya lo sabemos todo, ya sabemos que no lo embrujaste – dijo otra chica.

-No se de que hablan – dijo Hermione con la frente en alto, intentando caminar, pero las cinco chicas no se lo permitían. – Disculpen, quiero ir a desayunar, si no les molesta

-Pues si nos molesta – dijo la mas pequeña – Ya sabemos todo, y no creas que te dejaremos tranquila.

-Todo ¿Qué? – pregunto la castaña hastiada

-Malfoy y Zabini hicieron una apuesta delante de todos los chicos de su curso a comienzo de este año – comenzó Nandfley – Zabini y los demás apostaron que no podría tirarse una sangre sucia como tu.

-Malfoy no aguanta que lo prueben por lo que decidió hacerlo – explico otra.

-Y es por esto que está contigo.

-Si claro, pues bueno, ya lo saben ¿no? – Dijo Hermione ácidamente - ¡Cuánto me alegro¡Ahora veremos cuanto falta para que Draco me deje ¿Quieren apostar cuanto tiempo es?

Las cinco serpientes la miraban sorprendidas, pero Katie esbozó una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Era la líder, se notaba y sabía que Hermione era capaz de mucho.

-Ya veremos… - dijo la rubia – Ya veremos…

Hermione se dio media vuelta y camino con la frente en alto en dirección al gran comedor sin siquiera voltearse a mirar atrás. No quería creer en eso, pero sin poderlo manejar, esa duda había aparecido en su interior. ¿Seria capaz Malfoy de hacer eso?

Recordó todo lo ocurrido en las vacaciones y luego se dijo a si misma que no podía ser. Él la amaba, y ella a él. Se amaban.

El martes en un momento libre después de clases, Hermione y Draco habían salido a los jardines y ahora estaban sentados bajo un viejo roble, alejados del castillo. Hablaron unos momentos de tema sin importancia, hasta que la castaña se decidió finalmente contarle lo sucedido la mañana anterior.

-¿Eso dijeron? – pregunto Malfoy sorprendido. – Pues… Hermione

-No les creí, por su puesto.

-Hermione, no me importa lo que puedan decir de mi – le dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos – lo que me importa es en como te afecte a ti lo que digan de mi.

-Solo te contaba eso… para que supieras lo que dicen, se que nada de esto es fácil, menos para ti, Draco – le dijo acariciando su rubio cabello – Yo se que yo te amo, y se que me amas. – le dijo ruborizándose un poco.

-Esta bien – le dijo sonriendo el chico, mientras la besaba – Ya hablaré yo con Katie Nandfley, tenemos que hacer un trabajo de pociones juntos.

-No le digas nada… no quiero que piense que te fui con el chisme – le dijo la castaña. Miro a Draco unos segundos y al ver que no respondía añadió riendo – Te lo ordeno.

-A sí? – le dijo Malfoy mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas y a besarla.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Ese Viernes, Draco y Harry tenían que cumplir su castigo limpiando todos los calderos de las mazmorras, incluyendo los que no se ocupaban hace años, y ordenar los ingredientes del armario de Snape.

Llevaban cerca de medía hora limpiando cada uno un caldero, completamente aburridos y hastiados ya que las cosas pegadas en el fondo, costaba mucho sacarlas sin magia.

-Que tal tus vacaciones? – preguntó de pronto Harry. Draco se sorprendió al escuchar al moreno hablarle. Pensó en insultarlo por atreverse a dirigirle la palabra, pero estaba tan aburrido, que conversar civilizadamente estaría bien en ese momento. Luego pensó en si Hermione le habría contado que se fueron de vacaciones juntos. Finalmente decidió que él no le contaría nada.

-Pues… bien… y las tuyas, Potti? – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Es Potter – dijo seriamente – pues bien… aunque extrañe a Hermione.

-¿Sabes donde fue? – preguntó extrañado el rubio.

-Claro que lo se – le dijo Harry, fulminándolo con la mirada. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo¡Era su mejor amigo!

-Ahh… no sabía si te habría contado que pasamos las vacaciones juntos, pero ya que lo sabes, ni modo – dijo Malfoy soltando aire en signo de alivio, pero al ver que Harry abría la boca y los ojos sorprendido completamente, supo que se había equivocado al pensar eso. "Mierda" fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

-¿QUE ES LO QUE HAS DICHO? – grito Harry, poniéndose de pie de un salto. - ¿HAN PASADO LAS VACACIONES JUNTOS¡¿SOLOS?!

-Potter, no… yo pensé que te había contado, yo… - decía Draco sin encontrar palabras para decir. Luego frunció el ceño y le dijo – Y porque te tengo que dar explicaciones a ti, cara rajada? No eres mi mami.

-¡¡Ya me lo explicara, Hermione, entonces!! – le dijo enojado

Draco pensó en callarse, pero luego pensó que sería incorrecto hacer que ellos se enfadaran por un error suyo. "MALDITA CONCIENCIA" pensó enojado consigo mismo.

-¡No¡Espera! No te enojes con ella – le dijo resignado – Nos fuimos de vacaciones solos, porque yo no quería irme donde mis padres y le pedí que nos quedáramos aquí, pero ella ya había avisado que se iría.

-¿Y PORQUE NO ME DIJO?

-Tal vez porque sabría que te pondrías así – le dijo Draco con una sonrisa torcida – además, no tiene porque avisarte cada cosa que hace. Estaba conmigo, no le iba a ocurrir nada malo.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar varias veces, pero al no saber que decir, cerraba la boca nuevamente. Se paseaba de aquí para allá con el ceño fruncido, murmurando frases sin sentido.

-No te enfades con ella, lo hizo por mi – le dijo Draco finalmente, mareado de verlo dar vueltas.

-Pero… Lo pasaron bien ¿no? – dijo Harry decidiendo que ya había pasado y Hermione se veía mas feliz que nunca - ¿La cuidaste¿No la trataste mal?

-Potter¿quieres que te de detalles? – dijo Malfoy sonriendo burlonamente, mientras Harry se ruborizaba un poco, pensando en lo que podrían haber hecho – Esta bien, comimos chocolates, adornamos la casa, comimos galletitas y vimos películas muggles hasta bien entrada las noches. ¿Dije ya que comimos golosinas? – dijo el rubio pensativamente.

Harry sonrió. Si en realidad habían hecho cosas así, entendía porque Hermione estaba tan feliz. Ella era feliz con la compañía de la serpiente, y él no era nadie para negarle la felicidad. Su visión sobre Malfoy iba cambiando poco a poco, pues veía que su mejor amiga cada vez era mas madura, más feliz, y más mujer.

-Pues me alegro que te estés portando bien con ella, Malfoy, porque..

-Si… si… ya lo se. Si le hago daño me matas¿Verdad? – dijo el rubio interrumpiéndolo – No te preocupes, Potter, yo la amo y no pretendo hacerle daño.

Harry asintió, feliz de escuchar al chico decir tan abiertamente que la amaba.

Hablaron de cosas sin sentido algunos momentos mientras limpiaban caldero tras caldero, y Harry no pudo disimular su asombro y evitar sentir un poco de envidia al saber que Hermione le había regalado una "Fénix 2007" para navidad. Harry ahora tenía una "Gran Saeta Plateada" que era la segunda mejor escoba… después de la Fénix.

Se insultaron un poco más, aunque manteniéndose amable el uno con el otro y luego terminaron el castigo y cada uno se fue a su habitación.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Las semanas pasaron y Enero estaba a punto de terminar. Hermione y Draco no tenían mucho tiempo para verse, ya que estaban en temporada de exámenes, por lo que cada momento lo aprovechaban.

Esa mañana Draco estaba arreglándose para salir de su habitación, como siempre, engominando su cabello. Había quedado de encontrarse con Hermione, un rato antes del desayuno.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras desde su cuarto, noto que no sería un día común y corriente. De pie, al lado de una butaca, estaba el jefe de casa. Snape. Draco pudo notar la mirada fría y oscura de su profesor posarse en él.

Haciendo caso omiso a la penetrante mirada, continuó caminando en dirección a la puerta de la sala común, sin saludar, mirarlo o hacer como que se enteraba de que estaba ahí siquiera.

-Draco… - dijo Snape, con voz molesta al notar que el chico estaba a punto de salir

-¿Que? – dijo el rubio con tono aburrido en la voz.

-¿Donde vas? – preguntó el profesor

-¿Desde cuando tengo que avisarte lo que hago? – Pregunto enojado - ¿Desde cuando te rindo cuentas?

-No me faltes el respeto, Draco… - dijo muy serio el profesor.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer o no. – dijo Draco dándose media vuelta para salir por la puerta.

-Tu padre esta aquí, Draco… - dijo el profesor lentamente, en su voz se notaba un poco de preocupación. Malfoy se detuvo en seco, mientras sentía que caía de su nube, desde una nube muy, muy alta, que todo lo que había estado viviendo y sintiendo se rompía en mil pedazos.

-¿Que? – dijo dándose vuelta lentamente. En sus ojos grises, del color del cielo nublado de esa mañana, estaba impreso el miedo, la incredulidad y la sorpresa.

-Está en mi despacho, esta esperándote, mejor… apresúrate – dijo Snape, mientras en su mirada se plasmaba la compasión.

Era verdad, Draco Malfoy siempre había sido su alumno predilecto, su alumno estrella, aunque siempre era opacado por la odiosa sabelotodo Granger. Siempre lo había visto como una especie de hijo, el hijo que nunca tuvo. Cuando lo conoció cuando tenía cinco meses, sintió en seguida una predilección al ver al pequeño rubio de ojos grises destruyendo un juguete en forma de león, mientras reía alegremente. Desde ese momento un cariño especial por parte de él nació hacia Draco y temía por lo que fuese a pasarle ahora que su padre se había enterado de las cosas que había estado haciendo su hijo.

-Vamos, te acompaño – dijo Snape, con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No – dijo cortante el chico. – Voy solo

Salio de la sala común, con millones de ideas agolpándose en su cabeza, mientras el peso que había sobre sus hombros, se hacía a cada paso más terrible. ¿Que le iba a decir a su padre¿Como se había enterado?

En realidad, siempre había pensado que su padre se iba a enterar de un momento a otro… pero siempre había guardado la estúpida esperanza de que nada sucediera.

_Estúpida esperanza._

Estaba de pie frente a la puerta cerrada del despacho de Snape. Su corazón latía rápidamente, mientras una desazón iba creciendo en su interior. Giró el pomo de la puerta, y empujó.

En el interior, su padre se giro para verlo. Los ojos grises de ambos chocaron y en ese momento casi salieron chispas en sus miradas.

-Draco… Draco… - dijo mirándolo de arriba a abajo con desprecio – mira en lo que te has convertido… en tus ojos noto tu terror de verme aquí…

-¿Que quieres? – dijo el chico evitando la mirada de su padre.

Lucius Malfoy dio dos zancadas, elegantemente, por su puesto y cruzo la habitación quedando a centímetros de su hijo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esta estupidez¿Sabes lo que dirá el señor tenebroso si se entera de lo que has hecho¡¡¡Podría matarme¡A mi¡A ti¡Y A tu madre! – le dijo ácidamente - ¿Es que no te importa nada de eso?

Draco sentía como le hervía la sangre. Su padre solo estaba preocupado por su pellejo, no le importaba si algo le sucedía a su madre… tal vez si estaba un poco preocupado por él, pero solo para que el linaje de los Malfoy no se perdiera. O eso creía él.

-Es mi problema lo que haga o deje de hacer… - dijo el chico desafiante.

-¡No me hables así Draco Malfoy! O puedo asesinarte en este preciso instante… no me importa si es que te dejo vivir ensuciaras nuestro apellido y nuestra sangre.

-No puedes hacerlo – dijo Malfoy con arrogancia – ¿quien va a continuar tu estúpido árbol genealógico? Tu estúpido linaje puro.

-Así que eso es lo que piensas – dijo Lucius, mientras una sonrisa tan sádica que asustaría hasta el demonio se dibujaba en su rostro. -¿Eso es lo que crees¿Qué no puedo asesinarte por ese insignificante punto?

Su hijo le mantenía la mirada fija, llena de odio, pero en sus ojos grises se notaba el temor ante las palabras de su padre.

-Tu madre… esta embarazada, Draco – dijo sonriendo – dentro de unos meses nacerán dos pequeños Malfoys – le espeto mientras sus ojos desprendían ira.

-¿Que? – preguntó aterrado, lo único que lo había protegido siempre había sido el hecho de ser el único descendiente de la familia.

-Para mi ya no eres digno de ser un Malfoy, tal vez nunca lo fuiste – dijo con desprecio – pero por respeto a tu madre, no voy a asesinarte, pero si no te alejas de esa sangre sucia, frente a ti, la torturare y asesinare. Y no podrás hacer nada. Si te queda un poco de cerebro te vas a alejar de ella.

Draco sentía como cada gota de felicidad se evaporaba de su cuerpo y de su ser. Ya no le quedaba nada, solo el inmenso odio que sentía por su padre.

-¿Entendido? – le pregunto Lucius

-Si… - dijo Malfoy mirando al suelo. Se dio media vuelta y salio del despacho, sin rumbo fijo, solo caminaba. Cuando estaba a punto de salir a los terrenos escucho una voz detrás de sí que siempre lograba ponerlo feliz, y esta vez, sentía que moriría si se volteaba a verla

-¡Draco! – Le dijo Hermione corriendo hacia él - ¿Por qué te tardaste¿Ocurrió algo?

Al ver que el chico no se volteaba sintió algo extraño en su interior. Un presentimiento. Uno malo…

-Draco… sucede algo? – dijo suavemente, rodeándolo para mirarlo de frente.

-Si, tenemos que hablar… - dijo tomándola fuertemente del brazo y sacándola del castillo

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero luego la cerró. "Tenemos que hablar" ¿cuando esto había significado algo bueno?

Nunca.

Sintió como el temor comenzaba a embargarla. Algo malo ocurría.

Se detuvieron en la mitad de la nada. Lejos de castillo, de todo árbol y del lago. Nadie estaba ahí cerca, ni si quiera pájaros o alguna lechuza desorientada en la mañana. No había nadie ni nada.

_**(N/A: Ahora ponen la canción)**_

-¿Que sucede? – preguntó Hermione por tercera vez, completamente preocupada esta vez y segura de que algo malo sucedía.

Draco no sabía que hacer o decir. ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer¿Terminar con ella¿Dejarla¿Al único rayo de luz que había habido en su vida? "Es eso o verla morir, y probablemente tu también mueras" le dijo la maldita voz en su cabeza que solo lograba hacerlo enfurecer. No quería alejarla de él. No le importaba morir si estaba a su lado…

Pero no quería que ella muriera. No lo permitiría jamás.

-Hermione, no… - decía Draco sin saber bien como continuar, y sintiéndose extrañamente ajeno a la situación, sintiendo la escena irreal y frívola - …no podemos seguir juntos.

Pasaron unos segundos en que nadie dijo nada

-¿Qué? – preguntó la castaña incrédula. No había escuchado bien.

-No podemos seguir juntos – le dijo el rubio.

Hermione creyó oír como su corazón estallaba en mil pedazos. Si es que no lo oyó, al menos sintió como lo hacía. ¿Qué pasaba¿Era una broma¿Por qué de pronto Draco estaba dejándola, sin ningún motivo¿Por qué esas estúpidas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, luchando por salir?

-Porque…? – pregunto la castaña en un susurro

-Es que… no podemos seguir juntos… esto no va a ningún lado… - dijo el slytherin fríamente, tal vez, mas de lo que esperaba.

-No lo entiendo… porque me dices esto… ayer me amabas… y hoy… ¿me dejas? – pregunto mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo.

Draco sintió como un balde de agua fría se vertía sobre él. No podía verla llorar, no quería hacerla llorar. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Ya había comenzado.

Lo mejor sería terminar todo lo antes posible, sin dejarle ninguna esperanza, ojala lo odiase cuando terminaran la conversación. Era por un bien mayor, por la vida de Hermione. Ahora entendía cuanto la amaba, cuanto bien le había hecho la chica, ahora era capaz de sacrificar su felicidad, por la de la persona a la que amaba. Eso jamás lo habría imaginado posible, proviniendo de él.

Él la amaría siempre… lo sabía, pero era mejor terminar. Cortar por lo sano, aunque no sabía hasta que punto era sano para ninguno de los dos.

-Yo… - Draco pensaba que decir… aun no encontraba las palabras correctas. – Yo no te amo… nunca lo hice, nunca lo haré… jamás podría amar a una sangre sucia como tu – la última frase la dijo pausadamente, e intentando recargar cada palabra de un odio que no sentía, de un desprecio inventado.

Hermione abrió la boca y los ojos, sorprendida… no podía creer ni una sola palabra de lo que el chico le decía. Sus sueños comenzaban a caerse rotos en pedazos. Ya no intentaba contener sus lágrimas o que él viera lo triste y humillada que se sentía.

-¡¡Mírame a los ojos!! – le gritó de repente, logrando sorprender al chico - ¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que todo fue mentira¡Dime que no me amas!

Draco no esperaba esa reacción por parte de la chica. Cada lágrima que Hermione derramaba era como un puñal que se enterraba en su cuerpo. No quería decirlo, pero tendría que hacerlo.

-Granger… todo fue un estúpido juego. La apuesta de la que te hablaron una vez… era verdad ¿Es que no lo entiendes¿No lo ves¿Cómo piensas que yo, Draco Malfoy, podría enamorarme de alguien como tú, habiendo chicas tan por encima de tu nivel? – le dijo, mirando a un punto indefinido en su rostro, luego fijo sus ojos grises, en esos color miel que le devolvían la mirada llenos de lagrimas y llenos de una tristeza que le calaba los huesos. Una mascara fría cubrió sus ojos y mirándola sin verla dijo – Yo no te amo, Granger. Jamás lo haría

Miles de ideas pasaban por la cabeza de Hermione, pero cuando escucho las últimas palabras del rubio, el mundo se detuvo. Sus ojos no tenían sentimientos, estaban fríos, como eran los ojos de un verdadero Malfoy.

-¿Y ahora¿Qué pasa¿Me utilizaste solo hasta que me acosté contigo? Seguro todo lo que me dijiste era mentira…

-Lo era – le dijo Draco mirando hacia otro lado.

-Bien… ¿Y ahora? Vuelves a tus amigos… que de amigos no tienen nada… - le dijo con odio la chica. – O a tu club de fans, que ninguna ve realmente lo que hay dentro de ti, simplemente están _calientes_ contigo. Pero en realidad, no están tan lejos de la verdad, porque estas vacío. ¡¡NO SIENTES¡Y AHORA ESTAS SOLO OTRA VEZ! PORQUE AUNQUE NUNCA ME AMASTE¡YO SI FUI TU ÚNICA COMPAÑÍA VERDADERA¡LA ÚNICA QUE ESTABA CONTIGO POR QUERERTE, NO POR INTERES, POR TU APELLIDO O TU DINERO¡AHORA ESTAS SOLO¡COMO SIEMPRE¡¡SIN AMIGOS Y SIN AMOR!!

Draco miraba sorprendido como la chica lo insultaba y lo hería profundamente, no podía disimular su expresión de sorpresa. Cada cosa que decía le dolía de una manera impresionante… y le dolía, porque era verdad.

-Cállate – le espetó el rubio.

-¿Por qué¿Te duele la verdad, Malfoy? – le dijo fuera de si la castaña. En ese momento de su túnica cayó la cajita de plata donde guardaba las fotos de ambos, se abrió y las fotos cayeron a la hierba.

-No des pena, Granger – le dijo el chico volteándose para caminar, mientras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer del cielo.

-Si… doy pena… porque mientras tú jugabas… yo me enamoraba… como estúpida… - dijo en un susurro la chica mirando fijamente la espalda del chico. – pero a ti ya no te queda nada, Malfoy, a mi por lo menos me queda este amor que siento.

Draco se detuvo unos segundos, aun de espalda a Hermione, una especie de calor invadió sus ojos, y pudo sentir como una calida lagrima, rodaba por su mejilla.

Estaba llorando…

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había llorado… y ahora lo hacía por romperle el corazón a la única persona que amaba en su vida. A la única persona que valía la pena en su mundo.

Vio a Hermione pasar corriendo a su lado, sin dirigirle una mirada o una palabra. La miro alejarse unos momentos, intentando recordar cuando había sido su último beso… su último abrazo o su ultima caricia que ahora parecían tan lejanas.

Se giro unos momentos y vio las fotos desparramadas en la hierba, siendo mojadas por la lluvia, miro hacia atrás y vio que la castaña ya estaba entrando en el castillo, y corrió a recoger las fotografías, guardándolas en la cajita mientras sus lagrimas bañaban los recuerdos de su amor.

Porque eso eran ahora… recuerdos… recuerdos de tiempos mejores. Pero solo recuerdos.

Guardo la caja en su túnica, en el bolsillo que tenía por dentro, sabía que si alguien se atrevía, contra sus órdenes, a registrar sus pertenencias, nadie revisaba nunca ahí, por lo que decidió que las guardaría en ese bolsillo y así las mantendría cerca suyo.

Las lágrimas seguían llenando sus ojos y cayendo por sus pálidas mejillas, mientras estaba parado ahí bajo la lluvia sintiéndose estúpido por llorar… pero no era capaz de controlarlo.

Miro al frente, el castillo se erguía ante él. Toda la gente que siempre estaba pendiente de él. Todos ellos que vivían tan felices por no ser nadie. Porque nadie se fijaba en ellos.

Pero él era un Malfoy… aunque le pesara.

No podían verlo así. Dejó que la tristeza que sentía lo llenara por unos momentos, en los que cayó al suelo y lloró y golpeo el suelo con sus manos. Pero un minuto después se puso de pie se limpió el rostro y camino dignamente hacia el castillo, con el rostro inexpresivo y la mirada fría… aunque por dentro sentía que no tenía razón para vivir.

* * *

_Hola mi gente!!! Como estamos?? _

_YO MUY FELIZ PORQUE TENGO 300 REVIEWS!!! _

_  
Bueno… les cuento que yo sigo sin Internet… y sin saber cuando tendré nuevamente… por eso estoy actualizando así de lento… Espero me entiendan. Porque con tanto problema también se me va la inspiración. _

_El cap va un poco rápido… verdad? Es decir… pasa tiempo en él. _

_¿Qué les ha parecido¿Les gustó?  
Esta un poco triste… lo sé… pero es que tenía que pasar… Lucius Malfoy se tenía que enterar. _

_Ahora supongo que la reconciliación (si es que llega a haber) no será tan pronto. _

_Pq también se pueden kedar enojados para siempre… verdad? O… hasta que… la muerte los separe…? _

_Jejeje.. no solo estoy hablando de mas… y asustándolos… no se nada aún sobre muertes y cosas. xD _

_Ah por cierto!… también creo que ya estamos acercándonos a un final… creo que lo tengo en mente ya… pero eso puede ser… 2 capítulos o unos 20 más… no lo se… depende como se vaya dando la cosa xD. _

_Espero tener Internet pronto… pero igual he leido sus reviews!! Muchas gracias a toda la gente que me ha entendido el problemilla del Internet y q no se han enojado por eso. _

_Muchas gracias de verdad!! No saben lo feliz que me pone llegar al caber y ver que tengo muchos mails (q son reviews) esperándome!! Es impagable.. me pone muy feliz! _

_Esta vez aunque me salgan mil millones de dolares, voy a copiar cada uno de sus nombres para agradecer!!! _

_Saludos: _

Isabel - casillas95 - violetweasley – nenapotter - Maki Nirnaeth – rakel - La.Joo'w.O.o – WeasleyGiirl – Priinciipessa – Gedra! – Canuta - Pansy Greengrass - Shijiru Posible - Thunderlara-Boomslang – Moniika - Andrea Radcliffe – unkatahe - daniiela! – dauphinita - karyta34.


	23. Cáp 23: A Golpes

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes (Menos Lara, Katie, y Tom) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_

**

* * *

**

**Cáp. 23: A Golpes**

Hermione corría por pasillos sin rumbo, solo corría tratando de escapar de la nueva realidad que la envolvía. De la pesadilla que estaba viviendo. No entendía lo que pasaba y no quería entenderlo. No había explicación lógica para que Draco la dejara así como así. "Jugo contigo, fue una apuesta" le recordó la voz en su interior y solo logró hacerla sentir peor.

Dio la vuelta a una esquina y choco de frente con alguien, tan fuerte que la hizo caer al suelo. Una voz la saco de su estado de decadencia.

-¡Hermione¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto horrorizado Harry - ¿Por qué lloras?

Se agacho, tomándola por los hombros y preguntándole que le pasaba. La castaña lo miro unos segundos, como intentando reconocerlo, luego las lagrimas volvieron a inundar su rostro y quedo con su mirada perdida otra vez.

Harry estaba desesperándose, no entendía porque Hermione estaba así, en ese estado, hasta que de pronto una idea cruzo por su cabeza.

-¿Fue Malfoy? – pregunto lentamente.

-NO ME HABLES DE EL – grito desconsoladamente Hermione. Harry sintió como la rabia comenzaba a recorrer sus venas. Él le había hecho eso a su amiga.

Abrazó fuertemente a la castaña que lloraba sobre su hombro. Mientras se juraba que Draco Malfoy pagaría una a una, cada lágrima que ella derramaba por él.

Después de un rato, media hora, tal vez, Hermione pareció calmarse en los brazos de su amigo.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? – preguntó el moreno.

-No… - dijo honestamente.

-¿Quieres contarme que sucedió?

-No…

-Creo que te serviría hacerlo. Tal vez te sentirías mejor – le dijo Harry. Hermione sabía que nada le haría sentir mejor, pero decidió que lo mejor sería contárselo.

-Malfoy… - sentía como solo pronunciar su nombre hacia que el dolor aumentara cada vez más – él… me dejo… - sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas nuevamente al recordar lo ocurrido – porque… era todo un juego… fue… una apuesta.

Harry abrió los ojos en signo de sorpresa. Algo no calzaba ahí. ¿Una apuesta¡Eso era imposible¡Malfoy le había dicho que la amaba¿Por qué hacerlo si no era verdad?

Abrió la boca para decirle a Hermione lo que pensaba, pero decidió que solo le haría mas daño si es que resultaba no ser verdad. Abrazó a su amiga más fuerte, intentando plasmar en ese abrazo su cariño y preocupación ya que no sabía que otra cosa hacer o decirle.

Después de un largo rato, agotada de tanto llorar, Hermione se durmió en los brazos de Harry.

Él la tomo en brazos, saco la capa invisible que siempre llevaba en su mochila y la cubrió con ella… la llevo hasta el cuarto de los chicos, ya que él no podía subir al dormitorio de las chicas y la dejo durmiendo ahí sobre su cama. Luego se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Estaba bastante atrasado ya para ir a clases, pero no era ahí donde se dirigía. Estaba buscando a Draco Malfoy y por alguna razón sabía que él tampoco estaba en clases. Corrió y se detuvo de pronto en el hall de entrada, miro hacia todos lados sin saber donde ir. La puerta de entrada estaba entreabierta y veía como llovía fuera.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió al exterior. Hacía un frío que calaba los huesos, pero no le importo. Siguió corriendo hacia algún punto indefinido, sin rumbo... solo avanzaba.

De pronto se detuvo, pues ya estaba bastante cansado. Respiraba agitadamente y apoyo sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras tomaba aire. Levantó la mirada y ahí apoyado en la verja que delimitaba el bosque prohibido estaba quien buscaba.

Draco Malfoy. Con la mirada perdida hacia el interior del bosque y completamente empapado.

Harry sintió como la rabia dominaba su ser y corrió hacia él y de sorpresa lo golpeo en el rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Draco parpadeó un par de veces, por la impresión y el dolor del golpe. Miraba buscando a la persona que lo había golpeado intentando enfocar su vista borrosa y vio a Harry Potter. Sabía que vendría, él o el pobretón llegarían en algún momento a darle su merecido por haberle hecho daño a Hermione. Pensó en lanzarle una maldición, pero de pronto ya no quería. No tenía ganas de nada y en cierta forma, sentía que merecía el golpe.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le gritó Harry lleno de rabia y fulminándolo con la mirada. Draco ni siquiera había intentado ponerse de pie. Aún estaba tirado en el suelo y un hilito de sangre salía de su boca. - ¿POR QUE LO HICISTE? – volvió a gritar.

-¿no te dijo? – pregunto Draco sin ánimos, y evitando su mirada. – una apuesta… ya sabes.

Harry lo miro unos segundos, notaba en su rostro la tristeza. Además respondía sin ánimos y ni si quiera había hecho algo por el golpe que Harry le había dado. Algo pasaba… No eran amigos ni nada, pero Harry conocía lo suficiente a Malfoy como para ver que no estaba bien, y que estaba mintiendo.

-Eso no es verdad… - dijo el moreno lentamente.

-¿A no¿Tú sabes la verdad¡Pues cuéntamela! – dijo Malfoy con un tono neutro e inexpresivo en la voz.

-estoy hablando en serio… - dijo Harry con rabia.

-¿Y yo bromeo¿Tengo cara de payaso? – le espetó Draco.

-Dijiste que la amabas… ¡¡hace dos semanas la amabas!!

-¿Y tu me creíste, Potter? – pregunto Malfoy burlonamente

-Si… - Draco se sorprendió ante la respuesta del moreno. ¿Por qué demonios él le había creído¿Por qué confiar en su palabra¿Por qué sentía esa especie de alegría porque alguien aun creía que la amaba? No podía sentirse así…

-Lastima… pues era mentira.

-No… no lo era… tu la amas, Malfoy – dijo Harry pausadamente.

De pronto Draco se levanto y le asestó un golpe tan fuerte a Harry que cayo al suelo, pero él se puso de pie rápidamente y le devolvió el golpe al rubio.

Se golpearon durante varios minutos, como estúpidos lastimándose físicamente para olvidar el dolor sentimental. Harry lo hacía para desquitar el dolor que le producía ver a Hermione así y la rabia que sentía con Malfoy y él lo hacía porque así se olvidaba del dolor que sentía por dentro.

Cuando ambos sangraban por la boca, tenían un ojo hinchado y muchas patadas en el estomago se detuvieron exhaustos.

-Dime porque la dejaste – dijo Harry respirando agitadamente tirado en el suelo.

-Ya te lo dijo ella, Potter – le respondió el rubio desde un par de metros mas allá.

-Digo que me digas la verdad de porque la dejaste – exclamó el moreno seguro de si mismo.

-No, Potter… - dijo cansado Malfoy.

-¡¡Dímelo¿Por qué le haces daño¡¿Si ambos se quieren?! – gritaba Harry mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a patear al slytherin. – Voy a golpearte hasta que me lo digas

-¿Por qué… quieres… saberlo? – decía Draco recibiendo cada golpe del gryffindor, sin hacer nada por detenerlo.

-¡Porque es mi amiga la que sufre¡Porque tu también la amas tanto como ella te ama a ti! – le gritaba - ¡Porque no es justo que sufran si se aman!

Draco escuchaba cada palabra, que se clavaba como un puñal, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no estaba seguro si era por los golpes que Harry no dejaba de propinarle o simplemente el dolor de haber dejado a Hermione era mas fuerte. De pronto las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo.

-La van a matar, Potter… la amo, pero si seguíamos juntos, nos iban a matar a ambos.

Harry se quedó de hielo, completamente sorprendido por la respuesta del chico. Ya no lo golpeaba, y la lluvia limpiaba la sangre que ambos estaban perdiendo por sus muchas heridas. Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de terror. No podría vivir sin Hermione. No podían quitársela… Sus padres, su padrino, Dumbledore, eran demasiado ya. No aguantaría perder a cualquiera de sus amigos.

Ahora entendía los motivos del rubio, y no sabía si reír de felicidad al saber que no había jugado con su amiga o llorar por el terror que le provocaba el hecho que se amaran. Podrían haber asesinado a Hermione…

-No puedes decirle nada, Potter¿me escuchaste? – le dijo Draco levantándose del suelo finalmente, aunque por todo el dolor que sentía estaba seguro de que tenía una costilla rota.

-¿Pero porque?

-¿Es que no la conoces? Yo se que a ella no le importaría que nos pudieran asesinar por estar juntos… ella y sus ideas de enfrentarse al peligro y todo… pero mi padre es muy fuerte, Potter, y yo no soportaría verla morir.

Harry sabía que todo lo que decía el chico era verdad, pues él mismo también hubiese luchado si algo así ocurriera, pero como Malfoy, Harry no soportaría ver morir a Hermione.

-Esta bien…

-Promete que no se lo dirás.

-este…

-¡¡Promételo!! – Le espetó Draco – ¡No importa lo que pase no se lo dirás¡Es eso, o su vida, Potter!

-Lo prometo – asintió Harry.

-Promete que la cuidaras, y que verás que esté bien… - decía Draco, mientras sentía que un nudo se formaba en su garganta. – yo ya no podré. La cuidare desde lejos, pero no podré hacer mucho…

Harry asintió, él siempre protegería a Hermione, no importaba lo que pasara. Pero se sentía extrañamente triste al escuchar a Malfoy hablar así.

Estrecharon sus manos bajo la lluvia, sellando el mudo pacto. Luego ambos giraron sobre sus talones y caminaron hacia el castillo, directo a la enfermería para que curaran sus heridas, sin importarle la cara de espanto que ponía cada persona al verlos tan malheridos y caminando juntos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione despertó un poco desorientada, ya estaba oscureciendo. Se sentó en la cama intentando recordar como había llegado ahí. Vio a Hedwig posada en la ventana y entendió que estaba en el cuarto de los chicos.

Poco a poco las imágenes de lo sucedido ese día comenzaron a pasarse como una película en su mente. Veía a Draco dejándola una y otra vez… intentaba pensar en otra cosa, pero a cada momento esas imágenes volvían a su memoria, poniéndola cada vez más triste.

Se levantó y se fue a su cuarto, agradeciendo que al pasar por la sala común no hubiese ninguno de sus amigos ahí… no tenía ganas de hablar, dar explicaciones o aparentar que no estaba muriendo por dentro.

Con un movimiento de su varita llenó la bañera de agua caliente, se saco la ropa y se metió dentro.

Estuvo cerca de una hora simplemente mirando el cielo por la ventana… pensando que haría ahora. Disfrutando del agua que por arte de magia se mantenía tan caliente como al primer minuto.

Lloro… claro que lloro. Mucho, tal vez demasiado, pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera, y sentía que las lágrimas iban sacando poco a poco el dolor desde su interior.

Lavó su cabello, con uno de los productos de belleza que le había regalado Lara en navidad. Sonrió al sentir el olor a miel y al salir de la ducha se vistió con el uniforme nuevamente y peino su pelo un momento para que se secara.

Sonreía al sentirse envuelta en olor a miel. Se miro en el espejo y noto como su pelo estaba lacio y brillante… simplemente hermoso. Eso logró alegrarla un poco dentro de todo lo malo que le pasaba. Y agradeció mentalmente a Lara por su regalo.

Decidió que iría a comer, pues llevaba todo el día sin probar bocado, y aunque no sentía ganas de comer algo el vacío en su estomago lo exigía.

Al salir del retrato de la dama gorda, vio que Harry venía hacia la torre, y aunque le extraño ver un gran moretón en su ojo derecho se alegró al verlo correr hacia ella y abrazarla.

-¡Hermione¿Estás mejor?

Hermione sonrió, y en esa sonrisa expresaba que al menos lo intentaba. No iba a mentirle diciendo que estaba mejor solo un par de horas después de ser dejada por Malfoy. Pero al menos intentaría estar bien.

-Voy a cenar¿Tu ya cenaste? – le pregunto la castaña suavemente

-No, claro, te acompaño y cenamos juntos.

-Si – acepto la castaña.

Caminaron en silencio, hasta que de pronto Hermione le pregunto al moreno algo que Harry sabría que preguntaría en cualquier momento, y aun no sabía que responder.

-Harry¿Qué te ocurrió en el ojo¿Por qué lo tienes morado? – pregunto la castaña frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-¿Qué? Oh… no… nada… me cayó un libro en el ojo y ya ves… me quedó así. – en ese momento iban entrando al gran comedor, e inconcientemente los ojos de Hermione buscaron por la mesa de slytherin, y al encontrarse con unos ojos grises fijos en ella desvió la mirada rápidamente, pero no sin antes notar que él también tenía un ojo morado.

-Claro… y a Malfoy le cayó el mismo libro en el ojo… ¿verdad? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño la castaña.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Harry, falsamente sorprendido - ¿Por qué lo dices? No se de que hablas… yo no se, ni me importa que hace él. No he hablado con el ni nada…

-¡Harry¡Hermione¡Por aquí! – les llamó Ginny, desde la mesa de gryffindor, que estaba sentada junto a Ron y Lara.

Ambos se fueron directo hacia allí, y se sentaron. Harry lanzaba miradas disimuladas a sus amigos intentando que ninguno hablara sobre Malfoy, aunque las chicas le entendieron, Ron no logro captar el mensaje.

-¿Qué? – preguntó confundido, mientras Hermione levantaba la vista de su plato de comida y miraba a todos extrañada, ya que tenían esa cara de querer matar al pelirrojo.

-Nada, Ron… - dijo Ginny en un resoplido.

-Bueno… lo siento… lo siento… es que soy mas lento – dijo el pelirrojo en su defensa.

-Yo diría más bien tonto – le espetó Ginny.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Hermione extrañada.

-Nada! Nada! – sonrieron Harry, Lara y Ginny, con cara falsamente inocente.

-¿Ven?… ella también es lenta! – dijo Ron sonriendo.

-¡¡Ron!! – le reprendieron Lara y Ginny. Harry miraba asustado a Hermione, porque claramente ella ya había entendido. Hermione le sonrió y luego volvió la mirada a su comida.

-Malfoy me dejó… - dijo de pronto, en voz baja, para que solo sus amigos la escucharan – eso es lo que intentaba decirles Harry… que no hablaran de él… porque me dejó.

Lara y Ginny la miraban tristes, ellas no sabían bien que había pasado, tal vez pensaban que se habían enojado... pero no pensaban que ellos podrían terminar. Ron por su parte se puso rojo de ira, de un momento a otro.

-Ron… cálmate, no sirve de nada que te enojes – le dijo Harry severamente.

Hermione levanto la vista hacia sus amigos, sonrió y luego se levantó de la mesa

-Necesito caminar un momento – dijo la castaña, y al ver que Harry se levantaba agregó -… sola.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe alguien?

-Si, estoy segura… quiero estar sola.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

El día jueves de esa semana, los chicos de gryffindor y slytherin de séptimo curso estaban en clases de transformaciones.

-Bueno, ahora quiero que practiquen sus hechizos en parejas y redacten un informe. Crabbe y Zabini, Weasley y Potter, Granger y Malfoy, Parkinson y... – decía la profesora McGonagall que siempre emparejaba a las personas que trabajaban mejor juntas, las que muchas veces resultaba ser la pareja con quien tenías alguna relación.

-Profesora McGonagall – dijo Hermione seriamente de pronto interrumpiendo a la profesora – si no le molesta, preferiría hacer pareja con otra persona.

Toda la clase se quedó en silencio. Todos sabían que Hermione y Malfoy tenían poco tiempo para verse, por eso nadie se había extrañado al no verlos juntos. Nadie suponía que algo extraño había ocurrido… pero ahora, las chicas sonreían, en especial Katie Nandfley, pero todos sorprendidos de igual manera.

Draco estaba serio y con la mirada fija al frente. No decía nada y no movía ningún músculo.

-¿Está segura señorita Granger?

-Completamente – respondió tajante la castaña.

-Malfoy y Nandfley, Granger y Longbottom… - continuó la profesora sin siquiera inmutarse, mientras muchos comenzaban a murmurar por lo bajo.

Katie corrió hasta el puesto de Draco y se sentó a su lado con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Draco¡Que alegría ser contigo! – le dijo sonriendo. Malfoy simplemente se limito a mirarla un segundo para después volverse hacia su hoja de pergamino y comenzar a escribir. Katie se volvió a mirar a Hermione y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la rubia dibujo una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro, mientras la castaña apartaba la mirada con expresión indiferente.

Después de un rato en que Malfoy solo escribía sin decirle nada a su compañera, ella habló.

-Draco, déjame ayudar, también es mi informe, mi nota y tampoco quiero bajar mis calificaciones, así que si no te molesta incluirme en el trabajo – dijo aparentando molestia.

-¿Tu que sabes de éstos hechizos? – pregunto el rubio levantando una ceja. Nandfley sonrió y le dio una cátedra sobre los hechizos de los que trataba el trabajo. – Así que no eres tonta como todas las demás. – dijo Malfoy pensativo. – esta bien, ayúdame a hacer esto.

Hermione que estaba terminando los últimos detalles del informe que había hecho ella sola, ya que Neville no sabía nada, levantó la vista y vio como Katie y Malfoy hablaban muy cerca el uno del otro, y una punzada de dolor y celos se clavo en su interior.

Pero entendía que las cosas serían así, probablemente él ya estuviera saliendo con otras chicas.

El día viernes Hermione bajó a la sala común y encontró el periódico del castillo encima de las mesas, y a mucha gente mirándola. Se acercó y tomó uno y abrió la boca sorprendida.

"_La pareja perfecta ya no existe"_ se leía como titular y luego una fotografía de Malfoy y ella separada en dos. Miro varios segundos la fotografía… estaban en los jardines y tomados de la mano… no recordaba cuando habían tomado esa foto, pues nunca lo notaban y luego aparecían una y mil fotos… se veían tan felices en esa fotografía… y pensar que ahora… Hermione soltó el periódico, tenía que ser fuerte… si habían hablado todo el tiempo mientras eran pareja obviamente hablarían de ellos al romper.

"Estúpidas chismosas" pensó Hermione, mientras salía con la frente en alto por el retrato.

Al llegar al gran comedor la punzada de dolor volvió a su pecho cuando vio a Malfoy conversando animadamente con Katie Nandfley, pero se alegró al ver que un chico de ravenclaw se acercaba a saludarla.

-¡Hola Hermione! No me conoces – rió. Era un chico alto, de ojos turquesa y de pelo negro azabache. Muy guapo al parecer de la chica - Me llamo Tom.

-Hola Tom – lo saludo la castaña, sorprendida.

-Bueno ya tengo que irme a clases – dijo nervioso y poniéndose rojo – hablamos luego ¿vale?

-Claro – sonrió la castaña, mientras el chico ponía cara de estúpido, y luego se iba caminando con la misma sonrisa embobada.

Draco miraba la escena desde lejos, sin que la castaña se diera cuenta y se sintió furioso cuando vio al chico acercársele así a Hermione...

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Todos en el castillo estaban revolucionados por el día de San Valentín, que caía día sábado y tendrían una salida a Hogsmeade para poder celebrar.

Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy eran los únicos que estaban tristes por la llegada del día de los enamorados, aunque ninguno lo demostrara.

Hermione había recibido varias invitaciones para ir ese día a Hogsmeade, pero finalmente había decidido que lo mejor para su salud mental sería quedarse en el castillo, rechazando todas las invitaciones de distintos chicos.

Harry no insistía en que Hermione fuera, ya que sabía que él estaría con Ginny y que Ron pretendía pedirle ese día a Lara que fuese su novia, por lo que podría sentirse incomoda.

…

Finalmente el 14 de Febrero llegó. Hermione bajo a desayunar como siempre, y algunos chicos, entre ellos Tom McKansy intentó persuadirla de que fuera al pueblo, pero ella estaba firme en su decisión.

Cuando terminó de desayunar fue a despedirse de sus amigos que iban y a encargarle algunas cosas que necesitaba. Cuando se giró para irse a su la sala común vio algo que la dejo petrificada.

Haciendo la fila de los alumnos que iban al pueblo estaban Malfoy y Katie, hablando y esperando _juntos_. Hermione sintió como sus últimas esperanzas desaparecían en su interior… si iban juntos el día de San Valentín era porque probablemente eran novios. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, pero ella luchaba por no dejarlas salir.

De pronto Katie vio a la castaña y le dirigió una mirada llena de arrogancia, Draco al ver el gesto de su acompañante giro para ver a quien iba esa mirada y sus ojos grises se encontraron con los miel de la castaña.

Una lágrima rebelde cayó por la mejilla de Hermione, pero ella la limpio con la manga de su chaleco. Se giró y comenzó a subir la escalera.

Draco sentía que estrujaban algo en su interior. Iba con Katie porque era con la única que podía mantener una conversación medianamente decente y para que las demás chicas dejaran de acosarlo y mandarle chocolates con filtros amorosos. No pretendía hacerle daño a Hermione con eso… pero notaba que lo había hecho y no le gustaba para nada esa sensación.

Hermione corrió hacia su habitación, sin importarle si la veían llorar o no. Cuando por fin llego al cuarto cerro la puerta y apoyo su espalda en ella, mientras resbalaba hasta caer al suelo llorando desconsoladamente. Su corazón estaba agitado, por el susto de ver al único hombre, que había amado y que la había hecho sentir querida, con otra mujer.

Se abrazó a si misma para sentirse mas protegida, mientras lloraba en el suelo de la habitación. Recordó todos los momentos que había pasado junto a Draco Malfoy y lloró cada uno de esos momentos. Sintiendo el amargo sabor al saber que ya son solo recuerdos.

Cuando ya sentía que no tenía más lágrimas para llorar, pues ya no salían de sus ojos aunque se sentía igual de triste y mal, se levantó y entró al baño. Se lavó la cara con agua fría, y mientras se agachaba a secársela la cadena salió, colgando de su cuello, de entre sus ropas... pudo verla y se sintió estúpida por usar aún esa cadena que ya no significaba nada. Pero no se atrevía a sacársela, ya que eso significaría aceptar que todo terminó… por eso la usaba. Por mantener esperanzas que Draco Malfoy se encargaba de romper y pisotear cada día más, paseándose con esa chica.

Salió del baño y miro la habitación desierta. Había algo extraño.

Todas las camas estaban con las cortinas abiertas, menos la suya que estaba completamente cerrada. Hermione miro extrañada su cama, caminando hacia ella. Ella recordaba claramente haber dejado la cama abierta y sabía que los elfos no lo habían hecho ya que ella hacía su cama todas las mañanas para ayudarles en el trabajo.

Tomó una de las cortinas y la corrió; al ver lo que había dentro se sorprendió completamente.

Había un corazón dibujado con pétalos de rosas rojas muy grande. En el centro del corazón una rosa hermosa, especialmente roja y muy grande. Y el resto de la cama tenía esparcidos muchos pétalos de distintos colores. Era hermoso.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida. Una sonrisa se dibujó poco a poco en su rostro. ¿Quién había sido¿Algún hombre había podido subir hasta esa habitación en ese tiempo en que salio para desayunar hasta que volvió corriendo? No había sido más de una hora.

Había una pequeña tarjetita sobre la rosa, la tomó con cuidado de no desarmar la adornada superficie de la cama. La abrió y leyó

"_Hermione:  
Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes. Sonríe._

_Feliz día"_

_De tu admirador secreto_.

Hermione sonrió levemente ruborizada. Tenía un admirador secreto. "¿Quién será?" pensó. La imagen de Tom McKansy cruzó por su mente, pero luego la imagen de un chico rubio y de ojos grises fue la que se poso en sus pensamientos.

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro. Draco no haría algo así, además era imposible que hubiese llegado a su habitación. Intentó alejarlo de sus pensamientos, pero como siempre él encontraba la forma de volver a cada momento.

Pensó que tal vez sería alguien de Gryffindor, era lo más razonable ya que, que un chico subiera al dormitorio de las chicas era terriblemente difícil, y que además un chico de otra casa se supiera la contraseña, era más difícil aún, por no decir imposible.

Decidió que le tomaría una fotografía a la pequeña obra de arte que descansaba sobre su cama, ya que en algún momento tendría que acostarse en ella. Luego de tomar la fotografía se recostó en la cama de Lara, para hacer durar su regalo lo más posible.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

El lunes a primeras horas de la mañana apareció el periódico en las salas comunes de todas las casa. Hermione se levantó temprano como siempre y luego de vestirse bajó a esperar a Ginny y a Lara para que fueran a desayunar las tres juntas.

Se sentó en una butaca a esperar cuando se fijó en el pequeño periódico. Lo tomó y al verlo sintió como las ganas de llorar la embargaban. Intentó contenerse y aunque le costaba y dolía, comenzó a leer.

"_Katie Nandfley: La nueva Novia de Draco Malfoy"_

"_Katie Nandfley, la hermosa rubia de séptimo año de Slytherin es la nueva y flamante novia del guapísimo y adorado rubio. Se les vio juntos el día de San Valentín paseando por el pueblo de Hogsmeade. _

_Katie es la pareja perfecta para Draco Malfoy, ya que tiene una pulcra ascendencia de sangre pura, al igual que la familia Malfoy. Además pertenecen a la misma casa. No como su antigua novia que era descendiente de familia de muggles y de la casa rival. _

_Ninguno de los dos ha confirmado que sean pareja, pero de seguro ya lo son. Si no… no se verían tan adorablemente enamorados en esta fotografía ¿Verdad?"_

Hermione miraba incrédula lo que decía la nota. Hablaban de ella con descaro. Una lágrima cayó sobre el periódico que sostenía en sus manos. Y sintió rabia por no poder contener esas malditas lágrimas cada vez que pensaba en Malfoy. Sintió rabia por no poder olvidarlo siendo que él nunca la amo. Sintió rabia por creer en su estúpido juego. Y sintió rabia por ser ella, una sangre sucia, una sabelotodo.

Se limpió las lágrimas que continuaban cayendo en contra de su voluntad con el torso de la mano.

Al poco rato bajaron sus amigas y las tres bajaron conversando, escuchando la historia que Lara les relataba, de cuando Ron le había pedido que fueran novios, mientras Ginny y Hermione reían

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Draco estaba recostado, mirando al techo y con los brazos extendidos horizontalmente sobre la cama. La mirada gris perdida en algún punto infinito de la oscura habitación y su mente perdida en miles de pensamientos…

Y en cada uno se encontraba ella… Hermione Granger.

Se sentía muy solo desde que no estaba junto a ella. Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini seguían junto a él, como siempre… pero era lo mismo que estar acompañado por dos puertas y una silla. No eran amigos, ni si quiera compañía, solo sabían recibir ordenes. Y estaban junto a él por su apellido y su dinero. También estaba Katie, que dentro de todo lo malo era lo mejorcito. Con ella por lo menos podía hablar, aunque probablemente ella también estuviese con él por los mismos motivos que los otros tres.

Pensó en lo que había salido en el periódico. Katie y él no eran novios… solo habían pasado un día juntos, solo hablando... No era su culpa que ese día justamente fuera el 14 de Febrero. Para él no significaba nada.

Pensó en que si Hermione lo leía, tal vez se pondría triste… y sintió una sensación de angustia en su pecho, muy desagradable.

Extrañaba a Hermione… como jamás había imaginado extrañarla. Muchos días se sentía débil y quería contarle toda la verdad a su hermosa castaña para que volvieran a ser novios, y volvieran a ser felices… pero luego recordaba que era la vida de ella la que corría peligro y se arrepentía.

También había días en que deseaba asesinar a ese chico de ravenclaw que se le acercaba a Hermione. No sabía su nombre, pero cada vez que lo veía su sangre hervía y se congelaba al mismo tiempo y lo único que sentía eran deseos de descargar todo su dolor en él. Lo había visto 'acechando' a Hermione, como él lo veía, aunque en realidad solo cruzaran una que otra palabra.

Los días para Malfoy pasaban lentamente, cada segundo parecía un minuto y cada minuto una hora. Y a cada momento veía más lejanos los días en que había sido tan feliz… en los que había sentido, y había vivido una vida que tal vez no le correspondía.

"Algunas personas nacen para ser felices y otras no" pensó el rubio.

-Yo soy de las que no – dijo en voz baja, mientras apretaba sus puños para descargar la rabia que sentía y la tristeza que luchaba por salir de su interior.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Hermione decidió ese viernes ir a darse un baño de burbujas al baño de los prefectos. Le encantaba estar horas y horas mirando las burbujas que llenaban el baño y los chorros de colores que salían de cada una de las muchas llaves que había ahí.

Los viernes no acostumbraba a ir nadie, pero siempre preferían bañarse con algún traje de baño por seguridad, ya que cualquier prefecto podía llegar. Hermione estaba con un bikini negro, que jamás se atrevería a ocupar en público, solo se lo ponía cuando sabía que nadie la vería, pues era bastante pequeño y demasiado sexy para sentirse ella.

Llevaba cerca de una hora en el agua caliente. Su humor estaba bastante mejor, ya que las burbujas y los mágicos aromas siempre lograban relajarla y animarla. Se salió un momento ya que comenzaba a arrugarse de tanto estar en el agua. Se desenredo el cabello, arregló la ropa que se pondría luego del baño y completamente adicta al agua caliente y los aromas a miel volvió a sumergirse en la pequeña piscina que era la GRAN bañera de los prefectos.

En un momento mientras Hermione se sumergía se abrió la puerta del baño, pero como ella estaba bajo el agua no lo escuchó, al salir, de espaldas hacia la puerta no vio que _un rubio_ estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta con los ojos y boca muy abiertos y la mirada fija en ella.

Cerro la puerta tras de sí, por lo que Hermione se volteó rápidamente a ver quien era. Sus ojos chocaron con esa mirada gris que la hizo estremecerse en el agua. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mirándose.

-Yo… yo venía a darme un baño… - dijo indeciso el rubio.

-No te preocupes, yo ya me iba – dijo Hermione apartando la mirada y saliendo de la bañera. Draco trago saliva al verla tan 'poco vestida'. Se veía hermosa completamente mojada y con ese diminuto traje de baño. Malfoy sentía como el calor comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo de pie a cabeza.

-No… no es necesario… que te vayas – dijo titubeando en voz baja.

-¿Te importaría esperar afuera mientras me cambio, Malfoy? – le dijo fríamente la castaña. Draco se sorprendió al escucharla hablarle así, sintió una sensación amarga inundando su ser.

-¿Te ocurre algo? – pregunto sin pensar lo que decía. Hermione se volteó lentamente hacia el con su mirada llena de rabia y dolor.

-No, para nada… no se tu, pero yo no acostumbro a hablar con la gente que me utiliza y juega conmigo… - dijo ácidamente – espero no te moleste el hecho que no quiera verte

-Me da igual – dijo Malfoy recuperando su expresión fría e insensible.

-¡Perfecto¿¡Entonces puedes salir de aquí!? – le espetó la castaña.

-No – dijo el slytherin seriamente.

Hermione no podía mantener más esa actitud de ser dura y que no le dolía verlo ahí. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no quería dejarlas salir. Comenzó a arreglar su ropa torpemente, mientras el chico arreglaba algunas cosas del otro lado de la habitación, pero de pronto escucho sollozos provenientes de la chica.

Draco se volteo a verla, las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Hermione, aunque ella se empeñaba en limpiarlas torpemente con sus manos. Se sintió lo peor. La había hecho llorar otra vez…

-Te doy cinco minutos – le dijo Malfoy saliendo del baño.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida y sintió como el dolor volvía a llenarla… Lo amaba y a la vez lo odiaba.

-¡TE ODIO MALFOY! – gritó llorando desconsoladamente, suponía que no se escucharía fuera, y no pretendía que el rubio lo escuchara, pero necesitaba gritarlo.

Malfoy esperaba fuera y pudo escuchar lo que gritaba la castaña. Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza logrando que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos. Haciéndose daño… pero no le importaba, necesitaba sentir un poco de dolor para aplacar el dolor que sentía por dentro… que lo llenaba y lo hacía sufrir. Jamás le habían dolido tanto esas palabras… muchas veces le habían dicho "Te odio", incluso muchas de esas veces fue ella misma… pero ahora todo era distinto. Le dolía tanto o más que si lo hubiese golpeado. Caminaba de aquí para allá, sin saber que hacer para no sentir ese dolor desesperante, ahogante.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, Hermione salio con su bolso, se miraron unos segundos… ella tenía los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas. Malfoy la miro unos instantes y en el momento en que abrió la boca para decirle algo a Hermione ella se volteó y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, dejando ahí a Malfoy con la palabra en la boca.

Mientras se alejaban ambos sentían un enorme vacío en su interior que crecía más cada día que estaban separados. Pero las cosas eran así. Ya no estaban juntos. No valía la pena que hablaran solo para sufrir más.

* * *

_**5709** palabras! De puro cap! )_

_Hola mi gente¿Cómo estamos? Aquí les traigo otro cap¿Rápido, no?_

Bueno… que les va pareciendo? Hermione tiene un admirador secreto!! Y Draco… ¿Tiene novia o que¿Llegaran a ser novio Katie y Draco? ESO LO VEREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! A LA MISMA HORA EN EL MISMO CANAL :) xD 

_Bueno… espero que hayan disfrutado el cap… son 11 pags, y un pokito de 12 xD Es bastante largo.. no ¿? )_

_Intento subir lo mas rapido que puedo!!_

Casi me fui de espaldas al ver 37 mails solo de xD FUE GENIAL!

_Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews! No saben lo feliz que me ponen! En estos momentos difíciles de tener que venir al caber a cada rato para saber de ustedes! Me alegran el día! Muchisimas gracias. _

_Saludos: _

Thunde bla bla –vittoria's malfoy - Shijiru Posible - Andrea Radcliffe – yo – Moniika – rachel - karyta34 – kagome08 – casillas95 – CaRoLFelTon – metanima karina wilkins – cristy – LIANA - Priinciipessa – luthien – JulesRichards – rakel – Naomy Malfoy – canuta - La.Joo'w.O.o – Patricia Malfoy – Gedra! - Pansy Greengrass.


	24. Cáp 24: Briseída y Amaro

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K Rowling (aunque cada día invento mas mios)_**

* * *

**

**Cáp. 24: Briseída y Amaro**

-¿Estás bien? – Hermione levantó el rostro para ver quien le hablaba. Sonrió.

-Si ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien¿Qué haces tan tarde dando vueltas por el castillo? – Pregunto amablemente regalándole una sonrisa a la castaña - ¿Quieres caminar? Te llevo hasta tu torre.

-Mmmm… Esta bien – respondió vacilante. - ¿Y tu, Tom¿Qué haces tan tarde por aquí?

-No lo sé… quizás será el destino – dijo el chico un poco ruborizado ante lo dicho. Hermione sonrió amargamente… siempre había pensado que el destino la había unido a Draco… pero solo había sido una apuesta. Tom la miro unos segundos y dijo – pareces triste…

-No… solo estoy pasando por un mal momento.

-¿Por qué¿Es por… por… aquel chico? – preguntó tímidamente. Hermione asintió

-Por Malfoy… - dijo la castaña mientras sus ojos tomaban un brillo hermoso pero triste.

-¿Lo amas? – pregunto el moreno. Hermione lo miró unos segundos…

-Eso es privado… - dijo con una sonrisa para no ser descortés.

-Lo siento... No quise… - comenzó Tom.

-No te preocupes… - le interrumpió la castaña.

-Es que no puedo no preocuparme… - dijo el moreno fijando sus ojos turquesa en la castaña y completamente ruborizado. Hermione lo miró unos segundos… - Hermione… tu me gustas mucho – dijo finalmente.

Hermione imaginaba que algo así sentía el chico… ya que siempre se ruborizaba cuando hablaban, pero no suponía que se declararía… no así… no en ese momento. ¿Qué hacía ahora¿Qué le decía?

-Tom… yo… ¡vaya!… me siento muy alagada… pero… no te confundas… yo… amo a Malfoy – le dijo finalmente bajando su rostro hasta el suelo.

-Si… lo suponía… pero… ¿Podemos ser amigos? – preguntó el chico inseguro. Hermione lo miro y asintió sonriendo.

De pronto Tom se acerco a ella y la abrazó fuertemente… era un abrazo tierno y lleno de cariño. Hermione se sorprendió pero no hizo nada… después de llorar tanto en el baño de los prefectos necesitaba un abrazo cariñoso.

Caminaron unos momentos en silencio hasta que llegaron hasta el retrato de la dama gorda. Se detuvieron ahí.

-¿Cómo sabes que la entrada de gryffindor es aquí?

-Bueno… siempre me han dicho que ésta es la entrada… - dijo un poco nervioso. – ehh.. me voy… no querrás que sepa la contraseña y luego entre a tu sala común a buscarte…

-Si, creo que no es buena idea – dijo sonriendo.

-No estés triste Hermione… no por lo que no vale estarlo… - le dijo él apoyando una mano en el hombro de la chica en señal de apoyo. – _La vida está llena de sorpresas_ – dijo guiñándole un ojo, luego se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros se dio vuelta y dijo

-_Lazo del diablo_

-¿Tan tarde por aquí? – le respondió la dama en el retrato. - ¿Y con ese chico?

-Ya te dije la contraseña, déjame entrar… ¿Qué mas quieres? – preguntó molesta la castaña.

-Que genio… - se mofo la mujer, mientras abría la puerta hacia el pasadizo por el que Hermione no tardo en entrar.

Ahí estaban sus amigos, los saludó y les contó donde había ido, ya que no le había dicho nadie, pero prefirió omitir la parte de Malfoy y la de Tom porque tendría que explicar muchas cosas y no se sentía capaz de eso en ese momento.

-¡Buenas noches! – dijo finalmente la castaña subiendo hasta su cuarto. El largo baño la había relajado mucho y estaba deseosa de acostarse y dormir.

Se puso su pijama y se metió dentro de la cama, y cuando apoyó su cabeza en la almohada un polvo de color dorado salio de ésta. Hermione se levanto de inmediato asustada y se quedo mirando la almohada, aún salía un poco de polvo… era hermoso. Golpeo la almohada suavemente y nuevamente salio más de ese polvo que después de un momento pudo reconocer como polvo de estrella, que era muy raro y dificilísimo de conseguir… de pronto dos haditas salieron desde el interior de la almohada con una pequeña notita y luego salieron volando por la ventana que nuevamente estaba abierta, cuando ella la había dejado cerrada.

Tomó la nota y en esta decía:

"_No hay nada en este mundo que valga el hecho de que pierdas el brillo de alegría en tus ojos. _

_NADA._

_Vuelve a sonreír desde tu corazón, Hermione. _

_El brillo de tu alma es más hermoso que cualquier otro… _

_hasta el polvo de estrellas queda pequeño al lado de tu resplandor._

_Eres Hermosa._

_Espero algún día poder decirte quien soy."_

Hermione sonrió ruborizada y divertida porque en un papel tan pequeño había tanto escrito… era mágico. Guardó la nota en su baúl y luego se acostó con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero no sin antes revisar que no quedara ningún hada escondida, por temor a aplastarla y poco a poco se fue sumergiendo en sus sueños.

Era una noche larga, mientras ella soñaba que volvía junto a su amor, junto a Draco Malfoy una lechuza castaña entro por la ventana y dejo una pequeña notita sobre la mesa de noche de la castaña.

Era una noche larga donde muchos soñaban estar junto a la persona que querían y no podían. Un rubio se daba vuelta en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño por los recuerdos de esa noche. Otro chico lejos de ahí soñaba con la castaña que le robaba el sueño, lleno de esperanzas de estar junto a ella.

Todos soñaban con el amor, en esa noche que parecía eterna… con el amor que no tenían… pero como dice Shakespeare: _el curso del verdadero amor nunca fue tranquilo y sereno._

Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente y al ver la notita sonrió. En ella decía

"_Lo que más de me gusta de ti… eres tu."_

Cada vez que veía alguna nota o algo extraño, su estomago daba un vuelco y aparecían unas maripositas revoloteando en él… pero eso no la hacía sentir mejor… ¿Qué se suponía que sentía por su admirador secreto? Ni si quiera lo conocía. ¿Por qué sentía mariposas cuando veía algún mensaje para ella¿Qué pasaba entonces por las maripositas por Draco Malfoy?  
Se sentía confundida, extrañada y feliz y triste, todo al mismo tiempo

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Los mensajes llegaban frecuentemente. Dos semanas después una tarde Ginny y Hermione escuchaban a Lara mientras les contaba del día que Ron le había pedido que fueran novios.

-…bueno y estábamos ahí sentados, yo estaba medio incomoda ya que Ginny y Harry estaban muy acarameladitos y yo no sabía que hacer o para donde mirar, de pronto Ron me preguntó si quería acompañarlo a comprar unos dulces a un puestito que había en la calle principal – decía Lara recordando – lo acompañé y estaba esperando de espaldas mientras el compraba cuando de pronto me dicen "Lara" y me volteo y ahí estaba mi pelirrojo… ¡arrodillado y con una rosa levantada hacia mi en la mano¿Lo pueden creer¡Es de lo más romántico! – contaba dando grititos de emoción mientras las otras dos reían – y ahí me dijo "¿quieres ser mi novia?" y la verdad yo no sabía que sentía algo por él hasta ese momento ya que al verlo ahí, me bajo el amor de inmediato… y desde ahí me enamoro cada día un poquito mas….

-Realmente notable proviniendo de Ron – aceptó finalmente la hermana del chico.

-Es que le faltaba estar realmente enamorado… - puntualizo Hermione - ¿Y el primer beso¿Cómo fue?

-Ah! Pues ahí yo me quede de piedra por la sorpresa y el tomo mi mano se puso de pie y ahí no mas me planto el beso… al principio no hacía nada… pero luego reviví – comento riendo la morena.

Todas rieron mientras iban al gran comedor… en ese momento una lechuza dejo caer una nota a los pies de Hermione. Las chicas miraron extrañada a la lechuza perderse en dirección a la lechucería. Ginny levantó el papel y lo miro

-Es para ti, Hermione – comentó acercándoselo. La castaña abrió el pequeño sobre y en el interior decía

"_Hoy te ves hermosa, más que ayer, aunque tal vez menos que mañana_

_Me gustaría conocerte…No se cuanto más me aguante sin hablarte" _

Hermione sonrió sorprendida. Últimamente su "admirador secreto" la hacía sentirse hermosa a cada momento y sentirse completamente querida. Estaba casi segura de que era Tom, pues siempre decía frases que podrían interpretarse como delatoras, pero nunca afirmaba nada cuando ella intentaba preguntarle. Le hacía mucha ilusión conocer a la persona que le escribía cosas tan lindas, porque aunque no había logrado que olvidara a Malfoy ni un poquito, al menos se había ganado su cariño.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó Lara, sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué¿Qué cosa?

-¡La tarjeta¿De quien es? – pregunto Ginny con sonrisa pícara.

-¡Oh! Bueno… no lo se – respondió confundida la castaña.

-¿Pero como? – preguntaron sus amigas

Hermione les contó todo, con lujo de detalles, sobre su admirador secreto, mientras ellas lanzaban suspiros y grititos de emoción cada dos por tres.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco Malfoy estaba esa mañana de viernes desayunando junto a su tropa de amigos cuando vio que Snape se levantaba de la mesa de los profesores luego de haber recibido una carta. El profesor fue directo hacia el.

-Sr. Malfoy, venga un momento, por favor.

Malfoy lo miro unos segundos sin decidirse si hacerle caso o no. Finalmente decidió que si se tomaría la molestia de pararse e ir hasta él.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto aburrido en voz baja.

-Llegó una carta desde San Mungo. – dijo seriamente – tus hermanos han nacido, tienes un nuevo hermano y hermana.

Draco miraba incrédulo. ¿Ya tan pronto habían nacido esas basuras? Eso le provocaba una profunda molestia. Lo único que lo había mantenido a salvo en esta vida, el ser el único Malfoy, acababa de terminar y ahora si hacía el menor movimiento en falso su padre lo asesinaba.

-¿Y? – pregunto inexpresivo.

-Tu madre pidió una autorización para que salieras hoy para verlos. – contesto el profesor.

-No quiero ir…

-Tienes que ir – le interrumpió Snape. – A las 9 en mi despacho.

Con esto el profesor dio media vuelta y se fue.

Draco se sentía completamente confundido… ¿Debía sentirse feliz por tener una hermana y un hermano¿O triste¿O furioso? Por que al final, era una mezcla de las tres lo que sentía. Feliz porque al fin y al cabo era familia, eran dos pequeñas criaturas inocentes y puras que acababan de nacer; triste porque sabía que ahora no le importaba nada a su padre, solo era un estorbo y furioso porque finalmente eran esas dos criaturas las que hacían que su protección quedara reducida a la nada.

Malfoy volvió a la mesa de las serpientes no sin antes lanzar una fugaz mirada a esa castaña que no le devolvía la mirada y conversaba animadamente con sus amigas. Pensó que tal vez a ella le gustaría saber que tenía hermanos ahora, y que probablemente ella hubiese estado muy feliz… pero ella no estaba con él.

Por culpa de Lucius Malfoy y su paciencia ya se acababa… no recordaba nada de su vida antes de Hermione y no quería recordarlo… pero al ser la relación con Hermione los únicos recuerdos que mantenía vivos… éstos los consumían poco a poco, por no tener ni un solo pensamiento o recuerdo feliz en todo este tiempo... solo estaban sus sueños y deseos.

Hay deseos que nunca se cumplirán, pero que nos mantienen vivos toda la vida.

Al parecer de Draco… Hermione era eso… su mayor deseo que lo mantenía con vida.

A las nueve en punto estuvo en el despacho de Snape, de cierta forma era una buena manera de perder clases y dudaba mucho que alguien notara su ausencia. Llamó a la puerta y entró.

-Puedes aparecerte en este despacho, desde ahora hasta las 10 de la mañana, solo tienes una hora. McGonagall considera que sería peligroso más. Si no logras aparecerte hasta esta hora, puedes aparecerte en el pueblo y venir hasta acá. Como desees.

-Está bien. – respondió secamente Malfoy.

Le dio la espalda a Snape y luego se concentró en la recepción de el hospital, dio un giro sobre sí y sintió como atravesaba un túnel en que las paredes parecían estar aplastándolo… era demasiado estrecho y sentía como no respiraba… y de pronto tan pronto como había aparecido la sensación, ésta desapareció y Draco abrió los ojos y se encontró en la entrada de San Mungo.

Había poca gente, ya que era día de semana, y la mayoría de las personas tenían que trabajar aunque había una señora que acompañaba a su hija que tenía la cabeza en forma de campana y de vez en cuando soltaba un sonido estridente. También había un señor que se veía bastante normal, pero cuando abría la boca salían de ella pajaritos de colores y no le permitían hablar.

Fue directamente hacia el mesón de la recepcionista.

-Busco a Narcissa Malfoy.

-¿Qué habitación? – pregunto sin mirarlo la mujer.

-Si lo supiera no te lo preguntaría – contesto arrogante el chico. La enfermera levanto la mirada hacia él, frunció el ceño

-Habitación 304, tercer piso – dijo con voz severa.

Malfoy se volteo y sin siquiera dar las gracias salio caminando en la dirección indicada. Subió al elevador y apretó el botón que tenía un 3. Al llegar una voz proveniente de ningún lado exclamo

-Tercer piso: Salas de maternidad, Pabellones de Parto.

Draco salió dando empujones, pues nadie parecía dispuesto a moverse para dejarlo salir. Sentía como su corazón comenzaba a apurar el pulso poco a poco a medida que se acercaba y como sus manos comenzaban a sudar levemente.

Caminó unos segundos por un pasillo amplio lleno de puertas y medimagos corriendo de aquí para allá y pronto estuvo frente a la blanca puerta de la habitación numero 304. Apoyó su mano en el pomo de la puerta vacilante. Su corazón latía ahora rápidamente. Decidió llamar antes de entrar.

Golpeo la puerta tres veces y una voz femenina e inexpresiva respondió desde el interior.

-Adelante.

Draco abrió la puerta entró y la cerro tras de sí. Era una gran habitación blanca con una ventana grande de la que colgaban cortinas verdes de seda. Probablemente una de las habitaciones más costosas del hospital. Desde su ubicación solo se veía una butaca verde bastante cómoda con una capa de viaje encima, que reconoció como la de su padre. Dio unos pasos hacia delante y vio una camilla. En ella descansaba su madre, con expresión agotada, pero tan hermosa como siempre. Sonrió al verlo.

-Draco… -dijo en susurros – viniste.

El chico miro y al lado izquierdo de la camilla en la que estaba reposando su madre había dos pequeñas camitas. Se acercó un poco hacia ellas.

Dentro había dos pequeños bebes, uno dormía y el otro miraba con sus hermosos ojos grises hacia todos lados, fijándose en el rubio por varios segundos y luego mirando hacia otros puntos. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos.

El más cercano a la camilla era el que estaba despierto. Logro ver en una de sus pequeñas manitos una pulserita rosada. Era una niña. En la pulsera decía "Briseída Malfoy".

-¿Briseída..? – pregunto Draco, pero al pronunciar el nombre, la pequeña lo miro y sonrió lo que enterneció al chico enormemente. Luego se maldijo unos momentos por ser tan sentimental.

-Si… me gusta ese nombre… si hubieses sido chica, te habrías llamado así. – Comento la mujer con expresión feliz – el otro es un chico, se llama Amaro.

Era el que dormía, tenía un dedo metido en la boca y expresión serena. Eran realmente unos bebes hermosos, pensaba Draco, aunque no sabía en realidad si simplemente eran bellos o le parecían hermosos por ser sus pequeños hermanitos.

-¿Amaro¿Briseída¿Y esos nombres¿A que se deben? – preguntó el chico.

-No lo sé… solo me gustan… Draco, necesito decirte algo importante – comenzó Narcissa, cambiando su semblante a un preocupado y muy serio – Lucius está furioso, me enteré de que tuviste algo con una _sangre sucia_…

-Madre… es que yo…

-No me importa – le interrumpió – Draco, nosotros estamos próximos a morir. Júrame que cuidaras a tus hermanos y que te cuidarás – hablaba rápidamente por temor a que llegara su esposo – Draco, por favor, prométemelo, Lucius me matará tarde o temprano y Voldemort terminará por matarlo a él. Tienes que protegerte, y proteger a tus hermanos.

-¿Qué? – exclamó sorprendido el rubio. - ¿De que hablas¿Cómo que va a matarte¡No lo permitiré!

-Draco, prométemelo por favor, dame tu palabra – decía desesperada la mujer – si amas a esa chica… no importa si es _sangre sucia_… se feliz hijo… pero júrame que te cuidaras y a tus hermanos también.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación mientras Lucius Malfoy entraba por ella.

-Júramelo – dijo en un susurro Narcissa mientras tomaba la mano de Draco desesperada.

-Lo Juro – le dijo su hijo mayor, mirándola a los ojos.

-Draco… Draco… que sorpresa verte por aquí – dijo Lucius, mirando a ambos con el ceño fruncido - ¿De que hablaban?

-Nada importante – dijo él dándole la espalda. Miró a su madre y noto que ella tenía expresión asustada. Sintió rabia por verla así ¿Qué podía hacer? Si luchaba ahí con su padre podría herir a alguno de sus hermanos.

-¿Qué le dijiste Narcissa? – pregunto lentamente Lucius.

-Na…nada.

-Yo me marcho ya… estoy perdiendo clases – dijo Draco sin poder soportar más las agresiones psicológicas de su padre hacia su madre, que pronto pasarían a ser agresiones físicas.

-Draco… recuerda lo que me prometiste – dijo en un susurro, mientras él comenzaba a desaparecerse, pero antes de hacerlo pudo escuchar a su padre.

-¡Crucio! – gritó Lucius en dirección a Narcissa mientras él desaparecía.

Al estar de pie en el despacho de Snape, Draco sintió como la ira lo invadía. ¿Qué pretendía su padre, torturando a su madre así? Miro la hora en un reloj en la pared del despacho. Eran las diez en punto. Ya no podía aparecerse nuevamente y era peligroso.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al pensar en lo dicho por su madre

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione estaba esa tarde terminando unos deberes. Estaba un poco desconcentrada, ya que Draco no había aparecido en ninguna de las clases que compartían con los slytherin y no había ido a comer ni a cenar. Había escuchado conversando a unas chicas de su casa y que comentaban que había salido de viaje por una semana… pero no sabía si creer en eso.

-Me voy, tengo castigo – comento Harry levantándose y saliendo por el retrato.

De pronto una lechuza color marrón apareció en la ventana, dando golpecitos. Un chico de primero abrió la ventana y el ave voló directo hacía Hermione… soltó un pequeño trozo de pergamino y salió volando otra vez.

La castaña lo tomó y leyó las 3 líneas que en él habían escritas

"_Hoy podríamos vernos. 12 de la noche en el jardín. _

_Espero no decepcionarte_

_Tu admirador secreto"_

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Lo conocería… al chico que ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos hoy en día. Cuando intentaba no pensar en Malfoy siempre recordaba a "su admirador secreto". Hoy terminaría el secreto. De pronto recordó que esa mañana Tomo le había dicho que tenía algo importante que decirle. ¿sería él?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras limpiaban los baños de los chicos sin magia, por su puesto, Harry habló.

-¿Qué te sucedió hoy¿Por qué no asististe a ninguna clase?

-¿Desde cuando doy explicaciones, Potter? – pregunto burlonamente

-Solo preguntaba – comentó fastidiado Harry.

-Fui… a conocer a mis hermanos.

-¿Qué? – exclamó Harry sorprendido - ¿Qué tu que¿Quién?

-Mi madre tuvo mellizos. Una hermana y un hermano. – dijo pensativo – me pidió que los cuidara, porque esta segura que pronto ella y mi padre morirán.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Eso… ella esta segura de que mi padre la asesinara pronto y también de que Lord Voldemort lo asesinara a él también.

-¿QUE? – pregunto sorprendido Harry por la crudeza de las palabras del rubio

-¿Es que eres estúpido o que¿"que?" es lo único que sabes decir? – pregunto fastidiado.

-Yo… lo siento – se disculpó Harry. – felicitaciones por tus hermanos y lo siento por lo de tus padres.

-Si… yo también estoy feliz por mis hermanos – Draco se sorprendió diciendo eso y reprendiéndose por ser tan sentimental y contarle todo a su "peor enemigo" tan fácilmente – y por lo menos por mi padre no lo sientas… si no muere pronto… lo mato yo.

-¿Qué¿Por qué?

-Por torturar a mi madre… por criarme así… por muchas cosas Potter… él merece la muerte.

Harry lo miraba sorprendido por la crudeza con la que hablaba el chico sobre asesinar a su padre… pero en cierta forma lo entendía después de todo, por como había criado Lucius a Draco era que él creía en la estúpida "ley" de que los hijos de muggle eran inferiores que tantos problemas traía para todos… pero en especial para Hermione

-Deberías pelear con nosotros… contra Voldemort, digo. – dijo de pronto el moreno.

-¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado Draco.

-Eso… tal vez podamos destruirlo y así tu madre no morirá.

-Ella morirá de todos modos… - respondió resignado. Pero aun pensaba en lo que le había ofrecido el chico. ¿Él pelear contra Voldemort? Si estaban casi condenados a perder… él era el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos

-Al menos podrías vengarlos… o simplemente pasarte al bando correcto. – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

De pronto el silencio reino en la sala durante varios minutos, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Draco decidió que cuidaría a sus hermanos sin importar lo que costara y que pasara lo que pasara serían libres de elegir con quien estar, sangre sucia, sangre pura, sangre muggle, sangre china, sangre latina, sangre A, sangre AB… ¿Qué importaba eso? Había tantas maneras de clasificar sangre, de dividirnos y etiquetarnos… pero al final… somos todos iguales, Pensaba.

-¿Cómo vas con tu novia, Potti? – pregunto de pronto Draco para cambiar de tema.

-…Muy bien – dijo sonriendo embobado al pensar en Ginny – al final… no resulté un desastre… simplemente necesitaba a la persona correcta.

-Mmmm… puedo llegar a crear que mejoraste un poco… pero que no seas un desastre amoroso… no lo se – dijo con sonrisa burlona el rubio.

-Al menos estoy con la mujer que amo – dijo Harry tan cruel como era siempre Malfoy. Y antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía Draco habló

-¡Ouch! – dijo con expresión dolida muy falsa el rubio mientras se llevaba las manos al corazón y apretaba aparentando una herida y gran dolor – Golpe bajo, Potter… no pensé que eras de esos…

-Yo… lo siento… no quise decir eso… - dijo disculpándose, mientras Draco reía

-Tienes razón, San Potter, yo no estoy junto a la mujer que amo… - exclamó asintiendo y dejando de reír poco a poco – pero no es por que yo no quiera estar con ella… aunque ahora ella es la que no debe querer estar conmigo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Harry.

-Por lo que me inventé para dejarla… Una apuesta… jamás había sido capaz de jugar con ella… a veces me duele que lo haya creído. – comentó volviendo a sorprenderse por contarle todo a Harry.

-En algún momento podrán volver a estar juntos… ¿Aun la amas?

-Más que ayer, pero tal vez menos que mañana – respondió sonriendo.

Terminaron finalmente de limpiar el baño, que cuando llegaron parecía que un par de trolls hubiesen estado jugando con barro, y ahora parecía un baño lujoso. Se felicitaron a si mismos por el buen trabajo y se despidieron y cada uno salió caminando hacia su casa.

Draco iba pensando en la conversación con Harry, no podía dejar de darle vuelta en la cabeza la propuesta de pasarse al "bando bueno" aunque nunca había estado realmente en el malo, ya que nunca llegó a ser mortífago. De pronto se detuvo en seco frente a la entrada a la sala común de slytherin… giro sobre sus talones y camino en dirección contraria.

Esa noche… el tenía otros planes.

* * *

_Hola mi gente¿Cómo estamos? Primero quiero disculparme por tardarme tanto en actualizar… de verdad lo siento… pero es que no había podido venir al ciber y pero anoche vine… y al ver los 59 mensajes que tenía provenientes de fanfiction me inspiré y pude escribir… No saben lo importante que es su apoyo para mi. Lo feliz que me pone el lograr emocionarlos con mi historia… es impagable lo que ustedes me dan :) _

_Bueno… con respecto a la historia… la deje muy ahí en la mitad, pero ya tengo las 2 primeras lineas del proximo cap y espero pronto actualizar. Además por lo que me comento mi madre… yo creo que esta semana ya tendré Internet en mi casa otra vez (POR FAVOR MERLÍN!! AYUDAME!!! xD) _

_Que les parecen estos mellis!? Yo me los imagino… puf… una cosa adorable con patitas… bueno.. les cuento que ellos van a ser importantes en la historia ) oh si. Briseída y Amaro (la verdad es que el nombre de la chica me encanto… pero de hombre no se me ocurría ninguno que fuera digno de un Malfoy… y al final este fue el único que me pegaba…espero q les gusten los nombres de los mini Malfoys pq fue un lio conseguirlos xD) _

_Bueno… espero que hayan disfrutado el cap… Lo escribí anoche y lo terminé hoy hace unas horas. _

_Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews! Me alegran el día! Muchisimas gracias. _

_Saludos: _

Antonella - Hermiwg - anayancIveela ♥♥♥♥ - AziarBlack - belitsnape - Gabriela - karyta34 - Thunderlara-Boomslang  
- AnGiEwAtSoN - dauphinita - vaioletweasley - Xgirl1 - Andrea Radcliffe - Gedra! - liliatenea - Lúthien - rachel69 - maria - cristy - Priinciipessa - Sophie Vaughn - Pansy Greengrass - Canuta - JulesRichards - rakel - Shijiru Posible - Moniika - Xms.Felton - vittoria's malfoy - La.Joo'w.O.o - Anna Granger 69

_Muchas Gracias!_


	25. Cáp 25: El Admirador Secreto

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes.. en su mayoria le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling... los escenarios.. tb... los amores... son mios xD_

**Recomendación musical:** Just for Now - Imogen Heap (de la pelicula The Holiday.. busquenla así)

* * *

**Cáp. 25: El Admirador Secreto**

Hermione salió de la sala común, estaba un poco atrasada, ya eran las 12:15. Estaba muy nerviosa y corría para alcanzar a… ¿Quién sería? Su admirador secreto.

Corría esperando encontrarlo, ya que si no llegaba tal vez él pensaría que no quería conocerlo y no le escribiría más… Todo ese día había dado vueltas en su cabeza el hecho de conocerlo… desde el momento en que recibió la carta… hasta cinco minutos atrás y mucho más ahora él no desaparecía de sus pensamientos.

Estaba emocionada, ilusionada… y en algún rincón de su loca esperanza… había alguien que no le daba todo el espacio al admirador secreto.

¿Qué se suponía que haría al conocer al chico¿Él sabría lo de Malfoy y ella?

Llego a la entrada del castillo… salió y cerró la puerta tras de si. Había viento fuera de lo común. Su pelo se volaba al igual que su capa. No hacía frío, pero el viento era fresco. Camino unos pasos hacia delante y giro sobre si misma mirando en todas direcciones, mientras su cabello se levantaba y movía con el viento.

¿Dónde tenía que ir ahora¿Por qué todo parecía tan desierto¿Por qué no le había dicho donde tendrían que ir? Jardines… ¡eran muy amplios! Podría estar toda la noche buscando.

**(N/A: Ahora ponen la canción)**

Comenzó a avanzar… sin rumbo fijo, solo caminaba de vez en cuando girando sobre si misma, para ver todos los puntos. Cuando estuvo cerca de unos metros del lago, vio una larga sombra negra de espaldas a ella.

Era él.

Su corazón latía rápidamente.

Comenzó a avanzar, ya solo unos cinco metros los separaban… no podía ver nada de él, ya que la capucha de la capa lo cubría completamente. Sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón se le salía por la boca.

Quería llamarlo, avisarle que ya estaba ahí… ¿pero como decirle? Se sentía torpe y confundida. Solo una imagen se venía en esos momentos a su mente…

De pronto el chico se volteo, aun con la capucha muy baja, solo podía ver su pálido cuello. Tenía una rosa hermosa en sus manos, roja como la sangre, que brillaba con el resplandor del polvo de estrellas. El chico extendió la rosa hacia ella lentamente.

Hermione no sabía que hacer o decir.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto vacilante.

La mano libre del chico se cerro en el borde de la capucha y poco a poco la corrió hasta atrás.

Hermione abría los ojos a cada momento, a medida que veía esa boca tan conocida y que había besado sus labios, luego esos ojos grises, que esa noche brillaban y resplandecían especialmente, y finalmente ese cabello rubio, que estaba desordenado… como a ella le gustaba.

Ambos corazones latían a ritmos desenfrenados, que casi no podían resistir, su respiración era agitada, por el solo hecho de volver a mirarse a los ojos. Estaban inquietos, pero a la vez no podían mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Sólo ese viento se encargaba de mover sus cabellos y sus capas en todas direcciones.

Una lágrima cayó desde sus ojos miel, rodó por su mejilla y se perdió en sus labios. Draco la miro expectante, no se atrevía a avanzar pues no sabía como iba a reaccionar después de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos. Más lágrimas caían desde los ojos miel de la chica.

-Deseaba que fueras tu… - dijo entre sollozos de emoción.- de veras que rogaba porque fueras tu…

De pronto todas las cosas malas, las lágrimas, los sufrimientos desaparecieron de su mente, de su cuerpo y de su corazón. Él dibujó en su rostro una de esas sonrisas honestas, de esas que provienen del corazón. Hermione corrió hacia él y lo abrazo por el cuello, mientras él la levantaba por los aires, dando giros mientras el viento se encargaba de mover sus cabellos enredándolos.

Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos, diciéndose cuanto se habían extrañado simplemente con el brillo en sus ojos.

-Te amo, Hermione y lo siento por todo lo ocurrido. – dijo el rubio estrechándola hacia ella, sintiendo su cuerpo junto al de él nuevamente. Sintiendo la alegría de poder abrazarla, sentir su aroma a mezcla de caramelo y miel… sentir como se inundaba de ella.

-Te extrañe… - fue lo único que pudo articular Hermione entre llantos que a penas la dejaban hablar y respirar – no sabes cuanto te extrañe…

Draco acariciaba el pelo castaño y enredado de la chica, mientras la mantenía abrazado aun con su mano libre. Se miraron unos pocos segundos más y luego poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros… acortando la distancia que los separaba de lo más deseado. Sus labios se unieron en un leve roce, mientras ambos sentían como un escalofrío recorría sus cuerpos hasta hacerlos tiritar. Draco besaba a Hermione acariciando sus labios con cada movimiento, luego sus lenguas juguetearon un poco mientras se dejaban embargar por el placer de ese beso. Hermione acariciaba el cabello rubio del chico, desordenándolo aún más, el viento seguía acompañando el momento dándole una belleza excepcional a ambos debajo de la luz de la luna. Malfoy acariciaba la espalda de la chica recordando con el tacto cada parte de su ser.

Cuanto la había extrañado… era imposible expresarlo en palabras… ahora su vida volvía a tener sentido.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho – dijo separando un poco su rostro del de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos – escucha, nunca fue una apuesta Hermione, yo te amo… lo que ocurrió es que… bueno… mi padre me dijo que si continuábamos juntos nos mataría a ambos.

-¿Qué? – pregunto impresionada la castaña

-No me importa que me maten, Hermione… pero no soportaría verte morir por mi culpa… por eso me aleje de ti.

-Draco…

-Perdóname – dijo Draco haciendo un esfuerzo, ya que no era de los que se arrepentían o pedían perdón. – perdóname por el daño que te hice.

-Te amo Draco Malfoy – dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a besarlo nuevamente. Se besaron durante minutos… o tal vez horas… que importaba… el tiempo era eterno para ellos.

-¿Me perdonas?

-Si no te hubiese perdonado… ¿Te estaría besando así? – le respondió la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Júrame que nunca nos vamos a separar… - le dijo el chico estrechándola hacia si, plasmando su amor en ese abrazo.

-Si no se te ocurre terminarme otra vez… - se burlo la chica – yo quiero estar siempre junto a ti, Draco.

Jugaron unos momentos, simplemente queriéndose… acariciándose… abrazándose… amándose. Luego de cerca de dos horas de caricias y mimos, comenzaron a hablar..

-¿Quién se supone que es ese chico de Ravenclaw que te ronda? – pregunto molesto el rubio.

-¿Tom? Es solo un amigo… - contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros – lo mismo podría preguntar yo sobre esa Katie Nandfley. Saliste con ella el día de los enamorados…

-No… solo salí a caminar junto a ella un día cualquiera… que resulto ser una fecha importante y se malinterpretó… yo jamás he tenido nada con ella… simplemente con ella podía hablar.

-¿Por qué faltaste a clases hoy? – pregunto de pronto la chica acariciando su cabello rubio.

-Tuve que ir a San Mungo…

-¿Por qué¿Te ocurrió algo¿Estas enfermo? – exclamó de pronto incorporándose y revisándolo por todos lados.

-No… fui a conocer a mis hermanos… - Hermione se detuvo en seco y se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta.

-¿Hermanos dices?

-Si… hermanos…

-¡¿Tu madre estaba embarazada?! – exclamo sorprendida - ¡No me dijiste nada!

-Yo lo supe hace poco… y en medio de nuestra… discusión… - dijo buscando las palabras – no te iba a contar que iba a tener hermanos. Lo supe el día que tuvimos que terminar.

-Oh… Y… ¿Cuántos son¿Dices que son _hermanoS_¿Más de uno?

-Son dos… una chica y un chico.

-¿Cómo se llaman?

-Briseída y Amaro

-¿Cuándo Nacieron?

-Ayer

-¿Son lindos?

-Me siento como en una entrevista de trabajo… ¿no estas preguntando mucho? – le dijo bromeando el rubio, mientras la abrazaba.

-Lo siento… - comentó ruborizada

-Si… son lindos... – contesto riendo Malfoy – son ambos rubios… Briseída tiene el pelo claro como yo y los ojos grises… Amaro tiene el pelo rubio mas oscuro… no se de que color tendrá los ojos… porque solo lo vi dormir.

-¡Oh¡Que ternura! – exclamó Hermione imaginando los bebes. De pronto la chica se estremeció ya que el viento comenzaba a volverse helado. Draco se saco su capa de viaje y se la puso a Hermione sobre los hombros… se la abrocho y le puso la capucha.

-Pues si… lo son… se parecen a su hermano mayor – dijo con tono arrogante.

-Eres tan… ¡Malfoy! – le dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido aunque sonriendo.

-Si que lo soy…

-Pero así te amo – comento la castaña abrazándolo.

-¿Y quien no? – exclamo el chico burlonamente. Hermione frunció el ceño al escuchar al chico, pero este agrego – el punto es… que yo te amo a ti.

Se besaron.

Una y otra vez.

Caminaron tomados de la mano unos momentos, rodearon el lago un par de veces y luego se alejaron un poco del castillo. Encontraron un pequeño oasis de arbustos que formaban un círculo cercando un pequeño terreno que jamás habían visto. Atravesaron la cerca natural, con esfuerzo, hasta el interior pues los arbustos estaban todos muy pegados los unos a los otros y costaba pasar.

Dentro la hierba estaba mas larga de lo normal, era mas verde y mas blanda, había flores esparcidas por todo el césped. Ambos se acostaron de espaldas, tomados de la mano y mirando al cielo.

-¿Te he dicho que te quiero? – preguntó Malfoy, y luego frunciendo el ceño agrego – que cursi me he vuelto, joder…

Hermione rió y luego se subió sobre Draco provocativamente, mientras comenzaban a besarse expresando cuanto se necesitaban el uno al otro. Los besos iban subiendo en intensidad mientras el calor y la pasión subían de igual manera.

Poco a poco sentían como esa sensación de los sentidos completamente nublados los embargaba a ambos. Si no estuvieran ya acostados en el suelo, probablemente habrían caído. Draco se sentía completamente extasiado y creía que no podría contenerse más. Estaba tan feliz de solo tenerla junto a él sonriendo, pero de pronto Hermione comenzó a acariciarlo con las uñas… eso lo volvía loco.

-Hermione… ¿Tu…¿Quieres..¿Aquí? – dijo intercaladamente con beso y con expresión confundida.

Hermione sonrió y lo beso como toda respuesta, mientras enterraba un poco mas sus uñas en la pálida piel de la espalda del chico.

Draco no tardo en reaccionar y rápidamente se fueron despojando de la ropa que tanto les molestaba en esos momentos, mientras él acariciaba cada parte del hermoso cuerpo de Hermione… enredando sus dedos en su cabello, desordenándolo aún más y sintiéndose invadido por su aroma.

Cuando los separaba solo la ropa interior, Draco bajo hasta su cuello, besándola y dándole pequeños mordiscos, mientras Hermione dejaba escapar uno que otro gemido por el placer que le provocaba el chico.

Draco se sentía completamente excitado con los gemidos de la castaña. Volvió a su boca mientas ese beso apasionado se transformaba en pasión pura.

Hermione mordió el labio inferior del rubio lo que hizo que éste casi explotara de placer. Draco se encargo de eliminar las últimas prendas y se abrazaron sintiendo sus cuerpos en contacto.

-Te Amo, Draco… te amo – decía Hermione entrecortadamente.

-Yo también te amo… - decía mientras besaba su cuello - ¿estas lista?

Nuevamente como respuesta recibió un beso lleno de pasión, mientras ella asentía sonriendo coquetamente. Draco la subió sobre sí y poco a poco fue entrando en ella. El cuerpo tenso de Hermione se iba relajando con cada movimiento y caricia del chico.

Hermione sentía dolor, no tanto como la primera vez… y no se comparaba al placer que sentía… gemidos escapaban de su boca al igual que de la de Draco. A ambos se les nublaba la vista por el gran placer. Los movimientos se iban volviendo más rápidos a medida que la excitación iba aumentando.

Ambos se estremecían de pie a cabeza, embargados por el placer y el amor completamente. Se acariciaban y se besaban mientras se unían en cuerpo y alma. Oleadas de placer recorrían sus cuerpos haciéndolos sentir débiles… sin fuerza

Como extrañaban el amarse así, de piel a piel.

Ambos sintieron como una explosión de placer los invadía dejándolos sin fuerza, mientras Hermione se dejaba caer sobre el pecho de Draco… respiraban agitadamente y la castaña podía escuchar el corazón del chico latiendo tan rápido como el suyo.

Malfoy rodeo con sus brazos a la chica, abrigándola, protegiéndola del frío… estrechándola hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo el contacto con su piel.

-Te amo… - comento agitado aún.

-Yo también te amo.

Minutos después, aunque estuvieran abrazados comenzaron a sentir el frío aire que corría.

-Deberíamos vestirnos – comento ruborizada Hermione.

-Creo que si… - respondió resignado Malfoy por tener que dejar de sentir la piel de la chica en contacto con su piel.

Los dos se pusieron la ropa interior, y luego Draco recogió una camisa del suelo. Al olerla supo en seguida que era la de Hermione… el olor a miel estaba impregnado en la prenda. Se acerco a la castaña y comenzó a ponerle la blusa, en silencio, mientras se miraban sonriendo.

-Debo decir… que prefiero sacarte la ropa… - dijo sonriendo provocativamente, mientras Hermione se ruborizaba como tomate – pero vestirte también es adorable.

Hermione tomó los pantalones de Draco y se agacho para que el pudiera meter sus pies en él y luego ella subió el pantalón abrochándolo con delicadeza, lo que logró estremecer al rubio.

Draco tomo la falda de la castaña y repitió el acto, se agachó para que la castaña pasara las piernas y luego le subió la falda, acariciándole las piernas tiernamente. Luego la volteó y abrochó la falda de la chica.

Hermione corrió, jugando como una niña, a buscar la camisa de Draco y se la puso, pero antes de comenzar a abotonarla, lo abrazó, rodeándolo con sus brazos y apoyando su rostro en su pecho aun descubierto. Los latidos aún seguían agitados… podría haberse quedado toda la noche escuchando latir el corazón del hombre al que amaba, pero un pequeño estremecimiento de él le indico que ya estaba lo suficientemente frío.

Terminaron de vestirse el uno al otro, entre besos y caricias. Demostrándose con actos y hechos lo mucho que se amaban, que se extrañaban y deseaban

-Es hora de volver al castillo – dijo de pronto Draco.

-Si… esta bien – aceptó la castaña. Mientras tomados de la mano volvían a salir de su nuevo "escondite de amor" y comenzaban a caminar hacia el castillo.

A lo lejos se comenzaba a ver el cielo aclarándose… dentro de poco amanecería. Draco observaba el horizonte, allá donde el cielo tomaba un color morado, pasando a azul y aclarando cada vez más.

Así se sentía… como en un nuevo amanecer, donde su vida tenía sentido. Donde su vida tenía a Hermione. Sus sonrisas, su cabello, su aroma, su carácter, sus risas, sus caricias, todo… todo lo que amaba.

Apretó con un poco más de fuerza la mano de la castaña, intentando transmitir lo que el sentía. La miró unos segundos mientras caminaban. Ella aún llevaba puesta la capa del chico. ¿Existía alguien que pudiera verse mejor con esa capa que ella¿Por qué parecía resplandecer al ponérsela?

-¿Sabes? Te doy mi capa – comento sonriendo

-¿Qué¡Pero si es de slytherin! – exclamo ella – No podría usarla nunca.

-Al menos sí cuando salimos a caminar de noche – dijo Draco – y puedes sacarle la insignia… no me molesta.

Hermione sonrió y luego asintió. No iba a sacarle la insignia, pues ella lo amaba aún cuando estuviera en slytherin y no iba a ocupar la capa todos los días ni a cada momento… como había dicho él… solo en sus encuentros por la noche.

-Hermione… ahora… tenemos que estar alertas… - comento de pronto Draco, antes de entrar al castillo – si mi padre se entera… no me lo perdonaría… puede ocurrirte algo.

-Si, esta bien… lo mejor será que no sepan que hemos vuelto, que nos veamos… cuando nadie mas nos ve. – comento ella sonriendo sinceramente.

-Si… - aceptó Draco sin muchos ánimos. – me gustaría poder estar contigo libremente… sin que hubiesen peros… sin impedimentos

-A mi también me gustaría – comento ella pensativa.

-Tal vez cuando salgamos de Hogwarts… podríamos… no lo se… vivir juntos… o por lo menos vivir cerca… y ahí nosotros seremos los dueños de nuestra vida – comento Draco vacilante.

Hermione sonrió, mientras sentía que su estomago daba un vuelco de emoción. ¿Draco tenía intenciones de seguir con ella después de Hogwarts¡Que emoción! Se sentía tan feliz que pensaba que en cualquier momento explotaría de emoción. No hay nada que la hiciera más feliz que saber que Draco era capaz de proyectarse en una vida, fuera del castillo, con ella.

-Claro que sí… - agrego ella.

Un rayo de luz ilumino el cielo anunciando la llegada del nuevo día. Los pajaritos que antes habían estado silenciosos comenzaban a despertar con su canto.

-Es hora de ir a dormir… - le dijo en un susurro el rubio.

-Yo creo que ya es hora de despertar… - comento sonriendo la castaña.

Con un beso fugaz en los labios se despidieron y cada uno corrió hacia su sala común.

**(N/A: hasta aquí la canción es necesaria, si ya les aburrió pueden cortarla)**

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Cerca de la una de la tarde, Ginny y Lara fueron a ver a Hermione, preocupadas porque la castaña no se levantaba.

-¡¡Hermione!! – gritaba la pelirroja, moviendo a su amiga desde los hombros - ¡¡Hermione despierta ya!!

-¿Qué le ocurre¿Por qué no despierta? Anoche no llego a dormir… - comentaba Lara preocupada.

-¡¡¡¡HERMIONE!!!! – gritó Ginny, sacando a la señora Weasley que ella llevaba dentro.

Hermione abrió los ojos de inmediato y pego un salto por el susto que le había dado el estridente grito.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto la castaña llevándose una mano al pecho.

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche¡Estamos preocupadas por ti! – dijo Ginny, mientras ella y Lara se sentaban sobre la cama - ¿Por qué no llegaste anoche y hoy duermes hasta esta hora?

Hermione las miraba con la boca abierta pensando en una explicación que no llegaba a su mente… ¿Cómo decirles que había _pasado la noche_ con Draco? Un rubor comenzaba subir desde su barbilla hasta llegar a su frente dejándola completamente roja.

Lara que entendía que es lo que había hecho esa noche, reía burlonamente.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto la morena sonriendo pícaramente.

-Eh… si… - dijo asintiendo la castaña.

-¿Y quién era tu admirador secreto? – preguntó inteligentemente - ¿ibas a conocerlo, o no?

-Si…

-¡Es verdad¿Quién era? – exclamó emocionada la pequeña Weasley.

-Draco…

-¡¡ES TAN DULCE!! – gritaron sus dos amigas al mismo tiempo - ¡Lo sabíamos¡Tenía que ser él!

Hermione reía por la reacción de sus amigas y se sintió plenamente feliz. Sus amigas la obligaron a vestirse rápidamente, mientras ella le contaba algunos detalles de su reconciliación.

-¡PASASTE LA NOCHE CON ÉL! – exclamó de repente Ginny - ¡Por eso estas así de cansada¡Y no llegaste anoche!

-Ginny… - dijo Hermione que estaba del mismo color del pelo de su amiga – yo…

-Y yo que creía que eras más santa… - exclamo sonriendo. – ¡Eres una cochinona!

-¿Así que tiene hermanos ahora?

-Si… - Hermione agradeció que Lara cambiara de tema – deben ser adorables, son una niña y un niño.

-Que ternura… - dijo Ginny. – Tienes que conseguir unas fotografías de ellos. ¡Deben ser unos dulcecitos! Imagina un bebe rubio y con los ojos de Malfoy…

-Briseída es así… - comento Hermione sonriendo embobada – debe ser un bombón.

-¡Que lindo nombre! – exclamó Lara.

-Vamos a comer ya… ¡tengo hambre! – dijo Hermione mientras las tres bajaban de la habitación.

Ese día paso entre miradas furtivas y sonrisas entre Hermione y Draco… no querían que todos supieran que estaban juntos otra vez… Aunque no podían evitar los ceños fruncidos cuando Katie o Tom se acercaba a alguno.

Harry se encontró con Hermione antes de entrar al gran salón y comenzaron a hablar en un rincón apartado para que nadie los oyera… se alegró mucho al enterarse de que habían vuelto. Pero le exigió que tuvieran cuidado con Lucius.

-¡¿Tu lo sabías?! – exclamó sorprendida la castaña.

-Bueno… yo… - dijo Harry confundido – yo… si.

-¡¿Pero como?!

-…él me contó todo, Hermione – comento el chico a la defensiva

-¿Cuándo¿Por qué?

-En los castigos… y tal vez porque no tenía nadie más con quien hablar… yo siempre supe que no era una apuesta, que si te amaba… pero me hizo jurar no decirlo.

Hermione se sentía de momentos aliviada y de momentos furiosa. Furiosa porque Harry era su amigo, y debería haberle contado. Aliviada por saber que Draco había confiado en Harry y le había dicho que siempre la amó.

Harry no sabía si hablar o no, pues la castaña un par de segundos sonreía y luego al segundo siguiente fruncía el ceño intermitentemente.

-Lamento no habértelo dicho… pero soy de palabra – dijo con expresión arrepentida – además no me correspondía. Él tenía que decírtelo.

Hermione decidió finalmente que Harry tenía razón y que no estaba enojada.

-Estoy muy feliz, Harry – le dijo sonriendo abiertamente – por volver con Draco y por saber que te estás entendiendo con él.

-Yo estoy feliz porque tú lo estás. – dijo Harry abrazándola. El abrazo se prolongo, mientras se transmitían todo su cariño y amistad. Harry de pronto vio a Draco mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, el moreno sonrió. Luego con una mirada arrogante la saco la lengua al rubio burlándose por una fracción de segundo, para que nadie lo notara. Draco sacó su varita, sonriendo burlonamente, mientras Harry sacaba la suya también.

-Harry ¿Qué haces? – dijo Hermione separándose del moreno al ver que sacaba su varita y mirando hacia donde su amigo miraba. Vio como Draco ocultaba su varita rápidamente y miraba hacia el techo con expresión inocente, mientras ella fruncía el ceño, paseando su mirada reprobatoria desde Harry a Draco y viceversa

-¡Que inmaduros! – exclamó la castaña y entro caminando con la frente en alto al gran salón. Harry entró seguido de ella, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro y un pajarito de papel entro volando sobre su cabeza y lo siguió hasta que se sentó junto a la castaña, pero luego el ave de papel se poso en frente de ella.

Hermione sonrió.

Al tocar el papel, este dejo de ser un pájaro y se abrió permitiendo leer un pequeño mensaje.

"_Hoy a la media noche, en los jardines_

_Tu admirador secreto."_

Sonrió nuevamente. Ahora ya no era tan secreto… o al menos no para ella, pero le gustaba que siguiera enviando mensajes…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Faltando cinco minutos para las doce, Hermione salio de la torre de gryffindor, sin avisar a nadie, pues ninguno de sus amigos estaba ahí.

Detrás de una armadura cercana al hall de entrada, saco la capa que Draco le había regalado y se la puso, cubriendo su cabeza con la capucha. Observó que no hubiese nadie en el camino, aunque solo era por precaución ya que a esas horas el castillo estaba desierto.

Corrió hacia la puerta de salida, al salir a lo lejos pudo ver a un chico rubio, alto de pie junto a un árbol. Corrió hacia él. El viento en contra hacia ondear su cabello y su capa. Draco sonrió al verla así, parecía que su pelo cobraba vida y destellos dorados gracias a la luz de la luna lo deslumbraban.

-Linda capa – le dijo cuando ya estaban cerca. Hermione se abrazó a su cuello y se besaron unos instantes.

Hablaron de la vida y se quisieron cerca de una hora, caminaron y ya estaban bastante alejados del castillo, estaban casi llegando a las puertas del terreno, al limite, cuando de pronto escucharon un ruido a lo lejos. Unas risas.

Hermione tomo la mano de Draco y comenzaron a caminar lentamente buscando el lugar de donde provenían las risas. De pronto a lo lejos vieron una pareja que reía y hablaba animadamente.

Un chico moreno y una pelirroja.

Hermione sonrió y se sorprendió al ver que Draco sacaba su varita y enviaba un puñado de chispas rojas directamente hacia Harry.

Al llegar hasta su espalda, el borde de la túnica se chamusco por el calor... Harry lanzó una mirada furiosa para ver de donde provenía el hechizo. Y cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la pareja a la distancia, sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡Muy gracioso Malfoy! – gritó a la distancia. Hermione y Draco tuvieron que hacer grandes esfuerzos para entender lo dicho por el chico, además de que el rubio reía todo el rato.

Se puso la capucha y corrió unos metros avanzando, mientras unas chispas azules salían de la varita de Harry a la distancia. Cuando Draco y Harry estaban ya muy cerca la cara de Harry cambio desde la sonrisa maliciosa a la preocupación y seguidamente a la palidez extrema.

Malfoy se detuvo y se giró para ver. Hermione, que aún tenía la capucha puesta, lo miraba sonriendo y unos metros por detrás de ella había un hombre de capa completamente negra de pie. Estaba completamente cubierto, solo el pelo rubio se colaba entre la túnica.

Hermione al ver la mirada preocupada de Draco se giro lentamente sin saber que pensar.

-¡¡Hermione!! – escucho gritar a Malfoy.

-¡Avada Kedavra! – grito el hombre encapuchado y un rayo de luz verde salió desde su varita e impactó directamente en el lado derecho del pecho de Hermione. La capucha de se cayó sobre sus hombros dejando su rostro descubierto mientras caía al suelo de espaldas y quedaba inmóvil, mientras de su cuello se desprendía la cadena que siempre había llevado consigo.

La serpiente envolviendo al corazón cayó al suelo, soltando un último destello por el reflejo de la Luna.

* * *

_Hola mi gente¿Como estamos?__  
__Yo aquí sigo sin tener internet en casa... y sigo escapandome a un ciber a cada momento que puedo... Igual... ya hoy se me acabo el dinero... asi que no se cuando pueda volver... ( _  
_Igual... a pesar de todo... este cap llego más rapido... verdad? _  
_Espero que les guste... además tiene lo que todos esperaban!! y rogaban!! La reconciliacion!!!_  
_Y a todas las chicas que me mandaron sus teorias con respecto al admirador secreto... a todas las que pensaron que era Draco... pues claro!! si habían pistas ) y a las que no... jejeje.. no se... xD_

_Un saludo a dauphinita capitulo dedicado para ella, que ha sido una de mis mejores lectoras... amo sus reviews donde me cita las cosas que ya escribi y pone el pq le gustan y todo... si estan aburridos... vean mis reviews y busquen los mensajes que me deja... ESO SI QUE ES TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIRME UN REVIEW XD_  
_Muchas gracias..._

_igual a todos los que me dejan saludos... infinitas gracias...  
No saben lo feliz que me ponen... se que ya parezco disco rayado diciendo eso... pero es que no se imaginan lo feliz que me pone de verdad!! Es impagable!!! Muchisimas gracias mis lectoras..._

_Saludos:_

antonella - C4R0L1N4 - AziarBlack - Moniiica - Pansy Greengrass - rachel69 - maria - anayancIveela ♥♥♥♥ - Thunder...  
- dauphinita - Xgirl1 - beautifly92 - Priinciipessa - Gedra! - Shijiru Posible - metanima - MaNaNuX pOtTeRiNa! - Andrea Radcliffe - Liana - cristy - damaris - Xms.Felton - daniihp - liliatenea - yequita - JulesRichards - violetweasley - rakel - La.Joo'w.O.o


	26. Cáp 26: Promesas y la Cajita de Plata

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes (En su mayoria) pertenecen a J.K.Rowling_**

* * *

**

**Cáp. 26: Promesas y la cajita de plata**

Draco estaba paralizado, no podía mover ni un solo músculo ni reaccionar de ninguna manera. Sus ojos grises, abiertos de par en par en una expresión de terror veían caer a Hermione de espalda dándose un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y luego no moverse más.

Sólo oía como latía su corazón a mil por horas. Sentía la situación un tanto irreal, todos los movimientos se volvían lentos y no escuchaba nada proveniente desde fuera, solo sus latidos… el silencio era denso.

Para él lo que fue una eternidad, para el resto solo unos segundos en los que todos se quedaron inmóviles. Harry, Ginny, Draco y el mortífago mirando el cuerpo de la chica.

-¡Maldito seas! – gritó Harry a lo lejos… su estado de shock estaba pasando y la rabia comenzaba a ser lo único que recorría por sus venas. Hermione no podía estar muerta… no podía estarlo… pero si no podía… ¿Por qué demonios no se movía? Lagrimas comenzaban a inundar sus verdes ojos nublándole la vista.

Corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, pero sentía que no se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Hermione.

Draco miraba intermitentemente a la chica tendida en el suelo y el pelo rubio que se colaba por entre los pliegues de la capa. Era él. Era su padre. Su respiración se volvía mas agitada a cada momento.

En una milésima de segundo levanto su varita y la sacudió en aire sin pronunciar palabra, un rayo rojo llego directo a la capucha de la capa del hombre y una máscara plateada cayó y su rostro quedo a la vista.

-¿Creías que viniendo de mortífago no te iba a reconocer? – gritó de pronto Draco. Lágrimas de rabia se agolpaban en sus ojos. De pronto una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Él no sabía que era Hermione a la que había atacado… Hermione estaba de espaldas a él con la capa puesta… con _su_ capa puesta. Y la respuesta cayo sobre él como agua congelada - …¿Querías matarme a mi?

Lucius que tenía expresión sorprendida, cambio rápidamente a la indiferente de siempre. Y una mueca parecida a una sádica sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Estaba terminando de desparasitar la familia… - dijo hablando muy suave – tu madre y tu me estaban causando muchos problemas con nuestro señor… El Señor Tenebroso no perdona los errores

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras entendía que su madre estaba muerta… asesinada por su padre…

-¿Mis hermanos¿También los mataste? – pregunto recordando su promesa - ¿Dónde están?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Malfoy – dijo con desprecio su padre – ni si quiera mereces tu apellido, creo que podrías pensar en cambiártelo… pero… ¿para que? Si pronto van a matarte… - dijo sonriendo mientras sus ojos destellaban furia.

-Antes de que eso pase padre… - dijo pronunciando con mucho asco y desprecio en su voz – yo te veré morir… y sonreiré al verlo.

Lucius lo miro sorprendido… retrocedió unos pasos, se dio medio vuelta y desapareció.

Malfoy sabía que no era un asesino… por más que odiara a su padre, no se atrevía a matarlo… pero sabía que pronto se haría justicia…

Se giró con terror a lo que vería a continuación… no quería voltearse para ver a la única persona que amaba… muerta.

Lentamente se fue moviendo, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra… hasta quedar de frente a Hermione. Ginny estaba de pie a unos pasos de ella, con las manos cubriéndole el rostro, mientras Harry la tenía abrazada.

Sentía como su mundo se iba cayendo a pedazos. ¿Cómo podía haberse sentido tan feliz unos minutos atrás y ahora el ser mas infeliz del mundo? No era posible que Hermione muriera… era joven, buena, bondadosa… llena de vida… no se suponía que la gente así muriera…

Se sentía culpable, porque debía haber sido él el que recibiera esa maldición asesina… no ella… ¡él¿Qué demonios haría ahora¿Cómo podría vivir sin verla¿Sin tenerla? Eso no era vida…

Draco dio dos pasos y se arrodillo a su lado. Lágrimas de rabia, lagrimas de pena recorrían su pálido rostro. Hermione tenía la piel blanquecina… estaba muy pálida. Harry la soltó para que Malfoy pudiera abrasarla y al tomarla por los hombros Draco pudo sentir la corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo… esa corriente que siempre lo hacia estremecer cuando tocaba a Hermione.

De pronto vio como su pecho se levantaba y hundía lentamente. Era casi imperceptible... pero era. Draco sonrió y hasta soltó una pequeña risa al notarlo. Acerco su oído a la nariz y boca de la chica y noto como un leve aire cosquilleaba en su oído.

-¡Esta viva! – dijo sonriendo mientras sus ojos que seguían bañados en lagrimas irradiaban alegría. Comenzó a darle pequeños besos en sus labios. -¡Esta viva¡Esta viva¡Maldita sea, Potter¡Esta viva!

Harry lo miraba sorprendido, mientras Ginny corría a su lado. Los tres miraron por unos momentos, completamente en silencio, el pecho de Hermione y notaron como subía… y luego bajaba… muy poco… pero estaba respirando.

Draco no espero más, paso un brazo por detrás de sus rodillas y otra por su espalda, la levanto sin mayor esfuerzo y se fue corriendo, lo mas delicadamente posible que pudo para no hacerle daño a la enfermería.

Harry y Ginny lo alcanzaron a penas reaccionaron. Al llegar a las puertas del castillo Harry habló.

-Ginny, debes ir donde la profesora McGonagall y contarle sobre el ataque.

-Si.

-Nosotros iremos a la enfermería para que vean a Hermione – decía el moreno mientras corría tras Draco que no esperaba.

Al llegar a la enfermería y luego del grito de impresión que se llevo la Sra. Pomfrey comenzó a revisarla. Y al sacarle la capa que Draco le había regalado a Hermione lo entendieron.

Draco había llevado todo ese tiempo la caja de plata donde guardaba las fotos de Hermione. En el bolsillo interno que quedaba a la altura del pecho. El hechizo había dado de lleno en la caja… pero al ser plata mágica había logrado proteger a Hermione.

Harry y Malfoy miraban con adoración la pequeña caja, del tamaño de la palma de una mano. Sonreían como estúpidos, interponiéndose en el camino de la enfermera.

-Jovencitos… ¿Me permiten revisar a la Srta. Granger o que? – exclamo enfadada la señora.

-Si… si… - respondieron los dos, asintiendo mientras daban un paso hacia atrás. La enfermera soltó un resoplido, exasperada y enfadada, porque "un paso atrás" no era dejarla examinarla libremente… pero era algo… sabía por experiencia propia que los dos chicos eran testarudos y que no ganaría nada con pedirles que se retiraran… solo perdería el tiempo.

Después de unos momentos de un silencio expectante la enfermera habló.

-La caja realmente le salvó la vida… si está inconciente es por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza al caer... que al parecer fue muy fuerte… pero de maldición… ningún rastro. – dijo sonriendo alegremente, mientras Harry y Draco daban un abrazo felices de las noticias, de que ella, una mujer especial para ambos estuviera bien. Sana…

Viva.

En ese momento entro la profesora McGonagall apuradamente, mientras Ginny seguía sus pasos.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – pregunto severa y con un rictus de tensión en los labios.

La enfermera explico rápidamente lo que había salvado a la chica, luego de esto la profesora McGonagall miro con una mirada que podría petrificar al mas valiente a los tres chicos.

-Acompáñenme a mi despacho – y con esto dio media vuelta y salio de la habitación. Draco tardo en decidirse si ir, pues prefería quedarse cuidando a Hermione, pero la mirada amenazadora de Harry lo hizo desistir de su idea de quedarse, y salio caminando junto a los otros dos.

Al llegar al despacho, la profesora se sentó detrás de su escritorio e hizo aparecer tres sillas para los chicos, que se sentaron tensos y se quedaron muy quietos.

Pasaron unos segundos de completo silencio, donde Harry daba miradas nerviosas hacia todos lados, evitando los ojos de la profesora.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar en medio de todos los problemas? La gente iba cambiando… ya no eran Ron y Hermione, extrañamente eran Draco y Ginny, pero él, Harry Potter, seguía en el medio de los problemas.

Aunque pensaba eso, no podía evitar sonreír, ya que estaba feliz por que Hermione se encontrara bien.

-…cuatro alumnos fuera de sus casas… y fuera del castillo – dijo la profesora poniendo énfasis en la ultima frase -… creo que coincidiremos al considerar que los cuatro merecen un castigo ¿no? – los tres se quedaron en silencio – a mi parecer – prosiguió la profesora – ya es suficiente con el susto que se llevaron con la señorita Granger. Pero eso no significa que no tendrán un castigo… cuando sepa lo que serán y cuando Granger se encuentre en forma, les avisaré.

-Si, profesora – asintieron los tres. Draco no podía explicar porque, pero sentía un respeto por esa señora, que muchas veces había llamado vieja chiflada, admiraba su seriedad y su manera de imponer respeto, y se sorprendió pensando en eso.

-Pueden retirarse… a sus casas… señor Potter, hay que estar atentos… los mortífagos se están infiltrando en Hogwarts… no se como pasó, pero hay que estar alerta.

-Si, profesora – aceptó Harry, mientras los tres se paraban.

-Señor Malfoy… necesito hablar otra cosa con usted. Usted se queda. – dijo sin vacilar.

Draco se sorprendió, pero asintió en silencio y volvió a su asiento. McGonagall cerró la puerta detrás de sus dos alumnos, y luego volvió a su asiento elegantemente.

-Señor Malfoy, tengo entendido que fue su padre el atacante esta noche – comenzó ella.

-Si – confirmó Draco seriamente y sin dudar.

-Voy a ser sincera con usted, señor Malfoy. Dumbledore me ha dicho que confiemos en usted, ahora yo se lo pregunto… ¿De que lado esta usted?

De pronto en un cuadro que estaba en la pared detrás de la profesora, apareció alguien en el lienzo antes vacío. Un anciano de barba blanca nariz ganchuda y anteojos, con una sonrisa feliz, tan característica en él.

Draco trago saliva… que extraño era verlo ahora en un cuadro… ya que después de su muerte… ese esa era la única forma de comunicarse con él… y solo por ser un ex director de Hogwarts.

-De su lado… - dijo finalmente en voz baja – estoy del lado de Hermione… yo estoy con ella.

-Te lo dije, Minerva – exclamo Dumbledore, sonriente desde el cuadro.

-Ya lo se Albus… pero tenía que preguntárselo. – contesto ella con voz resignada – también me he enterado señor Malfoy de que usted ha tenido hermanos… unos mellizos. Su madre nos escribió una carta hace días pidiéndome que si algo le ocurría a ella, los mellizos vendrían acá y que usted los cuidaría. ¿Había hablado usted de eso con ella?

-Si, profesora… pero mi madre…

-Lo se, señor Malfoy y lo lamento – dijo con voz comprensiva.

-Pero mi padre… él los tiene… y no se como buscarlos…

-Bueno… como idea del señor Dumbledore, el día de ayer fuimos a visitar a sus hermanos con mucha discreción sin que su padre lo notara, por supuesto.

Draco miraba sorprendido.

-En su carta, Narcissa mencionó a… Hermione Granger…

-¿Qué? – exclamó Draco sorprendido.

-Ayer, a primera hora de la mañana, llevamos a la señorita Granger para hacer un conjuro de cuidado. Tu madre al morir le pasa el cargo a otra mujer… es magia muy antigua, esa mujer queda a cargo de los bebes. – le explicaba la profesora – Hermione y tu son ahora los tutores de esos bebes... tu por sangre, ella por compromiso. La llevamos a ella por que así lo pidió tu madre.

Draco miraba sorprendido y no asimilaba aún ninguna palabra, tenía una extraña sensación amarga en el pecho… su madre ya no estaba… había muerto a manos de su padre… pero algo lo alegraba, lo último que había hecho era confiar en la mujer que él había elegido para su vida… jamás pensó que haría eso… pero ahora ya no estaba para decirle cuan feliz lo había hecho el que aceptara a Hermione.

En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa amarga. Había perdido a su madre y casi había perdido a Hermione… y se sentía débil al no atreverse a asesinar a su padre cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor Malfoy?

-¿Qué? Eh… si… - contesto siendo sacado de sus pensamientos - ¿Profesora¿Mis hermanos¿Qué puedo hacer para quitárselos a Lucius?

-No será necesario, señor Malfoy – comento la vieja mujer.

-¡Pero él los tiene! – exclamo sin comprender.

-No señor Malfoy… sus hermanos están en el castillo y creo que el castigo para los cuatro, si no le molesta claro, será cuidarlos… - comento pensativa – porque la señorita Granger y usted deben terminar su año escolar aunque tengan esos bebes a cargo. El señor Potter y la señorita Weasley podrían ayudarlos.

-Esta bien… - comento Draco sorprendido - ¿Cómo llegaron aquí¿Dónde están?

-El conjuro… su madre no confiaba en su padre, y al morir los mellizos aparecieron en la habitación que la señorita Granger y usted ocuparon para cumplir su castigo.

-¿Puedo ir a ver a Hermione?

-No, señor Malfoy, ella estará mañana completamente repuesta, ahora le pido que por favor usted también descanse. Tiene a cargo dos bebes… si uno ya es difícil… no se imaginara con dos. Duerma hoy que puede. – con esto la profesora se levanto y abrió la puerta indicándole a Draco que la reunión había terminado.

Malfoy camino sin rumbo por el castillo vagando de aquí para allá y de allá para acá. Subía escaleras y bajaba otras, doblaba por pasillos y por otros simplemente seguía. Después de algún tiempo… no supo si minutos, segundos u horas se encontró frente a la entrada de su sala común.

Decidió que preguntaría si podía dormir en la habitación con sus hermanos después de esa noche. No se sentía un slytherin y no quería estar rodeado de ellos. Entró y subió directo a su cuarto, todos dormían, ya eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada.

Se acostó y antes de dormirse pidió que donde fuera que estuviese su madre, estuviera bien y en paz. No se le había enseñado en creer en algún Dios ni nada parecido, por eso simplemente pidió por ella. Y se juró a si mismo que cuidaría bien a sus hermanos y a Hermione. Luego perdido entre muchos pensamientos y sensaciones, se durmió.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una carta llego a la habitación de Ginny y otra igual a la de Harry. Ambos despertaron con los piquetes de una lechuza en su ventana.

Ginny abrió la carta que decía

"_Señorita Ginebra Weasley:_

_La jefa de su casa ha determinado que el castigo que debe cumplir en conjunto con Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger será cuidar a los pequeños hermanos Malfoy que desde hoy residirán en el colegio, por motivos personales de la familia. Ustedes tendrán que hacerse cargo de cuidarlos. Horarios, turnos y tareas serán asignadas por ustedes mismos._

_Atte. _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_La directora" _

Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida al igual que Harry cuando termino de leer su carta en su habitación.

Ron que despertó y se preocupo al verlo medio pálido, escucho como había sucedido todo la noche anterior mientras lanzaba gritos de "¿CÓMO NO ME DIJISTE?" "¿QUE HIZO QUÉ?" "¿DÓNDE ESTA HERMIONE?" mientras Harry intentaba tranquilizarlo cada dos por tres

Draco esa mañana despertó temprano, como siempre, pero no tanto como hubiese querido. Se vistió rápido y salió de su habitación corriendo hacia la enfermería. Al llegar entró sin tocar y se fue directo a la camilla donde habían dejado a Hermione… pero no estaba ahí.

Su corazón latía rápidamente. ¿Tan rápido se había recuperado?

Toco la puerta del despacho de Madame Pomfrey reiteradas veces, hasta que salio la enfermera en bata de levantarse.

-¿Qué ocurre Señor Malfoy? – pregunto la enfermera frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?

-Tiene que ir a reposar a su habitación. Debe estar ahí, descansando como le indiqué.

Draco salió rápidamente de la enfermería mientras iba hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Sabía la contraseña, pero no podía entrar en ese momento. Pensó en ir a buscar su Fénix 2007, y volar hasta el cuarto de Hermione, como había hecho para dejar sus mensajes de admirador secreto, pero luego desistió.

Espero unos momentos fuera de la sala común de gryffindor, pero finalmente decidió que ya era hora de ir a ver a sus hermanos.

Bajo las escaleras y finalmente llego a la habitación donde todo había comenzado con Hermione. Sonrió. Ese lugar le traía recuerdos… buenos recuerdos. Donde su vida había cambiado.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al entrar. La habitación estaba empapelada de color blanco, con nubes y soles en el techo. El suelo tenía alfombra. Había muchos cojines y juguetes y en el centro de la habitación una cuna rosada donde dormía apaciblemente una bebe y al lado una cuna celeste… vacía.

Miró hacia todos lados y sentada en el marco de la ventana estaba Hermione, con Amaro en brazos dándole la leche y mirando a Draco y sonriéndole abiertamente.

-Sus ojos son azules – dijo la castaña alegre.

Draco la miraba y se deslumbraba. Parecía un ángel, los rayos de sol que provenían desde fuera hacían que su cabello se viese dorado. Y el tener al bebe en brazos, a los ojos de Draco, la hacía aun más hermosa. Parecía una madre, hermosa, deslumbrante.

Atravesó la habitación en dos zancadas y la besó en los labios teniendo cuidado de no molestar a Amaro.

-Deberías estar descansando – dijo reprochándole el rubio, aunque sonreía y eso le hacía perder credibilidad a su juicio.

-A mi me llego esta mañana una carta de que tenía que cumplir castigo. Yo solo vine – dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras sus ojos brillaban felices.

-No me habías dicho nada… de esto. – comentó él seriamente.

-Lo siento… tu madre me pidió que no lo hiciera. – dijo bajando la vista

-Somos como los padres – dijo Draco, tomándole la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos. – me alegra que mi madre haya confiado en ti, Hermione. Eres la mejor persona que podría cuidar a estos bebes, tu y yo.

-Y yo. – dijo Harry asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Y yo – agregó Ginny sonriendo, mientras su cabeza aparecía sobre la de Harry. - ¡Hermione¿Cómo estas¡No deberías estar aquí!

-Estoy tan castigada como ustedes – dijo sonriendo. En ese momento Amaro rió también. Y todos lo miraron enternecidos.

-Bueno, Ginny y tú vayan a desayunar, luego vamos nosotros. – dijo Harry mirando a Hermione – debes alimentarte bien.

-Si – le apoyo Malfoy.

Hermione se acerco a la cuna, y dejó a Amaro suavemente sobre ella. Luego ambas chicas asintieron, mientras salían de la habitación.

-Así que estos son tus hermanos – dijo Harry acercándose a la cuna.

-Briseída – dijo Draco señalando a la bebe – y Amaro – agregó señalando al bebe.

-Briseída es igual a ti… o lo será, tienen el mismo pelo y los mismos ojos – comentó Harry, mientras la pequeña despertaba dando un bostezo y luego miraba hacia todos lados.

En la habitación había muchos peluches, juguetes, ropita en colores rosa y celestes y estanterías con muchos libros. Draco y Harry paseaban viendo los libros, con títulos como: "¿Ser Padres¡Merlín no te ayuda!" o "Hechizos útiles para padres primerizos"

Draco tomó un libro que se titulaba "El lenguaje de los bebes ¿Qué dice cuando llora?" y Harry "Cambia pañales en tres simples pasos". Se dejaron caer al lado de la chimenea donde habían muchos cojines y la alfombra acolchada hacía que estar sentado en el suelo fuese la mejor opción.

Llevaban unos diez minutos leyendo cuando de pronto Briseída comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué hiciste? – saltó de pronto Draco mirando a Harry.

-¿Qué? Yo no hice nada – se defendió el moreno. Ambos se levantaron de un salto y corrieron hasta la cuna. - ¿Ahora que hacemos?

-¿Y porque tendría que saberlo yo? – pregunto Malfoy a la defensiva.

-Porque tú estabas leyendo ese libro. – dijo Harry apuntando el libro que había quedado tirado.

-Oh… - corrió a buscarlo y abrió una pagina – "Un bebe llora porque tiene hambre" – dijo leyendo.

Harry corrió hacia una mamadera que estaba llena de leche y luego volvió corriendo.

-Tomala

-¿Qué cosa¿La leche¡Si es ella la que tiene hambre!

-¡Que la cargues! – exclamo Harry.

-¿Pero como¡Es muy pequeña!… Mejor cárgala tú, y yo le doy el biberón.

-No, no, no… el hermano la carga, y el hermano eres tú – replicó el moreno.

-Mejor dásela en la cuna, así es mas cómodo – dijo Malfoy buscando excusas para no tomarla.

Harry intento darle la leche, pero Briseída no quería beberla.

-Creo que no tiene hambre… - comento Harry resignado.

-¿Y porque llora entonces? – dijo Draco desesperado y asustado al verla llorar.

-¡Lee porque mas lloran! – le espetó el moreno. Malfoy tomo el libro nuevamente mientras Harry le hacía morisquetas a la pequeña que no paraba de llorar.

-¡Cambio de pañales! – exclamó el rubio unos segundos después - ¡Tu estabas leyendo ese libro, así que creo que te toca! – dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

Harry empalideció un poco. ¿Cambiar pañales? No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo… ¿Y si lo hacía mal¿Y si terminaba poniéndole el pañal en la cabeza?

-¡Cámbiale el pañal, Potter!

-Esta bien, déjala en este mesón – dijo indicando un mesón especial para el cambio de pañales.

-¡Llévala tu! – le dijo el rubio – si vas a hacer un servicio… haces el servicio completo… no a la mitad.

-¡Tráela! – le grito Harry - ¡Que no para de llorar!

Draco tomo entre sus manos la cintura de la bebita, y sin ningún esfuerzo la levanto, y con los brazos completamente estirados y como si fuera de cristal la puso sobre el mesón a penas tocándola.

Harry tenía el libro abierto explicando los pasos de un cambio de pañales, y leía mientras intentaba sacarle un vestidito a Briseída. Draco miraba mitad divertido mitad estresado al ver a la pequeña llorar.

Harry movía un dedo y consultaba en el libro, movía otro y volvía a consultar.

-A este paso vas a haber terminado de cambiarla cuando tenga quince años – dijo el rubio burlándose.

-Muy gracioso… ¿Y porque no la cambias tu? – replico el moreno.

-Porque no era yo quien leía ese libro… - dijo riendo y burlándose aún.

Cuando Harry logró sacarle el pañal vio que todo estaba intacto…

-¿Estará enferma? – pregunto Draco asustado.

Briseída seguía llorando, y Harry y Draco solo atinaban a hacerle caritas deformes, para hacerla reír… cosa que no estaban consiguiendo.

De pronto Hermione y Ginny entraron y se quedaron congeladas viendo la escena. Luego estallaron en risas, pero la castaña corrió y tomo en brazos a Briseída y con solo sostenerla y mecerla un poco, la pequeña se calmó y dejó de llorar.

-¿Se puede saber que hacían? – exclamo divertida.

Malfoy y Harry respiraron aliviados y agotados.

-¿Cómo hiciste para que dejara de llorar? – pregunto Harry.

-Solo la tome en brazos, Harry.

-Eso es muy difícil… - exclamó Draco - ¿Cómo se supone que sepamos que quiere que la carguemos si no dice nada?

-¿Intentaron si quiera tomarla?

Draco y Harry se miraron unos segundos…

-Es muy pequeña… - dijo Malfoy

-Le podemos hacer daño – exclamo el moreno.

Ginny rió y en ese momento Amaro comenzó a llorar. Ambos chicos palidecieron de una manera mortífera. Ginny avanzó y tomo en brazos al bebe, que se calmó de inmediato.

Los chicos resoplaron enojados al ver que para ellas era tan fácil.

-Quizás las mujeres tienen algo especial que las hace saber – dijo Draco en su defensa

-De seguro… vienen con algo incluido… por eso para ustedes es fácil – agregó Harry con el ceño fruncido

-Instinto Maternal – dijo Ginny sonriendo arrogante.

Esa tarde Harry y Ginny se fueron a clases, Draco decidió que no iría ese día a clases y se quedaría cuidando a Hermione y a los bebes.

-Deberías dormir una siesta… descansar un poco – dijo Draco de pronto.

-Esta bien, pero luego de que le demos la leche. – respondió la castaña mientras se levantaba a buscar dos mamaderas con leche. – Toma uno…

-¿Qué?

-Que tomes a alguno de tus hermanos, no puedo alimentar yo a los dos.

-Yo…

-¡AHORA! – exclamo Hermione severa – o comenzaran a llorar.

Draco se levantó de inmediato y fue hasta la cuna de Amaro. Hermione fue hasta la de Briseída y la tomo lentamente en brazos.

-Así… ¿ves?

Draco tímidamente comenzó a tomar en brazos a su hermano. Tampoco pesaba nada, es más creía poder tomarlo con una sola mano… y eran tan pequeños que le cabían en una. Pronto tubo a Amaro acurrucado en sus brazos y sintió una sensación de ternura recorrer su cuerpo. Hermione lo miraba sonriendo. Se veía tan maduro, tan valiente haciéndose cargo de su hermano pequeño…

-Bueno… es hora de darles su comida – exclamo yendo a sentarse a la alfombra con Briseída. Draco la siguió. – Ahora… lo inclinas un poco y le das la leche… es fácil… ¿ves?

Draco la imitó, y finalmente lo logró… pero era todo menos fácil… claramente las mujeres tenían algo que las hacia saberlo todo sobre bebes. Esbozó una sonrisa con expresión complicada, mientras Hermione disfrutaba verlo así

Cuando terminaron de darles la leche, los recostaron sobre los cojines en la alfombra mientras ellos se recostaban a su lado vigilándolos. Amaro sonreía cada vez que Hermione lo acariciaba y Briseída sonreía cada vez que Draco pronunciaba su nombre.

Luego de una media hora, Draco miraba completamente fascinado a sus dos pequeños hermanos durmiendo sobre la alfombra, cada uno con un juguetito a penas sostenido por sus pequeñas manitos y Hermione durmiendo a su lado.

Tenía expresión cansada… pero estaba hermosa, y sentía que la amaba como nunca. Su amor se reafirmaba y Draco sabía apreciar el esfuerzo que ella estaba haciendo al estar ahí, cuidando a sus hermanos, en vez de recuperándose tranquilamente en su cama.

Draco miraba intermitentemente a los tres… paseando su mirada de uno a otro. Se sentía feliz. Estaba con Hermione y aunque le parecía complicadísimo y agotador él iba a criar a sus hermanos y no cometería los errores que sus padres cometieron con él.

* * *

_Hola mi gente!!  
Bueno... actualizo ultra rapido... solo para que no se queden con la duda de que paso..._

_NO ME ODIEN!! Ya todo esta bien... no?_

_Espero que les guste el cap... estuve hasta las tantas de la madrugada escribiendolo... pero aqui esta... igual en las ultimas 2 paginas (pq son como 10) se me fue la inspiración._

_Me perdonan si por hoy no mando saludos a cada una? Es que si no se me va mucho tiempo... y me keda poquisimo dinero P_

Lo siento!!

Capitulo dedicado para: ThunderLaraBloomslang (asi?) :P  
Bueno... para mi fan nº 1 de ayer y hoy... la de los post kilometricos... q me encantan.. y q me hacen que me salga mas caro el ciber pq me demoro años en leerlos xD

_Saludos!! y que disfruten!_

_**Feliz Cumpleaños Tom Felton!**_


	27. Cáp 27: El ataque

**Cáp. 27: El ataque.**

La semana transcurrió lenta y agotadora para todos. Ron y Lara también ayudaban a los cuatro chicos a cuidar a los mellizos. Pasaban todos los días muchas horas juntos, estudiando, haciendo los deberes y cuidando a los bebes. Ahora sorprendentemente Draco y Ron no terminaban golpeándose y lanzándose maldiciones cada vez que se veían… y para todos los demás eso era un _gran_ avance… discutían cada vez que podían, pero no pasaba a mayores. Como decía Draco solo era para "liberar tenciones".

Hermione y Lara se encargaron de enseñarle a cada hombre como cambiar pañales, paso a paso y con mucha paciencia. Ginny les enseñó como debían cargarlos, ya que los chicos eran bastante brutos en ese aspecto, y a que temperatura debía estar la leche para darles de comer.

Las tres chicas a lo largo de la semana ya se habían vuelto expertas en bebes. Hermione sabía que Amaro se ponía de buen humor cuando la leche la preparaban más dulce, y que si le daban a Briseída un pequeño peluche de Serpiente rosada, dejaba de llorar al instante. También había notado que Ron les agradaba mucho a los dos bebes, y que reían todo momento que estaban con él, por lo que cuando lloraban sin ningún motivo aparente, Ron tenía que hacerle algunas muecas, y poner caritas y ambos bebes comenzaban a reír.

Malfoy admiraba impresionado como su novia captaba cada detalle sobre sus hermanos y como los cuidaba como si fueran sus propios hijos. Sentía como se hinchaba su pecho de orgullo al verla manejarse tan bien con los bebes.

Cuando todos estaban en clases, Dobby se ofrecía de encargado para ver y cuidar a los bebes. Si no podía hacerlos parar de llorar en algún momento determinado tenía el permiso de sacar a cualquiera de los cuatro "castigados" de clases para ayudarlo.

El viernes después de clases todos estaban agotados. Los bebes dormían y todos decidieron ir tomar aire fresco para relajarse un momento. Hermione había conseguido un espejo que mostraba la habitación de los mellizos a cada momento, así podían vigilarlos pero a la vez ir a otros lugares, lo que les había resultado bastante útil.

Draco decidió finalmente que nada podría estar peor con Voldemort y su padre así que no seguiría escondiendo su relación con Hermione… y ella a regañadientes acepto, aun preocupada por lo que podría pasar con su padre.

El sol se escondía en el horizonte y el aire fresco comenzaba a soplar moviendo las copas de los árboles haciendo que muchos pájaros volaran asustados. Nubes amenazadoras se acercaban de este a oeste. El tiempo estaba extraño… no era común ese clima en esa época del año.

Harry se había extrañado esa mañana al ver llegar al castillo a Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley y Ojoloco. Lo había comentado con Hermione y Ron, y llegaron a la conclusión de que probablemente venían a reforzar el cuidado del castillo, ya que McGonagall después de lo ocurrido con Lucius Malfoy había dicho que la seguridad sería revisada nuevamente.

-¿Están bien? – pregunto Draco por enésima vez.

-Si… lo están… igual que hace cinco segundos atrás, Draco – dijo Hermione sonriendo – no hay que sobreprotegerlos ¿Sabes? Puede hacerles mal. Además… el espejo esta aquí… sabremos si ocurre algo.

-Algo no esta bien… - dijo Harry que se acercaba a la pareja junto a Ginny, Lara y Ron.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento… - agrego Malfoy.

-Tal vez sería bueno que le dijéramos a Dobby que este con los mellizos por el momento – comentó Ginny mirando hacia el cielo con expresión afligida.

-No es normal que el tiempo esté así – dijo Ron muy serio.

-Sí, creo que sería lo mejor – asintió la castaña.

-Dobby – dijo Harry firmemente, y con un "pop" apareció el elfo domestico junto a el moreno. El elfo al posar su mirada sobre Malfoy que estaba en el grupo pareció quedarse paralizado. Cada vez que lo veía ocurría lo mismo. – No temas Dobby, Malfoy cambió ¿recuerdas? – comento Harry con voz inexpresiva, como si fuera una grabación, ya que era lo que siempre tenía que decirle para que el elfo se relajara.

-¿Me llamaba Harry Potter? – pregunto recuperando la movilidad en su cuerpo.

-¿Estas ocupado Dobby? – le dijo Hermione.

-Dobby esta en su día libre, amiga de Harry Potter – dijo posando sus grandes ojos en ella – Dobby no esta ocupado.

-¿Te podemos pedir un favor? – preguntó el moreno.

-Claro que sí, Dobby siempre es feliz al ayudar a Harry Potter.

-¿Podrías cuidar esta noche a los bebes? – pregunto Harry mirando al elfo.

-¡Claro que sí, Harry Potter¡Para Dobby siempre es un agrado cuidar a los pequeños Malfoy! – dijo mirando tímidamente a su ex amo.

-Eh… gracias… eh… Dobby – agregó Draco cuando sintió la mirada de Hermione taladrándolo en la espalda.

-De nada, señorito Malfoy – dijo haciendo una gran reverencia hacia el centro del grupo y luego con un suave "pop" volvió a desaparecer y Hermione pudo ver en el espejo que aparecía junto a los bebes, y los observaba mientras dormían y que luego se ponía a jugar con los pequeños juguetes para bebes.

-¿Todos más tranquilos ahora? – dijo Lara interrumpiendo el silencio.

Todos asintieron. En ese momento el sol y sus rayos rojizos desaparecieron dejando la oscuridad de la noche, que a penas estaba iluminada por la luna, tan pequeña en el cielo.

Una fría brisa los recorrió a todos haciéndolos temblar.

-Deberíamos ir a cenar – dijo Hermione

-Si – la apoyó de inmediato el pelirrojo.

-Yo si fuera tu, Weasel me cuidaría de tanto comer – dijo Draco burlonamente mientras miraba la zona del abdomen de Ron – estás perdiendo el estado físico… el quidditch no hace milagros ¿sabias?

-¡No es Weasel, es Weasley! Y para que sepas… yo estoy como quiero – le espetó Ron poniéndose rojo – además prefiero ser así que un palo larguirucho como tu. Pareces palo de escoba

-Bueno… ya se sabe que no tienes idea de lo que es buen gusto… cualquiera querría mi físico. – sonrió Draco arrogante.

-¡Basta ya! – les gritó Hermione - ¿Es que nunca van a madurar?

-…No… - dijeron Ginny, Lara y Harry al mismo tiempo. Hermione lanzó un bufido molesta, mientras Ron y Draco se miraban el uno al otro con expresión de "el tiene la culpa" y caminaban todos juntos hacia el gran comedor.

Hermione lanzaba miradas de vez en cuando en el espejo, para revisar que todo estuviera bien en la habitación de los mellizos, pero los bebes seguían durmiendo y Dobby jugando entretenidísimo. Le hacia pequeñas señas de vez en vez para avisarle a Draco, que estaba en la mesa de slytherin, que todo estaba bien, ya que este la miraba todo momento.

De pronto Filch entró corriendo en el gran comedor. El silencio se hizo poco a poco, todos expectantes por el pálido rostro del celador y la expresión de terror. Corrió hasta la profesora McGonagall y le dijo algo en voz baja, inaudible para los alumnos presentes en el gran salon.

Harry pudo notar como la expresión de la profesora se volvía tensa y asentía en silencio, mientras Filch volvía a salir corriendo del lugar.

-¡Bueno¡La cena se da por terminada¡Todos los alumnos deben ir a sus casas! – habló fuerte y claro la directora - ¡Esta prohibido salir de sus casas¡Al alumno que se le vea fuera será inmediatamente expulsado.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lara, Ginny y Draco intercambiaron miradas preocupadas mientras se levantaban de la mesa y caminaban con la multitud de personas hacia fuera del lugar. Los murmullos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, todos preguntando el porque de la orden de McGonagall

Los gryffindor más Malfoy se separaron disimuladamente de la multitud y se fueron directamente hacia la habitación de los bebes.

-Algo ha ocurrido – exclamó Harry preocupado.

-Filch tenía una cara de espanto… - comentó Ginny.

Draco miraba por la ventana, suponía que era lo que ocurría… Voldemort no tardaría en atacar Hogwarts después de lo ocurrido con su padre. Él le había dicho que pronto irían a asesinarlo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar el cuerpo tendido de Hermione, cuando creyó verla morir.

-Debe ser Voldemort… - dijo de pronto Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Miren! – exclamó Lara que también observaba por la ventana - ¡Son esos magos que llegaron hoy al castillo! Están yendo hacia los límites del castillo.

Todos se acercaron a ver, rápidamente.

-Tengo que ir… - dijo Harry dándose la vuelta para salir.

-Harry ¡no! – grito Hermione – ¡no vayas!

-Es mi deber, Hermione… si Voldemort esta ahí fuera quiero luchar. – replico firmemente.

-Pero Harry… - comenzó Ginny

-No, Ginny, voy a vengar a mis padres, Sirius y Dumbledore aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en esta vida.

-Dobby, debes prometer que no dejaras entrar a nadie aquí, sellaré la puerta. Debes cuidar a los bebes. – dijo la castaña muy seria mientras el elfo asentía – Voy contigo, Harry.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Draco aterrado

-Vamos contigo – agrego Ginny.

-No, Ginny tu no… - comenzó Harry.

-¡Es mi decisión! – le gritó la pelirroja sin vacilar - ¡No me dejaras fuera esta vez!

-Ginny… no deberías – dijo Ron.

-¡YA HE DICHO QUE ES MI DECISIÓN!

-¿Vamos ya, no? – Preguntó Lara de pronto – acabaremos por ir todos finalmente. Mejor nos apuramos en vez de estar discutiendo por cosas sin importancias como quien va o quien no. Vamos todos… o ninguno. Sería una tortura que solo fueran algunos… no sería justo para nadie

Todos asintieron dándole la razón resignados y asustados. Salieron de la habitación y Hermione selló puerta con un potente hechizo para que nadie pudiera entrar ni salir. Y todos se fueron corriendo en dirección a los jardines del colegio.

Al llegar fuera del castillo sintieron la fresca brisa golpear en sus rostros. Miraron en todas direcciones buscando a los miembros de la orden que habían visto minutos atrás corriendo en los terrenos, pero no se veía nada. Una extraña y densa oscuridad reinaba en los terrenos.

-¡Por ahí! – gritó de pronto Hermione. Todos miraron hacia donde indicaba la chica y forzando un poco la vista lograron ver a lo lejos un grupo de sombras negras

-Vamos – exclamó Harry mientras comenzaba a correr en esa dirección.

Los seis comenzaron a correr, temerosos pero decididos, Draco veía a Hermione correr a su lado. Si de algo tenía miedo era de verla morir esta vez… no temía por él, si no por ella, por _su vida_… no soportaría no tenerla junto a él.

Temía y a la vez la admiraba por la determinación y seguridad que tenía de querer ayudar a su amigo sin importarle los peligros a los que se exponía.

Mientras corrían Hermione se volteo un segundo a mirarlo y la sonrisa de la castaña, que lograba iluminar hasta la noche más oscura como esa, lo hizo sentirse más reconfortado, relajado y seguro de si mismo... de que estaba haciendo lo correcto

Estiró su mano, hasta tomar la de su novia, ella se sorprendió al sentirlo, pero entrelazó su mano con la del chico, sin dejar de correr hacia su destino. Sus corazones latían rápidamente, asustados por lo que los esperaba, pero también se sentían felices por poder ir juntos.

Cuando ya solo los separaban unos cinco metros se detuvieron y escondieron detrás de unos árboles cercanos para ver que ocurría.

Ahí estaban Lupin, Ojoloco, Snape, McGonagall, Tonks, Kingsley, y otros tres magos más, todos con las varitas en alto apuntando hacia el frente. A dos metros de distancia había un grupo de doce mortífagos cubriendo su rostros con las mascaras, también con las varitas en alto.

Draco pudo identificar rápidamente a su padre.

-Pueden rendirse ahora, y así su muerte será rápida y sin dolor – dijo un mortífago.

-O intentar luchar y morir dolorosamente, de todas formas – agregó el mortífago que Draco había identificado como su padre.

-¡_Expelliarmus_! – grito de pronto un mortífago en dirección a Lupin.

-¡_Protego_! – dijo rápidamente éste, mientras un escudo transparente hacia que el hechizo no le hiciera efecto

De pronto la lucha comenzó, rayos de luces de muchos colores comenzaron a salir de las varitas de ambos bandos.

Harry hizo ademán de salir del escondite para luchar, pero la mano de Hermione se lo impidió.

-Hay que esperar un buen momento – dijo Hermione seriamente en un susurro – tal vez no necesiten nuestra ayuda.

-¡Hermione! Tengo que ayudar – le espeto Harry.

-Tu lucha es contra Voldemort, Harry, lo entiendo, pero yo no lo veo aquí – dijo ella severamente – además ellos son magos fuertes y preparados, aurores… tal vez no necesiten nuestra ayuda y recuerda que cualquier alumno que no estuviera en su sala común sería expulsado. No seremos expulsados por eso a menos que nos necesiten – sentenció la castaña.

-No tienes porque desgastarte antes de tiempo – le dijo Ron poniendo una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo – ya llegara nuestro momento.

Harry los miro unos segundos y luego asintió en silencio.

Pero el momento de luchar no tardo mucho en llegar… fue solo unos minutos mas tarde cuando un mortífago muy alto lanzó un hechizo a Tonks que cayó de espaldas y se golpeó en la cabeza con un árbol cercano a los chicos. El mago levanto su varita y comenzó

-_Avada.._

Fue toda la señal que necesitaban, todos se pusieron de pie, alerta y con la varita en alto, preparados para luchar

-¡_Desmaius_! – gritaron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo y el mortífago cayó inconciente antes de terminar de pronunciar el hechizo.

Un par de segundos todas las luchas quedaron como congeladas mientras veían con sorpresa aparecer a los seis chicos desde detrás de unos árboles.

-¡Acaben con ellos también! – gritó la única mortífaga que pudieron reconocer como Bellatrix.

Todos comenzaron a luchar, lanzando hechizos y esquivando algunos, Draco estaba pendiente de Hermione a cada momento y la empujaba o abrazaba cada dos por tres para protegerla de cualquier hechizo que pasara cerca de ella.

-¡_Desmaius_! – gritó la castaña dándole a un mortífago especialmente bajo. Se volteo hacia Draco y lo miro unos segundos – por si algo sale mal esta noche… solo quería que supieras que te amo.

Lo beso fugazmente en los labios y Malfoy sorprendido de la actitud se quedó paralizado.

-¡_Avada Ke_… - Draco se giró y vio a su padre apuntando hacia Hermione.

-¡_Expelliarmus_! – grito rápidamente y la varita de Lucius salió despedida por los aires.

Un rayo de luz azul oscuro paso rozando las cabezas de Draco y Hermione y dio directo en el pecho de Lucius que cayo al suelo de espalda, con expresión sorprendida. Parecía que no podía respirar. Movía los brazos aleteando en el aire.

Draco lo miró extrañado pues no sabía de qué hechizo se trataba. Camino hacia él, mientras Lucius lo miraba suplicante y agarraba su túnica.

-A..yuda…me – logro decir, aunque a penas salía su voz. Draco lo miro unos segundos con expresión confundida.

Lucius Malfoy pudo ver a su pesar como una sonrisa se iba dibujando en el rostro de su hijo.

-Llego tu hora… Hoy veré tu cadáver… y cuando lo vea… sonreiré ¿recuerdas? – dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Su padre le hacia señas suplicante.

-Avada Kedavra – susurró una voz conocida, cerca de Draco.

Un rayo de luz verde golpeo en el pecho de Lucius. Los ojos de su padre perdieron brillo y toda expresión. Cayó pesadamente al suelo inmóvil… inerte. Draco se volteó y vio a Snape aún apuntando hacia el pecho de Lucius.

Draco pudo sentir como un peso invisible que había llevado sobre sí en la vida, desaparecía. Sonrió, con unas de esas sonrisas que provienen del alma. Su padre había muerto, y con eso las torturas, los golpes, los malos tratos, las obligaciones de "sangre pura". Se sintió libre por primera vez en su vida.

Se volteo a ver a Hermione, pero un "desmaius" lo golpeo por la espalda y cayó al suelo inconciente.

Hermione ahogo un grito aterrada buscando al autor del hechizo, era un mortífago que no conocía. Ya no llevaba puesta la mascara y tenía varias heridas en el rostro y unos ojos saltones que le daban aspecto demente, fijos en ella.

-¡_Desmaius_! – grito Hermione rápidamente.

-¡_Protego_! – gritó el mago, luego hizo un movimiento parecido a un latigazo con su varita sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

Hermione no alcanzo a reaccionar y salio despedida hacia atrás mientras se azotaba la espalda contra un árbol y se pegaba en la frente con el mismo.

-¡_Desmaius_! – volvió a gritar y esta vez el mortífago, que suponía que la chica estaría inconciente, recibió el impacto en la cabeza y cayó al suelo pesadamente.

Hermione corrió hacia Draco, mientras sentía que un líquido caliente comenzaba a escurrir por su rostro.

-_Enervate_ – susurro apuntando hacia el rubio que abrió los ojos confundido. Al ver a Hermione sangrando se asusto y se puso de pie de inmediato

-¿Qué te paso¿Quién te hirió? – pregunto furioso.

-¡Estas bien! – dijo Hermione abrazándolo, y luego apunto al cuerpo inconciente del mortífago con expresión arrogante – ya me encargué de él.

Draco sonrió, mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione y volvían a la batalla, protegiendo cada uno la espalda del otro y lanzando hechizos a los enemigos, que cada vez eran menos, pues poco a poco iban cayendo.

Un mortífago que aun llevaba mascara intentó atacar a Ron por la espalda, lanzándole un "Cruciatus"… pero Draco fue más rápido y lo aturdió, salvando así a vista de todos a Ron. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír y estrechar con mas fuerzas su mano al verlo.

Harry logró desarmar y aturdir a varios mortífagos con sus hechizos. Lupin y Ojoloco se encargaban de atarlos con unas cuerdas invisibles para que no se escaparan y luego poder enviarlos a Azkaban.

Luego de unos minutos solo quedaban dos personas luchando. Era Bellatrix luchando estrechamente con unos de los aurores de los que no conocían el nombre. Finalmente ambos lanzaron la maldición asesina al mismo tiempo y luego de unos segundos cayeron ambos muertos.

Fue la única perdida que tuvo el grupo de la orden. De los mortífagos habían muerto tres, entre ellos Bellatrix y Lucius.

Con un "pop" aparecieron más aurores provenientes del ministerio, junto al ministro.

-¡Vine en cuanto me avisaron, Minerva! – exclamó Scrimgeour.

-Demasiado tarde – dijo Kingsley encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hay que llevarlos a azkaban – exclamó el ministro.

-Si, en seguida prepararemos un traslador para los sobrevivientes – dijo la profesora, mientras se volteaba hacia los seis chicos con expresión severa – ustedes seis, a mi despacho, espérenme ahí. Es muy grave lo que han hecho.

Todos asintieron, temiendo a lo que se venía, serían expulsados.

Mientras los magos adultos de la orden se encargaban de movilizar a todos los inconcientes los seis chicos se dieron la media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo.

-Bueno… finalmente nos expulsarán de todos modos – comento Ron resignado.

-Pero al menos fue divertido – replicó Draco sonriendo, mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione para darle apoyo.

-Al menos luchamos juntos… - dijo la castaña sonriendo. – y todos seguimos vivos.

-Lo siento chicos… es mi culpa si los expulsan.

-Pero al menos tendremos algo que contarle a nuestros nietos – exclamó Lara sonriendo.

-O a los mellizos si nos permites seguir viéndolos cuando nos expulsen y dejemos Hogwarts. – exclamó Ginny sonriendo también.

Draco miraba a todos, tan contentos y sonrientes solo por estar juntos. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía acompañado por amigos. Desde que Hermione había llegado a su vida había experimentado mil cosas nuevas y cada una mas maravillosa que la otra.

-Claro que sí, tienen que seguir ayudándome a cuidarlos – dijo Malfoy sonriendo.

-¡Ay por Merlín! – gritó Hermione agachándose de golpe.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! - preguntaron todos preocupados.

De pronto Hermione levanto el rostro mirando a todos con una gran sonrisa iluminándola. Levanto su mano que estaba apoyada en el suelo y en ella venía una cadenita de plata… un corazón rodeado por una serpiente.

-¡Es mi cadena! – exclamó feliz.

-Fue aquí donde… - Harry se detuvo en seco… mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

Draco por su parte no sabía si reír o llorar, Hermione había encontrado su cadena, la que se había caído cuando su padre había intentado matarle.

-¡Pero estoy viva¡Y además tengo mi cadena! – dijo Hermione sonriente, poniéndose de pie de un salto. Al ver la cara atónita de Malfoy le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, luego se volteo y rodeando su cuello – vamos¡abróchala!

Draco y todos los que la rodeaban sonrieron felices de verla en esos momentos tan llena de vida, tan feliz, tan plena aunque su ceja no paraba de sangrar. Todos se cerraron en un abrazo grupal en torno a Hermione hasta que de pronto una voz los saco de su estado de 'felicidad'.

-Harry… Potter… por fin por aquí… ahora no tienes nadie que venga a salvarte… - dijo con su voz que parecía hielo.

Todos se quedaron estáticos, casi petrificados al oír la voz. Se voltearon poco a poco mirando el lugar donde ésta provenía. Harry sintió como se le erizaba la piel al verlo. ¿El momento había llegado¿tan repentinamente? tendría que luchar para saber quien finalmente sobreviviría.

Voldemort estaba de pie entre dos altos árboles, en el límite del bosque prohibido, mirando a los cinco chicos que se encontraban junto a Harry.

* * *

_Hola mi gente¿Cómo estamos? Bueno… pues yo aquí toda apretada en un rincón de mi casa…. Estoy en el computador portátil y descubri que en algunas zonas de mi casa tiene un poquito de señal de Internet…. Y entonces estoy aquí, haciendo de antena, con un pie en el suelo, una mano en la cabeza…. Parezco cualquier cosa… jajaja.. no… en realidad no es tan así…. Pero tengo que mantener en alto mi pierna para que mantenga la señal… y luego de un rato esto se me acalambra… y ahí bajo la pierna y pierdo la señal. _

_¿estresante no? _

_¡claro que si! _

_Bueno… quiero comentar un poco el capitulo… Draco…nuestro Drakin…tan preciosito… se ha encariñado mucho con sus hermanitos… y quien no? Si son una adorabilidad con patitas. _

_Tengo que decirles que es primera vez que intento escribir algo parecido a una batalla… igual… yo no me lo imagino de manera tan monumental… no creo que Voldemort tuviera taaaaaaantos mortífagos después de todo… como tampoco los de la orden era tantos, tantos… no se… lo hice mas pequeño… pq no me sentía capaz de manejar algo tan grande. ¿Me entienden? Espero que si. _

_Bueno… también debo aceptar que mi fic tiene poca coherencia y cohesión con respecto a los libros anteriores… para los que no se han enterado aún… en mi historia Dumbledore esta muerto…. Pero Snape y Draco siguen como siempre en el colegio… así que no se pq ha muerto… si a alguien realmente le molesta que no haya un motivo… pues lo invento… pero si no les molesta… aceptenlo así. _

_Bueno… quiero agradecer los reviews… de verdad me encanta el animo que me dan… se los agradezco…. En verdad es muy importante para mi y me anima mucho. _

_Perdonen si no pongo los nombres uno por uno… pero es que mi pierna se cansa y pierdo el Internet a cada momento… y solo a veces lo logro recuperar. _

_Quiero contarles que este es el antepenúltimo cap… ya tengo escrito el que viene y comencé el ultimo… seran en total 29 caps + un epilogo… en total… 30 caps. _

_Tal vez me demore más en actualizar pq son caps importantes para mi y pretendo subirlos en mi casa, cuando ya tenga Internet (que debería ser esta semana o la proxima a mas tardar) _

_Mil gracias por todos los que me dejan mensajes!! Los quiero mucho!! _

_Romina _


	28. Cáp 28: Voldemort

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son cracion de J.K.Rowling la historia... en su mayoría mia (pq igual parte de la base de J.K)_

_Aviso: Penultimo cap_

* * *

**Cáp. 28: Voldemort**

-Esta bien – aceptó Harry después de unos momentos.

-Iluso… - se burló en tono despectivo Voldemort. Con un leve movimiento de su varita Ron, Ginny, Lara, Draco y Hermione salieron despedidos lejos de Harry.

Harry en ese momento se sintió más aterrado que nunca ¿estarían heridos? Pero luego pensó que era mejor que estuvieran lejos, ya que la lucha era entre él y Voldemort. Dio un paso al frente demostrando que no tenía miedo y que no escaparía.

El viento soplaba arrasador, meciendo las copas de los árboles volando los cabellos de las chicas tendidas en el suelo y desordenando aún más el pelo negro azabache del chico.

-¡_Crucio_! – exclamó Voldemort sorprendiendo al moreno, pero no apuntaba a Harry que lo entendió segundos después cuando escucho el grito desgarrador de Hermione al recibir la maldición.

-¡No¡Hermione! – gritó Draco levantándose y corriendo hacia ella. - ¡_Impedimenta_! – exclamó apuntando hacia Voldemort, el que con un simple movimiento de su varita desvió el hechizo de Malfoy que fue a parar contra un árbol. Pero a eso no le importó al rubio, ya que había roto la conexión del hechizo que torturaba a Hermione.

-Draco Malfoy… también estas aquí… vivo… aun… - dijo con desprecio el mago – luego me encargaré de ti.

-¡Déjalos ya¡Tu pelea es contra mí! – gritó Harry impactado y furioso al escuchar el grito de dolor de su amiga.

-¡No me digas que debo hacer¡No al mago más grande de la historia! – le espeto dando un latigazo con su varita que hizo volar a Harry unos cinco metros hacia atrás.

Harry cayó de espaldas sobre la hierba, sintiendo un gran dolor en el costado izquierdo de su abdomen. Sangraba. Pero no le importó.

Todos corrieron a su lado para protegerlo, incluyendo Hermione, Lara, Ginny, Draco y Ron que se agacharon a su lado para ver si estaba bien.

Voldemort los miraba inexpresivo, fulminándolos con la mirada sin poder explicarse como esos niños eran tan estúpidos de ir junto a él, junto a Harry Potter, cuando estaba más que claro que dentro de pocos segundos moriría.

Solo buscaban morir. Pero eso no le importaba, no importaba cuanta gente se interpusiera entre Potter y él. Todos serían eliminados al igual que todos los que se habían atrevido a interponerse en su camino.

-Harry¿estas bien? – pregunto Hermione rápidamente, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, mientras todos mantenían sus varitas en alto, observando cada mirada de Voldemort.

-Aléjense de aquí… ¡Los matara! – gritó Harry.

Hermione se volteó a mirarlo extrañada pero luego una sonrisa amable se dibujo en su rostro.

-Jamás te dejaríamos, Harry – le dijo sonriendo – estamos contigo. Estamos juntos en esto.

Harry sentía miedo por cada uno de los que se encontraba ahí, delante de él, exponiéndose a Voldemort, arriesgando su vida por él, frustración, terror por el solo hecho de que se arriesgaran a morir por su culpa pero a pesar de todo se sintió reconfortado al ver a todos tan firmes y extrañamente seguros, sin miedo de enfrentarse al mismísimo Voldemort por él y también se sintió feliz al ver la sonrisa de su amiga. Ella era capaz de sonreír en un momento así, luego de haber sido torturada hacia unos segundos atrás, solo para ayudarlo y apoyarlo. Por eso la quería… porque era uno de sus pilares en esta vida.

-¿Listos para morir? – dijo de pronto con su tono frío - ¿O aun quedan cursilerías por decir?

Harry se paro firmemente mirando al frente. Hermione a su lado derecho y Ron a su lado izquierdo. Draco estaba muy apegado tras la castaña, sintiendo su aroma, intentando estar alerta y protegerla. Ginny y Lara estaban junto a Ron.

Los seis estaban de pie ahí, completamente decididos a luchar, sin saber que hacer, o que hechizo utilizar, sin tener ningún plan o idea... simplemente parados ahí porque el amor los llevaba a luchar, a pelear por los seres que los rodeaban, por sus seres queridos. Porque estaban unidos por lazos fuertes e irrompibles. El amor, la amistad unían a todos y cada uno. Draco y Ron podían no aceptarlo, pero cuando uno estuvo en peligro… el otro no dudó en ayudarlo, aunque discutieran por todo. Porque así eran los amigos… en las buenas y en las malas…

Voldemort levanto su varita lentamente.

-¡_Expelliarmus_! – exclamó suavemente con su gélida voz.

-¡_Protego_! – gritó Draco rápidamente y el hechizo rebotó.

Voldemort dibujo una sádica sonrisa en su rostro.

-Malfoy… siempre has sido excelente mago… tenías grandes poderes - dijo suavemente él aunque su voz estaba recargada de desprecio - … pero ahora eres un traidor… y estás mas débil… los sentimientos hacen eso… son para débiles… y tu… te transformaste en uno.

-No me importa lo que digas… - dijo Draco intentando sonar valiente.

-Ya me estoy aburriendo de esto – dijo lentamente y muy serio. - ¡_Avada Kedavra_!

Los seis chicos sin cruzar una palabra, sin hablar, sin si quiera mirarse gritaron al mismo tiempo -¡_Protego_! – sabían que un hechizo tan simple no podría protegerlos de la maldición asesina, pero aun así todos invocaron el hechizo defensor.

Un escudo protector de color blanco resplandeciente apareció frente a los seis, interponiéndose entre la trayectoria del _avada kedavra_ y sin explicación alguna la maldición rebotó, dejando a todos impresionados, el hechizo volvía y aunque con menor intensidad golpeo en el pecho de Voldemort, el que cayo de espaldas pero volvió a levantarse de inmediato, sorprendido por lo ocurrido.

Los seis seguían con sus varitas firmemente sostenidas, y el escudo permanecía intacto frente a ellos.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen¿Un estúpido escudo¿Pretenden repeler mis maldiciones el resto de la vida? – les gritó Voldemort desconcertándolos. Pronuncio unas palabras que ninguno fue capaz de entender y un rayo gris salio de su varita.

Sintieron como el escudo comenzaba a ceder, mientras Voldemort continuaba el hechizo, Draco y Lara que estaban en los extremos del grupo comenzaron a sentir como cortes profundos aparecían en su piel de sus brazos, rasgando sus túnicas y produciéndoles un gran dolor. Ambos se mantenían fuertes y con las varitas firmes.

Voldemort tomo la varita con las dos manos, que parecían las de un cadáver, y el rayo comenzó a ensancharse y a golpear con más fuerza, hasta que después de unos segundos de presión el escudo cedió haciendo que los seis chicos salieran impulsados hacia atrás con el impacto del hechizo. Los seis sangraban con profundos cortes en distintas partes de su cuerpo, pero a ninguno le impidió ponerse de pie de inmediato e invocar el escudo protector nuevamente.

-Es muy fuerte – dijo Ginny con la respiración agitada y haciendo esfuerzos por mantener su varita al frente.

-¿Qué esperabas? – dijo Ron mirándola ceñudo.

-Harry – dijo en un susurro Hermione – tienes que intentar algo. Nosotros podemos mantener el escudo, mientras tu lanzas un _avada kedavra_.

Harry asintió, tenían pocos minutos y sabía que ese mágico escudo no duraría por siempre ya que estaban cansados y débiles. Respiro profundo, concentrándose, no estaba seguro de lograr hacer la maldición asesina, pero podía intentarlo, tomó aire, llenando sus pulmones, levanto la varita y grito.

-¡_Avada Kedavra_! – pero de su varita solo salio un vapor verde que no logro ni si quiera atravesar el escudo protector.

Voldemort reía o emitía ruidos que parecían una carcajada pero que eran capaces de calar los huesos, eran carcajadas tan vacías de cualquier sentimiento y tan frías y desquiciadas que lograba pararle los pelos de la nuca a cualquiera.

-Tienes que desearlo, Potter – dijo Malfoy. – Tienes que desear asesinar

-¡Eso hago! – exclamo frustrado y desesperado Harry. - ¡_Avada Kedavra_! – un pequeño rayo verde apareció desde la punta de su varita pero se desvaneció a los pocos segundos.

Voldemort seguía riendo.

-No tenemos tiempo de esperar que mejores – dijo Draco – estamos todos muy débiles y no podremos resistir mucho más con este escudo.

-¿Y que propones? – le espetó enojado Harry

Draco tomo la mano de Hermione y la cerró sobre la varita de Harry, le indico a Ron que hiciera lo mismo. El pelirrojo lo miro ceñudo y desconfiado, pero termino aceptando lo que le decían. Luego él puso su mano sobre la de Hermione y Lara y Ginny sobre la mano de Ron. Lo seis mantenían tomada la varita de Harry, todos miraban con expresión confundida a Malfoy, pero él les devolvía la mirada confiado.

Era un lazo de unión, de apoyo, un lazo de amor. Hermione y Ron, los más cercanos a Harry, sus pilares, tomaban su varita, concediéndole así su poder, y lo mismo hacían Draco, Ginny y Lara, dando poder a Hermione y Ron.

-Confíen en mi… concéntrense en lo malo que ha hecho Voldemort y como influyó esto en sus vidas y con sus seres queridos, concéntrense en el odio – dijo mientras su corazón palpitaba rápidamente – a la cuenta de tres… Uno… - en ese momento Voldemort se dio cuenta que algo tramaban y se puso en posición alerta – dos… - Voldemort levantó la varita sin saber que hacer mientras los seis chicos se concentraban - ¡TRES!

-¡¡_AVADA KEDAVRA_!! – gritaron todos juntos. Un rayo de luz verde tan potente salio desde la varita de Harry que los seis chicos salieron disparados hacia atrás… el rayo impactó justo en el pecho de Voldemort y éste cayó hacia atrás completamente inmóvil, con los ojos rojos muy abiertos e inexpresivos.

Harry se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, miro a sus amigos, ninguno se movía y todos sangraban y tenían heridas profundas y más de uno tenía un brazo o pie en ángulo extraño, probablemente rotos...

-…Por cierto ¡El mago más grande de la historia es Dumbledore! – gritó Harry mientras caía sangre desde su frente.

En ese momento en el silencio de la noche, desde algún lugar del cielo se escuchó un canto… una melodía especial, que lograba llenarlo de paz, de tranquilidad y esperanza… un canto que el moreno pudo reconocer como el canto de un fénix. Levantó la vista y una mancha naranja se acercaba hacía él.

Era Fawkes.

El fénix que no había vuelto al castillo desde la muerte de Dumbledore, pero ahora estaba ahí. Ayudando a los que siempre serían fieles al ex director de Hogwarts.

Llevaba en el pico una espada… la espada de Godric Gryffindor, voló hasta donde estaba el grupo, bajo un poco y soltó la espada cerca de Harry la que cayó con el filo hacia abajo, por lo que se enterró en la hierba.

Harry miro unos momentos la espada, completamente confundido. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer con ella? De pronto como si una voz en su interior le explicara entendió que con ella tenía que acabar con Voldemort. Que aunque la maldición hubiese sido muy fuerte, había que terminar con él con esa espada.

Corrió a tomarla, la levanto y avanzó hacia Voldemort, que seguía aparentemente muerto sobre la hierba. Cuando Harry se detuvo a menos de un metro de distancia los ojos del humano con aspecto de serpiente se abrieron aun más si eso era posible y agarro por el tobillo a Harry que casi cayó, pero logro mantenerse en pie gracias a sus rápidos reflejos.

-¿Creías que me matarías tan fácilmente? – dijo respirando con dificultad.

Harry miró sorprendido como Voldemort se ponía de pie nuevamente.

-Soy invencible… - le afirmó confirmando los temores de chico. Tomó su varita que había caído a unos centímetros de su blanca mano y con un solo movimiento de esta Harry salió despedido hacia atrás, aunque no soltó la espada.

Harry miro a sus amigos, que estaban inconcientes sobre la tierra unos metros más allá, y se armó de valor. Tendría que pelear.

-¡_Crucio_! – murmuró el mago. Y Harry pudo sentir un dolor intenso en todo su cuerpo, como si miles de espadas entraran y salieran de su cuerpo, apuñalándolo una y otra vez. Ya había sentido ese dolor una vez… pero esta maldición era mucho más potente y fuerte.

El dolor no cesaba y Voldemort no tenía intenciones de parar… no aún… torturaría a Harry hasta que rogara que lo asesinara… y solo ahí lo haría.

Como pudo Harry sacó su varita que había guardado en el interior de su capa, intentando pensar en algo que no fuese el dolor… apunto al mago que lo miraba divertido mientras Harry se retorcía de dolor.

-¡_Im… impedimenta_! – exclamó entrecortadamente, el hechizo no fue tan fuerte como debería pero al menos logró que Voldemort dejara de torturarlo… el mago avanzó lentamente hasta quedar solo a unos centímetros de Harry que aún estaba en el suelo, Voldemort lo miro unos segundos sin entender como él había logrado acabarlo una vez siendo solo un bebe… debía pagar por eso.

Harry sintió como el pie del mago se enterraba en su costado derecho y con una gran patada lo lanzaba unos metros más allá. Harry se sentía débil, pero sabía que si no actuaba pronto lo más probable sería que moriría

Sabía que debía usar la espada, pero no sabía como acercarse a Voldemort ahora que se había recuperado y parecía no haber recibido ninguna maldición asesina.

Noto que el mago volvía a mover su varita sin pronunciar palabra, pero esta vez él fue más rápido.

-¡_Protego_! – grito Harry, sintiendo como un hechizo chocaba contra su débil escudo y ambos se disolvían. Voldemort seguía lanzando hechizos silenciosos. Por lo que Harry debía estar muy atento para seguir protegiéndose, mientras avanzaba lentamente paso a paso hacia él.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tiene el grandioso Harry Potter? – Preguntó amenazante Voldemort – Escudos protectores… solo proteger… nunca atacar… por eso morirás al igual que tus padres… porque no son lo suficientemente valientes como para luchar.

Harry sintió como hervía su sangre por la ira. Odiaba cualquier mención a sus padres, de cualquier persona que no fuese digna de hablar de ellos. Y nadie, más aún él, no tenía el derecho de decir lo que sus padres eran o no eran.

Corrió acercándose a Voldemort.

-¡_Expecto Patronum_! – gritó mientras un ciervo plateado salía de la punta de su varita. No sabía porque había invocado a su Patronus, pero algo en su corazón le decía que así debía ser.

-¡_Cruciatus_! – grito Voldemort apuntando hacia Harry que se acercaba aun corriendo, pero el ciervo se interpuso entre el hechizo y el pequeño mago, y absorbió el hechizo que no logró hacerle nada a Harry.

El moreno seguía corriendo hacia él empuñando la espada en alto. El ciervo corría a su lado y en cuanto Voldemort lanzaba un hechizo se colocaba entre el hechizo y Harry, protegiéndolo completamente.

Ahora solo unos metros los separaban. Harry levantó la espada

-¡_Avada Kedavra! _– grito Voldemort, comenzando a preocuparse por la cercanía del chico, pero una vez más el ciervo se interpuso, protegiendo al chico.

-¡_Impedimenta_! – dijo Harry aprovechando el segundo de desconcierto de Voldemort para inmovilizarlo, agarró su varita con su boca y tomo la espada con ambas manos, y la enterró con toda su fuerza en el estomago del mago tenebroso.

-¡Es Harry! – gritó Lupin que se acercaba junto al grupo de magos de la orden

Voldemort abrió la boca, en un grito mudo.

Todos observaban expectantes intentando entender lo que ocurría

Un líquido espeso de color negro, parecido a la sangre comenzó a brotar desde la herida hecha por la espada, mientras él caía sobre sus rodillas.

Harry miraba impresionado lo que había logrado. Había destruido a Voldemort. Su ciervo seguía junto a él como cuidando de él. De pronto, el cuerpo de Voldemort comenzó a perder color, Harry podía ver la hierba a través de su cuerpo y después de unos segundos desapareció, dando así fin al mago tenebroso más fuerte de todos los tiempos.

Pero como todos saben el amor es el sentimiento más fuerte en el mundo, el odio y la oscuridad jamás podrían vencer a un ser tan lleno de luz y amor como Harry Potter. Sus amigos lo habían ayudado a derrotar finalmente a Voldemort, uniéndose a él para lanzar su avada kedavra que terminó por debilitarlo tanto y así pudo él finalmente matarlo con la espada de gryffindor.

Harry veía todo borroso y no se dio cuenta cuando cayó desplomado sobre la hierba mientras su ciervo desaparecía de su lado, evaporándose.

Minerva McGonagall y todos los de la orden y los del ministerio estaban impresionados viendo la escena. Habían visto como Harry destruía a Voldemort. Finalmente todo había terminado, los tiempos de terror, las muchas muertes de hijos de muggles a manos de mortífagos. Miraban en todas direcciones viendo a los seis chicos inconcientes en el suelo sin poder reaccionar.

-Potter ha acabado con _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ – dijo atónito Scrimgeour – ¡El niño que sobrevivió ha acabado con él! – repitió como sin poder creerlo - ¡Esto tengo que informarlo en el 'El Profeta' – dijo mientras se daba media vuelta regresando a los limites de Hogwarts para poder aparecerse.

-Hay… que llevarlos… a la enfermería – dijo de pronto Lupin intentando recobrar la movilidad del cuerpo – están heridos, Minerva.

-Si… si… - dijo asintiendo – se acerco a Ginny que era la que estaba más cercana a ella y susurro - ¡_Mobilicorpus_! – la pelirroja inconciente se elevo cerca de un metro del suelo y comenzó a flotar.

Lupin corrió hacia Harry e hizo lo mismo. Tonks a Draco, Kingsley a Ron, Ojoloco a Lara y uno de los aurores del ministerio levanto a Hermione, mientras caminaban en silencio llevando los cuerpos hacia la enfermería.

En ese momento por el horizonte comenzaba a amanecer. Había sido una larga noche para todos, pero ya había llegado a su fin… llevándose a Voldemort con la oscuridad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco abrió los ojos mirando hacia todos lados, completamente desorientado sin saber donde estaba.

-¿Estas mejor¡Hasta que por fin despiertas¡Nos tenías preocupados! – exclamó una pelirroja en la cama a su izquierda.

Malfoy parpadeó algunas veces, intentando enfocar la vista mientras poco a poco las imágenes de la noche anterior comenzaban a volver a su cabeza. Su padre muerto… Hermione siendo torturada por Voldemort… ¿Cómo había terminado todo? Miro hacia todos lados, habían seis camillas ocupadas, estaban en la enfermería de Hogwarts… A su lado derecho estaba Lara con un cabestrillo en su brazo derecho, en la camilla izquierda estaba Ginny que le sonreía amablemente con una mano cubierta por vendas humedecidas por la sangre. Ron estaba frente a la cama de su novia, Harry en el medio aún parecía inconciente, tenía la cabeza vendada y rastros de heridas en sus brazos y manos. Al lado derecho de Harry se encontraba Hermione…

-¿Qué le pasa¿Por qué no despierta? – exclamó asustado mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero noto que su abdomen estaba todo vendado y se sentía muy tieso.

-¡Calma! Esta bien… solo esta dormida en este momento – le dijo Lara para relajarlo – solo tiene heridas leves, y una herida mágica hecho por un hechizo de no se que cosa que no para de sangra, como Ginny.

-¿Dónde tiene esa herida? – preguntó Draco volviendo a acomodarse en su camilla

-Donde tu tienes tu costilla rota… - comentó Ginny sonriendo – pero por lo menos estas heridas no duelen… las mágicas, digo, porque las otras si que duelen, pero lo malo es que no dejan de sangrar hasta que se les unta la poción que necesitan… Madame Pomfrey la esta preparando, estará esta misma tarde.

-¿Qué pasó finalmente con Voldemort?

-No lo sabemos con detalles… Harry aún no despierta – comentó Ron hablando por primera vez.

-¿Pero esta bien? – pregunto Malfoy.

-Si… solo esta extremadamente débil… - agrego la pelirroja mirándolo con tristeza – además de todas su heridas.

-Descuida… finalmente… es nuestro San Potter ¿no? – comento Draco sonriéndole a la pelirroja y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por sus palabras – se pondrá bien dentro de poco. Estoy seguro… no puede dejar de fastidiar

Ginny sonrió, sabía como era Draco, y sabía que no acostumbraba dar su apoyo a la gente… menos a ella… así sabía apreciar las acciones del chico. Por Hermione lo haría… intentaría tratarlo como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida… porque eso quería ella… que se volvieran el trío de parejas inseparables. Le encantaba ver lo feliz que era Hermione con Malfoy, y lo bien que le hacia a él estar con ella. Le encantaban los intentos de Ron por ser más romántico y dedicado, aunque Lara ya lo quisiera tal cual era… y ahora que Harry era libre de profecías y cuentos chinos… podría estar con él con toda libertad, sin que él se estuviera imaginando cada dos por tres que a ella le ocurría algo malo.

-Pero al menos sabemos que logró destruir a _quien tu sabes_… - dijo de pronto el pelirrojo. – Lupin nos contó que llegaron cuando Harry lo perforó con la espada de Gryffindor y luego…

Draco escuchaba atentamente al pelirrojo, no sabía porque, pero le alegraba que estuviera hablándole como a un ser humano más, sin odio, ni rabia, ni rencor, ni los típicos comentarios sarcásticos… además que la mini weasley, como él acostumbraba a decirle, hubiese estado tan contenta al verlo despertar y tan amable… no entendía el porque, pero le agradaba que fuesen así.

Pronto una sensación de felicidad comenzó a embargarlo… todo había terminado… Voldemort había caído por fin, después de tantos años, por lo que ya toda la comunidad mágica, y también la no mágica, aunque no lo supieran, podían respirar tranquilos. Los tiempos de oscuridad habían terminado.

Y él, Draco Malfoy podía respirar tranquilo doblemente… ya que además su padre había muerto y no negaba que eso le agradaba, porque finalmente era libre… si lamentaba mucho la muerte de su madre porque ella siempre fue una buena bruja y lo quería mucho, pero Lucius no la dejaba consentirlo o hacerle cariño ya que siempre decía que eso lo haría débil, pero finalmente era completamente libre de hacer lo que quisiera… y no era débil… con la batalla del día anterior pudo notar que sus hechizos habían mejorado y aumentado en potencia… tal vez ya no se sentía capaz de lanzar una maldición imperdonable, pero los hechizos protectores y defensivos le salían a la perfección. Era libre. Era libre. Libre. Libre. Libre se repetía una y otra vez a si mismo.

No tan libre, pensó de pronto… pues tenía a dos pequeños a su cargo que debía criar y darles un buen ejemplo. Pero ahora podría ser como quería ser… podría estar con Hermione tranquilamente, sin pensar que algo o alguien podría separarlos por el solo hecho de que sus sangres fueran de distintos tipos. Al diablo con todo eso... Ahora podría ser feliz… completamente.

Además, tenía el presentimiento que su relación con este grupo de gente que lo rodeaba en ese momento, cambiaría para mejor… si ya se estaban llevando bien antes de la batalla… ahora hasta la comadreja lo había aceptado y se prestaba para tener una conversación civilizada con él. Aunque le divertía más discutir con él, prefería que todo estuviera en estado de paz… aunque no perdería ninguna oportunidad de molestarlo.

Después de todo… era un Malfoy… uno reformado… pero Malfoy al fin y al cabo, no había que pedir milagros.

* * *

_Hola mi gente!!!_

_Tanto tiempo!! Bueno... aquí esta la continuación de la batalla... aquí esta...  
¿Que les ha parecido?  
La verdad es que mi historia no tenía nada de horrocruxes, ni de cosas que sigan la linea de los libros de Harry Potter.. y esto es lo mejor que pude lograr...  
si lo se!!! Soy un asco en estas cosas de guerras batallas y lores Voldemorts xD pero... quería intentarlo de todas maneras...  
igual acepto ideas, criticas y cosas )_

_Espero que les haya gustado... el fic está casi terminado... el ultimo capitulo ya esta escrito... pero le faltan algunos retokes... y estoy escribiendo el epilogo... así que pronto me tendrán por aquí actualizando_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS A LA GENTE QUE ME DEJA REVIEWS CAP A CAP!! DANDOME SU APOYO INCONDICIONAL!!  
Aqui estan los saludos de los ultimos dos caps... (es q no me me gusta no saludar uno por uno)_

_Cuando el fic termine, podrán mandarme sus preguntas y subiré un cap 31 con agradecimientos y respuestas a las dudas q deje xD_

**Cap 26:  
**chibi nina - sandy - anayancIveela ♥♥♥♥ - Shijiru Posible - liliatenea - CotitAMalfoY18 - rakel - La.Joo'w.O.o - Amalia.E - vittoria's malfoy - beautifly92 - Xms.Felton - JulesRichards - rachel69 - Luthien - Lado.Oscuro - AziarBlack - daniihp - Moniica - Xgirl1 - ThunderlaraBoomslang - karyta34 - Andrea Radcliffe - Hope Potter Black - canuta

**Cap 27**

violetpotter - Shijiru Posible - vittoria's malfoy - CANUTA - lady-naper - Llini Güisli - rakel - Moniica - La.Joo'w.O.o - beñotsnape - cristy - Isabel - Andra Radcliffe - Thunder.. - anayancIveela ♥♥♥♥


	29. Cáp 29: Gracias al destino

**Disclaimer: **_los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

* * *

**Cáp 29: Gracias al destino que me unió a ti**

Esa misma tarde Ginny y Hermione fueron dadas de alta en la enfermería. Draco, Lara, Ron y Harry tendrían que quedarse hasta el día siguiente por orden de la enfermera y aunque Malfoy maldijo a la mitad del universo tuvo que quedarse ahí.

La castaña y la pelirroja se fueron directamente hacia la habitación de los bebes. Dobby continuaba estando ahí muy sonriente y feliz, en ese momento alimentaba a Amaro en su cuna, le dieron las gracias por estar todo el día cuidando a los bebes y a petición de Hermione, que más parecía orden, se tomaría libre toda la semana siguiente.

Una lechuza llego para Hermione con un ejemplar del profeta. La castaña lo tomo interesada al ver que en la portada salía Harry. Las dos chicas se sentaron a leer el artículo, mientras ambos bebes dormían.

"_Harry Potter: el salvador_

_El joven Harry Potter, que actualmente cursa el último año en Hogwarts se enfrentó la noche de ayer y esta madrugada al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Hoy se ha descubierto el cuerpo del que fue Tom Riddle y que luego paso a ser… Voldemort._

_Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, fue finalmente quien lo destruyera. _

_Se han intentado conseguir entrevistas, pero Minerva McGonagall, actual directora del colegio se ha mantenido severa y hermética. No da declaraciones y ningún funcionario de ningún medio de comunicación mágica puede entrar al castillo._

_No se sabe en que condiciones esté este joven de diecisiete años, pero podemos confirmar que vivió y fue _quienes ustedes saben_ quien murió…_"

Luego de ese venía otro articulo relacionado con Harry, y otro… y otro… todo el periódico de lo único que hablaba era del héroe Harry Potter, y del vencido Voldemort. Hasta venía una biografía redactada por Rita Skeeter, en la que aparecían Hermione, Ginny, y Cho y unas cuantas chicas más del castillo como novias del héroe.

Ambas amigas rieron divertidas al leerla, tal vez en algún otro momento les habría molestado, pero ahora no podían amargarse con nada. Era su tiempo de ser feliz.

Al día siguiente los cuatro chicos que aún estaban en la enfermería fueron también dados de alta.

Esa tarde mientras todos estaban cenando, Draco y Hermione se encontraban en la habitación con los mellizos. Hermione intentaba hacer dormir a Briseída en sus brazos mientras Draco jugaba con Amaro sentado en la alfombra.

-Vamos… di… Dra…co… - le decía el rubio a su pequeño hermano que lo miraba con sus azules ojos con expresión confundida. – dilo… dilo. Dilo. Dilo.

-¡Draco¡Por favor! Tiene solo unos meses… no pretendas que hable… - exclamó alarmada la castaña.

-Esta bien… - aceptó Draco tomando en brazos a su hermano y caminando hacia la chica. - …solo intentaba. Hermione… quería decirte algo…

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó preocupada la chica.

-Quería agradecerte… por todo… por cuidar a mis hermanos…

Hermione sonrió.

-Por darme otra oportunidad de estar a tu lado… - continuó el rubio – agradecerte por lo que eres y por lo que haces de mi cuando estoy contigo.

Hermione lo miro, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban aparecer en sus ojos, inundándolos.

-¿Ya vas a llorar? – exclamó Draco sonriendo.

-¡DRACO! – se rió ella

-No es cierto… llora si quieres… se que mis palabras son irresistibles al igual que yo – dijo arrogantemente el chico mientras se acercaba a Hermione. Cuando estuvieron solo separados por los bebes que ambos mantenían en brazos aún, se pusieron de puntitas y alargando lo máximo que pudieron sus cuellos, se unieron en un pequeño beso, manteniendo a los bebes protegidos.

En el momento que sus bocas se unieron, Briseída y Amaro soltaron una pequeña risita, y emitieron pequeños ruiditos… como hablando.

Draco y Hermione sonrieron con caras de babosos.

Todos seguían reuniéndose en el cuarto de los bebes. Harry, Ron y Draco si es que andaban de buen ánimo, que últimamente era casi siempre, hasta bromeaban entre ellos. Lara, Ginny y Hermione miraban impresionadas cada vez que esto ocurría y Hermione se complacía al notar que esto era cada vez más seguido.

Los chicos iban mejorando cada vez más en sus "aptitudes" de padres. Y si alguno de los bebes hacía el mas mínimo gesto, risita o bostezo, se derretían a sus pies. Los tres sin excepción.

Se divertían mucho estando en la habitación, y Hermione se encargaba de hacerlos cumplir con los deberes, y estudiar. A causa de esto todos estaban mejorando sus notas, aunque Hermione y Draco simplemente las mantenían ya que siempre habían sido los mejores alumnos en casi todas las materias. Solo en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras eran superados… obviamente por Harry.

Todos los días llegaban decenas de lechuzas dirigidas para Harry, de periodistas, de admiradores desde todos los lugares del mundo, incluso a Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lara y a Draco le llegaban cartas de eternos agradecimientos, por destruir a Voldemort. Llegaban también periódicos de todas partes, con noticias sobre Harry y lo acontecido.

En el castillo era de lo único que se hablaba, Harry Potter y su hazaña. Draco no se perdía oportunidad para fastidiarlo, pero ambos sabían que no era con malas intenciones, solo para que Harry se relajara un poco.

Los meses pasaban y Draco se sentía completamente en confianza y a gusto con los seis gryffindors. Le habían permitido mudarse a la habitación de sus hermanos, con la justificación de cuidarlos mejor y ya casi no mantenía relación con los slytherin, que cada vez que se encontraban lo miraban como traidor... pero ninguno se atrevía a decirle algo… aún imponía respeto como ningún otro. Nadie se metía con él.

Los únicos que se atrevían a molestarlo eran Harry y Ron, pero por algún extraño motivo, ellos lo tenían permitido, como él también tenía permitido molestarlos a ellos. Era un trato mutuo, hecho en silencio, sin palabras ni delimitaciones, simplemente respeto del uno al otro y la fascinación de "liberar tenciones".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El resto del año escolar paso rápidamente para todos los chicos, en una armonía casi total, salvo por alguna que otra discusión esporádica entre alguno y otro. Hasta Hermione y Draco discutían algunas veces, pero nada que finalmente pasara a mayores, ya que Malfoy se sentía tan enamorado de la castaña, que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella, y aguantarla, más aun ahora que estaba tan estresada porque dentro de dos semanas serían sus exámenes finales, y estar pendiente de los bebes y de estudiar, casi no daba tiempo para él…

Draco se aguantaba sin decir nada, y entendía que Hermione estuviese nerviosa, y a veces sin razón gritara, o en medio de una conversación corriera a buscar en un libro que ingrediente necesitaba alguna poción, solo para corroborar que no se había olvidado de nada. En un principio Malfoy se había molestado con eso, pero sabía que los Éxtasis eran muy importantes para ella y había logrado encontrarle su lado bueno. Tanto era lo que Hermione repasaba en voz alta o le preguntaba a él, en forma de estudio, que él había terminado por aprendérselo todo con pocas horas de estudio.

Sabía que a Hermione le iría fenomenal aunque hubiese decidido no estudiar nada… porque aunque ella no confiaba en sus capacidades él si lo hacia.

…

El día que terminaron sus exámenes éxtasis, Draco le pidió a Hermione que lo acompañara a pasear por los jardines unos momentos. Ella acepto.

-¿Cómo te fue en pociones? – Preguntó la castaña – a mi… creo que bien…

-Bien… pero creo que deberías dejar de preocuparte por eso… ya has hecho los exámenes, ya no tienes nada que arreglar o revisar… mas adelante sabrás tus calificaciones y ya. – dijo severo

-Si… esta bien. – acepto ella. Luego caminaron en silencio un rato mientras una voz en su cabeza le decía "lo abandonaste todo este tiempo en los exámenes, es un milagro que aún este contigo". Hermione se mordía el labio inferior con expresión preocupada y mirando al suelo. ¿Qué pasaría si Draco se aburría de ella¿Si ya no la quería más? Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente con solo pensar en estar sin Draco.

-¿Te ocurre algo? – pregunto el rubio al verla que no levantaba la vista y movía sus manos en señal de preocupación.

-Draco… perdóname… - dijo Hermione rompiendo a llorar sin saber porque y sin poder contenerse.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto asustado el slytherin - ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué lloras?

-…perdóname por haber sido tan egoísta este ultimo tiempo… - lloro la castaña. Malfoy sonrió aliviado pues se había imaginado lo peor.

-Hermione… yo sabía que algo así tenía que ocurrir, pero ya paso… No tienes que preocuparte de eso ahora.

La castaña levanto la vista poco a poco, con sus ojos enrojecidos, avergonzada por llorar mientras él sonreía. Sus ojos color miel se encontraron con esos ojos color gris, que ya no parecían hielo, parecían el cielo, destellaban felicidad y amor… _por ella_, y lo sabía.

Se acercaron poco a poco y se unieron en un beso que los hizo estremecerse de los pies a la cabeza. Ambos sonrieron aunque continuaron acariciándose, bebiéndose su ser, su aroma y sabor… acariciando sus rostros, sus cabellos, sintiendo al otro.

-Te tengo un regalo – dijo de pronto Draco buscando en su túnica algo. Hermione se sorprendió al escucharlo – cierra los ojos – le dijo y la castaña cerro los ojos confiada.

-Ya puedes abrirlos – dijo el rubio y en sus manos tenía un libro forrado en cuero, negro. Se lo entrego a Hermione – ahora debes verlo, pero me iré para que lo veas sola… voy a estar en la habitación con mis hermanos.

Hermione asintió confundida con el libro entre las manos. Vio como se alejaba el rubio, sonriéndole y sonriendo ella también. Cuando se perdió de vista se sentó junto a un árbol y lo miró.

En la portada había dibujados un pequeño león en la parte superior y una pequeña serpiente en la parte inferior. En el centro con letras blancas decía "_Gracias al destino por unirme a ti_". Hermione sonrió aunque no conocía ese libro, nunca lo había visto o leído.

Lo abrió y ahogo un grito al ver de qué trataba. En la primera página decía: "Historia de un amor. Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy"

Cambio a la segunda página y en esta había un recorte pegado que tenía la fotografía de la cadena que los había unido, que aparecía una y otra vez. Con la letra de Draco salía la definición que ella había leído en el libro sobre la cadena. Y por aquí y allá habían mensajes sueltos con anotaciones de él que decían cosas como "¡se esta volviendo transparente!" o "los sacos de papas no molestan tanto como tu" junto a un dibujo en que un chico se subía al hombro a una chica y esta el pateaba y movía.

Hermione sonrió, aun recordaba el día que ella había quedado unida a Draco, el la había subido a su hombro y le había dicho eso…

En la siguiente página había una fotografía de la habitación en que habían cumplido sus dos semanas de castigo, en la que Draco aparecía por una esquina y saludaba en la imagen. Más adelante salía un dibujo de su pijama de leones rosado del que tanto se burlaba el rubio. En otra pagina que estaba completa escrita por Malfoy contaba su versión de la vez que Hermione se había caído con la cadena y había quedado inconciente y Malfoy tenía que ir de aquí para allá con ella cargando. Y también una explicación rápida de las instrucciones que ella le había dado a él para aprender a jugar ajedrez mágico.

Cambió la pagina y en esa había un recorte del periódico del colegio con el primer cuestionario, de cien pregunta, que se habían contestado con preguntas como "¿Cuál es tu signo?" o "asignaturas favoritas" y cosas por el estilo. En la siguiente pagina había un dibujo de una chica soñando con un libro con cabeza y que corrían a abrazarse, con una anotación en grande que decía "COME LIBROS… LITERALMENTE HABLANDO". También salía un recorte del periódico donde salían Harry y Malfoy como los dos mas guapos del castillo y un mensaje abajo "el más guapo eres tu – por Hermione Granger"

Hermione miraba sorprendida cada pagina que el chico se había encargado de hacer… lagrimas de emoción se escapaban de sus ojos sin poder controlarlo.

Unas paginas más adelante salía una fotografía de la mochila de Hermione y sus libros edición de lujo. También salían dos dibujos de unos calderos con dos espirales saliendo de ellos y a continuación decía "dos olores: tarta de chocolate, miel y caramelo (olor a ti)"

En otra pagina salía una fotografía de los jardines del castillo siendo bañados por la lluvia. A continuación había dibujado dos chicos muy cabezones uno con pelo rojo y otro con pelo negro, este ultimo tenía un pequeño rayo en su frente, y ambos abrían y cerraban la boca como gritando y movían sus brazos acompañando la acción.

Mas abajo había un dibujo de dos chicos hincados mientras la lluvia caía sobre ellos y que luego se besaban. Esta pagina tenía el titulo "Primer beso"

Continuó viendo cada página, encontró las fotografías del periódico donde ella aparecía como el ángel del baile, y su foto besándose en la pista de baile. También estaba ahí la fotografía que Malfoy le había robado a la chica, donde salía guiñando un ojo y riendo, la fotografía que lo había ayudado a recobrar la memoria una vez.

También había una fotografía del lago, con acotaciones como "día juntos" y dibujos de él saltando al lago y ella tras él. También había un pequeño relato con sus palabras de cómo había sido el rescate el día que Parkinson la había atacado. Y unas fotografías que había tomado el periódico cuando ellos habían entrado juntos al gran salón por primera vez.

Había muchas páginas dedicadas a sus vacaciones de navidad llenas de fotografías, de relatos hechos por Malfoy, de dibujos y trozos de papeles de regalo pegados como adorno.

Había una pequeña explicación del encuentro que él había tenido con su padre donde se había enterado de que sus hermanos nacerían dentro de poco. También una muy breve mención a su rompimiento. También había un relato de cómo Draco y Harry se habían peleado a golpes bajo la lluvia un día por ella.

Varias paginas más adelante había unas fotografías de Briseída y Amaro juntos muy pequeñitos. Habían fotografías de las sorpresas que le había hecho él como admirador secreto y una explicación de cómo llegaba hasta su habitación en su escoba.

Ilustraciones del día en que su padre la había atacado, y como ella había sobrevivido. También había un pequeño cuento, donde relataba como había sido desde su punto de vista toda la batalla contra Voldemort, lo acompañaban algunos recortes del el Profeta donde salía también la historia de Harry.

Había una fotografía de Hermione durmiendo junto a los dos mellizos, dormidos también. Y en las ultimas paginas había fotografías de los seis chicos en la habitación de los bebes.

En la penúltima pagina decía

"_Doy gracias a la vida, por haberte cruzado en mi camino, porque desde que eso ocurrió todo cambio para mejor…_

_Ahora tengo gente que comparte conmigo por como soy, no por lo que mi apellido o mi dinero me hacia, y todo te lo debo a ti._

_Me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, porque eres el mejor regalo que me dio la vida y el destino_

_Gracias al destino que me unió a ti, Hermione_

_Una historia sobre amor._

_Por Draco Malfoy"_

Hermione volteó la última página y salía un dibujo de una mansión que Hermione no conocía y dos chicos entrando a ella con un bebe cada uno.

Abajo decía:

"Hermione Jane Granger. Me gustaría pasar el resto de mis días junto a ti. ¿Te gustaría a ti?"

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo y venir a vivir conmigo?"

Hermione leyó sorprendida, faltaba una semana para que terminara su ultimo año en Hogwarts, y Draco no había hecho mención sobre como se verían o que pasaría con su relación.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – dijo una voz apareciendo tras un árbol, con un anillo en una pequeña cajita. Hermione levanto la vista y vio a Draco arrodillado frente a ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro y la mano extendiendo la cajita con el anillo.

-¿Es en serio? – pregunto incrédula la castaña.

-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando? – exclamó el chico confundido.

Hermione sonrió mientras sentía que un calor la embargaba y se ruborizaba. ¿Quería casarse con Draco¡Claro que si¡Lo quería¡Lo amaba¡Lo necesitaba! Ahora vivían sin miedo, sin preocupaciones, sin vergüenza, aunque estuviese todo el mundo en contra… pero no estaba todo el mundo en contra. Sus amigos los apoyaban.

-Yo le diría que si… - dijo un pelirrojo saliendo tras de un árbol cercano.

-¡Ron! – exclamó emocionada la castaña

-Yo creo que serían felices – dijo la morena saliendo tomando la mano de su novio.

-Lara… - sonrió Hermione mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro

-Briseída, Amaro y ustedes mismo se lo agradecerían – acoto su pequeña amiga sonriendo.

-Ginny…

-Se merecen ser felices… y lo serán – agregó Harry finalmente, mientras abrazaba a su novia. Hermione los miraba a todos, sorprendidos.

Las lágrimas caían una tras otra.

-¡¡Harry!! – lloro la chica

Como los quería… a todos y a cada uno. Miró al rubio que aun seguía de rodillas ante ella y con mirada expectante.

-Si quiero casarme contigo, Draco Malfoy.

Draco sonrió tan feliz como nunca, su sonrisa y sus ojos destellaban alegría y brillaban de una manera impresionante. Se acerco a su novia y futura esposa.

-Te amo, _Hermione Malfoy_ – le dijo el rubio mientras besaba a la chica sonriendo y le ponía el anillo de compromiso y sus amigos aplaudían.

La última semana en Hogwarts paso rápidamente, de una forma mágica se coló en el periódico que Hermione y Draco se casarían, y como ambos estaban tan felices prometieron invitar a todo el castillo a su fiesta de matrimonio.

Y en el último día en el castillo llego.

Reinaba la tristeza y el silencio en el ambiente. Solo se escuchaban sollozos por aquí y por allá, interrumpiendo el completo silencio.

Había sido una tortura para todos tener que hacer sus baúles por última vez en su vida de colegio. Esa tarde antes de partir estaban todos los alumnos de séptimo en el vestíbulo del castillo. Los profesores de pie despidiéndose de cada uno, algunos llorando, otros muy serios.

Hermione lloraba por la tristeza que significaba dejar el que había sido su colegio durante siete años… donde había aprendido, donde se había formado logrando ser la excelente bruja que era en ese momento, donde había conocido el amor verdadero y la amistad de verdad.

Harry por su lado, estaba en silencio, miraba con melancolía cada rincón del único hogar que había tenido en su vida, intentando grabarse cada milímetro del castillo para no olvidar ningún detalle, ese lugar donde había conocido a todas las personas que significaban algo para él en su vida. No quería llorar, pues sentía que tenía que ser fuerte… pero se le hacia difícil. Tantas aventuras ocurridas entre las paredes de piedra de ese majestuoso lugar.

También pensaba en Ginny que aún no terminaba el colegio, por lo que el año siguiente estaría casi todo el año sin ella… y sería triste para ambos pero eso no le preocupaba tanto ya que ellos se amaban y se esperarían sin problema alguno. La pequeña pelirroja se acercó a él con lagrimas en los ojos, se lanzo sobre su cuello, estrechándolo como si en eso se le fuera la vida mientras se unían en un largo beso.

El momento había llegado… finalmente. Estaban frente a la puerta del castillo. Draco estaba con Hermione tomados de las manos, con la mirada fija en el frente, a su lado Harry, Ron y Lara, también de espaldas al que fue su hogar, todos mirando hacia el exterior, hacia el horizonte que se teñía de colores rojos por el anochecer. Cuando estuvieran fuera… ya no serían nunca más alumnos de Hogwarts.

Hermione sentía su palpitar en la boca, con una amarga sensación que le llenaba el cuerpo. No podía contener las lagrimas que una a una surcaban su rostro. Draco le apretaba con fuerza la mano intentando darle su apoyo.

Harry sentía como su corazón y su estomago eran estrujados uno y otra vez, sentía como se alejaba del único lugar que significaba algo para él, pensaba que en cualquier momento se daría la vuelta y correría a rogarle a McGonagall que lo dejara quedarse, siendo ayudante de Hagrid, o enseñando a los de primero a volar, o ayudando al celador... Cualquier cosa… pero no quería irse de Hogwarts… de _su_ Hogwarts.

Ron por su parte se sentía extraño, como que su cuerpo estaba vacío… como que no le pertenecía… recordaba sus aventuras ocurridas en el castillo, los juegos, los buenos momentos, los malos y los muy malos, todos los que habían logrado formarlo como persona, como el adulto inmaduro, pero mejorando, que era ahora.

Estaban de pie, quietos, los seis, no sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban ahí de pie, si eran segundos, minutos o horas… no importaba. Era su despedida. Desde ahora en adelante su vida cambiaría.

Avanzaron unos pasos. Ya estaban fuera del castillo. Hermione lloraba en silencio.

-Este es el lugar que amamos, ése es nuestro hogar – dijo Harry volteándose a ver el castillo de pronto. Todos se voltearon también. Las luces prendidas en cada ventana lo hacían lucir precioso, completamente _mágico_…

-Hogwarts es el hogar que nuestros pies pueden abandonar, pero no nuestros corazones. – dijo Draco de pronto sin pensarlo. Todos asintieron, mientras Lara y Hermione volvían al llanto incontrolable mientras Ron, Harry y Ron hacían esfuerzos sobrehumanos para contener las lagrimas.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la estación rodeado de todos los otros ex alumnos, completamente en silencio, sin saber que decirse o hacer… estaban tristes y acongojados y aparentemente mudos.

Los de séptimo curso se iban una semana antes que terminara el año, como relajo después de rendir sus exámenes, por lo que el tren era solo para ellos esta vez.

Cuando el tren partió todo había terminado para ellos en su colegio… todos estaban muy silenciosos, mientras Hermione miraba por la ventana como se perdía el castillo en el horizonte.

Harry la observaba en silencio y luego posaba su mirada en Draco que se veía enfermo y pálido al ver a la castaña en ese estado.

-¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo esto? – preguntó el moreno mirando a su amiga.

Hermione lo miró con expresión triste, pero confundida.

-Lo que hace que estemos tristes de dejar este lugar, son nuestros amigos y seres queridos… - dijo pensativo – pero seguiremos juntos… donde sea, siempre estaremos en contacto, es tan simple como aparecerse cada vez que queramos…

Hermione escuchó a su amigo en silencio, y luego de procesar las palabras del chico… sonrió. Él tenía razón. Lo que hacía especial Hogwarts era que sus amigos y su novio estuvieran ahí, Hogwarts sin ellos, sería simplemente un castillo más. Porque los hogares son simplemente donde estamos con la gente que amamos.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio sonrió nuevamente, esta vez irradiando la luz que la caracterizaba.

-Tienes razón, Harry… mientras nos mantengamos unidos… siempre seremos felices, siempre seremos amigos, siempre tendremos un hogar donde llegar.

-Así es – dijo Ron asintiendo.

-No importa en que lugar… - comenzó Lara

-Ni el momento, ni ninguna cosa – agregó Draco.

-Siempre seremos felices y estaremos en nuestro hogar… – dijo Harry

-Donde estén las personas que amamos… ese será nuestro lugar – terminó Hermione.

Se miraron unos segundos... luego todos estallaron en risas. Estaban más contentos, porque aunque dejaran Hogwarts, no dejaban a las personas que en él conocieron.

Al pasar la señora con el carrito de comida, compraron muchas golosinas y chocolates, mientras comían y se divertían en su último viaje de regreso de Hogwarts, suponiendo como sería su vida ahora, y que pretendían hacer en el futuro.

-Yo seré auror – afirmó Harry segundo.

-Yo seré… mmmm…. Yo… - pensó Ron – no lo se…

-Yo quiero trabajar en el ministerio – dijo Draco de pronto

-¿En que? – pregunto Lara

-En algo importante – sonrió Hermione – aun no sabe, pero quiere un puesto importante.

-Claro que sí – dijo Draco.

-A mi me gustaría trabajar en algo que tenga que ir al exterior – comentó Lara soñadora.

-Yo quiero formar una fundación, algo… seguir con la P.E.D.D.O. – comento Hermione.

-Te compadezco – dijo Ron rápidamente, mirando al rubioo

-Yo también – agregó Harry sonriendo

Draco se giro a ver a su hermosa castaña que fruncía el ceño mirando a sus dos amigos, con mirada asesina.

-Si… Yo también – dijo Malfoy riendo.

-¡¡¡Draco!!! – grito Hermione

-…pero la amo así – termino el rubio abrazándola y dándole un pequeño beso.

Todos sonrieron al verlos así.

-¡Miren! Ya se ve la estación – exclamó Lara de pronto.

Todos se apelotonaron en la ventana, apretando sus cabezas contra el cristal.

-Es cierto… - dijo Hermione en tono melancólico.

-Recuerden lo que hablamos… no debemos estar triste – dijo Harry. Todos asintieron.

Poco a poco el tren fue aminorando la marcha, hasta quedar detenido en la estación. Muchas caras de padres curiosos buscaban a sus hijos mirando hacia el interior.

-Es hora de bajar… - dijo Lara.

-Ahí veo a mi madre y a mi padre – dijo Ron.

Sacaron sus baúles y despidiéndose salieron uno por uno del compartimiento. Cuando solo quedaban Hermione y Draco, el rubio habló

-Hermione… prometiste que irías a pasar conmigo el verano. – dijo mirándola de pronto con un brillo asustado y triste en sus ojos grises.

-Lo sé, Draco – dijo la castaña acariciándole el cabello. – será solo una semana, para contarle a mis padres y para buscar mis cosas.

El chico asintió resignado.

-Te amo

-Yo también – dijo la castaña sonriéndole – nos vemos en una semana. – se besaron tiernamente durante minutos tal vez, en su beso de "hasta luego". La castaña salió del compartimiento y Draco pudo verla abrazando a sus padres fuera del tren.

No quiso salir, pues tuvo el extraño terror de tener que ser presentado a los padres de Hermione. ¿Ella le habría hablado de él antes¿De cómo la trataba? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Cuando al parecer ya no quedaba nadie en el andén Draco decidió salir del tren. Al bajar vio en una esquina a un chico solo, sentado sobre su baúl.

-Potter – dijo Draco acercándose a él. - ¿Nadie te vino a buscar?

Harry lo miró unos segundos, aunque lo dijera en tono de burla, no era con malas intenciones… él tampoco tenía padres ni familiares ahora… solo los mellizos. El moreno asintió.

-No quise irme con los Weasley… - dijo finalmente – le pedí matrimonio a Ginny antes de venirnos… no se como reaccionaran sus padres – dijo mientras se estremecía con solo pensarlo. Draco rió.

-¿Sabes?.. yo no quise salir para no conocer a los padres de Hermione… aun – comento el chico.

-Cobarde – dijo Harry burlándose

-Mira quien habla… oye Potter… sabes… la mansión Malfoy es para mi ahora… he escuchado que quieres ir a vivir al valle de Godric, pero mientras consigues la casa allá, solo si quieres, puedes ir a vivir conmigo… solo por un tiempo – dijo molestándolo – es que… esta semana tendré que cuidar yo solo a los mellizos… y no es nada fácil… y bueno…

-¿Es en serio? – preguntó Harry, que minutos atrás había estado tan deprimido por tener que volver donde los Dursley, o a la casa de su padrino… solo…

-¿Tengo cara de chiste? – pregunto Draco levantando una ceja. Harry lo miró unos segundos aguantando la risa – mejor no respondas – finalizó el rubio.

-Esta bien… me iré contigo si tanto insistes – agrego Harry arrogante.

-No te insisto, Potter, solo te hago un favor… - agrego Draco burlándose también.

Agarraron sus baúles y se fueron caminando insultándose y molestándose como siempre… pero así era su amistad… una extraña e inesperada amistad.

Solo la luna los vio caminar hacia la barrera que separaba el andén 9 y 3/4 del mundo no mágico. Se reían y se apuntaban disimuladamente con sus varitas.

¿Quién lo pensaría¿Harry viviendo en la mansión Malfoy¿Hermione Granger siendo la novia y futura esposa de Draco Malfoy?

* * *

_Bueno... aqui les dejo el ultimo capitulo... estaba escrito hace una semana mas o menos, pero mi editor me daba y daba recomendaciones y hoy por fin me dijo "esta bien"...  
Espero no defraudarlas con el final... la verdad... odio los finales mas que nada en el mundo...  
Y les tengo un rechazo tremendo... se me hace dificil pensar en que las cosas que acaben y en seguida me deprimo... tengan en cuenta eso antes de juzgarme xD_

_Bueno... solo quería agradecer las personas que me dejaron reviews en el cap anterior :)_

vittoria's malfoy - cristy - Thunder... - violetweasley - Thunderlara - Thunder (otra vez???) - liliatenea - Moniiica - Isabel - kagome08 - karyta34 - (sin nick) (Shijiru) - beautifly92 - sandy - canuta - Andrea Radcliffe - Cristhine - Moniica - daniihp - Thunderlara-Boomslang (por millonesima vez) - OkanakoO - rakel - unkatahe - anayancIveela ♥♥♥♥

_Les cuento que ya tengo internet en mi casa y estoy muy feliz por esoooo!!  
SIIIII!!! )_

_Bueno.. ahora mismo voy a subir el epilogo )_


	30. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: **_Ya lo saben no?_

_

* * *

_

**Epilogo**

Diez años después, un veinticuatro de diciembre una hermosa mujer de castaños rizos arreglaba y adornaba la mesa para la cena de navidad

-¿Te ayudo? – pregunto una pequeñita de ojos grises mirándola desde el marco la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Esta bien – accedió Hermione, su voz era tan dulce como siempre, pero ya no era la voz de una niña si no la de toda una mujer, al igual que todo en ella.

-¿Qué hago? – pregunto Briseída.

-Puedes ayudarme a colocar estos vasos aquí, en cada puesto – le dijo la castaña acariciándole el rubio cabello de la niña.

-¡Esta bien! – exclamó alegremente.

En ese momento un pequeño de ojos azules entro corriendo al comedor.

-¡Amaro¿Draco también llego ya?

-No… yo vine corriendo, él viene por ahí – dijo el pequeño apuntando hacia un lugar indefinido.

-Esta bien… sube a bañarte y debes vestirte con la ropa que deje sobre tu cama. – dijo Hermione sonriéndole. – Hoy vendrá James a jugar contigo.

-¡Si! – gritaba feliz el chico mientras salía de la habitación corriendo.

-¡No es necesario que corras todo el tiempo Amaro! – le grito la castaña para que el chico la escuchara.

Se escuchó la puerta de la mansión cerrándose

-Vamos, Narcisa, debes ir a cambiarte o tu mamá se enfadara – decía Draco con una voz más ronca y a la vez mas amable. El rubio entró a la habitación, como siempre llevaba sus trajes de costosas telas, pero en ese momento estaba bastante sucio después de haber pasado unas horas jugando con sus hijos y hermanos. Llevaba en brazos a un niño de tres años de cabello liso y dorado y ojos muy grises.

Caminó hasta su esposa, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Creo que también debes subir a darte una ducha… - comento sonriendo – apestan… ¿sabías?

-Hasta así soy guapo… - dijo utilizando su tono arrogante de antaño – no lo puedes negar…

Le robo un segundo beso, mientras Briseída reía colocando los últimos vasos.

-¡Basta ya! – le dijo riendo Hermione – Ve a duchar a Damián, que también esta muy cochinito¿verdad? – dijo haciéndole rosquillitas al pequeño – aquí la única que está arreglada puntualmente es Briseída

-¡Si! Yo soy la única, mi hermano se tarda mucho – añadió riendo la pequeña, mientras abrazaba a Hermione y le sacaba la lengua a Draco.

Al rato después, Malfoy bajo las escaleras, intentando que Damián caminara, mientras Briseída se subía en su espalda.

-Ahora voy a arreglarme yo – dijo Hermione mientras subía corriendo las escaleras hacia el cuarto. – ve que Amaro se haya puesto bien la ropa

-Esta bien – acepto Draco

-¡Y que Narcissa se peine el cabello! – dijo mientras se detenía en un escalón.

-Esta bien

-¡Y que Briseída no se ensucie!

-Esta bien…

-Y que Damián…

-Ya ve a arreglarte ¿quieres? – dijo Draco mirándola descolocado – yo veo las visitas si es que llegan, a mis hermanos y a nuestros hijos… puedo… ahora tu cámbiate o llegaran y vas a estar aun en pijama – dijo riendo el rubio.

Hermione termino de subir la escalera frunciendo el ceño pero riendo. Corrió a la habitación como si aún tuviera diecisiete años, se metió directo a la bañera a un baño de burbujas.

Mientras el agua caliente recorría su cuerpo, Hermione sonreía satisfecha.

Llevaba nueve años felizmente casada con Draco. Los mellizos habían crecido felices, sanos y eran dos niños adorables y educados aunque un poco inquietos… MUY INQUIETOS. Habían decidido decirles desde un principio que eran sus hermanos y no su mamá y su papá pues tenían derecho a saber quienes habían sido sus padres.

Además Hermione había dado a luz dos hermosos hijos, la primera, llamada Narcisa en honor a la madre de Draco tenía ya siete años y era una hermosa niña rubia de ojos color miel, igual que Hermione. Damián tenía solo dos años y con sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos grises dejaba baboso a cualquiera.

Sonrió pensando en sus cuatro pequeños… Briseída, Amaro, Narcissa y Damián, cada día le daban una alegría, una sorpresa, eran cuatro soles. Además estaba su amado esposo, donde cada día se preocupaban de enamorarse y reconquistarse, eran simplemente felices.

Aunque vivían en la mansión Malfoy y había mucho dinero por todos lados, ambos trabajaban. Draco trabajaba en el ministerio, en contacto directo con el ministro… muchos creían que él sería el próximo ministro, pero al escuchar los rumores el siempre respondía lo mismo "si fuera ministro, no tendría tanto tiempo para dedicarme a mi familia". Hermione era una de las mejores medimagas del mundo mágico, y también había llevado a otro nivel su club de ayuda a los elfos domésticos, la PEDDO, mejorando notablemente la vida de los elfos, agregando un día libre a la semana, que los elfos podían tomar si querían y un pequeño salario…

Se envolvió en una toalla y salió del baño para buscar su ropa.

-Damián, si no te quedas quieto… ¿Cómo pretendes que te vista? – exclamó Draco.

-¡Pa…pá! – decía el pequeño riendo, mientras agarraba con sus pequeñas manos, el cabello de Draco despeinándolo.

-¡No me despeines, o tu madre nos reñirá a los dos! – el infante seguía desordenando el cabello rubio de su padre -… claro… es que tu no la conoces muy enojada… no como yo… no me despeines.

En ese momento le colocaba los zapatos al bebe, había decidido ponerle un frac en miniaturas para niños pequeños.

-Teno… hame – dijo el chico, era una de sus frases más típicas.

-Bueno… hay que esperar a que lleguen los tíos, aunque te daré tu mamadera en seguida, solo déjame peinar lo que desordenaste – decía Draco, mientras se arreglaba su pelo rápidamente frente al espejo en la habitación de los pequeños.

Draco tomó en brazos a su pequeño hijo, y bajo hasta la cocina, ahí había dos elfos domésticos.

-Me preparas la leche para Damián, Weddy, por favor… - dijo Draco, Hermione lo había acostumbrado a tratar a los elfos con respeto.

-Si, amo, en seguida. – respondió la pequeña elfo, sonriendo.

En ese momento sonó el timbre. Draco tomó la mano del pequeño y comenzaron a caminar lentamente hasta la puerta de la mansión.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontraron un gran grupo de personas ahí.

-¡San Potter! – exclamó Malfoy sonriendo - ¡James¡Que grande estás! – le dio un abrazó a Harry, mientras se golpeaban las espaldas.

-¡Malfoy¡Tanto tiempo¡Damián ha crecido mucho! – dijo Harry.

-¡Weasel! Por favor, entren, entren chicos – dijo Draco burlándose del pelirrojo - ¡Ginny¡Lara¡Por Merlín¡Que guapas están!

Todos entraron, mientras sonreían. Draco los hizo pasar a la sala de estar.

Harry se había casado con Ginny a penas la pelirroja había terminado la escuela. Tenían dos hijos. James Sirius Potter de nueve años y Emily Lilian Potter de siete años. Emily y Narcissa eran las mejores amigas desde siempre.

Harry era auror, y aunque en tiempos como ese no tenían mucho trabajo, era uno de los mejores aurores por excelencia… no todos tenían en su historial el haber acabado con Voldemort. Ginny jugaba al Quidditch para la selección Inglesa aunque en ese momento estaba embarazada y no podía jugar.

Ron y Lara se habían tomado su tiempo para decidirse, se habían casado hacía cinco años pero ya tenían un pequeño bebe de tres años, llamado David, que tenía el cabello rojo, como todo un Weasley. Ambos trabajaban en el ministerio, junto a Draco, aunque todos en distintos departamentos. Ron trabajaba en el departamento de misterios y Lara trabajaba en el departamento de relaciones exteriores.

Todos acostumbraban a juntarse muy a menudo, en especial en fiestas, siempre la pasaban juntos, a veces en la casa de los Potter, en el valle de Godric, o en la de Lara y Ron cerca de Hogsmeade, pero siempre celebrar en grupo, como habían prometido al salir del colegio.

En ese momento entraron los pequeños Malfoy a la sala. Briseída, Amaro y James comenzaron a correr en seguida por todos lados, jugando por aquí y gritando por allá. Narcissa y Emily se sentaron apartadas del grupo hablando de cosas de chicas, como decían ellas.

Damián y David estaban sobre la alfombra de la sala, siendo vigilados por sus padres.

-¿Cómo va todo¿Cómo va tu embarazo? – le preguntó Draco a Ginny.

-Muy bien, aunque… es un poco inquieto.

-¿Cuántos meses tienes ya? – preguntó Lara - ¡Solo quiero que nazca!

-Tiene cuatro meses… aun falta… - dijo Harry mirando a su mujer lleno de amor.

-¿No sabes si será sobrinito o sobrinita? – pregunto Ron.

-No… aun no… y no quiero saber… quiero que sea sorpresa – dijo Ginny sonriendo ilusionada – ¿Y donde esta Hermione, Draco?

-Voy a buscarla, vuelvo en seguida. – dijo levantándose

-¡Teno hame! – gritó Damián

-¡Oh¡Damián¡Es verdad! – dijo Malfoy dando un salto

-No te preocupes, yo le doy la leche – agrego Ron levantando al pequeño. Draco asintió sonriendo agradecido, y salió de la habitación.

Cuando llegó a las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta se quedó congelado mirando.

Arriba, al pie de la escalera estaba Hermione, con el cabello liso, y con un vestido rojo italiano sin hombros, que se apegaba a su figura, resaltándola y realzándola. Se veía completamente hermosa. Draco la miraba con la boca abierta. Hermione bajo lentamente, peldaño a peldaño, disfrutando el rostro de su esposo.

-Lamento la demora – dijo con voz suave. - ¿Ya llegaron los chicos?

-…

-¿Draco¿Estas ahí? – dijo moviendo una mano frente a sus ojos grises.

-Te ves… hermosa… deslumbrante… - dijo el rubio volviendo en si. Hermione sonrió ruborizada. Draco amaba cuando se ruborizaba, parecía tan inocente, tan ella cuando el rubor subía a su rostro.

-Gracias – dijo tímidamente la castaña

-¿Te había dicho que te amo?

-Solo unas quinientas veces… - dijo pasando los brazos por atrás del cuello del rubio -… hoy. ¿Te había dicho yo que te amo?

-Solo unas mil veces… hoy – añadió mientras se unían en un beso.

-Vamos, quiero ver a los chicos… además, de seguro Damián ya muere de hambre – dijo la castaña.

-Wesel se ofreció a darle la leche.

-¡Weasley! – dijo Hermione

-Él acepta que le diga Wesel, además él me dice Mafloy y yo no le digo nada. – dijo Draco defendiéndose.

Ambos entraron a la sala de estar, donde Ron tenía a Damián en brazos, mientras le daba la leche.

Hermione saludó a todos y luego los invitó a pasar al comedor para cenar. Comieron y disfrutaron hablando de sus vidas, recordando antiguos tiempos. A las doce de la noche fueron a acostar a los chicos en las distintas habitaciones de la mansión.

Luego volvieron al salón a conversar y seguir disfrutando. Reían, hablaban y hasta bailaban.

-¡Quiero que nazca ya¿Saben que nombre le pondrán? – pregunto Hermione junto a Ginny.

-Si es hombre, se llamara Tom y si es...

-¿TOM? – le interrumpió la castaña

-Si… lo sé… extraño ¿verdad? Pero eso quiere, y a mi me gusta el nombre Thomas. Bueno y si es mujer aún no lo sabemos…

-Vaya… Tom… Harry si que es extraño – comentó Lara junto a ellas.

Jugaron naipes unos momentos, y cuando ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada se fueron todos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, todos los pequeños despertaron temprano y bajaron corriendo hasta el salón, bajo el árbol de navidad habían muchos regalos, donde los chicos exclamaban emocionados.

-¡Es navidad¡Es navidad! – gritaban Briseída y Narcissa.

-¡Vamos a despertar a nuestros padres! – gritó James.

-¡Sí! – lo apoyó Amaro – ¡yo voy a despertar a Hermione y Draco!

…

-¡Feliz Navidad! – gritó Amaro entrando en la habitación de su hermano y de Hermione.

-¿Qué…? – preguntó Draco despertando

-¡Feliz Navidad! – repitió el pequeño.

-feliz navidad… - dijo Hermione entre medio de un gran bostezo.

Se pusieron unas batas y bajaron con los chicos, pero primero fueron a buscar a Damián.

Abajo ya estaban todos, Ron y Harry con cara de muertos, con ojeras pero sonriendo.

Esa tarde, luego de abrir los regalos salieron a jugar en los jardines de la mansión, nevados y completamente blancos, todos juntos, jugaron haciendo figuras, y guerras con las bolas de nieve. Todos, grandes y pequeños jugaron sin excepción, pues disfrutaban de cosas simples, de poder compartir momentos todos juntos, de poder jugar, de poder divertirse.

Eran felices… y lo serían siempre mientras se mantuvieran unidos por amor.

FIN

* * *

__

_Hola mi gente (otra vez!)  
Bueno... y esto fue mi historia...  
espero la hayan disfrutado..._

Quiero avisarles que voy a subir otro cap más con agradecimientos y cosas...  
Si alguien quiere hacerme una pregunta sobre el fic o sobre mi o cualquier cosa (pero q tenga relación.. no me pregunten el clima de el lunes en cuba... vale?) lo respondere en el proximo capitulo, que lo subire pronto prono... mañana o pasado... asi que si les deje algunas dudas...  
¡Aun pueden ser aclaradas!

_Pero aquí esta el_ **ultimo cap** _de historia..._

_¡¡¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron!!!_

_Romina Vargas_


	31. Agradecimientos

Hola A todos!

Bueno… el fic ya terminó, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y que hayan disfrutado leerlo, tanto como yo escribirlo.

Fue un gran agrado para mi escribir éste, mi primer GRAN fic, había escrito uno de sailor moon, pero lo hice sin dedicación y era bastante corto, no como éste, que salió más bien largo, y ocupó mucho de mi tiempo, muchas tardes y noches y madrugadas… a veces me quedaba escribiendo hasta las tres de la mañana solo para poder actualizar al día siguiente.

El tres de octubre terminé formalmente de escribir mi fic (ya estaba terminado hace como una semana, pero había detalles que arreglar). Me demoré exactamente 3 meses en escribir la historia. Anote en mi diario el día que comencé a escribirlo… (jeje.. si tengo diario) y lo empecé el 3 de julio y el 3 de octubre lo terminé… así que son… son 3 meses!!! Todo es de a 3!! xD y Todo fue muy bonito, los muchos reviews que recibí (jamás pensé que iba a recibir más de 100, y ahora me veo con más de 500!) fue impresionante el apoyo de cada persona que leyó mi historia... ¡Fue Genial!

Pero no todo fue bonito porque vino el problema del Internet… Lo que me dio mas tiempo para escribir, pero también muchas veces me desmotivó. Sin su apoyo, sus ganas, sus animos, no creo que hubiese terminado esta historia… eran sus mensajes los que me daban ganas de escribir. Finalmente me volvi una adicta a los reviews… Siempre me ha gustado que la gente se tome unos minutos de su vida para decirme (o escribirme) algo y los reviews son eso, son una alegría y algo muy importante para mi… de verdad.

Mi idea era escribirle un mensaje a cada persona que me escribió a lo largo de la historia… pero el lío que se me armó! Muchas "Monica" "Moniica" "Moniika" "Dani" "Daniela" Daniiela" "Danita"…. Comprenderan que estaba muy confundida… así que revise todos mis caps, uno a uno y los que coincidian los nombres varias veces los anoté.

Mil disculpas si cometí algún error!!! Lo intenté! Lo juro! Los Primeros saludos a:

Lunita - Andy'S – Jenny - fananime92 – eva – Romis – Cristian - HD-Maki – SamarKanda – yo - Darky7 - Janet-khp – Julia – Miapottergranger – Francisca – princesaartemisa - Natalia :) - paddyale – ferupanda – francisca - abygate69 – Raquel – Monica – Damaris - Maria - Veriito Black – Luli – Takhisis – yo - Janet-khp – Cristina - Jema! – monica – LuLi - Nataliaaaa - damaris - Pecosa Granger - Kannita - blanks malfoy – Jaz - La.TopaaH'w.O.o - violetweasley - Natalia[Tom ( L ) – ZhirruUrie – Javita - saku- kamiya – Sevkrissrem - Karina Wilkins - monika - Na... - CotitAMalfoY18 – Natalia – Sevkrissrem - Laura Jane Potter - cRiisTtiiNaa!! - dana.malfoy2 - daniiela! – Marka – Andita – luli - Mananux Delgado - nenapotter - WeasleyGiirl - liebre-shindo – kanako – yo – rachel - CaRoLFelTon – LIANA - Naomi Malfoy - Patricia Malfoy – Antonella – Hermiwg - AziarBlack – Belitsnape – Gabriela – AnGiEwAtSoN - vaioletweasley - Rachel69 - maria - Anna Granger 69 - C4R0L1N4 – metanima - MaNaNuX pOtTeRiNa! – yequita - GabrielaHermione&Ron – kaoryamy – Anita – Yo - chibi nina – Amalia.E - Lado.Oscuro - Hope Potter Black - Llini Güisli - Cristhine – MARIANA - Ichi Granger - mari

Muchas gracias por dejarme mensajes!!! Algunos uno, otros unos cuantos!!! De verdad!!! Aquí hay muchos nombres de los que me confundieron!! Quizas esten como 50 veces ahí y yo nunca me enteré…

Pero de todas maneras muchas gracias por dejarme esos mensajes! Me alegraron muchisimo! Y me alegraron los días con solo dejarme un mensajito! De verdad!

Ahora, los que si pude deducir:

**oO-Fabi-Oo:** bueno... fueron poquitos tus mensajes, pero muchas gracias por darte el tiempo.

**OkanakoO: **Hola, Bueno quería agradecerte por dejarme esos mensajes en la historia, siempre apoyandome y teniendome fe. Muchas gracias.

**Neleb:** Bueno… te encontre con uno que otro nick, pero tu firma me ayudo a reconocerte, muchas gracias por tus mensajes, de verdad

**Harrymaniatica:** bueno… fueron pocos mensajes al principio del fic, después no supe mas de ti, bueno, muchas gracias por apoyarme y por pedir besos y besos xD

**beautifly92:** muchas gracias por tus reviews, de verdad que lindo que te tomaras el tiempo de escribirme. Muchas gracias por leerme y por escribirme.

**BarbaraNakamura:** bueno, me encantaban tus mensajes, porque te fijabas en los detalles, sutiles, pero importantes a mi parcer, muchas gracias por leerme!

**Suneki:** Hola… bueno… creo que no me habías dejado nunca un review… pero el que me dejaste, casi me hace llorar. Por cosas como las que me contaste son las que hacen hermosa mi vida! Y mi tarea con esta historia esta completa. Es un honor que le contaras mi historia a tu hija. Muchas gracias de verdad

**cristy:** muchas gracias por los muchos reviews, y por los mensajes en si, comentando mi historia. Me ponían muy contenta, de verdad infinitas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia y por dejarme mensajes

**sandy:** Hola, muchas gracias por leer mi historia, por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme. Muchas gracias por lo que escribiste en tus reviews, gracias por el apoyo y por los animos.

**lady-naper:**llegaste ya casi al final de la historia, pero igual me diste mensajes de apoyo, y detallaste mucho lo que te gustaba de mi historia y de mi como escritora. Muchas gracias por leerme y por emocionarte con lo mio y gracias por el comentario del epilogo xD.

**sam93:** comenzaste a leer mi fic desde cerca de la mitad, igual es harto tiempo. Además adoraba la efusividad de tus mails, jajaja siempre te iba a dar algo si no actualizaba pronto. Bueno muchas gracias por tus mensajes y que bueno que te haya gustado el final

**Laura:** gracias por dejarme algunos reviews! La verdad, no se si era solo una Laura o varias, espero que solo una. Los reviews eran parecidos después de todo… Muchas gracias por leerme!

**liliatenea: **Muchas Gracias por tus comentarios! Siempre eran muy lindos, como por ejemplo decir que mi historia engancha… que honor! Muchas gracias de verdad

**kagome08:** bueno, llegaste ya entrada la historia, más bien en el ultimo tramo, pero muchas gracias por leerme. Mil gracias por decir que es uno de los mejores fics que has leido últimamente, realmente es un honor para mi escuchar eso. Muchas gracias por hacerte presente en mi historia.

**Aliena:** jajaja, me dan risa tus reviews, no importa lo que escribiera, siempre Draco tan lindo y tan mono! Eres igual que yo! Jajaja, muchas gracias por tus mensajes :)

**Oihane:** tu primer review decía que mi fic te hacia sonreír, si lo hice, ya mi fic esta completamente listo… si logre alegrarte… mi fic vale oro

**Maki Nirnaeth:** Bueno… siempre tenías entre ceja y ceja a Pansy, jajaja… pero es que si nadie creaba los conflictos… tenía que haber alguien! Muchas gracias por tus reviews

**Priinciipessa:** me dejaste multiples reviews! Muchas gracias! Jajaja, me encantan tus mensajes porque son muy espontaneos! Muchas gracias por escribirme de verdad.

**Daniihp:** al final nunca supe que Daniela eras antes de inscribirte en fanfiction… pero después de eso, ya sabía quien eras. Muchas gracias por escribirme, me gustaban tus mensajes pq no eran cortos… me encanta leer las cosas que ponen de mi historia y más cuando son larguitas.

**Xms.Felton:** Bueno, llegaste un poquito tarde ya a mi fic… en el cap 22, muchas gracias por todos los mensajes, están geniales, siempre te dejaba con la intriga… que mala no?... Eres de Argentina? Yo el proximo año me voy a vivir allá, estaría bueno conocer a alguien alla. Saludos!

**vittoria's malfoy:** llegaste ya bien avanzado el fic, pero siempre tus coments lograron animarme, tanto que repites que te gusta como escribo, fue muy lindo, muchas gracias, y tanto que te atacabas si se te acumulaban los caps… pero a veces eso es mejor… Muchas gracia y suerte con tus tareas de matematicas!

**Xgirl1:** siempre recuerdo tu mensaje desde un ciber en un pueblo en medio de la nada? Donde andabas por Merlín! Jajaja, pero muchas gracias por tus mensajes, que además de todo eran bastante largos y eso me encanta

**Kiitah: **Lectora desde el primer cap! Me tuviste fe, cuando muchos no la tenían! Y que paso después? Desapareciste! Que mal, pero muchas gracias por todos los mensajes que me dejaste cuando recién comenzaba el fic. De verdad! Infinitas me dijiste en un review que eras del fotolog, nunca supe de cual, pero muchas gracias por leer, aunque no se si leiste todo… pq solo hubo mensajes hasta caps del principio… hasta el 16 para ser más exacta… bueno… muchas gracias de todas maneras.

**rakel:** llegaste cerca de la mitad del fic, pero luego seguiste hasta siempre! (a menos que alguien también tenga tu nick) bueno, muchas gracias por tus mensajes, de verdad, siempre me decías que te emocionabas mucho (hasta un par de lagrimas eh?), y claro, eso me emociona a mi también! Muchas gracias por leerme y darme apoyo!!

**Moniika:** No se si eres una, o muchas… no lo se, pero intenté juntar a una monica, que me dejo muchos reviews escribiendo así su nombre. Bueno… algunos de tus reviews eran bastante largos y te lo agradezco de corazón, me encanta que se tomen un tiempo en escribirme cosas… me alegra mucho, espero hayas disfrutado del fic. Muchas gracias!

**Isabel:** Supongo que serás solo una. Me decías que no eres adicta a dejar reviews, millones de gracias entonces por dejarme uno… de verdad, y al final fueron varios, así que muchas mas gracias. Se que también te quedaste sin Internet y que me compadecías porque lo tuyo fue como 1 semana y lo mio… ufff.. mal xD. Mil gracias por leerme y tomarte el tiempo de dejarme mensajes tan lindos

**Casillas95:** una de las muchas lectoras pasivas! Que no dejan reviews! Pero logré que me dejaras! No solo uno, sino varios! Infinitas gracias, que mejor para mi que saber que una lectora poco acostumbrada a dejar reviews me dejo uno a mi! Es un honor! De verdad! Muchas gracias! Dices que te hice emocionar? En serio! Eres un sol! Muchas gracias! De verdad!!! No sabes lo genial que es para mi!

**Popblack: **jajajaja… amo cuando desapareces en los reviews!!! Es muy lindo! Jajaja, muchas gracias por dejarme reviews desde los principios de mi fic… pero luego te desapareciste infinitamente! Nunca mas supe de ti!... Espero que estes bien, y que mi fic haya logrado divertirte! Muchas gracias por todo!

**anayancIveela:** la chica del apellido mágico! Llegaste pasadito la mitad a mi fic… pero luego no te separaste más! A veces hasta con 2 reviews por cap!! Muchas gracias! Y que bueno que te identificaras con mi historia! Suerte con tu chico guapo ;)! Espero que tu mama no te haya pillado leyendo mi fic a escondidas! Siempre ilegal! Jajaja era toda una aventura leer mi fic!? Muchas gracias por leerme! Y por todos tus mensajes

**Pansy Greengrass:** La defensora de la malvada de mi historia! Lo siento… no tengo nada contra Pansy, pero es que necesitaba el personaje malo, y en esta historia resulto ser Pansy… algún día escribiré una donde ella quede bien parada… ¿si? Muchas gracias por todos tus mensajes de apoyo, que bueno que te gustara la historia.

**Piper Halliwell:** Hola!! Bueno… llegaste cerca de la mitad del fic y aunque tus reviews eran muy intermitentes me encantan porque eran muy largos!! Y eso es lo que mas me gusta! Amé cuando me contabas que te emocionabas a medida que ibas leyendo, si era feliz, tu saltabas en un pie, si era triste, te ponias triste… y así, muchas gracias por dejarte llevar y envolver por mi historia. De verdad infinitas gracias por todo!

**LiliM – Luthien:** supe encontrar tus dos nicks! (no se si habrán habido más)! Bueno quería agradecerte, porque me acompañaste desde los principios de mi historia, dejando comentarios de apoyo, dandome ideas cuando me faltaba inspiración. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme, aunque a veces estabas muy apurada, igual me dejabas un mensaje. MUCHAS GRACIAS!

**JulesRichards:** jajaja me dio mucha risa cuando me dijiste que te pusiste tan feliz por que había dos caps nuevos de mi fic, que me habrías besado… ajajajajajaja! Que risa! Muchas gracias por la emoción:) No odies tanto a Pansy… es solo una chica inmadura. Y muchas gracias por involucrarte con mi historia y sentirla! De verdad, muchas gracias por todos tus mensajes desde tan temprano en el fic hasta tan final y por todo! MUCHAS GRACIAS!

**Gedra!:** Desde inicios del fic acompañandome! Hasta los finales! Aunque ya hace un rato que no se de ti! Pero de todos modos gracias por tus mensajes de apoyo y de felicitaciones que siempre estaban ahí y me ponían feliz! Muchas Gracias por leerme! De verdad! Y también por dejarte envolver por mi fic! Muchas muchas gracias!!!

**Unkatahe:** nunca he podido leer coherentemente tu nick… no se que es xD. Jajaja.. tenía que decirlo. Bueno quería agradecerte porque comenzaste a leerme en el cap 3!! Muy desde el principio! Y seguiste forever!! Pocos hiceron eso! De verdad muchisimas gracias!! Bueno, espero que estes bien, y muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme los mensajes y de leerme! Igual mi historia es muy larga… y requiere tiempo leerla toda! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!

**karyta34:** Llegaste desde los inicios de mi historia! Cap 8 para ser mas exacta! Increíble! Y seguiste por siempre! Muchas gracias por eso. Se que te costó leer mi fic! Que se te perdió el link y todo! Pero lo buscaste y lo encontraste!!! Eso es impresionante para mi! Lo juro! Muchisimas gracias! Además me dejabas muchos muchos reviews!! Casi no te saltabas ninguno! Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo! De verdad, es impresionante y me pone muy feliz! Espero te haya gustado mi historia y que haya provocado algo en ti! Una sonrisa, una risa, algo… Muchas gracias!

**La.Joo'w.O.o:** Ese nick tan extraño! Aunque no pasas desapercibida! Y eso es bueno! Bueno… desde el capitulo 11 en adelante siempre había un review tuyo esperando por mi! Muchas gracias de verdad!!! Algunos bastante simples, pero otros… uff!! Bastante larguitos!!! Y me encantan!! De verdad muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme y de leerme y emocionarte! GRACIAS! Y no te enojes tanto conmigo!!! No seas mala xD! En todos los reviews había un "me enoje contigo" xD ajajaja… espero hayas disfrutado leerlo!

**Canuta:** Bueno, me dijiste que te había posteado con mi log… pero nunca supe cual era el tuyo. Igual muchas gracias por tomarme en cuenta y leer mi historia. Gracias por seguir mis instrucciones de canciones, muchas gracias por querer que mi fic dure por siempre… pero ya termino… igual ya estaba muy largo. Yo también quiero un pololo como Draco… ajaajaja… espeor que logremos encontrarlo:) Muchas gracias por emocionarte con mi historia y todo. Bueno y no me odies por siempre dejarte con la intriga. Jejeje… eso había que hacer ¿no? Muchas gracias por tus mensajes de apoyo. De verdad! Me alegran mucho!!!

**Shijiru Posible:** Bueno, quiero agradecerte por todos los reviews que me dejaste a lo largo de la historia, desde el cap 8 en adelante, y si por alguna cosa no dejabas mensaje en algún capitulo, me pedias disculpas! Eres un amor de lectora! Divina! Muy linda, muchas gracias por darme tus opiniones y tu apoyo y por ser una lectora fiel! Y por contarme cuanto te gustaban los caps y las cosas que te gustaban! Muchas gracias! Siempre fue un agrado leer tus mensajes.

**Andrea Radcliffe:** Bueno al igual que Shijiru, tu llegaste en el cap 8 y desde ahí te volviste una lectora muy fiel que me dejaban reviews en cada cap! Y por lo que se, ella te recomendo mi historia. Intente meter cosas sobre la pareja Harry/Ginny, porque me contaste que te gustaban, espero que hayas disfrutado lo que escribi. También quiero decirte que casi me morí con un review en el que me contabas que estabas triste y ese cap había sido uno de los más tristes y solo había logrado ponerte peor y era tu cumpleaños!! Lo lamento mucho! Me sentí horrible… tenía que decirlo. Ahora espero que estes mejor y que te gustara el final. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme y de escribirme.

**Evelyncita:** Amiga, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme. Se que no has leido los ultimos caps y quizás cuando los leas, pero fue muy importante para mi que lo leyeras y que te gustara, después de todo, eres mi mejor amiga y me importa muchisimo lo que pienses de lo que hago. Te quiero mucho y gracias por leer mi historia aunque a veces sea entre medio de bañar a tu hermana y de tomar once y después lees un poquito y después las visitas, yo lo entiendo y lo aprecio. TE QUIERO MUCHO. MUCHAS GRACIAS.

**Dauphinita:** 8 paginas de puros reviews tuyos! Jajaja, realmente es harto, bueno tu me acompañaste desde el principio de los principios, siempre dandome apoyo y mucho animo, y detallandome todo lo que te gustaba, hasta que después ponías las frases "celebres" que había puesto y todo. Jajaja, amo tus reviews desde siempre, pero más aun los ultimos. Se que no has leido la historia el final porque estas muy ocupada con la universidad y lo entiendo. Solo espero que cuando ya hayas terminado la historia te guste y la hayas disfrutado. Te quiero mucho y muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme mensajes kilometricos.

**Thunder Lara Bloomslang:** Ufff, tengo tantas cosas para decirte, pero ahora ninguna se me viene a la mente. Realmente creo que una de las mejores cosas que trajo este fic, fue encontrar una lectora como tu, tan apasionada al escribir, tan entregada, tan ilegal para leer, siempre leyendome en vez de estudiar, hacer tareas, ducharse y cosas importantes, siempre teniendo que estar a las 12 en un lugar y a las 12 recién te vas a arreglar. En el cap 10 dejaste por primera vez un review. Me vi reflejada en ti, yo también soy de las que no pueden soltar un fic, y fue un honor que eso te pasara con el mio, en serio, un HONOR. Gracias por dejarme tantos reviews, son cerca de 10 paginas de Word, solo de tus mensajes. La chica de los reviews kilometricos y divertidos. Siempre reclamando por Pansy, que te meterías en mi historia y la harías pagar… y finalmente… LO HICISTE!!! Espero que te guste el final de la historia y espero de todo corazon que hayas disfrutado leyendo como yo disfrute escribiendo. **Gracias por ser mi lectora fan nº1**. De verdad, infinitas gracias.

Bueno, aquí terminan los chorrocientos saludos, solo busquen su nombre y lean lo que quieran, obviamente dudo mucho que alguien se tome la molestia de leer todos, y es que no es necesario, con que lean los mensajes para cada uno esta bien.

Intenté escribir a cada persona que me dejo mensajes… pero fue muy difícil saber cuando había muchas veces alguien o eran muchas con el mismo nombre.

Vuelvo a disculparme por eso.

Si logré hacer sonreír a alguien, si logré aflorar sus sentimientos… mi historia cumplió su cometido.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic, a esas lectoras silenciosas… que no dejan comentarios, pero si lo leen.

También muchos saludos y muchas gracias a las personas que leerán esta historia más adelante.

Ahora las…

_Preguntas:_

**¿Vas a escribir un nuevo Dramione o fic de Harry Potter?**

La verdad es que sí. Pretendo escribir más Dramiones y si es que puedo historias sobre otros personajes de Harry Potter. Ahora incurcionare en los ONE SHOTS (fics de un capitulo para los que no saben) a ver que tal me va… porque en general… tiendo a extenderme… 30 capitulos! Es mucho! Jejeje

**¿Qué paso con los gemelos cuando los chicos salieron de Hogwarts?**

No! No me olvide de ellos. Como los de séptimo salían una semana antes, Draco se fue tranquilo a su casa, mientras ese día la profesora McGonagall cuidaba de los bebes y al llegar a la mansión Malfoy, los gemelos aparecieron ahí. Tal como llegaron al castillo, llegaron a su casa y esa semana (antes que llegara Hermione) Harry y Draco tuvieron que encargarse de los gemelos… ya se los imaginan ¿no?

**¿Cómo se cuelga un fic?**

Primero que todo tienes que tener cuenta en Luego Vas a "Stories" (en el menú de la izq) y en la equina superior derecha sale "Stories Guide . List Stories . New Story . Guidelines"; haces clic en "New Story" ahí te envían a las guidelines (que es todo lo que debes saber sobre el fic, y los "ratings") abajo sale un link que dice "Yes, I have read and agreed to the content guidelines." Y luego sale un texto en verde donde dice new store. Ahí comienzas!

Sin más que decir…

Hasta luego!

_**Romina Vargas.**_


End file.
